Secret Passion
by aisyaeva
Summary: Hasrat terpendam atau hasrat tersembunyi, di rahasiakan tanpa ada yang tahu./Sasuhina/18 plus anak di bawah umur di larang masuk/if don't like don't read/Rnr nya...
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto©Mr Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Secret Passion**

 **SASUHINA**

 **Rate M**

 **18 +, anak kecil tidak boleh masuk**

 **Happy reading**

Ting- Tong...

Suara bel apartement miliknya berbunyi, wanita cantik itu tersenyum.

Ting-Tong...

Bel kembali berbunyi menandakan bahwa orang yang berada di luar sudah tidak sabar ingin di bukakan pintu.

Ting-Tong...

Satu kali lagi, bukannya bergerak cepat wanita itu malah tersenyum geli, berjalan perlahan melewati ruang tamu, kaki telanjangnya melewati karpet permadani kelabu yang tampak hangat dan lembut.

Ting-Tong

Jika dilihat bukan hanya kakinya yang telanjang, tapi tubuh si wanita cantik itu juga terlihat setengah telanjang, tubuhnya hanya berbalut pakaian dalam, pakaian dalam super mini, terutama untuk branya, sehingga membuat dada bulatnya sedikit sesak dan menyembul, kulitnya putih, tubuhnya ramping sempurna, rambut gelapnya tergerai indah dan rapi, senyumannya kian mengembang saat bel kembali berbunyi.

Dengan gaya sexynya dia berjalan menuju pintu, dia meggigit jari telunjuknya saat menyentuh knop pintu.

Ting...

Pria itu terpaku saat pintu apartement terbuka, onyx bertemu ametys yang menatapnya penuh gairah, belum sepenuhnya sadar, si wanita cantik menarik dasi birunya untuk segera masuk, tidak lupa bibir si wanita sudah melumat habis bibirnya, si pria menyeringai dan mengikuti tarikan di dasinya, si pria menutup pintu tidak perlu di kunci, karena pintunya akan terkunci sendiri.

Si pria melempar tas kerjanya, membuka jas dan juga pakaiannya tanpa melepaskan ciuman panas si wanita, tanganya tidak tinggal diam, kedua tangannya mengusap lembut kulit tubuh si wanita, bahkan sekarang sudah meremas bokong berisi milik si wanita.

"Aaah..." lenguhan pelan terdengar dari bibir si wanita saat ciuman si pria berpindah ke lehernya, tubuh si pria hanya tinggal mengenakan celana dalam, dada bidangnya sudah terbuka sejak tadi, sepatu dan kaos kakinya sudah terlepas entah dimana.

Ciuman mereka masih berlangsung, sampai mereka menuju kamar, lipstik si wanita sudah habis karena lumatan si pria.

Tubuh wanita cantik itu di rebahkan di antas tempat tidur, sang pria ikut berbaring di sisinya, mereka berpelukan dada mereka menempel satu sama lain.

Tangan besar si pria beralih pada pengait bra dan melepas pengait tersebut, si wanita terkejut dan meremas dadanya, membuat si pria sedikit meringis, ciuman mereka masih berlanjut, si wanita merasakan tubuh sensitif si pria menegang.

Tangan besar itu kembali bergerak ke bagian bawah dan menyelinap di balik celana dalam mini si wanita di bagian sisi, tangan si pria menarik sedikit ke bawah celana dalam tersebut dan...

Cuuut...cut...cut

Sang sutradara berteriak pada pengeras suara, membuat para kru film kembali bergerak setelah pengambilan gambar.

"Wow,...fantastis, akting kalian berdua sangat bagus." ucap sang sutradara berusia 30 tahunan itu.

Kedua pemeran si wanita dan si pria mendekatinya setelah mereka mengenakan mantel handuk yang di pakaian para asisten masing-masing, wajah mereka terlihat kusut, si wanita memberengut, dan si pria berwajah dingin.

"Kau hebat Sasuke, aktingmu sangat keren." ucap sang sutradara itu lagi.

"Dan kau manisku sayang, aku suka sekali aktingmu hari ini."

"Diamlah baka aniki, kau sutradara termesum yang pernah kukenal." ucap si pria pemeran utama aka Sasuke.

"Aku setuju, ada apa denganmu Itachi, aku juga di pasangkan dengan adikmu yang juga mesum." ucap si wanita pemeran utama.

"Dan apa-apaan itu tadi, kau membuka pengait braku, dan hampir melepas celanaku, itu tidak ada dalam skenario untung saja aku membelakangi kamera." ucap wanita itu lagi, dan menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Hah,...kau berlebihan kakakku suka pada aktingku, dan lagi pula kau tidak perlu malu seluruh tubuhmu itu tidak ada bedanya di tutup atau tidak, maksudku, tubuhmu itu sudah di lihat banyak orang." ucap Sasuke panjang dan lebar.

"Kau..." si wanita menggeram.

"Sudahlah Hinata, lagi pula dengan akting Sasuke yang tidak ada dalam skenario justru menambah akting alami dari kalian, lihat kejantanan Sasuke sampai menegang tadi" ucap sutradara yang di panggil Itachi, Sasuke mendengus.

"Baka, ...hanya orang yang tidak normal seperti dirimu yang tidak akan menegang jika berhadapan dengan wanita tanpa pakaian." bela Sasuke pada dirinya.

"Kalian profesional, sudah pengambilan gambar untuk hari ini selesai." ucap Itachi lagi.

"Ayo sayang, aku ingin makan malam denganmu." ucap Itachi kemudian merangkul pundak Hinata, mereka berdua meninggalkan lokasi syuting dan juga Sasuke yang masih berada di sana, semua kru membereskan semua properti syuting untuk adegan selanjutnya.

"Dasar baka, aku di bodohinya, dia memasangkanku dengan calon kakak iparku sendiri, Itachi sialan." ucap Sasuke, ponselnya bergetar karena ada panggilan.

"Hallo sayang,...hm...baiklah aku akan ke apartementmu sekarang." Sasuke mengakhiri panggilan di ponselnya kemudian bergegas untuk meninggalkan lokasi syuting.

Sementara itu Hinata dan Itachi sudah berada di restoran mewah untuk makan malam, sebagai seorang sutradara dan artis, Itachi dan Hinata cukup terkenal di kalangan masyarakat, terlihat dari para pengunjung restoran yang menyapa mereka.

Hinata duduk berhadapan dengan Itachi suasana restoran yang romantis membuat Hinata terpesona.

"Kau suka sayang?" tanya Itachi, Hinata hanya menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Pesanlah apa yang kau inginkan" ucap Itachi setelah seorang pelayan menghampiri dan memberikan buku menu.

Mereka masih menikmati makan malam mewah dengan banyak menu makanan, Hinata sangat menyukai masakan lezat tersebut, memang selera makan Hinata sangatlah bagus, dan Itachi menyukainya.

"Mm, ...Itachi boleh aku bertanya?" Hinata berkata dengan ragu, Itachi mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Tentang peranku, kenapa kau memasangkanku dengan Sasuke, apa kau tidak cemburu, aku ini kekasihmu,...dan di surat kontrak aku hanya akan berciuman dengannya, dan kostumku itu..." ucap Hinata, Itachi hanya tersenyum geli.

"Aduh sayang, tentang kostum kau kan sudah biasa, sebagai model majalah pria dewasa kau pernah memakai yang jauh lebih sexy, dan tentang Sasuke aku tidak cemburu dia adikku, lagi pula kau kan belum mencintaiku sayang." jawab Itachi.

"Aku memang belum mencintaimu, tapi aku akan berusaha." ucap Hinata dengan yakin, Itachi hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Awal pertemuan Hinata dan Itachi adalah di agensi tempat Hinata bernaung sebagai model majalah pria dewasa yang kebetulan tempat yang sama di mana adiknya Sasuke juga bekerja di sana, sedangkan Itachi adalah sutradara film dewasa, Itachi membaca dan melihat foto Hinata dalam sebuah artikel majalah pria dewasa.

Saat itu Itachi menawarkan sebuah peran untuk Hinata di saat yang sama pria itu juga menawarkan peran pada adiknya, Hinata yang tertarik masuk ke dunia film menerima tawaran Itachi dan langsung di berikan peran utama, Itachi mengajak Hinata menjalin sebuah hubungan, awalnya Hinata menolak dengan alasan tidak punya perasaan apapun pada Itachi, tapi Itachi meyakinkannya bahwa cinta bisa muncul belakangan.

Sudah satu tahun Hinata dan Itachi punya ikatan yang di sebut kekasih, sampai saat ini Hinata masih belum mencintai Itachi, entah kenapa padahal Itachi adalah salah satu pria most wanted yang ada di jepang, wajahnya yang tampan, tubuh yang ideal, dan juga punya karir yang menjanjikan, siapa yang tidak mau, berbeda sekali dengan adiknya yang arogan dingin dan juga seorang playboy, Hinata pernah menjadi partner Sasuke untuk sebuah produk parfum ternama, bahkan mereka pernah menjadi trending topic sebagai pasangan paling panas di tahun ini, karena pose mereka berdua.

 **Secret Passions**

"Hm,...ini lezat sekali, kau pintar memasak." ucap Sasuke, sambil mengecup pipi wanita bersurai merah muda di depannya.

"Kau suka?" tanya si wanita.

"Ya, Sakura tentu saja, kau cantik, pintar memasak, seorang dokter, pokoknya aku suka." jawab Sasuke pada kekasihnya yang bernama Sakura.

"Haha, ...aku bertanya tentang masakannya bukan tentang diriku!" Sakura tertawa.

"Sama saja." jawab singkat Sasuke.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" tanya Sakura sambil membereskan piring kotor bekas makan malam mereka.

"Seperti biasa, Itachi puas dengan aktingku."

"Jangan bilang kau tidak mengikuti skenario lagi." Sakura tertawa, Sasuke seringkali membuat adegannya sendiri tanpa mengikuti skenario.

"Apalagi pada Hinata, dia bisa mengamuk." Sasuke memutar matanya.

"Ya kau benar, tadi dia marah padaku karena aku membuka pengait branya, ...aww..." Sakura memukul tangan Sasuke dengan sendok.

"Kau ini, tentu saja dia marah, dia tidak suka di perlakukan seperti itu." Sakura sedikit kesal dengan Sasuke.

"Ck,...dia berpura-pura marah, aku yakin sebenarnya dia suka ku perlakukan seperti itu, ...kau tahu wanita seperti Hinata akan suka tubuhnya di gerayangi." ucap Sasuke datar.

"Wanita seperti Hinata?, memangnya Hinata seperti apa? dia itu temanku jangan menilainya sembarangan." ucap Sakura.

"Mungkin dia memang temanmu tapi kalian berbeda, kau gadis yang terhormat, kau gadis baik-baik, bagiku Hinata tidak berbeda dengan..."

"Cukup, jangan bicarakan dia lagi, moodku jadi buruk." ucap Sasuke.

"Baiklah, tapi baik ataupun buruk dia temanku, walaupun itu dulu saat di SMA, aku masih ada pekerjaan, ada operasi jam 9, kau masih mau di sini?" tanya Sakura, Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku mau menemui Itachi di rumah." jawab Sasuke.

Sasuke menemui Itachi, kali ini pria itu sedang berada di rumah orang tuanya.

"Oi, baka otoutou kau lama sekali." ucap Itachi, saat Sasuke masuk ke kamar lamanya.

"Ada apa kau menyuruhku kemari." tanya Itachi.

"Aku ingin bicara tentang kontrak kerja." jawab Sasuke.

"Aku ingin kau mengganti pemeran wanitanya, siapa saja asal jangan Hinata, aku tidak nyaman." lanjut Sasuke.

"Kau ini kenapa, hanya dia yang cocok memerankannya, kau tahu alasanku memilihnya, dia punya wajah yang polos yang justru menjadi nilai plus saat di kamera, apalagi saat dia berakting menatapmu dengan matanya yang menggoda, aku suka sekali." ucap Itachi tersenyum penuh arti.

"Dia itu kekasihmu, apa kau tidak cemburu?" tanya Sasuke kesal.

"Tidak, aku justru suka sekali saat kau menyentuhnya." ucap Itachi tanpa beban.

"Dasar sakit jiwa, kau terlalu banyak membaca artikel bodoh yang membuat otakmu jadi bodoh." Sasuke semakin kesal pada kakaknya.

"Ya kau benar, aku sering membaca artikel yang menceritakan seorang suami yang suka sekali melihat istrinya di gauli pria lain, dan karena itulah wajah polos Hinata sangat cocok untuk kujadikan seperti itu, makannya aku selalu memasangkan Hinata dengan pria lain, Yahiko, Gaara, Sasori, Toneri, Naruto, Sai, aku suka sekali melihat Hinata beradegan panas dengan pria lain, tapi akhir-akhir ini aku sering membayangkan kalau kau yang menyentuhnya, kau tahu tubuh kalian sangat cocok saat bersentuhan, dan dari semua model kaulah yang paling kusukai untuk pasangan Hinata." ucap Itachi panjang lebar.

"Kau memang gila Itachi, mana mungkin ada pria seperti dirimu yang suka melihat kekasihnya di sentuh orang lain, kau harus memeriksakan otakmu itu pada psikolog."

"Sudahlah itu cuma akting, baka,...lagi pula Hinata tidak tahu niatku yang sebenarnya, dan dia belum mencintaiku jadi aku tak perlu merasa bersalah padanya."

"Wah, ternyata kau lebih bodoh lagi, menjalin hubungan dengan wanita yang tidak mencintaimu."

"Berhenti mengataiku bodoh, ...baka..., pokoknya lakukan saja pekerjaanmu." Itachi pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang dongkol.

 **Secret Passions**

... Di lokasi syuting...

Pasangan muda itu tengah makan malam, siwanita mengenakan mini dress yang sexy, si pria hanya mengenakan celana panjang olahraga dan kaos putih.

"Sunsuke apa kau menyukai masakannku?" tanya si wanita, pria yang di panggil Sunsuke itu tersenyum.

"Tentu saja Yumi, kau yang terbaik." wanita bernama Yumi itu tersenyum.

"Apa kau menginap hari ini?" tanya Yumi, Sunsuke menarik tubuh Yumi duduk di pangkuannya.

"Maafkan aku, aku harus pulang istriku sedang menungguku." Yumi menundukkan kepalanya, nasib seorang selingkuhan memang seperti itu, saat di butuhkan mereka di puja, tapi saat si pria bosan mereka pergi begitu saja.

"Tapi sebelum pulang, aku ingin kau memberi bekal untukku." Sunsuke membalikkan tubuh Yumi dan sekarang tubuh mereka berhadapan kedua kaki Yumi duduk di atas dua paha Sunsuke.

Sunsuke mencium gemas Yumi, sampai Yumi terjengkang, tapi kedua tangan Sunsuke menyangga tubuh Yumi.

Sunsuke menyingkap mini dress Yumi sampai pakaian dalamnya terlihat, Sunsuke juga melepas tali dress di tengkuk Yumi, hingga melorot dan memperlihatkan bra hitam yang di pakai Yumi, kecupan demi kecupan dirasakan Yumi di lehernya, Sunsuke mengangkat tubuh Yumi tanpa mengubah posisinya, Yumi melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Sunsuke.

Tali bra yang berada di bahu kiri Yumi, di turunkan sampai lengannya, Sunsuke menciumi bahu polos itu, sedangkan Yumi meremas rambut belakang Sunsuke.

Cut...cut...

Hinata dan Sasuke menghentikan aktingnya, Sasuke menurunkan Hinata dengan hati-hati, Hinata segera membenahi mini dressnya yang berantakan, saat berbalik tanpa sengaja gelang yang di pakaianya tersangkut di kaos putih yang di pakai Sasuke.

Hinata kesulitan saat mengurai rantai gelang yang tersangkut di baju Sasuke, dan membuat Sasuke kesal.

"Bisakah lebih cepat." ucap Sasuke dengan ketus.

"Tunggu, ini sulit sekali, rantainya tersangkut." ucap Hinata.

"Kalau begitu putuskan saja." ucap Sasuke lagi.

"Tidak boleh, gelang ini sangat berarti bagiku." tidak biasanya Hinata seperti itu, wanita ini biasanya ketus pada Sasuke.

"Kau membuatku kesal, kau membuatku menunggu." Sasuke membuka kaosnya dan tangan Hinata sedikit terbawa ke atas karena gelangnya masih tersangkut, sehingga dada mereka kembali saling menyentuh, dada bidang Sasuke terekspos, membuat wajah Hinata merona.

"Maaf... bajumu jadi rusak." ucap Hinata, Sasuke pergi begitu saja, Hinata menghela napasnya.

"Ada apa sayang?" Itachi menghampiri Hinata.

"Gelangku tersangkut dan baju adikmu rusak." ucap Hinata lemah.

"Sudah jangan dipikirkan dia memang tidak sabaran." ucap Itachi, Hinata hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Hinata pulang ke rumahnya, saat tiba di halaman rumah Hinata terkejut, halaman rumahnya penuh dengan sampah dan kotoran, padahal tadi pagi semua tampak bersih, tapi sekarang?, Hinata menghela napas lelah, dia sudah biasa mendapatkan hal seperti ini, semua adalah hasil karya hatersnya yang sebagian besar adalah para ibu rumah tangga, semenjak berperan sebagai Yumi enam bulan lalu, Hinata selalu mendapat hujatan dari para hatersnya hanya karena Yumi adalah selingkuhan dari Sunsuke aka Sasuke di tambah adegan panasnya yang di lakukan bersama Sasuke, membuat para fans fanatik pria itu marah besar.

Hinata memasuki kamarnya, menanggalkan pakaiannya kemudian melenggang ke kamar mandi, air hangat yang mengguyur tubuhnya terasa menyegarkan rasa penat yang dirasakannya berkurang, Hinata mengusapkan busa sabun di tubuhnya secara merata, pikiran Hinata menerawang, entah apa yang dia pikirkan tak ada yang tahu.

Setelah mandi Hinata duduk di sofa ruang tv, menyalakan layar kaca tersebut dan tatapanya di fokuskan pada benda tersebut.

"Tengah malam seperti ini masih ada acara gosip." gumam Hinata, di tv saat ini memang sedang menayangkan acara infotainment.

' _Artis sexy Hinata Hyuga, ternyata memiliki haters yang banyak itu di karenakan perannya sebagai wanita selingkuhan.'_

Hinata mematikan kembali tvnya kemudian pergi ke kamarnya untuk tidur.

Siang ini Hinata mendatangi lokasi syuting padahal tidak ada jatah pengambilan gambar untuknya, tapi Itachi memaksanya datang, dan dengan terpaksa Hinata menyetujuinya.

Hinata duduk di salah satu sudut tempat syuting, Sasuke tengah beradu akting dengan Yamanaka Ino yang berperan sebagai Reina atau istri dari Sunsuke.

"Aktingmu selalu bagus Sasuke." ucap Ino, kedua tangan mulusnya di kalungkan di leher Sasuke.

"Kau juga Ino." jawab Sasuke dengan merangkul pinggang Ino, Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepala saat melihat adegan romantis Ino dan Sasuke.

Hinata menghampiri Itachi yang sudah selesai dengan pekerjaanya.

"Kita akan pergi ke Mansion Uchiha, ibu mengundangku makan malam." ucap Itachi.

"Tapi..."

"Sasuke juga akan membawa Sakura, karena dia juga di undang."ucap Itachi lagi.

"Ooh..." jawab Hinata singkat.

Mansion megah bergaya istana berdiri kokoh dengan segala kemewahanya, di salah satu ruangan tepatnya di ruang makan, tiga orang wanita dan tiga orang pria tengah bercengkrama, lebih tepatnya lima orang karena satu orang di antara mereka hanya diam.

"Sakura-chan bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" tanya nyonya rumah Mikoto Uchiha.

"Baik bibi, semua lancar." jawab Sakura di sertai senyuman manis.

"Sasuke pintar mencari pasangan, kau gadis terhormat dan juga gadis baik-baik, pantas Sasuke menyukaimu." Hinata tersenyum mendengar ucapan Mikoto, wanita itu sedang memuji calon menantunya.

"Terima kasih." jawab Sakura.

Setelah selesai makan Sakura pergi ke kamar Sasuke, sedangkan Hinata duduk sendiri di ruang tamu karena Sasuke dan Itachi berada di ruang keluarga bersama ayah dan ibunya, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Hinata melihat Sasuke yang keluar dari ruang keluarga menuju dapur.

"Boleh kupinjam toiletnya?" Hinata bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Silahkan..." setelah selesai dengan ritual perempuanya Hinata keluar dari toilet dan melihat Sasuke yang masih di dapur, pria itu tampak membuat minuman segar mungkin untuk Sakura.

Hinata bermaksud melangkah lagi tapi sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Itachi segeralah menikah dan carilah gadis baik-baik untukmu, usiamu sudah 30 tahun, kapan kau akan menikah?"

"Lihatlah Sasuke, dia sudah mendapat calon istri yang terbaik, jangan berhubungan dengan perempuan yang tidak jelas asal- usulnya." itu adalah suara Mikoto.

Sasuke melihat ke arah Hinata, wanita itu menatapnya sekilas, Hinata pergi kembali ke ruang tamu dan mengambil tas selempangnya, wanita itu kembali menghampirinya.

"Aku permisi, katakan pada Itachi aku masih ada urusan dan sampaikan terima kasihku pada ibumu untuk makan malamnya." Hinata pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan semakin menjauhinya.

Sasuke masih menatap kepergian Hinata, punggung kecilnya terlihat semakin menjauh, wanita yang satu tahun lebih muda darinya itu terus melangkah.

Sasuke ingat Hinata adalah adik kelasnya di SMA, dulu Hinata adalah gadis lugu dan polos, tapi sekarang dia berubah menjadi wanita yang menggoda, Sasuke yakin banyak pria di luar sana yang sering bermasturbasi dengan membayangkan kemolekan tubuh Hinata.

Sasuke mengakui terkadang dirinya juga tergoda dengan wanita itu apalagi sekarang mereka sering beradegan intim di depan kamera.

Sasuke juga mengakui wajah polos Hinata menjadi nilai lebih, wajah bak gadis lugu itu, bisa menjadi binal saat kamera menyala, intinya Hinata sangat profesional.

 **Secret Passion**

Dua jam setelah kepulangannya dari Mansion Uchiha, Hinata kembali merendam tubuhnya di dalam jacuzzi yang berada di kamar mandi super mewahnya, kali ini dia tidak bisa menenangkan pikirannya, tinggal di rumah mewah sendirian membuat dirinya kesepian.

Hinata memijit pangkal hidungnya dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk tangan kanannya, sejak tadi ponselnya berbunyi menandakan ada panggilan nama Itachi tertera di dalamnya, dengan malas Hinata menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Hallo, ...aku baik-baik saja, ... tidak perlu,...aku sedang beristirahat,...baiklah,...selamat malam." seperti biasanya Itachi menanyakan keadaan Hinata dan berakhir dengan perintah tentang kontrak yang harus di kerjakan Hinata.

Ting-tong..

Hinata mendengar suara bel rumahnya berbunyi, melihat jam yang terdapat dalam ponselnya.

"Jam 11, siapa yang bertamu tengah malam seperti ini?" Hinata membilas tubuhnya sebentar lalu memakai kimono handuknya yang berwarna putih bersih, Hinata menuju pintu rumah yang jaraknya cukup jauh, rambutnya masih basah sehingga meneteskan air di ujung rambutnya.

Hinata melangkah seandainya tamu itu perampok dia tidak tahu atau salah satu haters yang ingin membunuhnya, sebenarnya Hinata sedikit takut.

Ting-tong..

Dengan ragu Hinata membuka pintunya, tatapannya terpaku matanya tidak berkedip.

"Apa tawaranmu masih berlaku?." Hinata masih menatap tidak percaya pada orang yang baru saja bertanya padanya.

"S-Sasuke apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Hinata, untuk apa Sasuke datang kerumahnya tengah malam seperti ini, pria itu masuk begitu saja, Hinata menutup pintunya.

"Aku bertanya padamu, sekali lagi, apa tawaranmu waktu itu masih berlaku?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, Sasuke malah bertanya untuk kedua kalinya.

"Eh?,..tawaran apa?" Hinata tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"Satu tahun lalu, sebelum kau menjalin hubungan dengan kakakku, kau pernah menawarkannya padaku,..." Sasuke menghentikan ucapannya, dan mendekati Hinata.

"One night stand, hm?" ucap Sasuke, tangan kanannya mengusap pipi kiri Hinata yang masih dingin karena baru saja berendam, mata Hinata membola.

"Bicara apa kau ini?, itu sudah tidak berlaku." Hinata mendengus dan menepis tangan Sasuke, Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya, tapi Sasuke menariknya hingga punggung Hinata menabrak dada bidangnya.

"Ayolah, Hinata, kau mau pergi kemana?" Sasuke melingkarkan tanganya di perut Hinata.

"Aku mau ke kamarku, aku akan berpakaian dulu." ucap Hinata, wanita itu berusaha lepas dari pelukan tangan Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu, karena aku akan merobeknya." Sasuke mencium leher Hinata yang berbau harum.

"Lepaskan aku, apa yang membuatmu berpikir tawaran itu masih berlaku, aku tahu dari dulu sampai sekarang kau hanya menganggapku jalang rendahan yang tidak pantas bersanding dengan kakakmu yang mesum itu, kau juga tak pernah bersikap baik padaku... dan sekarang kau ingin bercinta dengan jalang sepertiku, apa alasanku harus mau tidur denganmu?." wanita itu tertawa meremehkan.

"Jangan terlalu naif seperti itu, apa ruginya, kita akan saling memuaskan, lagi pula Itachi tidak akan tahu kalau kita melakukannya sekali saja." ucap Sasuke datar, Hinata tampak berpikir, terlepas dari pelukan Sasuke wanita itu berbalik, kedua tangannya melingkari pundak Sasuke.

"Apa di luar sana kau kehabisan wanita lalu mencariku, dan... bukankah tadi kau bersama kekasihmu, Haruno?"

"Itu tidaklah penting." Sasuke mengangkat Hinata di depan tubuhnya, langkahnya pasti menuju lantai dua di mana kamar Hinata berada, Sasuke memang pernah ke rumah Hinata dan tahu letak kamar Hinata, waktu itu Itachi menyuruhnya menjemput Hinata, kebetulan wanita itu juga sedang berkemas di kamarnya.

Sasuke menurunkan Hinata saat sudah sampai di kamarnya, tanpa ragu tangannya merangkul tubuh Hinata, mencium bibirnya dengan gemas, deru napasnya terasa hangat di wajah Hinata.

Hinata menanggalkan pakaian Sasuke bagian atas, dada bidangnya terekspos, Hinata menelan ludahnya, wanita itu benar-benar gugup, wajahnya memerah sempurna.

Sasuke menanggalkan celananya, dan Hinata semakin salah tingkah.

"Kenapa apa kau malu?" Sasuke menarik tubuh Hinata kembali, kedua tangannya merangkum wajah Hinata kemudian mereka berciuman lagi.

Tangan Sasuke menyelinap untuk menarik tali kimono handuk yang Hinata pakai, Hinata terkesiap saat menyadarinya dengan segera dia menghentikan gerakan tangan Sasuke, Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya.

"J-Jangan, maafkan aku,...kurasa aku tidak bisa melakukannya, p-pulanglah Sasuke." Hinata tampak begitu gugup napasnya tidak teratur.

"Kenapa apa kau ragu?" tanya Sasuke disertai dengan mencium bibir Hinata pelan.

"Ini tidak benar." ucap Hinata singkat, Hinata menurunkan tangan Sasuke yang tengah merangkum wajahnya.

"Jangan membuat aku bertambah buruk di mata keluargamu." Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, Sasuke menghela napasnya.

"Apa kau teringat pada Itachi, bukankah kau tidak mencintainya?" Sasuke harus menahan hasratnya untuk sementara, Hinata tampak labil dan juga ragu.

"Tidak bukan itu, aku...a-aku..." Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya, ada apa dengan Hinata, tapi Sasuke tidak bisa berhenti sekarang, libidonya sudah terlanjur naik dan dia harus menuntaskan hasratnya.

"Dengar sayang, jangan bersikap seperti remaja labil, tunjukan kemahiranmu melayani pria." Sasuke meremas pundak Hinata.

"Aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi."

"Tapi,... kyaa..." ucapan Hinata terpotong, Sasuke menarik kencang tali kimononya dan sekarang handuk tersebut sudah berada di lantai dan tergeletak begitu saja.

Sasuke melihat tubuh Hinata yang telanjang, seringaian terpatri di wajahnya.

"Jadi seperti inikah tubuhmu tanpa busana, ah aku menyesal menolak tawaranmu tahun lalu."

"Pantas saja Itachi mempertahankanmu, rupanya dia suka sekali pada tubuhmu ini." Hinata memalingkan wajahnya saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

Sasuke menarik Hinata duduk di pangkuannya setelah melepas satu-satunya pelindung tubuh yang masih mekekat yaitu celana dalam, dengan posisi seperti ini tubuh intim mereka saling bersentuhan, selain itu dada Hinata berada tepat di depan wajahnya.

Sasuke menyentuh dada kiri Hinata benda kenyal tersebut terasa kencang di telapak tangannya titik pusatnya mengeras saat Sasuke memilinnya.

"Aaaahhh..." lenguhan pelan keluar dari bibir Hinata.

Mata mereka bertemu, dapat Sasuke lihat tatapan sayu Hinata yang menggoda, Itachi benar wajah polos Hinata punya daya tarik tersendiri, wajah polos yang tetap cantik walaupun tanpa make up yang begitu menggemaskan saat ini.

Sasuke merasakan kejantanannya semakin menegang, sementara Hinata kewanitaannya sudah basah dan juga licin, Sasuke kembali menyeringai saat mengetahui hal itu.

"Kau lihat kau bahkan sudah basah." bisik Sasuke dengan suara yang terdengar menggoda, wajah Hinata memerah.

"Jangan malu, kau sangat menggoda sayang."

Sasuke merebahkan Hinata dan menciumnya lagi lebih dalam, ketika pasokan udara habis Sasuke melepas ciumannya, Hinata terengah dadanya naik turun, dan hal itu tidak luput dari tatapan Sasuke,baginya Hinata sangat sexy.

Sasuke berpikir ingin mendapatkan servis terbaik dari Hinata, jadi dia berpikir untuk mendominasi Hinata.

"Katakan bagaimana cara Itachi memuaskanmu?" Sasuke bertanya tapi Hinata tidak menjawabnya.

"Lupakan, kau hanya perlu menikmati gayaku, hm?" Hinata menganggukan kepalanya.

Sasuke menyentuh kewanitaan Hinata dan mengusapnya pelan, Hinata bergerak gelisah saat merasakan nikmatnya usapan tangan Sasuke.

"Hhhh...Sasu..." Sasuke tersenyum puas saat Hinata mengerang dan menyebut namanya.

"Jangan di tahan lepaskan saja desahanmu itu." tubuh Hinata tersentak-sentak, Sasuke tahu kalau Hinata orgasme.

"Kau suka, itu belum apa-apa, aku akan membuatmu lebih puas lagi." Sasuke mengarahkan kejantannya di lubang senggama Hinata, Sasuke sedikit kesulitan karena kewanitaan Hinata terasa sempit.

"Kenapa sempit sekali." ucap Sasuke, kedua tangan Hinata meremas sprei yang sudah sedikit kusut.

"Aackkkhh..." Hinata menjerit saat Sasuke menekan kembali kewanitaannya.

"Ekspresimu berlebihan, tidak perlu menjerit seperti itu, memangnya kau ini perawan yang baru pertama kali bercinta?" ucap Sasuke dengan menahan gairahnya.

"Tapi ini memang sakit Sasuke." ucap Hinata dengan mengerang.

"Sudah nikmati saja."

Blesss...

"Aackkkhhh..." Hinata menjerit jauh lebih keras saat Sasuke menghentakkan kewanitaanya, sudut matanya terlihat menggenang.

Sasuke sedikit khawatir, walaupun sudah mencium Hinata, tetap saja wanita itu kesakitan, Sasuke menyentuh kewanitaan Hinata yang basah dan semakin terkejut saat melihat darah yang begitu banyak keluar dari kewanitaan Hinata.

"Darah? ,...Hinata kau?" Sasuke merangkum wajah Hinata.

"Sasuke, aku, aku memang masih perawan." ucap Hinata, tangannya menyentuh punggung tangan Sasuke yang berada di wajahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa teruskan saja, aku baik-baik saja." ucap Hinata.

"Baiklah aku akan lebih lembut." ucap Sasuke, dia mencium kening Hinata.

 **To be continue.**

 **Hai...hai...aisya datang lagi bawa fict baru hehe...**

 **Sambil nunggu Bukan Romeo dan Juliet kelar aku publish yang ada dulu udah lama nich fict nongkrong di doc manager...besok aku update yang Romeo itu ea...**

 **Maukah kalian membaca fict ini ?**

 **Review, follow dan favoritnya di tunggu...**

 **Semoga kalian suka...**

 **Salam aisyaeva...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto** © **Mr Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Secret Passion**

 **Sasuke . U x Hinata H**

 **Rate M**

 **Happy reading**

"...hhhh...hhhh..."

Tubuh Sasuke berkeringat, dada bidangnnya terlihat bercahaya karena cahaya lampu yang memantul dari tubuhnya yang berkeringat.

'Aahh...'

"...hhh...hhh..."

Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya, napasnya memburu dadanya terlihat naik turun, matanya juga memerah.

"Mimpi apa itu?,...sial..." Sasuke baru menyadari bahwa dia baru saja bermimpi aneh, untuk pertama kalinya dia bermimpi bercinta dengan wanita yang tidak pernah dia pikirkan sebelumnya dan mimpi itu terasa begitu nyata, Sasuke mengumpat saat melihat kejantannya yang menegang dan ada sedikit cairan yang membasahi bagian depan celana yang di pakaianya.

"...Fucking dream...shit..." Sasuke kembali mengumpat, dengan segera dia melompat dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju kamar mandinya, mungkin dengan berendam akan lebih baik padahal waktu masih menunjukan pukul 4 pagi.

Sasuke jelas mengingat semua gambaran tentang mimpinya, namun Sasuke benar terganggu karena wanita yang ada di mimpinya adalah Hinata.

"Memalukan, kenapa aku harus bermimpi bercinta dengannya?"

"Itachi sialan, pasti ucapannya mempengaruhiku." Sasuke berguman, karena mimpinya Sasuke harus berendam air dingin selama satu jam.

"Perawan?,..cih, itu tidak mungkin, wanita seperti dia tidak mungkin seorang perawan." Sasuke mendecih, tapi sampai saat ini Sasuke masih belum lupa tentang mimpinya, Sasuke berpikir realistis wanita seperti Hinata tidak mungkin seorang perawan, hanya wanita yang berpengalaman yang tidak akan canggung beradegan intim dengan seorang pria, bahkan kekasihnya Sakura yang di sebut wanita terhormat pun juga pernah merasakan nikmatnya bercinta bersama mantan pacarnya Akasuna Sasori yang juga berpropesi sebagai model, tapi bagi Sasuke perawan atau bukan itu tidak masalah, di jaman seperti sekarang hal itu sudah bukan hal penting lagi.

Setelah Hinata meninggalkan Mansion Uchiha sehabis makan malam, Sasuke juga mengantarkan Sakura ke apartemennya, setelah itu Sasuke kembali ke Mansionnya dan langsung beristirahat, tapi Sasuke malah bermimpi basah dan menurutnya itu sangat memalukan, sebagai seorang cassanova dia tidak perlu bermimpi dengan mudahnya dia bisa merealisasikan segala yang diinginkan, karena dia hanya tinggal memilih wanita yang dia mau.

Dari dulu Sasuke tidak pernah memasukkan nama Hinata kedalam daftar nama wanita yang ingin di kencaninya, jika dulu Sasuke menilai Hinata terlalu lugu dan polos, tapi sekarang Sasuke menilai Hinata terlalu berani dan terkesan murahan, lalu Hinata harus bagaimana di mata Sasuke?.

Sasuke selalu menjaga jarak dengan Hinata, sebenarnya Sasuke tidak punya alasan untuk membenci Hinata, Sasuke hanya tidak menyukainya, itu saja tidak kurang dan tidak lebih, dan Hinata sendiri juga tidak pernah mengusik hidupnya.

Satu tahun lalu Hinata menawarkan one night stand padanya, Sasuke tahu saat itu Hinata dalam pengaruh minuman beralkohol, waktu itu adalah perayaan resminya kontrak kerja sama antara dirinya dengn Hinata dan Sasuke tahu bahwa saat itu kakaknya Itachi menawarkan sebuah hubungan pada Hinata di depan banyak orang.

' _Sasuke-san, maukah kau bersamaku malam ini'_

 _'Kau mabuk Hyuuga.!'_

 _'Em..em...em...aku tidak mabuk!' Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya tiga kali, sambil menggerakan jari telunjuknya, seolah yang di ucapkan Sasuke tidak benar._

 _'One night stand,...just one night and to night.' ucap gadis itu lagi._

Sasuke masih mengingat kata-kata itu sampai sekarang, Sasuke juga ingat betapa cantiknya Hinata malam itu, entah apa alasan Hinata menawarinya one night stand, apakah dia sedang menantangnya ataukah wanita itu hanya mengejeknya karena banyak laki-laki yang menginginkannya.

 **Secret Passion**

~Drrrtt...Drrrtt~

Ponsel Sasuke bergetar karena ada panggilan, nama sang kakak tertera di layar ponsel model terbarunya.

"Hn,...ada apa?" jawab Sasuke, ponselnya di tempelkan di telinga dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya sibuk memasang kancing kemejanya dan ternyata sulit menggunakan satu tangan.

'Baka ototou, hari ini ada jumpa pers di Mall Victory.' suara Itachi terdengar di sebrang sana.

"Aku tahu!" jawab Sasuke singkat.

'Em,...tolong jemput wanita manisku itu ya, nanti kau kan melewati daerah tempat tinggalnya.' .

"Tidak mau!" ucap Sasuke tanpa berpikir.

'Ayolah,...plisss...plisss' Itachi terdengar merayu.

"Kau terdengar seperti banci." Sasuke tertawa mendengar suara sang kakak.

"Aku tidak mau, wanitamu itu bisa berangkat sendiri." lanjut Sasuke.

'Jadi kau tidak mau ya?' Sasuke menutup saluran telponya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Itachi, dan dia tertawa karena membayangkan Itachi pasti sedang mengumpat di sana.

Sasuke melanjutkan kembali ritual berdandanya, kemeja putih di padu jas dan celana hitam yang pas di badanya, sepatu yang menghilap, tidak lupa jam tangan mewah dan mahal dengan merek terkenal bertengger di pergelangan tanganya.

Setelah semua selesai, Sasuke bercermin kembali dan puas dengan segala kesempurnaanya.

"Uchiha Sasuke, you're the best one." Sasuke mengedipkan sebelah mata pada bayangan dirinya sendiri di cermin.

...

Victory Mall, departement store terbesar di tengah kota, suasana ramai dan penuh sesak sedang terjadi di salah satu sudut tempat tersebut, penyebabnya tak lain adalah karena hari ini ada jumpa fans untuk film "Beautiful Darkness'" beberapa artis yang membintangi film tersebut akan hadir untuk menjumpai fans mereka yang di dominasi kaum hawa, walau film ini hanya di peruntukan untuk usia 18 tahun ke atas tetap saja ada gadis remaja yang menontonnya.

Beautiful Darkness, yang di sutradarai Itachi Uchiha tengah naik daun saat ini, selain ceritanya yang menarik, artis yang membintangi film tersebut juga artis baru yang terbilang berani terutama si tokoh utama wanita, Hinata Hyuuga membuat film ini cepat mendapat rating tertinggi.

Selain Hinata ada juga, Uchiha Sasuke, tokoh utama pria dan Yamanaka Ino yang melengkapi penampilan film tersebut, bahkan gaya rambut Hinata yang berponi menjadi trendseter bagi kaum hawa terutama para gadis sekolahan, di antara mereka banyak yang meniru gaya rambut Hinata yang menurut mereka sangat cocok dengan bentuk wajah Hinata, di negara-negara asia lainnya juga sudah banyak perempuan yang mengikuti gaya rambut Hinata.

Itachi, Sasuke, Ino dan beberapa krew sudah berada di tempat acara akan di mulai 10 menit lagi, tapi Hinata belum datang, Itachi cemas begitupun Ino dan krew lainnya, sedangkan Sasuke tampak tidak peduli sama sekali.

"Kau cemas sekali?" tanya Sasuke pada Itachi, pria itu mendengus mendengar pertanyaan bodoh dari adiknya.

"Baka, tentu saja aku cemas, wanita manisku belum juga datang." jawab Itachi kesal.

"Ck,...berhenti menyebutnya seperti itu, dia itu bukan gadis remaja lagi." jawab Sasuke tak kalah ketus.

"Semua ini salahmu, aku sudah memintamu menjemputnya tadi, tapi kau tidak mau, dia tidak bisa memakai mobilnya, karena ada orang yang merusak ban mobilnya, dan itu pasti ulah hatersnya." ucap Itachi panjang lebar.

Sasuke terdiam, haters? tentu saja orang-orang seperti mereka terkadang berbuat nekat, salahkan saja Itachi yang membuat Hinata di benci banyak orang.

"Baka, kenapa kau menyalahkanku, salahkan dirimu sendiri yang memberi peran pada Hinata, kau membuat wanitamu itu di benci banyak orang." timpal Sasuke.

"Lagi-lagi itu yang kau bahas, satu kesimpulan dariku berarti para haters itu benar-benar bodoh, mereka semua tahu itu cuma akting, dan aku tahu haters itu adalah fans fanatikmu." Itachi masih merasa kesal.

"Hey, mau sampai kapan kalian akan bertengkar, Hinata sudah datang." ucap Ino tiba-tiba dan membuat kakak beradik itu terdiam.

Hinata melangkah dengan anggun, tidak ada kegugupan yang terlihat sama sekali, Itachi tersenyum melihat Hinata yang tampak cantik hari ini, Hinata mengikat ponytail rambutnya, kemeja putih di padu blazer hitam dan juga celana hitam, kostumnya terlihat kompak dengan Sasuke, berbeda dengan Ino yang mengenakan dress pendek ungu tua warna khas pakaian Ino, Hinata terlihat memakai riasan tipis di wajahnya.

Sasuke tiba-tiba teringat mimpinya saat menatap Hinata.

'Sial, kenapa aku ingat mimpi itu?' gumam Sasuke dalam batinnya.

Acara sudah di mulai, sesuai yang di rencanakan mereka memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu kemudian di lanjutkan dengan sesi tanya jawab dan juga tanda tangan untuk para pemggemar, setelah acara selesai para krew dan mc menutup acara tersebut, Sasuke, Itachi Hinata dan Ino berdiri untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan, namun tiba-tiba seorang wanita menerobos dari arah penonton, wanita itu melempar telur busuk pada Hinata dan membuatnya terkejut.

"DASAR PEREMPUAN SIALAN!, GARA-GARA KAU SUAMIKU SELINGKUH, SEHARUSNYA PEREMPUAN SEPERTIMU MATI SAJA." Itachi terkejut mendengar hinaan wanita itu, dengan segera dia memeluk Hinata, rambut dan pakaian Hinata sudah berbau busuk, para penjaga keamanan segera membawa wanita itu, tapi kejadian itu tidak berhenti segerombol perempuan juga kembali melempari Hinata dengan tomat busuk, sepertinya mereka adalah fans fanatik Sasuke.

"Kau tidak pantas berpasangan dengan Sasuke, dia terlalu sempurna untuk gadis jalang sepertimu." mereka berteriak tidak terkendali, Hinata segera di bawa Itachi ke ruangan ganti, Sasuke dan Inopun mengikutinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja sayang?" tanya Itachi cemas.

"Tentu saja, itu cuma telur dan juga tomat,...busuk..." ucap Hinata dingin, Itachi menghela napas.

"Mereka mempermalukanmu sayang!" Sasuke mendengar percakapan mereka, Ino menatap iba pada Hinata.

"Sudahlah, aku baik-baik saja dan aku tidak akan mati." ucap Hinata, Sasuke mendecih mendengar ucapan Hinata.

"Cih, kau terlalu naif, kalau kau ingin menangis, ya sudah menangis saja, tidak perlu menghibur dirimu sendiri." ucap Sasuke.

"Diam, Sasuke kau memperburuk keadaan." Itachi mulai terpancing amarah.

"Cukup, sudah kukatakan aku baik-baik saja, kalian berdua jangan seperti anak kecil." Hinata sedikit berteriak pada dua pria tersebut, Hinata membuka blazernya, beruntung kemeja dan celananya tidak ikut kotor, Hinata hanya perlu ke toilet untuk membersihkan rambutnya.

Hinata sudah selesai membersihkan dirinya, rambutnya tampak sedikit basah, Itachi menghampirinya, Sasuke dan Ino juga masih berada di tempat yang tadi mereka duduk di sofa ruang ganti.

"Itachi, hari ini aku ingin sendiri dulu, bisakah kau tidak menggangguku?" sebelum Itachi bersuara Hinata sudah berkata lebih dulu, Itachi ingin protes tapi saat menatap mata Hinata yang terlihat dingin, Itachi hanya menganggukan kepalanya, tanpa basa-basi Hinata segera pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Keras kepala dan sombong." Sasuke bergumam.

"Aku mendengarmu, Sasuke." ucap Itachi.

"Hey, kalian ini kenapa? yang harusnya marah dan kecewa itu Hinata, bukan kalian, kau Itachi usiamu 30 tahun dan kau Sasuke usiamu 25 tahun, tapi tingkah kalian seperti anak kecil." Ino marah dari tadi kedua pria itu tidak berhenti bertengkar.

"Dan kau Sasuke kata-katamu tadi kasar sekali, Hinata mendapat masalah, wajar saja kalau dia ingin menangis, kalau aku jadi dia, aku pasti sudah meraung, para wanita itu mempermalukan Hinata." Ino akhirnya pergi setelah mengatakan hal itu, sedangkan Itachi dan Sasuke mereka berdua menyandarkan kepala mereka di sandaran sofa, sepertinya mereka sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing.

...

Taksi yang di tumpangi Hinata berhenti di sebuah apartement mewah, setelah kericuhan di Mall tadi Hinata lansung pergi ke tempat ini dengan menggunakan taksi, Hinata berjalan memasuki gedung apartement dan menuju ke arah pintu lift yang berada di sebelah kiri, setelah masuk Hinata menekan angka 10 untuk tujuannya.

Ting...

Tanpa menunggu apapun lagi Hinata keluar dari lift dan menuju pintu bernomor 45 dan menekan belnya.

Krieet..

Pintu sudah terbuka, orang yang membuka pintu tampak menghela napas, tanpa di persilahkan Hinata masuk begitu saja.

"Kenapa lagi?" seorang wanita pemilik apartement itu mulai bertanya.

"Aku hanya merasa bosan saja." jawab Hinata dengan suara yang datar.

"Di mana suamimu?" tanya Hinata, dia tampak mencariseseorang.

"Dia sedang bekerja." jawab wanita itu, dia pergi ke dapurnya untuk membuat teh.

"Kau tidak berjalan-jalan, Karin?, ini kan hari minggu.?" tanya Hinata pada wanita yang di panggil Karin.

"Aku sudah melihat beritamu di televisi, tidak kusangka mereka berani melakukan itu." ucap Karin tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

"Ya, aku mengerti, wajar kalau mereka membenciku, wanita itu di hianati suaminya, dan karena peranku yang jadi wanita selingkuhan membuat mereka marah dan melampiaskannya padaku." jawab Hinata dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Haaah...! kau ini." Karin menghela napas mendengar jawaban dari Hinata.

"Sebaiknya hentikan pekerjaanmu itu." Karin membawa dua cangkir teh manis dingin untuk mereka berdua, cuaca di luar memang sedang terik, dan minuman dingin adalah pilihan yang bagus.

"Mau sampai kapan kau seperti itu, usiamu sudah 24 tahun, segeralah menikah, jangan mengejar sesuatu yang tidak pasti." Karin mulai berkata serius.

"Aku tahu Karin, tapi aku belum menemukan pria yang cocok." jawab Hinata, wanita itu meneguk teh dinginnya yang terasa menyegarkan di tenggorakannya.

"Kau tidak akan menemukannya jika kau terus menutupi hatimu itu dengan kebodohan." ucap Karin.

"Eh?,..." Hinata mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Bukan para pria itu yang tidak menginginkanmu, tapi kau sendiri yang tidak menginginkan mereka, termasuk kekasihmu Itachi Uchiha, kakak si payah Sasuke Uchiha." ucap Karin ketus, Hinata tertawa renyah mendengar ucapan Karin.

Hinata menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa, dan memejamkan matanya, ucapan Karin benar, bukannya Hinata tidak laku, hanya saja dia sendiri yang tidak mau membuka pintu hatinya.

"Dan si payah itulah yang membuatmu seperti ini." Hinata membuka matanya dan melihat ke arah Karin.

"Karin, bisakah untuk tidak membahasnya." ucap Hinata serius, Karin memutar matanya dengan bosan.

"Lalu apa?, kau akan terus membiarkannya begitu saja, kau bertindak atas sesuatu yang tidak kau sukai, kau bukan dirimu Hinata, kau melakukan hal bodoh yang sangat bodoh."

"Dan apa yang kau dapatkan sekarang? ...tidak ada, sadarlah Hinata." Karin mulai menceramahi Hinata,...lagi...

"Dia bukan cinta, tapi obsesi."

"Dia bukan hasrat tapi nafsu."

"Dia hanya menyebar feromon pada setiap wanita."

"Karin!, tolong hentikan aku sedang malas membicarakan ini." Hinata mulai berteriak marah.

"Kenapa?, kau temanku, aku tidak ingin kau semakin di hina orang lain, hentikan pekerjaanmu itu." Karin juga emosi, sebagai sahabat Karin hanya ingin Hinata hidup lebih baik.

"Aku,..."

"Apa? kau mau bilang kau baik-baik saja, kau pikir aku bodoh hah?" ucapan Hinata terpotong karena Karin menyelanya, Hinata tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Hanya demi dirinya, kau menjadi model majalah pria dewasa, dan kau menuruti keinginan Itachi Uchiha hanya karena kau ingin berada dekat dengannya."

"Buang jauh perasaanmu itu, dia tidak menganggapmu seperti seorang perempuan, dia merendahkanmu, dia menganggapmu jalang."

"CUKUP,...Karin, kumohon." Hinata mulai terisak.

"Lupakan dia Hinata,hm?,..." Karin mengusap air mata Hinata kemudian memeluknya.

"Hiduplah lebih baik."

"Lupakan,... _Uchiha Sasuke."_

 **Secret Passion**

 **Flashback**

Delapan tahun lalu, saat Hinata masih duduk di kelas 11, gadis itu hanyalah seorang gadis polos dan lugu, hidupnya sangatlah biasa, datar dan juga monoton, kegiatannya hanya di isi dengan bersekolah dan berdiam diri di rumah.

"Aku tidak suka gadis polos dan lugu, aku suka gadis yang agresip sedikit nakal dan juga sexy." ucap seorang pemuda bersurai hitam yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hah, Teme kalau aku lebih suka yang sedikit galak dan angkuh, seperti Shion." jawab seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

Hinata tersenyum mendengar pembicaraan kedua kakak kelasnya, mereka tengah membicarakan tipe gadis yang mereka sukai.

Seperti gadis biasa lainya, Hinata juga mengalami masa pubertas, rasa suka terhadap lawan jenis sedang Hinata rasakan saat ini, Hinata menyukai kakak kelasnya yang sangat tampan, arogan, angkuh tapi menggoda, Uchiha Sasuke.

Hinata mungkin polos tapi dia tidak bodoh, setiap kali berpapasan dengan pemuda itu debaran jantungnya selalu menggila, dan Hinata tahu dia sedang jatuh cinta.

Hinata mungkin lugu tapi dia tidak naif, darahnya berdesir saat mengingat pemuda itu, tubuhnya akan bereaksi saat membayangkan pemuda itu berada dekat dengan dirinya, dan Hinata tahu hasratnya muncul karena pemuda itu.

Hinata akan merasakan seluruh pori-pori di kulitnya meremang saat membayangkan tangan pemuda itu menyentuh tangannya atau saat menatap bibir pemuda itu, bagaimana rasanya jika bibir itu bersentuhan dengan bibirnya, dan saat Hinata mengerti semuanya Hinata mengambil kesimpulan bahwa dia memiliki gairah untuk pemuda itu.

Tapi semua kembali pada diri Hinata yang lugu dan polos, dia terlalu malu untuk menunjukan perasaan, sehingga Hinata hanya mampu menyimpan hasrat terpendamnya.

Saat mengetahui bahwa Sasuke masuk ke agensi sebuah majalah pria dewasa untuk menjadi seorang model, Hinata hanya mampu mendesah, pemuda itu pasti akan mempertontonkan seluruh aset tubuhnya.

"Hinata, kau mau jadi model majalah ini?" tanya teman sekelas Hinata Shion.

"Eh?,...apa?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Kau lihat, mereka sedang mencari model baru untuk majalah ini, bagaimana kalau kita ikut casting?" ucap Shion girang.

"Apa?, kau gila?, Naruto pasti membunuhmu Shion." jawab Hinata, Shion menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau salah, justru dia juga akan ikut casting bersamaku." Hinata membulatkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Ayolah Hinata, ya ikut ya?" Shion menarik-narik tangan Hinata.

"Tidak mau, apa kau tidak lihat, ini majalah untuk pria dewasa, dan para model ini terlihat begitu err... sama saja tidak memakai pakaian." ucap Hinata, gadis itu menunjuk-nunjuk gambar model perempuan yang hanya memakai bikini super mini dan jangan lupa pose mereka yang membuat sport jantung.

"Haha, namanya juga MMPD, tentu saja harus seperti itu, kalau kau memakai daster bukan MMPD tapi MPPD." Shion tertawa renyah.

"MPPD?, apa itu?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Model Pembantu Pria Dewasa,...haha..." Shion kembali tertawa.

"Tidak lucu, Shion." ucap Hinata ketus, Shion berhenti tertawa.

"Eh, tapi apa kau tahu?, kakak kelas kita Uchiha Sasuke juga berada di bawah management majalah ini." ucap Shion berbisik.

"Kau tidak percaya, akan kutunjukan." Shion tampak membuka lembaran tersebut.

"Nah ini dia." Shion memperlihatkan gambar Sasuke yang sangat sexy menurut Hinata, padahal pose Sasuke biasa-biasa saja, bahkan berpakaian lengkap, hanya saja kemeja putih yang di kenakan Sasuke terbuka karena kancingnya yang tidak terpasang, di tambah warna gambar tersebut hitam putih yang menambah sosok Sasuke sangat mempesona dan menggoda, otot-otot di perutnya tanpak tercetak sempurna, celana jeans yang hampir merosot, menperlihatkan lekuk seksi organ bawahnya, padahal usia Sasuke baru 17 tahun, tapi pemuda itu terlihat dewasa, terima kasih pada sang photographer yang dengan keahliannya membuat gambar Sasuke sangat sempurna.

Hinata menelan ludah saat melihat gambar Sasuke.

' _Aku tidak suka gadis lugu dan polos'_

sejenak Hinata ingat kembali perkataan tersebut.

"Agresip, sedikit nakal dan sexy?" gumam Hinata.

"Kau bilang apa Hinata?" tanya Shion yang masih membuka tiap lembar majalah tersebut.

"Tidak ada." jawab Hinata.

...

Hari ini Hinata mengantar Shion untuk casting model di salah satu studio photo ternama di kota, saat tiba di sana sudah ada calon lain yang mengantri, mereka berpakaian sangat minim, mereka adalah gadis-gadis cantik yang datang dari penjuru kota, Hinata merasa kepercayaan dirinya sangat turun, untung saja dia hanya mengantar Shion, kalau Hinata ikut casting sudah pasti dia yang paling pertama di tolak, itulah yang ada di pikiran Hinata saat ini.

"Wah, banyak sekali." mata Shion berbinar.

"Shion, bukankah Naruto juga ikut casting?" tanya Hinata.

"Hm, dia langsug terpilih kemarin, jadi tidak perlu ikut casting lagi, aku sangat iri." ucap Shion sedih.

"Eh, Hinata apa kau tahu kenapa antriannya sangat banyak?" Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Karena producernya mencari model untuk pasangan Uchiha Sasuke, kurasa para gadis itu ingin mendapat posisi itu." ucap Shion tanpa menyadari aura sedih di wajah Hinata.

'Sasuke sangat suka gadis agresip dan juga sexy, Sasuke pasti menyukai gadis-gadis ini.' gumam Hinata dalam batinnya.

"Aku ikut antrian dulu ya, kau duduk saja." Hinata menganggukan kepala setelah mendengar perkataan Shion.

Hinata mendudukan tubuhnya di kursi tunggu yang berjajar, Hinata memainkan ponselnya sambil menunggu para gadis yang mengantri, setelah beberapa menit menunggu, perut Hinata sudah keroncongan minta diisi, Hinata mengirim pesan singkat pada Shion karena ingin mencari makanan dulu, Hinata beranjak dan mulai berjalan ke luar, Hinata memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam tas selempang yang dia pakai, Hinata menundukan kepala saat melewati antrian untuk para pemuda, di tempat itu memang di adakan dua audisi untuk model perempuan dan laki-laki.

Hinata merasa risih saat para pemuda itu mulai menggodanya, bahkan dari mereka ada yang bersiul, Hinata tidak fokus pada pijakannya sampai akhirnya kaki kanan Hinata tersangkut gulungan kabel yang berserakan di lantai, Hinata akan jatuh dan pasti akan sangat memalukan kalau itu terjadi.

Hinata merasakan pegangan di pinggang dan juga tubuhnya, mata Hinata membulat sempurna saat melihat siapa yang tengah merangkulnya.

"Hyuga..."

"Uchiha-senpai." Sasuke melepaskan rangkulanya di tubuh Hinata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya si tampan Sasuke, pemuda itu memang mengenal Hinata sebagai sahabat dari kekasihnya Naruto aka Shion.

"Senpai aku sedang me-..."

"Jangan katakan kau ingin menjadi model?" ucapan Hinata terpotong karena Sasuke menyelanya.

"Sebaiknya kau bercermin dulu, yang akan terpilih hanya gadis pintar dan bertubuh sexy, bukan seorang seperti..." Sasuke melihat Hinata dari atas ke bawah seolah menilai.

"Pulanglah dan lupakan keinginanmu itu." Sasuke tersenyum meremehkan kemudian pergi begitu saja, Hinata merasa sesak di dadanya, Sasuke menghinanya di depan para pemuda itu, Hinata mungkin gadis pendiam tapi dia tidak suka jika dirinya di hina apalagi oleh orang yang dia sukai.

Hinata mengepalkan tangannya, dengan langkah pasti dia menuju tempat panitia penyelenggara acara tersebut.

"Permisi, apa formulir pendaftarannya masih ada.?" tanya Hinata dengan yakin.

"Tentu , kau mau ikut casting?, silahkan isi formulirnya dulu!" ucap seorang wanita, selembar kertas di berikan wanita itu, Hinata langsung mengisi dengan biodata pribadinya.

Entah apa yang di lakukan Hinata, yang jelas emosinya tengah berkecamuk setelah mendengar perkataan Sasuke, sahabatnya Shion juga tidak percaya Hinata mengukuti casting.

"Peserta no 575, silahkan bersiap." Hinata melihat no antrianya yang bernomor 600, atau peserta terakhir yang mendaftar.

"Hinata, giliranku, hwaa aku gugup sekali." Shion beranjak dan masuk ke ruangan untuk audisi, Hinata meremas kedua tangannya, sempat menyesali keputusan bodohnya karena terpancing emosi.

Shion sudah keluar wajahnya tampak gembira, sepertinya Shion lulus audisi.

"Hinataaaa,...aku berhasil..yeeeeyyy..." Shion memeluk Hinata kemudian meloncat senang.

"Selamat, Shion"Hinata ikut tertawa melihat tingkah sahabatnya, rasa cemas di rasakannya no antrian miliknya semakin dekat.

"Berikutnya peserta no 600."

Deg...

Detak jantung Hinata berpacu, langkahnya terlihat bergetar, Hinata melewati pintu masuk ruangan audisi, matanya sedikit takjub pada desain ruangan tersebut sangat megah dan di penuhi lampu sehingga tempat itu begitu terang, Hinata kembali gugup saat melihat di hadapanya sudah duduk sekitar 5 sampai 6 orang juri yang terlihat err..mesum...2 orang di antara mereka adalah perempuan, paling tidak Hinata tidak terlalu malu.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya seorang wanita yang sudah tidak lagi muda, tapi wanita itu masih terlihat cantik dan juga sexy, belahan dadanya terlihat, Hinata berpikir mungkin wanita ini adalah mantan MMPD juga, di meja juri terdapat nametag dari para juri tersebut, dan wanita yang baru saja bertanya adalah Senju Tsunade.

"M-H-Hinata." jawab Hinata, gadis itu melihat kearah para juri satu persatu, selain Tsunade ada juga Yuhi kurenai yang terlihat ramah, kemudian ada laki-laki tua bernama Jiraiya, satu pria dewasa bermasker Kakashi dan dua orang lagi adalah laki-laki yang salah satunya Hinata kenal, Sasuke di paling ujung ada satu pria berusia sekitar 25 tahunan yang sangat tampan dan sedikit mirip Sasuke, yaitu Utakata.

Hinata melirik ke arah Sasuke yang menatap tajam dirinya seolah mengatakan ' Go away ', Hinata menelan ludah, tapi saat mengingat perkatan Sasuke tadi amarah Hinata memuncak dan Hinata membalas tatapan Sasuke sama tajamnya.

"Hinata, boleh kutanya sesuatu? apa alasanmu ikut audusi ini, padahal usiamu baru 16 tahun?" tanya Kurenai pada sesi wawancara.

"A-aku datang kesini karena seseorang, aku ingin membuktikan padanya." ucap Hinata.

"Membuktikan apa?" sekarang Kakashi yang bertanya.

"Membuktikan kalau aku bisa emmm,...maksudku" Hinata bingung apa yang harus di katakannya, Sasuke terlihat mentertawakannya.

"Apa kau ingin cepat terkenal dengan menjadi MMPD?" laki-laki tua Jiraiya juga mulai bertanya.

"Tidak, sebenarnya aku menyukai seseorang, tapi dia menyukai gadis sexy, sedikit nakal dan juga agresip, dan dia tidak pernah menatapku sama sekali, jadi aku ingin belajar lebih dewasa seperti yang diinginkanya." semua juri saling menatap alasan Hinata berbeda dari gadis kebanyakan, sebenarnya pertanyaan yang di ajukan oleh Kurenai tadi adalah pertanyaan yang sama untuk para peserta audisi, hampir semua menjawab ingin cepat terkenal dan satu lagi menjadi couple partner untuk Sasuke.

"Baiklah H-i-n-a-t-a, apa kau berani memakai pakaian ini?" Utakata bersuara dan menunjukan sepasang bikini yang sangat sexy, Hinata membulatkan matanya saat melihat bikini berwarna merah tersebut, Sasuke rasanya ingin terbahak melihat ekspresi Hinata.

"Aku adalah photographer jadi aku harus tahu setiap sisi bagian tubuhmu yang bagus untuk di ekspos, para peserta lain membawa bikini mereka sendiri, jadi bikini ini adalah bikini baru." tambah Utakata pria itu menyeringai.

"Biar ku bantu memakainya." ucap Kurenai, wanita itu menuntun Hinata ke ruang ganti, Hinata hanya mengikuti dengan tatapan yang kosong.

Hinata merasa risih dengan bikini merahnya panty berbentuk v dan bra dengan tali kecil di tengkuk dan punggungnya, rasanya Hinata ingin menangis menyesali kebodohanya.

"Wah kau sangat cantik, biar ku tambahkan sedikit riasan." Kurenai memakaikan kain penutup untuk Hinata dan mendudukan gadis itu di meja rias.

Hinata kembali bersama Kurenai, para juri sedikit terpaku melihat Hinata yang terlihat cantik dengan riasan tipisnya.

"Ayo tunjukan padaku bikini yang kau pakai." Utakata membawa kameranya dan mendekati Hinata, Kurenai membantu Hinata membuka kain penutupnya, Hinata benar-benar merasa malu, gadis itu menundukan kepalanya.

Hening...

Hinata merasa aneh kenapa semua orang terdiam, Hinata melihat ke arah Utakata yang sedang menatapnya, dan fokusnya beralih pada Sasuke, wajah pemuda itu memerah.

"Ekhemmm.. ." suara Jiraiya menyadarkan Utakata dan Sasuke, mereka memalingkan wajah karena malu menatap Hinata terlalu lama.

Warna rambut dan bikini Hinata sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang seputih susu dan tanpa cacat, bagian tubuhnya tumbuh sempurna di bagian yang tepat, sekilas gadis ini seperti berusia 19 tahun di karenakan bentuk tubuhnya yang proporsional.

Utakata mengambil gambar Hinata beberapa kali, Kurenai dan Tsunade mengarahkan Hinata dalam berbagai gaya, dan hasilnya Utakata menyimpulkan setiap sudut tubuh Hinata bagus untuk di ekspos.

Hinata sudah selesai mengikuti audisi, gadis itu segera mengganti pakaian dan segera menemui Shion di luar.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali." tanya Shion.

"Aku tidak tahu, oh ya Shion, apa untuk audisi ini kau membawa bikini?" tanya Hinata, Shion mengernyit.

"Bikini? untuk apa?, tadi para juri cuma menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan lalu mereka mengambil beberapa gambarku itu saja?" jawab Shion.

"Apa? tapi tadi aku,..." Hinata menghentikan kata-katanya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Shion dia heran kenapa Hinata diam.

"Ah tidak apa-apa, ayo kita pulang." Hinata menarik tangan Shion dan segera pergi dari tempat itu.

 **Flashback end**

Hinata tersenyum kecut mengingat kebodohannya waktu itu, setelah audisi Hinata terpilih menjadi model bahkan lansung mendapat kontrak selama tiga tahun dan akhirnya Hinata tahu tragedi bikini merah itu adalah perbuatan Sasuke yang menjahilinya.

Selama tiga tahun Hinata di pasangkan dengan banyak model pria dari majalah tersebut, beruntung tidak setiap pemotretan dia berpakaian sexy, mungkin artikelnya saja yang berbau dewasa.

Satu tahun ke belakang barulah Hinata di pasangkan dengan Sasuke untuk iklan parfum, pose mereka menjadi trending topic, Sasuke yang duduk di sofa dengan bertelanjang dada dan hanya memakai celana jeans, Hinata duduk di atas paha Sasuke dengan hanya mengenakan mini lingerie yang memperlihatkan paha mulusnya dan belahan dadanya terlihat begitu sexy, Sasuke mencium leher Hinata sedangkan wajah Hinata menghadap ke kamera dengan ekspresi tengah bergairah, mereka duduk berhadapan.

Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa setelah pemotretan itu Hinata dan Sasuke bertengkar hebat, semua di karenakan Sasuke yang selalu merendahkanya.

"Cih, kau dan aku memang tak akan pernah cocok, tidak peduli seberapa dalam cintaku padamu, kau tidak akan pernah menyadarinya,...Sasuke..."

Hinata masih berada di apartement Karin, tapi kali ini Hinata berada di balkonnya, tatapanya menengadah ke langit sore.

Hinata memejamkan matanya, sampai detik ini, hanya wajah itu yang tergambar di ingatannya, wajah pemuda yang sudah delapan tahun mengisi relung hatinya.

Tanpa di sadari air matanya menetes, air mata yang tidak pernah di lihat siapapun, air mata yang hanya di tujukan untuk dia seorang, dia yang menjadi hasrat terpendamnya.

 **To be continue.**

 **Haha...holla chap 2...**

 **Nah silahkan review lagi, terima kasih sudah mau mengikuti fict ini,...semoga readers suka...**

 **Di sini aku bikin Hinata yang suka duluan sama Sasuke, karena aku suka drama yang cewenya jatuh cinta duluan dan akhirnya si cowo sadar dan balik ngejar2 ...cieeehhh.**

 **Special thanks to: Yuki Ryota yang sudah kasih masukan, arigatou.**

 **Untuk yang lainya aku g akan pernah berhenti ucapin terima kasih...**

 **See u next chap my lovely reader yang kece, imut, segalanya.**

 **Salam aisyaeva**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto©Mr Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Secret Passion**

 **Sasuke U x Hinata H**

 **Rate M**

 **Drama/Romance**

 **Typo(s), OOC, ide cerita pasaran, dan segala kekurangan pasti ada.**

 **Happy reading.**

'Byurrr...'

Cup...Cup...Cup...

Suara decapan dari ciuman yang tengah mereka lakukan begitu terdengar di tengah kolam renang ini, rambut basah si wanita tersisir kebelakang begitupun rambut si pria, seluruh tubuh mereka berdua pun basah, saling memeluk di dalam air dengan hanya berbalut pakaian renang.

Tangan kanan besar si pria menyelipkan rambut basah si wanita ke telinga kirinya, mata hitam itu menatap wajah cantik si wanita yang basah, tatapan hangat penuh cinta yang mampu menbuat wajah basah si wanita tersipu.

Bibir dengan warna peach itu tersenyum, bibir bergincu yang tidak luntur karena air itu begitu menggoda bibir si pria untuk mengecup dan mengecupnya lagi, sampai akhirnya bibir mereka kembali menempel dengan lumatan penuh gairah dari bibir si pria ...

Cut...

Itachi menginterupsi, ciuman Hinata dan Sasuke terlepas, mereka naik dari kolam renang dengan airnya yang dingin itu, asisten Hinata mamakaikan kimono handuk padanya, Hinata tampak kedinginan.

"Aduh, ...Hinata ada apa denganmu?, ini sudah ' _take'_ ke 20, tapi kau salah terus, Sasuke sudah bagus dengan aktingnya, seharusnya kau merangkul Sasuke dan membalas ciumannya!" ucap Itachi hari ini pria itu tidak puas dengan akting Hinata.

"Maaf, Itachi, bisakah kita menunda scene ini?" jawab Hinata suaranya bergetar karena dingin, Tenten asisten Hinata memberinya segelas susu hangat, Hinata menerimanya dan segera meminum susu tersebut.

"Tidak bisa, harus selesai hari ini juga!" ucap Itachi, Hinata hanya menghela napas, Itachi sangat perfectionis dan profesional, mau tidak mau Hinata harus menurutinya.

Hinata turun kembali ke kolam renang setelah membuka kimono handuknya, Sasuke sudah berada di sana, Hinata berjalan ke tengah kolam dan menghampiri Sasuke, pria itu juga tampak kedinginan, ini sudah pukul 10 malam jadi pantas saja suhu airnya terasa dingin di tambah mereka harus berada di dalam air lebih lama, karena Hinata selalu melakukan kesalahan pada saat pengambilan gambar.

"Bisakah kali ini kau melakukannya lebih baik lagi?, tubuhku bisa mati membeku karena dirimu." ucap Sasuke terlihat sekali pria itu marah.

"Maafkan aku." ucap Hinata pelan, Sasuke mendengus.

"Simpan kata maafmu, dan kerjakan tugasmu dengan benar, kuharap kali ini kau lebih profesional."ucap Sasuke dengan suara yang bergetar menahan dingin.

Hinata tidak tahu kenapa hari ini dia tidak bisa berakting dengan baik, Hinata sama sekali enggan menyentuh Sasuke, ada sesuatu yang menghalanginya, ya perasaaanya pada Sasuke membuat dirinya merasa rendah, Hinata lelah dengan rasa cintanya, dulu atau sekarang dan sampai kapanpun Sasuke tidak akan pernah melihatnya.

Kadang Hinata berpikir sebenarnya Sasuke tahu dan menyadari perasaanya, tapi pria itu berpura-pura tidak tahu atau mungkin tidak peduli, Hinata yang polos atau Hinata yang menggoda tidak berarti apapun untuk pria itu, Sasuke bukanlah orang yang bodoh dan tidak peka, pria itu terlalu pintar, Sasuke bisa langsung menebak perasaan seseorang yang menyukainya.

"KALIAN SIAP?" Itachi berteriak dengan pengeras suaranya, semua teknisi kamera sudah siap mengambil gambar.

"Take 21,...3...2...1...action.."

Sasuke menatap Hinata penuh cinta, kali ini Hinata juga membalas tatapan Sasuke dengan cinta yang sesungguhnya, Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya saat mata mereka bertemu, belum pernah sekalipun Sasuke melihat tatapan Hinata yang seperti itu.

"Aku merindukanmu, Yumi." ucap Sasuke kemudian bibirnya mengecup pelan bibir Hinata yang terasa lembut.

Hinata merangkum wajah Sasuke, kemudian Hinata memeluk erat tubuh Sasuke.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu,...Sa...suke...!"

Sasuke kembali di buat bingung, apa pendengarannya terganggu karena kedinginan, baru saja Hinata menyebut namanya bukan nama perannya, Sasuke berpikir mungkin Hinata lelah sehingga salah menyebut nama Sasuke.

Sasuke merasakan bahunya hangat, Sasuke yang memeluk Hinata terdiam.

'Apa dia menangis, ini tidak ada dalam skenario.' Sasuke bergumam dalam benaknya, Hinata memeluk punggung Sasuke dengan erat, wajahnya tertelungkup di bahu Sasuke.

Sasuke merasakan tingkah Hinata yang berbeda hari ini, wanita itu bersikap lebih emosional, selama mengenal Hinata Sasuke tidak pernah melihat perempuan itu menangis.

Cut...

Hinata melepas pelukannya, Sasuke melihat Hinata yang mengusap kasar wajahnya.

'Dia benar-benar menangis.'

Sasuke melihat mata Hinata yang memerah.

"Bagus, Hinata itu baru bagus." Itachi berteriak senang karena akhirnya Hinata berakting sesuai keinginannya.

"Aaahhh, akhirnya selesai juga, aku senang." ucap Hinata dengan senyum palsunya, Hinata menjauhkan diri dari Sasuke kemudian berjalan ke tepi kolam, tanpa di sadari Hinata, Sasuke masih terdiam dan memperhatikan dirinya, tidak ada yang tahu bahwa Sasuke masih mencerna sesuatu yang baru saja terjadi.

"Woy, baka otoutou, mau sampai kapan kau di situ, bukankah tadi kau bilang kedinginan?" Itachi berteriak pada Sasuke yang masih berada di tengah kolam, Sasuke terkejut dengan panggilan kakaknya, Sasuke mengalihkan perhatian dan melihat ke arah Hinata, wanita itu sedang memakai handuknya, wanita itu tersenyum saat berbicara dengan Tenten.

Sudah satu minggu sejak pengambilan gambar di kolam renang hotel ParaDise, sejak saat itu Sasuke juga merasakan perasaan aneh, padahal sikap Hinata padanya sudah seperti biasanya.

Sasuke terkadang mengingat kembali mimpi basahnya bersama Hinata yang membuat tubuhnya terasa merinding, Sasuke tidak suka perasaan anehnya itu, dalam kamusnya tidak ada kata untuk memikirkan wanita yang tidak sukainya, yang ada para wanitalah yang memikirkannya.

"Besok kau ada syuting video klip penyanyi senior Mei Terumi bersama Hinata." Itachi tiba-tiba datang dari lantai dua, saat ini Sasuke dan Itachi sedang berada di mansion Uchiha, kemarin malam mereka berdua menginap karena permintaan sang ibu, karena hari ini hari minggu kedua kakak beradik itu tidak keberatan.

"Hn..." jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Hinata lagi?, Itachi kenapa kau suka sekali memasangkan adikmu dengan wanita itu?" Mikoto sang ibu bersuara, wanita itu tengah mempersiapkan sarapan untuk ketiga pria yang ada di dalam rumahnya.

"Ibumu benar Itachi, itu tidak baik, bukankah Hinata itu kekasihmu?" ucap sang ayah yang duduk di kursi utama meja makan.

"Ini keinginan Mei Terumi, bukan keinginanku." jawab Itachi dengan santai, sedangkan Sasuke tidak bersuara sama sekali.

"Sebenarnya ibu keberatan kalau kau masih meneruskan hubunganmu dengan perempuan itu."

"Kami semua tahu kau belum bisa melupakan Yugao, tapi dia akan segera kembali, jadi sebaiknya akhiri hubunganmu dengan wanita panas itu." Mikoto kembali bersuara.

"Wanita panas?" kali Sasuke terpancing untuk bersuara.

"Ya, wanita itu menyebarkan aura panas, sehingga para lelaki akan kegerahan saat melihatnya, dan ibu benar-benar tidak menyukainya." Itachi tertawa saat mendengar perkataan ibunya, jujur saja Sasuke sedikit marah pada Itachi.

"Kenapa kau tertawa, apakah ucapan ibu terdengar lucu bagimu?" Sasuke mendengus, Itachi mengernyit mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Kau ini kenapa baka otouto?, bukankah kau juga suka sekali merendahkannya?" Itachi membalikan pertanyaan Sasuke dan membuatnya marah.

"Kau,..." Sasuke menggeram.

"Hey, kalian berdua, hentikan pertengkaran bodoh kalian." sang kepala keluarga bersuara kembali melihat tingkah kedua putranya.

"Hh, ibu benarkan wanita itu pantas di sebut wanita panas, bahkan kalian berdua selalu bertengkar karena dirinya." Mikoto menghela napas lelah, Sasuke beranjak, mendorong sedikit kursinya ke belakang kemudian melangkah pergi.

"Aku pergi!" ucap Sasuke tanpa menoleh lagi.

Hari minggu adalah hari libur, Hinata memilih untuk tidak pergi kemanapun, dia memilih untuk berdiam diri di rumah saja, rumah peninggalan orang tuanya yang sudah bercerai, jika sang ayah berada di London, maka sang ibu berada di New zeland, Hinata mempunyai seorang adik berusia 20 tahun, Hanabi yang ikut dengan ibunya, sedangkan Hinata memilih berada di Jepang saja, Hinata jarang sekali melakukan kontak dengan mereka, kecuali dengan adiknya Hanabi, mereka selalu bertukar pesan dan kabar lewat email atau media sosial lainnya, dan kabar terakhir yang Hinata tahu adalah Hanabi akan segera menikah bulan depan.

Pagi ini Hinata sengaja bangun terlambat, setelah bangun Hinata yang mengenakan piyama tidur langsung menuju halaman rumah, mengambil selang dan menyambungkannya pada kran air, Hinata menyiram bunga, dan membersihkan kekacauan di halaman rumahnya, bukan tidak mampu menyewa asisten rumah tangga, hanya saja hari ini Hinata ingin membersihkan rumahnya sendiri.

Saat sedang menyapu tiba-tiba Hinata mendengar suara sepeda motor masuk ke halaman rumahnya, Hinata bertanya siapa orang yang datang kerumahnya?, orang tersebut mengenakan helm tertutup dan jaket hitam.

Saat orang tersebut membuka helmnya, Hinata lebih terkejut lagi, Hinata seperti bermimpi.

"Hyuuga,..." Hinata berhenti dari kegiatannya menyapu halaman.

"Sasuke?,..." Sasuke menyimpan helmnya di atas jok motor dan berjalan ke arah Hinata.

"S-Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Hinata gugup, Sasuke melihat penampilan Hinata yang berantakan.

"Kau seperti pembantu rumah tangga!" ucap Sasuke dengan mendecih, Hinata kesal mendengarnya.

"Aku bertanya sedang apa kau di sini dan mau apa?" Hinata berkata dingin, terlihat sekali dia sedang kesal

"Apa Itachi menyuruhmu kesini?" tanya Hinata lagi, wanita itu menyimpan sapunya kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah diikuti Sasuke.

"Tidak,..." Hinata berhenti berjalan dan berbalik pada Sasuke.

"Lalu?" Hinata menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Paling tidak persilahkan aku duduk dan buatkan aku minuman karena aku adalah tamu." ucap Sasuke, kemudian menjatuhkan bokongnya di sofa empuk milik Hinata.

"Kau tidak tahu sopan santun." jawab Hinata.

"Katakan apa keperluanmu dan segeralah pergi dari sini." Sasuke mengedikan bahunya dengan acuh, Hinata menghela napas kasar.

"Bicara denganmu membuatku gerah." Hinata pergi meninggalkan Sasuke, untuk pergi ke lantai dua.

Setelah menunggu selama 30 menit akhirnya Hinata turun kembali, Sasuke masih berada di sofa, tapi kali ini dia terlentang sambil memainkan ponselnya.

Hinata sepertinya baru saja mandi, rambutnya terlihat basah, wanita itu mengenakan celana pendek selutut dan kaosbputih yang sedikit longgar, sungguh bukan Hinata yang menggoda.

Hinata membuat secangkir teh untuk Sasuke dan meletakannya di meja dekat sofa.

"Hh, apa kau tidak punya pakaian yang bagus, kalau pakaianmu seperti itu apa bedanya dengan yang tadi." Sasuke berkata tanpa melihat ke arah Hinata.

"Katakan saja, apa yang kau inginkan?" Sasuke akhirnya bangun dan duduk berhadapan dengan Hinata.

"Tentang syuting besok, tak bisakah kau menolak tawaran Mei Terumi?" ucap Sasuke to the point, Hinata terdiam kemudian tersenyum hambar.

"Aku sudah menolaknya, tapi Mei Terumi bersikeras, lagi pula kenapa bukan kau saja yang menolaknya, bukannya penawaran itu untuk kita berdua, paling tidak bekerja samalah." ucap Hinata.

"Kekasihmu yang bodoh itu sudah menanda tangani kontraknya." ucap Sasuke, pria itu beranjak dan hendak pergi.

"Apa?,...kenapa dia tidak bertanya dulu?" Hinata tampak kesal.

"Tadinya kupikir kau bisa membujuk Itachi."

"Nanti malam datanglah ke Mansion, Itachi menyuruhku menyampaikan itu." Sasuke pergi dan berjalan ke luar rumah.

"Katakan padanya, aku tidak bisa datang." Hinata bersuara lebih keras supaya Sasuke mendengarnya.

"Tidak ada penolakan, Hyuuga!" ucap Sasuke, Hinata mendesah, kakak beradik Uchiha itu bersikap seenaknya pada Hinata.

 **Secret Passion.**

Hinata hanya menatap malas cermin yang memantulkan bayangannya, malam ini Hinata di undang Itachi untuk merayakan ulang tahun perkawinan ayah ibunya yang ke 32, sebenarnya Hinata enggan untuk pergi ke sana, Hinata cukup tau diri untuk tidak di remehkan keluarga Uchiha termasuk Itachi yang berstatus kekasihnya.

"Karin benar, aku memang sangat bodoh, apa sebaiknya kuakhiri saja semua ini?"

"Aku sudah muak dan juga lelah,...haaahhh..." Hinata bergumam kemudian menghela napas panjang.

Dress shiffon putih berlengan sampai sikut, sangat manis dan cocok untuk Hinata, sisi polos Hinata begitu terlihat, Hinata memilih kitten hills untuk sepatunya, rambutnya di buat bergelombang, dan riasan minimalis melengkapi penampilannya.

Mobil Purple Ferrari milik Hinata terparkir manis di halaman Mansion Uchiha, Hinata keluar dari mobilnya di tangannya sudah ada kotak kecil hadiah untuk Fugaku dan Mikoto, di sana juga ada beberapa mobil lainnya yang Hinata tahu milik Haruno Sakura calon menantu kesayangan Mikoto dan ada beberapa mobil mewah lainnya.

Hinata sempat terkejut dan sedikit takut saat memasuki pintu Mansion, di sana ada beberapa orang pria yang menghalangi jalannya, ada sekitar 5 sampai 6 orang pria di sana dan salah satunya adalah Sasuke, jika di lihat lebih teliti wajah mereka terlihat mirip satu sama lainnya.

Saat melewati mereka, tiba-tiba saja seorang dari mereka mencekal tangan Hinata, tangan pria itu di tepis Hinata dengan cepat, membuat mereka semua tertawa termasuk Sasuke.

"Wooow,...dia gesit sekali." ucap pria bersurai hitam pendek yang mencekal tangan Hinata.

"Hai, Hinata?" ucap pria lainnya yang Hinata tau adalah Sai, pria itu masih kerabat dari Sasuke.

"S-Sai, ..hallo?" Hinata sangat gugup, keenam pria tersebut tersenyum penuh arti.

"Hyuuga?,..." Sasuke mulai bersuara, Hinata memalingkan wajahnya pada Sasuke, dan pria itu melihat raut ketakutan di wajah Hinata.

"Kau pasti ingin tahu siapa mereka bukan?" tanya Sasuke dengan seringaiannya, Hinata tidak menjawab dan berniat pergi tapi tangan Sasuke mencekalnya dengan kuat.

"Lepaskan aku Sasuke!" ucap Hinata dan berusaha melepaskan tangannya.

"Aku harus memberi selamat pada orang tuamu." Hinata masih meronta.

"Tidak perlu, mereka tidak membutuhkannya darimu."

"Kau tahu, justru merekalah yang menunggumu." ucap Sasuke dengan melihat ke arah kelima pria tersebut.

Hinata takut nyalinya menciut, mereka berlima terlihat berwajah dingin dan kaku, namun tidak bisa di pungkiri wajah mereka seperti para pangeran dari negri dongeng.

"Biar kuperkenalkan." Sasuke menarik bahu Hinata dan membuat Hinata berhadapan dengan mereka.

"Uchiha Sai, kau sudah tahu siapa dia bukan?, parnertmu di iklan sabun mandi." Sai menganggukan kepalanya.

"Uchiha Shisui, peselancar handal, sering menjuarai berbagai kejuaraan" ucap Sasuke kepada Hinata dengan menunjuk pada pria yang tadi mencekal tangan Hinata, Shisui mengedipkan matanya pada Hinata.

"Uchiha Obito, atlet Karate, pemegang sabuk hitam, baru saja mendapat medali emas dari turnamen bela diri di Korea." Hinata melihat ke arah Obito, pria itu tertawa lebar mengingatkan Hinata pada kekasih Shion aka Naruto.

"Uchiha Izuna, pembalap mobil, baru saja memenangkan balapannya di Qatar, dengan hadiah uang milyaran." pria yang di panggil Izuna itu menyeringai melihat Hinata, sedangkan Hinata memalingkan wajahnya.

"Terakhir, prodigy utama keluarga Uchiha." ucap Sasuke, Hinata melihat ke arah pria terakhir, pria itu tampak sangat menakutkan dengan kharismanya yang begitu kuat, wajah dan tubuh sempurna seorang pria usianya sekitar 28 tahun.

"Uchiha Madara, pemilik Uchiha corp yang tersebar di seluruh dunia, perusahaan di bidang penjualan mobil termahal." ucap Sasuke, pria tersebut mendekat ke arah Hinata, tangan Hinata di ambilnya kemudian pria tersebut mengecup punggung tangan Hinata.

"Gentleman, inilah dia,...Hinata Hyuuga, Itachi girl friend."

"Seorang model majalah pria dewasa yang sangat profesional." Sasuke melirik ke arah Hinata dan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Hampir semua model pria pernah menjadi parnertnya." Sasuke menghentikan ucapannya.

"Wow, menarik sekali, itu berarti kau juga pernah menjadi partner di ranjang para pria tersebut?, kau pasti sudah merasakan berbagai macam kejantanan dengan berbagai ukuran?" ucap Shisui, mereka kembali tertawa membuat Hinata jengah.

"Senang berkenalan dengan kalian, aku permisi." Hinata melangkahkah kakinya dan bermaksud pergi tapi ada yang menarik tangannya dan membuat Hinata menabrak dada bidangnya.

"Kau mau kemana Hyuuga?" Sasuke berucap dingin.

"Kau mau mencari Itachi?, lupakan dia dan pilihlah salah satu dari mereka, kurasa mereka suka sekali pada wanita seperti dirimu!" Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan senyum meremehkan.

"Aku harus pergi, lepaskan Sasuke!" Hinata berkata dengan emosi yang tertahan, bukannya melepaskan Sasuke malah mencengkramnya dengan kuat dan tubuh mereka merapat.

"Kau menolak mereka?, kau tahu mereka semua bisa memberimu kesenangan yang kau inginkan!" Sasuke berucap dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Sasuke benar sayang, kalau kau mau kita bisa main bersama, satu wanita dan enam,..eh tidak jika di tambah Itachi jadi tujuh pria, dan kau pasti suka." kali ini Izuna membuka suara.

"Gang bang beby..." lanjut Shisui.

"Bagaimana Hyuga, kau tertarik?" Sasuke berbisik di telinga Hinata, napas hangatnya terasa di pipi Hinata.

Plaaaakkk...

Hinata mendorong Sasuke kemudian menamparnya dengan keras, membuat pipi Sasuke memerah, kelima pria lainnya terkejut dengan tindakan Hinata.

"Jangan bersikap seolah kau mengenalku, kau tidak tahu apapun tentang diriku, Uchiha Sasuke!" Hinata berkata dengan menahan amarahnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka, keluarga terhormat seperti kalian bisa bersikap rendah pada seorang wanita, sikap kalian sama seperti seorang bajingan."Sasuke melihat Hinata yang menahan tangisnya.

"Kali ini kau sudah melewati batas, Sasuke, hanya karena kau tidak menyukaiku kau selalu merendahkanku, kau menghinaku, dan kau membuat diriku seperti wanita jalang di mata kerabatmu, di hadapan mereka semua."

"Demi Tuhan, aku tidak pernah mengusik hidupmu, tapi kenapa kau melakukan kekejaman ini padaku?" Hinata masih mengeluarkan amarahnya, Sasuke dan yang lainnya hanya terdiam, mereka tidak menyangka Hinata bisa semarah itu, biasanya para wanita lain akan berusaha memikat perhatian mereka semua, tapi tidak untuk Hinata.

"Kau tidak suka aku berhubungan dengan kakakmu bukan?, baiklah akan kuakhiri sekarang juga, kalian para pria yang terhormat kuharap tidak bertingkah memalukan seperti tadi." Hinata memelankan suaranya, wanita itu membungkuk kemudian berbalik dan melangkah.

"Hey, ada keributan apa disini?" dari dalam ruangan tiba-tiba saja keluar keluarga Uchiha lainnya, dan Sakura juga ada bersama mereka, ternyata pestanya di adakan di taman belakang Mansion, pantas saja jika di depan suasananya begitu sepi, Hinata berpikir Sasuke dan kelima kerabatnya sengaja berkumpul di pintu Mansion untuk mengganggunya.

"Hinata? kau sudah datang?, ayo masuklah." Sakura memanggil Hinata.

"Sakura senpai, aku tidak akan lama, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat." Hinata menghampiri Mikoto dan Fugaku kemudian memberikan kotak kecil hadiah yang dibawanya.

"Selamat untuk peringatan hari pernikahan kalian, semoga selalu bahagia." ucap Hinata tulus, Fugaku tersenyum.

"Hn,...terima kasih,...kau tidak perlu repot." ucap Mikoto, wanita itu tampak tidak antusias sama sekali, terlihat dia hanya berbasa-basi, Hinata hanya tersenyum dan menundukan kepalanya.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan pestanya! dan, ..hey kalian enam pria tampan ayo bergabung." ucap Sakura, wanita itu menghampiri Sasuke dan menggandeng lengannya, semua orang kembali ke pesta sementara Hinata masih mematung di sana.

Kedua sejoli tersebut melewati Hinata dan menciptakan hembusan angin yang menerbangkan sebagian rambut Hinata.

"Hinata, kalau kau mencari Itachi, dia ada di kamarnya." ucap Sakura, tanpa sengaja tatapan Hinata dan Sasuke bertemu.

"Eh?,...iya aku akan kesana." ucap Hinata.

Seperti petunjuk Sakura, Hinata pergi ke kamar Itachi untuk menemui pria itu, Sakura memang tahu tata letak ruangan di kediaman Uchiha, tentu saja Sakura sering berkunjung ke tempat ini, berbeda sekali dengannya yang baru dua kali menginjakan kakinya di tempat ini.

Setelah melewati beberapa ruangan, akhirnya Hinata sampai di depan pintu kamar Itachi, kamarnya tidak tertutup sempurna, demi kesopanan Hinata berniat mengetuk pintu, tapi niatnya dia urungkan karena mendengar Itachi tengah berbicara dengan seseorang.

Tangan Hinata yang sudah terangkat di turunkan kembali, dadanya bergemuruh, jantungnya berdetak kencang, suara Itachi bukan sedang berbicara atau berbincang,tapi pria itu tengah mendesah nikmat di sertai suara lenguhan lemah seorang wanita.

Hinata maju selangkah demi memastikan pendengarannya, celah pintu yang terbuka membuatnya dengan jelas bukan hanya mendengar tapi juga melihat dengan jelas bagaimana dua tubuh orang berbeda gender itu menyatu, dua tubuh itu mengkilat karena keringat, mereka berdua tidak menyadari kehadiran Hinata, mengerang, mendesah saling memeluk dan mencium, tubuh yang melekat satu sama lain, terlihat sekali rasa nikmat yang mereka rasakan.

Hinata menelan ludah, tatapanya terpaku pada mereka, pori-pori di kulitnya meremang.

Gelap, tiba-tiba ada yang menutup mata Hinata, orang itu menjauhkan Hinata dari kamar Itachi, orang itu melepaskan tangannya dari mata Hinata.

"Sasuke?" Hinata terkejut melihat Sasuke baru saja menariknya dari kamar Itachi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Hinata panik.

Cetaakkk...

Sasuke menyentil kening Hinata dan wanita itu meringis.

"Sadarlah Hyuuga, ini kamarku!" ucap Sasuke.

"A-Apa?,...kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" ucap Hinata setengah berteriak.

"Sssttt...diamlah ada orang yang datang!" Sasuke menyentuhkan telunjuknya di bibir, Hinata terdiam melihatnya.

Tok-Tok

Pintu kamar Sasuke di ketuk seseorang, Hinata menelan ludah, kira-kira siapa yang mengetuk pintu.

"Woy, baka otoutou, buka pintunya, aku tahu kau didalam." suara Itachi, sepertinya pria itu selesai dari ritual bercintanya.

"Sasuke, apa kau sedang bercinta?" Sasuke dan Hinata terdiam, dan tidak berniat membuka pintu.

Setelah beberapa lama Itachi akhirnya pergi, pria itu menyerah dan menjauhi kamar Sasuke.

"Itachi sudah pergi, tolong buka pintunya!" ucap Hinata pelan.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke, Hinata mengernyit karena tidak mengerti pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Kau bodoh atau apa?, baru saja kau melihat kekasihmu bercinta dengan wanita lain, apa...kau tidak cemburu?" ucap Sasuke ragu.

"Apa pedulimu, aku cemburu atau tidak itu bukan urusanmu." Hinata hendak membuka pintu tapi Sasuke menarik tubuhnya dan mendorongnya ke dinding dengan keras, sehingga Hinata merasakan sakit di punggungnya.

"Akh,..." Hinata memekik saat punggungnya terbentur dinding.

"Tentu saja kau tidak cemburu, karena kau tidak mencintai kakakku!" Sasuke menekan bahu Hinata sampai gadis itu meringis.

"Kau wanita yang sombong, keras kepala dan tidak punya perasaan." Hinata tersenyum kecut mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Kau baru saja mengatai dirimu sendiri Sasuke." ucap Hinata.

"Kau,..." Sasuke marah dengan perkataan Hinata.

"Kumohon biarkan aku pergi." tiba-tiba saja Hinata menitikan air mata, Sasuke membisu melihat Hinata yang menangis.

"Pembicaraan ini tidak akan pernah selesai, kalau kau terus menghalangiku."

"Entah kesalahan apa yang kulakukan padamu, sehingga kau bersikap seperti ini, kau membenciku, menghinaku, merendahkanku bahkan mempermainkanku."

"Aku akan mengakhiri semuanya, seperti yang kau inginkan, aku sudah lelah, dengan semua ini."

"Aku akan pergi dari kehidupan kakakmu, dari kehidupanmu dan dari semua keluargamu."

"Kau dan Itachi, kalian berdua sudah mempermainkanku, kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau Itachi hanya menjadikanku objek mesumnya, dia mengatas namakan kontrak sebagai alasan."

"Dan kau menawarkan diriku pada semua saudaramu seolah aku ini adalah sebuah barang dagangan yang akan kau jual, segingga mereka berpikir kalau aku adalah seorang wanita jalang."

"Hiks,..." pada akhirnya satu isakan tangis Hinata di dengar Sasuke, Hinata menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya, tenggorokannya terlihat naik turun menahan isak tangis.

Untuk kedua kalinya Sasuke melihat Hinata yang menangis, tapi kali ini Sasuke melihat Hinata yang begitu terluka, Sasuke menyadari kalau sikapnya malam ini pada Hinata sudah keterlaluan.

"Aku akan kembali ke pesta orang tuamu, Itachi pasti mencariku." Hinata mengusap air matanya, kemudian meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terdiam.

Suasana pesta sederhana tersebut cukup ramai, semua orang bergembira tapi tidak dengan Hinata, setelah bertemu dengan Itachi, untuk pertama kalinya Hinata merasa jijik pada Itachi, tapi pria tersebut sama sekali tidak menyadarinya, tiba-tiba saja seorang wanita muncul di pesta, membuat Mikoto kegirangan, seorang wanita yang baru saja Hinata lihat menyatukan tubuhnya dengan Itachi, ya Hinata kecewa, padahal dia sangat menghargai Itachi selama ini, Hinata tidak cemburu, karena rasa cemburunya sudah dimiliki orang lain.

"Yugaoo?,..kemarilah sayang, kenapa kau lama sekali?" Mikoto berucap dengan senangnya, wanita yang di panggil Yugao itu tersenyum.

"Bibi, aku kan harus berdandan dulu." ucap Yugao.

"Semuanya tolong dengar, dia adalah Yugao, dia baru datang dari Paris" ucap Mikoto dengan merangkul bahu Yugao.

"Dia seorang Designer dan dia adalah,...mantan pacar Itachi." Yugao membungkukan tubuhnya, semua orang menyapanya, Hinata terkejut dan melihat ke arah Sasuke, pria itu hanya menatapnya datar.

Hinata ingin bicara dengan Itachi tapi pria itu malah asyik mengobrol bersama mantan kekasihnya itu.

'Ya ampun, aku memang payah, kenapa aku masih di sini?' Hinata memukul kepalanya sendiri, saat ini Itachi menuju lantai dansa bersama Yugao, Sasuke juga berdansa bersama Sakura, dan para pria Uchiha itu juga sudah mendapat pasangangannya masing-masing.

"Mau berdansa?"

"Eh?,.." Hinata terkejut saat mendengar suara maskulin seorang pria, Uchiha Madara mengulurkan tangan kanannya di hadapan Hinata.

"Ayolah, cuma berdansa aku tidak akan merayumu!" seperti terhipnotis Hinata menyambut uluran tangan Madara, Hinata juga ingat pria ini tidak bersuara saat mereka berkenalan tadi.

Madara memindahkan tangan kanan Hinata pada tangan kirinya, pria itu menuntun Hinata ke lantai dansa, jujur saja Hinata merasa kagum, ternyata Madara sangat sopan, yang di lakukannya tadi adalah tata cara yang baik saat mengajak seorang wanita berdansa.

Hinata dan Madara berdansa mengikuti suara musik, Hinata tampak gugup dan Madara menyadari hal itu.

"Tidak perlu gugup, santai saja." ucap Madara dengan tersenyum.

"Tentang yang tadi, tolong maafkan semua yang di katakan saudaraku itu, mereka tidak bersungguh-sungguh, mereka hanya berpikir kau sama seperti para wanita yang selalu berusaha mendekati kami semua, ya walaupun adikku Izuna dan Shisui memang sedikit nakal." ucap Madara panjang lebar, Hinata menghela napas.

"Aku tahu, itu pasti ulah Sasuke, dia selalu seperti itu, menghinaku, merendahkanku." ucap Hinata dengan mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sasuke.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Madara.

"Eh?,..." Hinata terkejut dengan pertanyaan Madara.

"Tidak, tidak seperti itu, hubungan kami sangat buruk." Hinata tersenyum kikuk.

"Benarkah, tapi matamu itu menunjukan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya, kau sangat menyukai Sasuke." Hinata semakin gugup.

"A-Apa kau seorang cenayang?, atau kau bisa membaca pikiran?" tanya Hinata, Madara tertawa renyah mendengar pertanyaan Hinata.

"Kau polos sekali, mana ada orang seperti itu,...jadi tebakanku benar?" Hinata menundukan kepalanya.

"Ini adalah pertemuan kita yang pertama, tapi bolehkah aku percaya padamu, Uchiha-san?" Hinata merasa aneh belum pernah dirinya langsung akrab pada orang yang baru di temuinya, bahkan dengan Itachipun tidak seperti itu.

"Tentu, kalau itu yang kau inginkan, aku ini tidak bermulut besar." Hinara tertawa, menurutnya perkataan Madara sangat lucu, wajah Hinata berubah sendu saat melihat ke arah Sasuke.

"Saat kau merasakan sesuatu di dalam dada, menghangat dan berdesir pada orang yang kita lihat, apakah itu cinta?, aku merasakannya, saat melihatnya ada rasa sakit di dada dan di perutmu, rasanya aneh, mulas, debaran jantungmu menggila, tapi semua itu terasa menyenangkan, setiap saat aku ingin melihatnya, setiap waktu ingin berada di dekatnya, apakah itu juga cinta?, terkadang rasa rindu menyiksa seolah aku akan mati jika tidak bertemu denganya." Madara tertegun mendengar semua yang di katakan Hinata.

"Sedalam itukah kau mencintainya?" Madara bertanya pada Hinata, di sudut mata Hinata terlihat menggenang dan juga memerah.

"Kau terluka, Hinata!" Madara berucap, itu bukan pertanyaan tapi pernyataan.

"Tapi kenapa si bodoh itu tidak menyadari.!" lanjut Madara.

"Kurasa tidak, kupikir Sasuke tahu tentang perasaanku, itulah alasan dia membenciku, cintaku membuatnya merasa terbebani." ucap Hinata.

"Kurasa tidak, dia memang tidak menyadari perasaanmu, Sasuke tidak pernah merasa terbebani jika ada seorang wanita yang tergila-gila padanya, justru dia akan merasa bangga pada dirinya." jawab Madara, tanpa di sadari mereka berdua semua orang yang berada di pesta memperhatikan Madara dan Hinata, mereka tampak akrab, tertawa bersama.

Pemandangan tersebut juga tidak luput dari penglihatan si Uchiha muda, Sasuke mendengus menurutnya Hinata memang tidak punya perasaan, Hinata bahkan tidak peduli melihat Itachi dan Yugao yang menempel erat, walaupun sebenarnya Itachi lebih bersalah lagi.

"Hey, mau bertukar pasangan?, aku penasaran sekali pada seorang Uchiha Madara?." Sakura tiba-tiba saja menarik tangan Sasuke kemudian menghampiri Hinata dan Madara yang sedang bercanda ringan, Hinata menatap Madara seolah meminta pertolongan supaya keinginan Sakura tidak di ikutinya, Madara mengerti saat ini dia tidak ingin berbicara dengan Sasuke.

"Nona Haruno, maaf sekali aku sedang ada urusan dengan nona Hyuuga!" ucap Madara, dan Sakura tampak kecewa, Hinata tersenyum kikuk dia sangat berterima kasih pada Madara pria itu begitu pengertian.

"Cih, kau menolak permintaan kekasihku dan memilih 'dia' ?" Sasuke mendecih dan melihat ke arah Hinata, Madara menghela napas melihat ke arah Hinata dan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, Hinata berdansalah dengan Sasuke,hm?" Hinata menelan ludahnya, matanya sudah memerah.

"Nona Haruno?, ayo...?" Madara mengulurkan tangan pada Sakura dan di sambut wajah gembira wanita itu, sedangkan Hinata merasakan tarikan di tubuhnya dan itu ulah Sasuke, sungguh hari ini emosi Hinata benar-benar terkuras.

Tubuh Hinata menempel dengan tubuh Sasuke karena musik romantis yang mengharuskan mereka berdansa lebih dekat, Hinata merasakan remasan di pinggangnya dan itu terasa sakit, Sasuke mencengkram pinggang Hinata.

"Kau pintar Hyuuga!,...jadi kau sudah mejatuhkan pilihanmu pada Madara?, kau perempuan munafik tapi kau sangat pintar, kau membuang ikan kecil dan mendapat pancingan ikan besar, seleramu sangat tinggi,...kalau begitu cepatlah tinggalkan Itachi." Sasuke berucap dingin namun tatapannya terpaku pada mata Hinata.

"Itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, aku dan Madara-san .." Hinata membuka suara.

"Kau merayunya?, apa yang kau janjikan padanya?, one night stand seperti yang kau tawarkan padaku tahun lalu?" ucap Sasuke, Hinata membulatkan matanya.

"Apa semua pria yang pernah tidur denganmu kau berikan janji yang sama?" Sasuke berkata dengan senyum meremehkan.

"Hentikan, tak bisakah kau berhenti menghinaku?, apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau aku pernah tidur dengan banyak pria?, apa kau pernah melihatku bercinta, hah?." walaupun ucapan Hinata sangat pelan, tapi emosinya tengah berada di puncak saat ini.

"Tolong katakan pada Itachi, aku ingin bicara padanya, kau lihat wanita itu terus berada di sisinya, Itachi bahkan tidak peduli padaku." ucapan Hinata memang benar, Itachi mengacuhkan Hinata, ya Sasuke tahu bahwa Itachi masih mencintai mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Tapi sepertinya kakakmu tidak bisa kungganggu, tapi jangan khawatir aku akan menyelesaikan semua, saat syuting video musik Mei Terumi sudah selesai aku akan mengakhiri hubunganku dengan kakakmu, karena sepertinya cinta sejati kakakmu sudah kembali." Hinata melihat ke arah Itachi dan tersenyum tulus.

"Lagi pula kontrak kerja sama kita juga hampir berakhir, hanya beberapa episode lagi dan semua berakhir, kakakmu sangat pintar, Yumi dan Sunsuke tidak bisa bersama, karena Sunsuke hanya suka pada tubuh Yumi dan tidak mencintai Yumi, hubungan mereka berakhir dengan penderitaan Yumi yang sangat mencintai Sunsuke."

"Dan para penonton akan merasa puas dengan akhir cerita ini." ucapan Hinata yang panjang lebar hanya di dengar Sasuke.

"Aku jamin, setelah semua selesai, pertemuan kita pun akan berakhir." ucap Hinata.

"Kau benar Hyuuga, baiklah, apa kau tahu aku sangat menantikan hari itu?." Hinata menganggukan kepalanya.

Musik yang romantis membuat tubuh para pedansa itu lebih merapat lagi, tapi tak satupun menyadari perang dingin antara Sasuke dan Hinata.

Hinata akhirnya menyerah, pada cintanya, hanya saja sampai saat ini Hinata tidak tahu alasan Sasuke membencinya, mungkin suatu saat nanti pria itu bisa mengatakannya.

 **To be continue**

 **Chap 3...**

 **Hiks,...maken gaje nih,...reader gommene banget...**

 **Chap ini agak panjang, maaf klo ngebosenin, moodku lagi amburadul...**

 **Ok,...**

 **Reviewnya halloooooo ditungguuu...**

 **Yang sudah ngasih tau kata agresif adalah yang bener makasih banget, jangan ragu buat ngasih tau kalau aku salah dalam penulisan biar aku bisa koreksi lagi.**

 **HipHipHuraHura, Miyuchin2307, hyacinth uchiha buka PM nya dong, aku pengen nyapa semua temen, pesan ku g di bls ah BT.**

 **Untuk semua yang sudah mendukung dengan memfavoritkan dan memfollow fict ini aku ucapkan terima kasih yang sudah review, silent reader yang sudah review juga terimakasih.**

 **Salam sayang dariku selalu untuk kalian, I love u all...**

 **Salam aisyaeva...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto©Mr Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Secret Passion**

 **Sasuke. U x Hinata. H**

 **Rate M, 18**

 **Romance/Drama**

 **Typo(s), OOC, ide cerita pasaran, dan segala kekurangan pasti ada di fict ini.**

 **Happy reading.**

Sore ini Hinata sudah berkemas untuk keperluan syuting video klip musik Mei Terumi, setelah kejadian kemarin malam di pesta keluarga Uchiha, Hinata berpikir untuk tidak berurusan lagi dengan keluarga tersebut, dan tadi siang Hinata sudah bertemu dengan Itachi di restoran tempat biasa mereka bertemu, itupun dengan cara Hinata meminta Itachi menemuinya, tadinya Hinata akan melakukanya setelah selesai syuting untuk Mei Terumi, tapi Hinata berpikir lebih cepat akan lebih baik, ya Hinata sudah mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Itachi.

 **Flash back**

Hinata sedang menunggu Itachi di restoran, sudah sepuluh menit berlalu dan akhirnya pria yang di tunggu muncul juga, seperti biasa pria itu selalu tampak mempesona.

"Hai, sayang?, apa kau lama menunggu?" Itachi menyapa Hinata dan bermaksud mencium pipi Hinata tapi wanita itu memalingkan wajahnya, Itachi mengernyitkan alisnya, tapi kemudian pria itu duduk berhadapan dengan Hinata.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku, bukankah kau harus berkemas nanti sore kau akan berangkat bersama Sasuke?" ucap Itachi.

"Kenapa apa kau keberatan?, atau kau sedang sibuk bersama mantan kekasihmu itu?" ucap Hinata dingin, Itachi menatap Hinata, baru kali ini Hinata bersikap dingin padanya.

"Ada apa sayang?, apa kau sedang marah padaku?, apa karena pesta semalam?,..hm?" tanya Itachi dan Hinata menghela napas.

"Kenapa kau bertanya?, yah,...pria yang bertemu mantan kekasih yang sangat di cintainya pasti ingin bernostalgia tanpa gangguan dari orang lain termasuk kekasihnya saat ini." Hinata terlihat marah.

"Apa kau merajuk Hinata?, ayolah sayang jangan kekanakan seperti ini, aku harus memberi sambutan padanya, dia tamu di rumahku." ucap Itachi dengan menyentuh tangan Hinata, tapi Hinata menjauhkan tangannya.

"Ah,...kau benar, seorang tuan rumah harus menyambut tamu istimewa dengan cara bercinta dengannya, begitu Itachi?" Itachi tampak terkejut dengan ucapan Hinata.

"Dan aku kekanakan itu benar, apa aku harus diam saja saat melihatmu bercinta dengan wanita lain di depan mataku sendiri." Hinata berucap pelan karena bisa saja pengunjung yang lain mendengarnya.

"S-Sayang, i-itu aku-..." Itachi tergagap dan Hinata hanya mendecih.

"Sudahlah Itachi, justru itu yang ingin ku sampaikan padamu." ucap Hinata.

"Aku tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana, tapi aku sangat berterima kasih selama setahun ini kau sudah menjadi pendampingku."

"Kita berdua sama-sama tahu bahwa hubungan ini tidak akan pernah berhasil, jadi...aku berpikir sebaiknya kita mengakhirinya,.." Itachi membulatkan matanya, pria itu terkejut dengan keputusan Hinata.

"Tapi Hinata, aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk mengakhirinya, tolong jangan lakukan itu, aku tahu aku bersalah dan kau sedang marah padaku, aku sangat menyesal, aku minta maaf."

"Kumohon maafkan aku Hinata, aku seorang pria normal dan aku membutuhkan pelampiasan karena kau tidak pernah memberikannya untukku, aku tahu kau tidak mencintaiku dan kau mengabaikan perasaanku." Itachi berkata panjang lebar.

"Perasaanmu?, aku belajar mencintaimu, tapi kau juga tidak pernah mengatakan cinta padaku Itachi, bagaimana aku bisa tahu?." Hinata memotong ucapan Itachi.

"Dan sebuah hubungan apakah hanya tentang hubungan badan?, tidak, aku tidak berpikir seperti itu, itu hanyalah nafsu bukan cinta." Hinata mulai terpancing emosi, Itachi tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

"Maafkan aku Itachi, keputusanku sudah bulat, kuharap kau bisa kembali pada cintamu, nona Yugao, dan tentang kontrak kerja, aku akan menyelesaikannya." Hinata beranjak dan pergi meninggalkan Itachi yang menundukan kepalanya.

Setelah kepergian Hinata, tanpa di sadari air mata Itachi menetes, ada yang hilang dalam hidupnya, Itachi menyesal telah mempermainkan Hinata, Itachi tidak menyadari bahwa cintanya untuk Hinata sudah tumbuh sejak lama, sekarang wanita yang di cintainya sudah pergi meninggalkannya, Itachi tergoda nafsu sesaat bersama Yugao, dan telah menyakiti Hinata, sekarang Itachi merasa hampa.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata."

 **Flash back end.**

Hinata menghela napasnya, dia sudah selesai berkemas, Hinata mengingat kembali pertemuannya dengan Itachi tadi siang.

"Maafkan aku Itachi, aku tidak marah kepadamu, tapi aku memang harus pergi dari hidupmu, dari Sasuke." air mata Hinata mengalir deras dari matanya, tangisan pilunya tertahan.

"Sasukee,...hiks..." akhirnya Hinata menyebut nama Sasuke, betapa sakitnya saat kita harus pergi dari orang yang kita cintai.

"Aku tidak tahu, apakah aku bisa hidup tanpa dirimu?"

"Tanpa melihatmu?" Hinata jatuh terduduk di lantai kamarnya, untuk hari ini saja bolehkah dirinya menumpahkan segala rasa.

Seandainya Itachi menyatakan cinta, Hinata pasti akan lebih berusaha untuk membalas cinta Itachi dan melupakan Sasuke, tapi semua sudah terlambat, Hinata tidak akan bisa bersama dengan keduanya, tidak Itachi dan tidak Sasuke, biarkan cintanya hanya akan Hinata simpan seumur hidup tanpa ada yang mengetahui selain Karin dan Madara.

 **Secret Passion.**

Ting-tong.

Hinata mengusap air matanya karena mendengar suara bel rumahnya berbunyi, Hinata segera turun ke lantai satu untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

Hinata hanya melihat pada orang yang berada di hadapannya.

"Hyuuga?,.."

"Sasuke?" ya Sasuke yang datang ke rumah Hinata, mereka berdua akan berangkat bersama ke lokasi syuting.

"Apa persiapanmu sudah selesai?" tanya Sasuke dan Hinata hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Hey, kenapa matamu bengkak?, apa kau habis menangis.?" tanya Sasuke dan wajahnya lebih mendekat pada wajah Hinata, wajah tanpa cacat yang tidak di poles make up.

Sasuke melihat tampilan Hinata yang terlalu sederhana, skiny jeans dipadu sweater rajutan putih dan tanktop putih di dalamnya, flat shoes putih juga terpasang di kakinya, Sasuke baru ingat kalau Hinata tidak pernah berpakaian minim di luar lokasi syuting, wanita itu berpakaian seksi hanya saat kamera menyala dan untuk rambut Hinata hanya mengikat ponytail saja.

"Ya, itu benar, sepertinya itu biasa jika seorang wanita baru saja putus dengan kekasihnya." ucap Hinata dan Sasuke terlihat sedikit terkejut, tatapan mereka terkunci, Sasuke tidak bisa berkata apapun.

"Aku sudah tidak punya hubungan lagi dengan kakakmu, jadi kalau aku menangis itu tidak masalah kan?" tanya Hinata dan Sasuke hanya bisa diam, bukankah itu yang dia harapkan, tentu saja itu benar.

"Benarkah?, aku,...hanya tidak menyangka akan secepat ini." ucap Sasuke dengan senyum yang di paksakan.

"Lebih cepat lebih baik bukan?" tanya Hinata, dan Sasuke merasakan hal aneh di dadanya, Sasuke merasa canggung pada Hinata.

"Aku akan menyiapkan mobilku dulu." ucap Hinata dan hendak berbalik.

"Tunggu, kita,...akan pakai mobilku saja." Hinata mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Itu akan menghemat waktu, kita juga bisa bergantian menyetir." ucap Sasuke.

"Apa itu tidak akan mengganggumu Sasuke?, aku akan berada lama di dekatmu, perjalanan ke pantai sangat jauh." tanya Hinata, sebenarnya Hinata tidak ingin berada dekat lebih lama dengan Sasuke, karena akan selalu akan berakhir dengan pertengkaran.

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu membahas itu sekarang, kau tidak ingin terlambat bukan?." ucap Sasuke, pria itu masuk ke rumah Hinata dan pergi ke kamarnya, setelah itu Sasuke kembali dengan menyeret koper kecil milik Hinata, sedangkan Hinata sendiri masih mematung di pintu rumahnya.

"Ayo cepat, aku tidak ingin membuang waktu dengan menunggumu melamun seperti itu." ucapan Sasuke membuat Hinata tersadar kembali.

Setelah memastikan pintu rumahnya terkunci, Hinata mengikuti langkah Sasuke di belakangnya, punggung tegap itu Hinata tatap, dadanya terasa berdesir rasa hangat juga mengalir di tubuhnya, Hinata mengusap tengkuknya yang terasa meremang.

' _Oh Tuhan, aku tidak bisa menahan diri, perasaan ini selalu muncul'_

Hinata bergumam dengan pemikirannya sendiri saat melihat sosok sempurna yang berada di hadapannya, Hinata harus lebih berusaha untuk membunuh perasaannya, Hinata ingin perasaannya itu mati, walaupun hatinya juga akan mati.

Mobil sport hitam Sasuke melaju cepat membelah jalanan yang mulai menggelap, hari memang sudah hampir senja, cahaya matahari yang tenggelam sudah berubah semakin keemasan dan perlahan menghitam dan membuat sebagian belahan bumi bertemu malam dan sebagian lagi bertemu dengan pagi.

Sudah satu jam setelah meninggalkan rumah Hinata, suasana di dalam mobil Sasuke begitu sepi tidak ada yang mulai berbicara, sudah satu jam Hinata hanya mengarahkan tatapanya ke luar dan sudah satu jam juga Sasuke fokus dengan kemudi mobilnya, suasana canggung yang dirasakan sangat menyiksa terutama untuk Hinata, berada di jarak sedekat itu dengan Sasuke membuatnya tersiksa, pria itu tidak menganggapnya ada, sudah tiga kali kekasih pria itu menghubunginya.

"Ya, sayang aku akan kembali 3 hari lagi, sampai jumpa." Sasuke mengakhiri panggilan dari Sakura, pandanganya di alihkan pada Hinata yang masih melihat keluar, Sasuke menyalakan pemutar musiknya dengan suara yang tidak terlalu keras, rasa tidak nyaman juga di rasakannya.

(Musik)

' _Cintaku'_

 _'Dengarkanlah laguku'_

 _'adalah suara isi hatiku'_

 _'akan kunyanyikan untukmu'_

 _'ungkapan rasa rinduku'_

(Musik)

' _tak hanya pertemuan'_

 _'kuinginkan sentuhanmu'_

 _'kumerindu di setiap waktuku'_

 _'kumenanti sepenuh hatiku'_

 _'Just a dream'_

 _'Just a dream'_

 _'I could never make you be mi_ _ne'_

(Musik)

 _'Cintaku,...'_

 _'Berakhir,... Berakhir...'_

 _'Open my eyes, Open my eyes'_

 _'Just a dream, Just a dream'_

 _'Cause, i could never make you be mine'_

(Musik)

' _Baby,... good by...'_

 _'Berakhir...'_

Satu tetes air mata lolos dari ametys Hinata, Sasuke memutar lagu milik Mei Terumi, Hinata tidak tahu bahwa lagu yang dinyanyikan wanita itu berisi semua perasaannya sekarang, Hinata merasa di permainkan kehidupan.

"Lagu yang menyedihkan, bukan begitu, Hyuuga?" Sasuke bersuara kemudian mematikan kembali pemutar musiknya.

"Aku tidak tahu adegan seperti apa yang dilakukan dengan lagu seperti ini?, seharusnya Mei Terumi mencari artis sinetron bukan artis film dewasa seperti kita." Sasuke mendengus tanpa di sadarinya Hinata tengah mengusap air matanya.

"Secret love?" Sasuke kembali berkata.

"Sepertinya Mei Terumi pernah memendam cintanya, tidak kusangka." ada sedikit tawa dalam ucapan Sasuke.

"Apa kau mendengarku, Hyuga?" Sasuke merasa kesal karena Hinata tidak menjawab pertanyaanya.

"Y-Ya,...hiks..." suara sesenggukan Hinata di dengar Sasuke.

"Apa kau menangis karena lagu Mei Terumi?" Sasuke kembali bertanya, sementara Hinata menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya, tangisannya pecah, Sasuke menepikan mobilnya di sisi hutan yang gelap, Sasuke berpikir mungkin Hinata masih sedih karena perpisahannya dengan Itachi, dan Sasuke memberikan sedikit waktu kepada Hinata untuk melepaskan semua kesedihannya.

Hutan yang gelap dan Sasuke menjadi saksi bisu tangisan Hinata, pria itu tidak menyadari saat ini Hinata sangat terluka.

"Apa sudah lebih baik?" tanya Sasuke, pria itu memberikan saputangannya pada Hinata.

"Ya,..." jawab Hinata dengan singkat, wajahnya dia usap dengan saputangan milik Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, lupakan Itachi dan carilah pria yang baru." ucap Sasuke.

"Apa?,..." Hinata terkejut mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Wanita sepertimu tidak akan sulit mencari pengganti, bukankah kau tidak mencintai Itachi selama ini, jadi hentikan air mata palsumu itu." Hinata menatap Sasuke tak percaya, tega sekali Sasuke mengucapkannya.

"Cih, kau sungguh perhatian, terima kasih tapi aku tak butuh hiburan darimu, lidahmu benar-benar tajam, mulutmu penuh racun." ucap Hinata dengan menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Inikah alasanmu mengajakku satu mobil denganmu, supaya kau bisa menghinaku?,...Baiklah kita hanya berdua sekarang, dan aku punya banyak waktu untuk mendengar alasan kenapa kau membenciku." ucap Hinata, wanita itu keluar dari mobil, Sasuke terpaksa mengikuti Hinata keluar dari mobilnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau dengar, Hyuga?" Sasuke berjalan mendekati Hinata yang berada di depan mobilnya.

"Dengar aku sudah muak melihat tingkahmu Sasuke, apa kau tahu sikapmu itu seperti seorang pengecut."

"Semua ada alasan, dan kau juga pasti punya alasan untuk membenciku iya kan?" Hinata mulai menaikan suaranya.

"Ya, kau benar, aku sangat membencimu, karena kau adalah wanita murahan kau wanita jalang yang selalu mempermainkan pria yang menyukaimu."

"Utakata Sena dan Otsutsuki Toneri pernah mengatakan padaku, pernah menikmati tubuhmu berkali-kali walaupun saat itu kau berpacaran dengan Itachi, di mana perasaanmu hah?"

"Dulu aku juga tidak suka padamu kau berpura-pura menjadi gadis lugu dan polos tapi kenyataannya kau hanyalah wanita munafik yang menjijikan." Sasuke mengeluarkan emosinya, bahu Hinata di cengkramnya sampai wanita itu kesakitan.

"Kau menyakitiku, Sasuke?" Hinata berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi cengkraman Sasuke semakin terasa menyakitkan.

"Kau pikir aku peduli hah?, kalau aku mau dengan mudah aku bisa membunuhmu." Sasuke menyentak tubuh Hinata sampai punggung Hinata menyentuh kap mobil bagian depan.

"Ackh,..." Hinata merasakan sakit di tubuh dan juga jiwanya.

"Kau berpikir dirimu special?, dan kau ingin di perlakukan istimewa?, jangan kecewa karena aku tidak akan melakukan itu untukmu." Sasuke mengurung tubuh Hinata dengan kedua tangannya.

Sasuke dan Hinata saling menatap dengan penuh kebencian, tapi sebagai seorang perempuan Hinata tidak bisa menahan laju air matanya.

"Toneri, Utakata dan para Uchiha ternyata hanya kumpulan para pengecut yang bermulut besar." napas Hinata terengah menahan amarah.

"Kalianlah yang menjijikan" Hinata mendorong tubuh Sasuke dan berdiri tegak kembali.

"Seharusnya kalian lebih menghargai seorang wanita dan menjaga nama baiknya, bukannya menyebar berita bohong dan merendahkan juga menghancurkan harga dirinya." Hinata memijit kepalanya yang terasa nyeri.

"Apa?, harga diri?, apa kau lupa kalau kau juga pernah mengajaku untuk tidur bersamamu."

"Jangan pernah berbicara tentang harga diri di depanku, Hyuga, bagiku seorang wanita yang menawarkan tubuhnya pada seorang pria adalah perempuan yang tidak punya harga diri." ucap Sasuke dengan senyum meremehkan, air mata Hinata semakin turun tapi itu tidak membuat Sasuke merasa iba.

"Ya, aku menyesal mengatakan itu semua, malam itu aku mabuk, bukankah kau juga tahu itu?" Hinata berkata dengan menahan tangisannya.

"Ya, kau benar, tapi orang mabuk selalu jujur, dan kupikir kau tertarik pada tubuhku, dan kau ingin tidur denganku, apa itu benar Hyuga?" Sasuke semakin tertawa meremehkan.

"Mungkin dari semua pria hanya aku yang belum merasakan tubuhmu, tapi aku benar-benar tidak tertarik."

"Cukup, hentikan semua ucapanmu Uchiha, penghinaanmu tidak akan pernah habis, apa kau mau melakukan semua ini sampai kau mati?" Hinata merasakan hatinya begitu sakit, Hinata tidak menyangka Sasuke begitu tega merendahkan dirinya.

' _Aku memang sudah tidak waras, kenapa aku bisa menyukai pria seperti dia, ... Tuhan, tolong bunuh perasaanku ini.'_

Hinata berjalan mundur dan berbalik membelakangi Sasuke, air matanya deras berderai, Hinata memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, wanita itu berusaha menahan isak tangisnya, Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya.

Sementara Sasuke sendiri, berusaha menurunkan emosinya, Sasuke melihat punggung Hinata yang bergetar, ya dia seorang pengecut yang hanya bisa menyakiti perasaan Hinata, sering sekali dia membuat wanita itu menangis.

"Cepat masuk ke mobil kita harus segera sampai, kau tidak ingin di sebut artis yang tidak profesional bukan?" Sasuke masuk kembali ke dalam mobilnya dengan emosi yang yang tertahan.

 **Secret Passion.**

Pada akhirnya Sasuke dan Hinata sampai di lokasi syuting saat tengah malam, setelah pertengkaran mereka memilih saling diam, Hinata terpaksa menuruti Sasuke untuk segera naik mobil, tapi Hinata memilih untuk duduk di kursi belakang dan Sasuke tidak peduli sama sekali.

"Hinata,..."

"Euh?,..." Hinata mengerjap rupanya dia tertidur perjalanan tadi.

"Ayo bangun, kau baru sampai." seorang wanita cantik membangunkannya, dengan segera Hinata bangun dari tidurnya dan turun dari mobil Sasuke.

"Hai, aku Mei Terumi." ucap wanita tersebut yang berdiri diluar mobil.

"Ah, nyonya maaf sepertinya aku ketiduran." ucap Hinata.

"Tidak apa, ayo ku antar ke kamarmu, kau pasti lelah." ucap Mei wanita itu menggandeng tangan Hinata.

"Iya, maaf sudah merepotkan." ucap Hinata.

"Sasuke kelelahan dia sudah masuk lebih dulu." ucap Mei lagi, Hinata hanya tersenyum.

Hinata di bantu Mei pergi ke kamarnya, ternyata Mei Terumi sangat ramah, mengingatkan Hinata pada sosok seorang ibu yang tidak di jumpainya selama 4 tahun.

"Nah, ini dia kamarmu, kamar Sasuke ada di sebelahmu." ucap Mei sambil menunjuk ke kamar Sasuke.

"Selamat beristirahat besok kita mulai bekerja jadi kau harus semangat." Mei terumi memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

Mendapat jatah tidur selama 5 jam membuat Hinata segar kembali, sudah pukul 5 pagi, Hinata bersiap ke lokasi syuting di pantai untuk pengambilan gambar saat matahari terbit, kalau Sasuke mendapat giliran pengambilan saat siang nanti, dan mungkin pria itu masih tidur sekarang.

Hinata sudah berada di lokasi syuting bersama Mei Terumi, di scene pertama Hinata mengenakan dress putih selutut, konsep video musik tersebut bertemakan hitam putih sesuai keinginan Mei Terumi, para kru sudah bersiap untuk pengambilan gambar terutama kameraman.

"Ayo semua bersiap, sebentar lagi matahari akan terbit." ucap sutradara pria berkaca mata yang sudah tidak lagi muda.

"Hinata bersiaplah, kau sudah membaca naskahnya bukan?" ucap Mei Terumi.

...

Wanita cantik itu menggerai rambut panjangnya yang indah, gaun putihnya mencetak tubuh indah si wanita saat angin pantai menerpa tubuhnya dari belakang, tatapannya terpaku pada cahaya terang di langit, matahari akan segera terbit, si wanita yang membelakangi laut itu memejamkan mata seolah memikirkan atau membayangkan sesuatu dengan perlahan tangan kanan yang dilingkari gelang rantai emas putih itu terangkat menyentuh dada kirinya...

 _Cut..._

Hinata membuka mata, langit sudah berubah terang matahari sudah keluar dari peraduannya, bibirnya melengkung melukiskan senyuman tulus yang terlihat cantik.

Dihadapannya pemandangan alam yang indah memanjakan penglihatannya, resort yang di tempatinya ternyata juga mempunyai design yang unik, air laut yang biru menambah kekagumannya pada tempat itu, saat tiba di tempat ini semalam Hinata tidak memperhatikan keadaan sekitar karena terlalu lelah, tapi saat ini Hinata merasa benar-benar bahagia, rasa lelahnya sudah terbayar.

"Aktingmu bagus sekali, kalau semua berjalan lancar seperti ini, sepertinya akan selesai hari ini juga." ucap Mei Terumi, wanita itu terlihat senang.

"Terima kasih nyonya, aku hanya mengikuti naskahnya saja." jawab Hinata dengan senyuman tulusnya.

"Dua jam lagi kita mulai adegan kedua bersama Sasuke, tadi dia sudah kesini, tapi di mana dia sekarang?." Mei Terumi tampak mencari seseorang, Hinata pikir Sasuke masih tidur tapi ternyata pria itu sudah bangun walaupun Hinata tidak melihatnya.

"Ayo ke restoran dulu kita sarapan!" ajak Mei Terumi, dan mereka pun pergi ke restoran untuk sarapan, tanpa di sadari sepasang mata hitam sudah memperhatikan Hinata sejak awal pengambilan gambar.

...

Dua jam sudah berlalu, setelah selesai sarapan Hinata menghabiskan waktunya untuk menikmati pemandangan di sekitar resort dengan berjalan-jalan dipantai yang indah.

Hinata kembali ke lokasi syuting, kali ini dia sudah berganti kostum dengan memakai hotpant putih dan blouse putih tipis yang menerawang dan memperlihatkan sedikit bra putih yang di pakaianya, di lokasi syuting juga sudah ada Sasuke, pria itu juga mengenakan celana pendek putih, kaos yang dilapisi kemeja putih yang tidak terkancing.

'Deg...'

 _'Selalu seperti ini.'_

Hinata berguman dengan batinya, bagaimana tidak pria yang ada di hadapannya selalu tampak mempesona, Hinata tersiksa dengan perasaannya sendiri.

"Hinata kemarilah, ini naskahmu untuk adegan berikutnya." sang sutradara menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas putih yang tersusun sesuai halamannya, Hinata melirik ke arah Sasuke yang sedang memegang naskahnya, pria itu terlihat sedang berbicara dengan Mei Terumi, sebenarnya Hinata tidak ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke, setelah pertengkarannya semalam, Hinata benar-benar ingin pergi dari kehidupan pria itu.

"Nyonya bisakah kau ceritakan padaku apa isi dari lagumu ini?." tanya Sasuke.

"Eh?..hm,..lagu ini menceritakan tentang seorang wanita yang sedang jatuh cinta, tapi cintanya itu tidak terbalas, wanita itu tetap menanti suatu saat pria yang dicintainya akan menyadari perasaannya, jadi dia selalu membayangkan kalau dirinya tengah bersama dengan pria itu, setiap saat dia merindukannya, tapi akhirnya, wanita itu patah hati ." jawab Mei Terumi, tatapan wanita itu menerawang kemudin mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sasuke, Hinata yang mendengar perkataan Mei Terumi hanya mampu menepuk dadanya yang terasa sakit.

"Jadi adeganmu dengan Hinata nanti adalah khayalan si wanita yang membayangkan dirinya tengah bersama dengan si pria,...bagaimana apa kau memahaminya Sasuke?" tanya Mei Terumi yang di jawab anggukan oleh Sasuke.

Adegan kedua, Hinata dan Sasuke berjalan di tepi pantai tanpa alas kaki, tangan mereka bergandengan dan saling menggenggam satu sama lain, pakaian mereka yang berwarna putih tampak serasi, tangan kiri Sasuke membawa sepasang sepatu milik Hinata, rambut dan pakaian mereka pun terbang mengikuti arah angin di pantai itu.

Terlihat serasi, Mei Terumi sangat menyukai hasil rekaman akting Sasuke dan Hinata, wanita itu tak hentinya tersenyum saat melihat layar rekaman, saat ini Sasuke dan Hinata tengah berlari kecil, sesekali Hinata cipratkan air laut pada Sasuke, pria itu mengejarnya, tawa mereka terlihat begitu bahagia.

Kedua kaki Hinata berada di atas kaki Sasuke, mereka saling berhadapan dan saling memeluk, tubuh mereka merapat, sesekali Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya dan tentu saja kedua telapak kaki Hinata pun berjalan mundur, mereka saling menatap dan kemudian sebuah kecupan mendarat di bibir Hinata, kamera masih merekam adegan mesra tersebut, sang sutradara pun sangat puas dengan adegan Sasuke dan Hinata, tidak perlu mengulang adegan karena karena kedua model tersebut sudah melakukannya dengan sempurna.

"Kau pintar sekali berakting Hyuga?" ucap Sasuke saat ciumanya sudah terlepas, Hinata tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, pria itu mengusap rambut Hinata.

"Kau masih marah padaku?, hm..itu hakmu, tapi aku tidak berniat untuk meminta maaf." ucap Sasuke, pria itu tiba-tiba memangku Hinata dan membuat posisi Hinata lebih tinggi darinya, kamera masih merekam dan Hinata jengah, kapan sutradara tua itu akan mengucapkan ' _cut '._

 _'Cut...'_

Hinata bernapas lega, akhirnya sandiwara mereka berhenti, dengan segera Hinata meninggalkan Sasuke tanpa sepatah katapun, sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatap kepergian Hinata.

Sasuke berjalan santai menghampiri para kru yang sedang memutar ulang hasil rekaman, Sasuke duduk di sebelah Mei Terumi yang masih menatap layar monitor, dapat Sasuke lihat aktingnya dan Hinata saat berlari di pantai, Hinata tampak begitu cantik dengan rambut panjangnya yang tergerai, senyum manisnya tampak alami.

"Cih, dia memang pintar membohongi semua orang, sandiwaranya sangat senpurna." ucap pelan Sasuke, yang sayangnya di dengar oleh Mei.

"Siapa yang kau bicarakan?" Mei mengalihkan tatapan pada Sasuke yang sedang menatap layar.

"Apa itu Hinata?" Mei kembali bertanya, Sasuke hanya menghela napas.

"Itu artinya dia pintar berakting benar kan?" ucap Mei dengan tersenyum..

"Ya dia pintar dalam segala hal." ucap Sasuke datar.

"Kenapa nada suaramu seperti itu, apa kau ada masalah dengan Hinata?" Mei bertanya dengan penasaran.

"Tidak ada." jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Aku ingin tahu, kenapa anda memilih Hinata sebagai model video musik anda,bukankah banyak model wanita selain dia?" tanya Sasuke, Mei kembali tersenyum.

"Kau ingin tahu?,...aku membaca sebuah artikel tentang Hinata, MMPD yang tengah naik daun bersama rekan kerjanya Uchiha Sasuke."

"Dikatakan alasan Hinata menjadi seorang model adalah karena cinta, dia jatuh cinta pada seorang pemuda yang tidak pernah meliriknya sama sekali." ucap Mei, ya Sasuke juga ingat hal itu, saat audisi Hinata pernah mengatakannya.

"Dan di katakan juga sampai saat ini semua orang tidak tau siapa pemuda yang dimaksud Hinata, dan kupikir Hinata masih menyimpan perasaan itu." Sasuke terdiam mendengar ucapan Mei, mungkin saja itu benar karena nyatanya Hinata tidak mencintai kakaknya, Itachi, dan Sasuke semakin marah dan menganggap Hinata hanya menjadikan Itachi sebagai pelarianya.

"Bukankah itu sangat unik?, menurutku cinta seperti itu patut di hargai, mungkin saja penantiannya masih ada sampai saat ini."

"Itulah alasanku menjadikan Hinata sebagai model videoku, dia mencintai seseorang tanpa mengharap balasan." ucap Mei.

"Cinta seperti itu tidak ada, kurasa nona Hyuga melampiaskan cintanya pada semua pria yang dia kenal." ucap Sasuke dengan wajah datar.

"Ah, Sasuke, usiaku lebih tua darimu, aku lebih berpengalaman, aku tahu hubungan kalian berdua tidak baik, aku akan beri saran padamu." Mei Terumi menyikapi perkataan Sasuke dengan santai.

"Jangan menilai sebuah buku dari sampulnya, kau tahu apa maksudnya kan?"

"Jangan pernah membenci sesuatu atau seseorang begitu dalam, karena bisa saja sesuatu atau seseorang itu akan menjadi sangat berharga bagimu bahkan jauh lebih berharga dari dirimu sendiri." ucapan seorang wanita yang sudah dewasa memang selalu bijak.

"Ya, kau benar nyonya, tapi bagiku tidak akan seperti itu untuk wanita seperti dia." ucap Sasuke dengan senyum angkuhnya.

"Itu terserah dirimu Sasuke, aku hanya berbagi pengalaman hidup." ucap Mei lagi.

"Hari ini cukup, besok kita lanjutkan sisanya." sutradara pria itu menghampiri Mei dan Sasuke, dan kedua orang tersebut menganggukan kepalanya.

"Tapi nanti malam kita berkumpul di club 99, kita rayakan keberhasilan hasil syuting hari ini, dan jangan lupa beritahu Hinata untuk menghadiri pesta." lanjut pria itu lagi.

...

Sasuke sudah bersiap dengan setelan jasnya, seperti yang di katakan sutradara bernama Tanaka bahwa akan di adakan pesta di sebuah club untuk merayakan keberhasilan mereka syuting hari ini, sejak kembali dari lokasi syuting Sasuke belum bertemu dengan Hinata, tapi Sasuke yakin Mei Terumi sudah memberi tahu wanita itu tentang pestanya.

Club 99 adalah club malam mewah yang terdapat di resort Heaven, di resort ini juga terdapat fasilitas restoran , kolam renang, spa, salon kecantikan, lapangan golf, bahkan wahana permainan anak-anak juga ada, tempat yang sering sekali di datangi para turis ini memang tidak pernah sepi pengunjung.

Sasuke membawa gelas winenya di tangan kanan, para wanita sudah menatap lapar pada dirinya tapi Sasuke tidak berminat sedikitpun pada mereka, di sudut club ada beberapa kru dari Mei Terumi yang sedang berkumpul, sutradara Tanaka pun berada di sana, Sasuke bermaksud menghampiri mereka tapi langkahnya terhenti saat seorang wanita datang dari arah pintu masuk yang akan di lewatinya.

Hinata datang dengan mengenakan gaun backless merah menyala sangat kontras dengan warna kulitnya, sepatu dengan warna yang sama, dan riasan yang sedikit berbeda dari biasanya, bibir Hinata di poles warna merah yang memperlihatkan sisi sensual seorang Hinata, gaun panjang namun memiliki belahan sampai pertengahan paha itu membuat kaki jenjang Hinata terlihat jelas saat wanitanitu berjalan.

Tatapan Sasuke terpaku pada Hinata, sekilas tatapan mereka bertemu tapi Hinata segera memutus kontak matanya dengan Sasuke, dan Sasuke mengalihkan tatapanya ke arah lain.

"Hinata kau sudah datang?, ayo bergabung." Mei Terumi datang dari arah belakang Sasuke dan menyambut kedatangan Hinata.

"Nyonya, maaf aku terlambat." ucap Hinata, rona merah menjalar di pipi chubbynya.

"Tidak apa, wah kau cantik sekali, lihat semua pria melihatmu dan semua wanita iri padamu." ucap Mei dengan suara yang senang.

"A-ah, terima kasih nyonya." ucap Hinata.

"Sasuke ayo bergabung." Mei berkata pada Sasuke yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka.

Di sudut club tersebut Hinata dan Sasuke melewati acara pesta yang membosankan menurut mereka, Sasuke dan Hinata sebenarnya tidak terlalu menyukai keramaian dan mereka memilih diam, namun Sasuke melihat ada dua orang pria yang melihat ke arah Hinata dengan tatapan lapar dan Sasuke tidak menyukainya.

Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata ke lantai dansa saat dua orang pria tersebut terlihat mendekati Hinata.

Hinata terkejut saat tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik tangannya menuju lantai dansa, pria itu juga merangkul pinggangnya dan tubuh mereka merapat.

"Sebenarnya apa isi kepalamu itu hah?" ucap Sasuke saat mereka bendansa.

"Eh?..." Hinata tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"Pakaianmu, kenapa kau memakai gaun bodoh ini? apa kau sengaja memakainya?, apa kau tidak lihat para pria itu melihatmu dengan tatapan mesum?", senyum Hinata mengembang saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?, apa aku terlihat bodoh di matamu?" Sasuke sedikit marah melihat tingkah Hinata, tapi wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak aku hanya tidak mengerti dengan dirimu." ucap Hinata

"Terkadang kau begitu peduli padaku, tapi sesaat kemudian kau akan marah lalu menghinaku, sebenarnya apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu?, kuberi tahu sesuatu aku tidak suka gaun ini, tapi nyonya Mei ingin aku memakainya, kau tahu pekerjaan seorang artis adalah berakting, suka atau tidak suka kita harus tetap memerankanya." ucap Hinata panjang lebar.

"Kau benar, pekerjaan seorang artis adalah membohongi semua orang, memberi harapan palsu pada penggemar, membuat mereka berharap dan mempercayai sebuah kebohongan, payah." jawab Sasuke.

"Tapi kebohongan ini akan segera berakhir kan?, aku sudah bosan dengan kepura-puraan ini, aku hanya menunggu kapan pertemuan kita akan berakhir." lanjut Sasuke.

"Hanya menunggu besok dan satu episode drama 'Beautiful Darkness, maka semua berakhir." jawab Hinata dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Oh, aku ingat sesuatu, apa kau tahu alasan nyonya Mei Terumi menjadikanmu model video klipnya?" tanya Sasuke dan Hinata hanya menatapnya.

"Dia tertarik dengan kisah cintamu, dulu saat audisi kalau tidak salah kau pernah mengatakannya, alasanmu menjadi seorang model adalah karena seorang laki-laki, katakan padaku apa orang itu benar ada atau hanya karanganmu semata?" tanya Sasuke dengan senyuman penuh arti.

"Ah, itu ya, menurutmu bagaimana tuan Uchiha?, karena sebenarnya pria itu tidak ada, kau benar pria itu hanya fiktif semata, karanganku saja, ya bukankah untuk mendapatkan sesuatu kita harus membuat kesan yang bagus, tapi aku senang ternyata mereka masih percaya sampai saat ini." Hinata tersenyum seolah yang dikatakannya adalah hal yang lucu, bahkan Hinata sedikit tertawa saat mengatakannya.

"Jadi semua itu bohong?" tanya Sasuke, pegangan di pinggang Hinata semakin dieratkan.

"Kenapa apa itu mengganggumu, Sasuke?" Hinata melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sasuke, hari ini Hinata sudah memutuskan bahwa dirinya akan menjadi seorang wanita yang seperti Sasuke katakan, setidaknya Hinata harus tau bagaimana caranya untuk menghadapi semua perkataan Sasuke, pria itu tidak bisa terus menerus menghina dan merendahnya.

Sasuke merasa ada yang aneh dengan Hinata, sikapnya berubah, wanita itu berani menyentuhnya, Sasuke berpikir mungkinkah Hinata sedang menunjukan jati dirinya.

...

Hinata duduk di tepi ranjang tidurnya, pesta sudah usai satu jam yang lalu, dan Hinata segera menuju kamarnya, pikirannya berkecamuk, dia masih memikirkan tindakannya tadi terhadap Sasuke, tapi Hinata berpikir tindakannya sudah benar, Hinata tidak bisa lagi menerima semua perlakuan Sasuke padanya.

' _Aku tidak akan menjadi wanita bodoh lagi, akan kuhadapi Uchiha Sasuke, semua rasa cintaku akan kuhapus, dan akan membuat rasa itu menjadi sebuah kebencian yang membuatku menjadi kuat.'_

Hinata bergumam dengan pemikiranya, setelah pertengkaran dengan Sasuke kemarin malam, Hinata berpikir untuk menata ulang hatinya yang sudah hancur, cinta yang terbakar hinaan oleh Sasuke akan Hinata ubah menjadi amarah dan kebencian.

Drrt...Drtt...

Ponsel Hinata bergetar, menandakan ada panggilan Hinata yang sedang melamun segera tersadar, seringaian cantik terpatri di bibirnya, nama yang tercantum di ponselnya adalah nama Sasuke.

"Hallo...?"

"H-Hyuuga,...?" Hinata menjawab panggilan Sasuke dan suara di sebrang telpon membuat Hinata terjejut.

"S-Sasuke?,...ada apa?" Hinata sedikit panik, suara Sasuke terdengar aneh di sebrang sana, Hinata melirik jam di dinding kamarnya, pukul 12 tengah malam, ada apa dengan Sasuke.

"Aku, butuh bantuanmu, datanglah ke kamarku, cepatlah!" suara Sasuke terdengar berat dan bergetar, Hinata segera berlari menuju kamar Sasuke yang ada di sebelah kamarnya, wanita itu bahkan belum mengganti pakaiannya, mungkin Hinata memutuskan untuk melupakan Sasuke, tapi hati kecilnya tidak bisa berbohong kalau saat ini Hinata khawatir pada keadaan Sasuke, Hinata masih peduli pada pria itu, mungkinkah pria itu dalam masalah.

Tok-tok-tok

Hinata mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke dengan tidak sabar, setelah pintu terbuka Hinata lebih terkejut saat Sasuke menarik tangannya masuk kedalam kamar, pria itu menutup dan mengunci pintu kamarnya.

Tubuh Hinata Sasuke hempaskan pada pintu yang tertutup, Sasuke yang bertelanjang dada menghimpit tubuh Hinata tidak hanya itu bibirnya sudah melumat habis bibir merah Hinata.

"L-Lepaskan, apa yang kau lakukan?" Hinata mencoba berontak dan menghentikan Sasuke saat baru menyadari keadaan, tapi pria itu seperti kerasukan, napasnya memburu, mata dan wajahnya sudah memerah.

"Ada denganmu?" Hinata masih berontak, bukannya berhenti Sasuke malah semakin gencar menciumi bibir kemudian turun ke leher Hinata.

"S-Sasukeee..." Hinata mendorong Sasuke sekuat tenaga dan itu berhasil menjauhkan tubuh Sasuke darinya, Hinata bermaksud mencapai pintu, tapi Sasuke merangkul pinggangnya dan menarik Hinata ke kamarnya.

"Ackhh..." tubuh Hinata kembali terhempas kali ini di ranjang Sasuke, bagian bawah gaunya tersingkap tepat pada belahan sehingga kaki kiri Hinata terbuka bebas.

Sasuke menindih tubuh Hinata dan mengusap paha kiri Hinata yang terbuka, Hinata tentu saja takut dengan perlakuan Sasuke padanya.

"Hhh...Hyuga,...bantu aku." Sasuke berbisik di telinga Hinata, dadanya sudah menindih dada Hinata.

"Kedua wanita brengsek itu mencampur sesuatu kedalam minumanku." ucap Sasuke dengan suara yang bergetar.

"A-Apa?"

"Mereka berdua mencampurkan herbal dari tanaman setan itu pada minumanku, dan sekarang aku tersiksa." Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan jarak yang begitu dekat, Hinata mengingat kembali saat meninggalkan club tadi Sasuke sedang bercengkrama dengan dua orang wanita cantik pengunjung club, salah satu dari wanita itu memberikan satu gelas minuman berwarna kuning sepertinya jus pada Sasuke.

"Oh,...haha..." Hinata tertawa saat mengingat kembali hal itu, Hinata menggulingkan tubuh Sasuke yang berada di atasnya kemudian bangun dan berdiri di sisi ranjang.

"Aku tidak menyangka cassanova kelas atas sepertimu bisa terjebak oleh tipuan kuno seperti itu." Hinata kembali tertawa dan membuat Sasuke jengkel.

"Kau mau membantuku atau tidak?" Sasuke yang berkeringat berkata dengan menahan gairah.

"Aku tidak tertarik, maaf sekali tuan Uchiha, apa kau mau kalau aku memanggil kedua wanita itu." Hinata menggoda Sasuke yang mati-matian menahan hasratnya.

"Jangan berani memanggil wanita sialan itu!" Sasuke mulai menaikan amarah yang bercampur nafsu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau bisa melakukannya sendiri." Hinata kembali tertawa, Sasuke merasa di permainkan wanita yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kau membangunkan singa yang kelaparan, Hyuga!"

"Benarkah?, bukankah kau sendiri yang tidak tertarik pada diriku Sasuke, itu masalahmu, jangan jadi pengecut dengan menjilat kembali ludah yang sudah kau buang." Hinata membuat Sasuke kehilangan kata-kata, Hinata melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan Sasuke.

GREB...

BRUGH...

Cup...

Sasuke menarik kemudian memeluk tubuh Hinata dan menjatuhkan tubuh mereka berdua di atas ranjang, Sasuke mencium bibir Hinata lebih dalam lagi.

"Jika ludah itu secantik dirimu, jangankan kujilat akan kumakan kembali ludah yang sudah kubuang." ucap Sasuke dengan seringaiannya.

"Kau,...hmmmp..." Sasuke tidak memberikan kesempatan Hinata untuk berbicara.

"Akan kubuat harga dirimu hancur saat ini juga, akan kuruntuhkan kesombonganmu itu Hyuga!" Sasuke menarik kancing gaun merah Hinata yang ada di tengkuknya sampai terlepas, Sasuke juga menurunkan gaun yang di pakai Hinata, dan gairah Sasuke semakin meningkat karena melihat dada Hinata yang sudah terbuka.

Tanpa ragu Sasuke menyentuh dan meremas dada bulat Hinata yang terasa kencang di tanganya, gairah yang Sasuke rasakan berhasil menurunkan gengsi dan ego Sasuke untuk tidak menyentuh Hinata, setiap kali Sasuke meyakinkan diri bahwa dia tidak tergoda sedikitpun pada Hinata tapi pada kenyataanya Sasuke tidak bisa melakukan itu.

Kemolekan tubuh Hinata membuat darah jantannya memanas dan bergejolak, Sasuke tidak peduli penolakan Hinata di bawah sana, yang dia tahu hasrat sedang menguasai raga prianya, seperti predator yang yang memangsa buruannya, Sasuke harus melepaskan nafsu sampai dia merasa puas, seperti primitif yang hanya tahu harus melakukan apa yang mereka inginkan.

"Ackh..." jeritan kesakitan Hinata menjadi pemicu sebuah rasa nikmat yang seperti akan meledak, tubuh Hinata yang tidak lagi berontak mempermudah Sasuke menggerakan tubuh mengikuti rasa surga dunia yang sebentar lagi di capainya.

Sasuke melingkarkan kedua tangan Hinata di pundaknya, Sasuke menatap wajah Hinata yang berkeringat ada air mata juga pada ametysnya.

"Ackh,..." Sasuke kembali menyentak dan jeritan Hinata semakin keras.

"Kau sempit sekali, pantas saja mereka suka sekali pada tubuhmu, kau benar-benar menggoda, kutarik kata-kataku kembali." ucap Sasuke tanpa menghentikan gerakannya.

"Sayang sekali, kau seperti seorang amatir, kau bahkan tidak mengimbangi permainanku, kau hanya pemain yang pasif."

"Tapi untuk saat ini, rasanya nikmat sekali."

"Aaaahhh..." akhirnya Sasuke menuntaskan segala rasa nikmat sampai titik terdalam, belum pernah Sasuke merasakan puncak kenikmatan seperti ini.

Sasuke menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas Hinata kemudian mencium kening wanita itu, Hinata terpaku saat melihat senyuman tulus di bibir Sasuke, tidak hanya itu Sasuke juga mengusap wajah Hinata dengan punggung tanganya.

Sasuke yang kelelahan akhirnya tertidur setelah cairan khas prianya keluar dengan nikmat luar biasa, senyuman puas terlihat di bibirnya.

Sebelum terlelap Sasuke mencium bibir Hinata sekilas disertai gumaman pelan dari mulutnya.

"Maafkan aku, terima kasih."

 **To be continue.**

 **Ooalahhhh...chap 4 telat update..gommene ...**

 **Sebelumnya selamat hari natal bagi yang merayakan, dan selamat tahun baru untuk kalian semua.**

 **Reader semua maaf atas keterlambatan ini, aduch ada gangguan di keyboard ku, eror dan typos terus,...klo kalian nemuin typos tolong dimaklumi ya...mau ganti tapi blum ada anggarannya...hehe...**

 **Chap depan dari sudut pandang Hinata saat adegan yang terakhir ya...hehe..**

 **Hari ini adalah ultahnya Hinata Hime, tak ada kata selain ucapan selamat ulang tahun, i love u my favorit anime character ...hm Hinata centric banget yach...**

 **Buat yang suka Madara chap depan bakalan muncul sama Itachi juga, biar Hinata tambah bingung buat milih...wkwk..**

 **Ok, fav sama foll nya di klik donk temen2, terima kasih respon dari reader lewat review melebihi perkiraanku aku seneng banget...**

 **Ada review yang nyebut aku cahya, ya ampun lucu banget awalnya ku kira salah alamat atau salah baca eh tak taunya emang dia pengen nyebut aku cahya,...siapapun dirimu terima kasih...**

 **Reviewer yang lain selalu aku ucapin terima kasih, maaf ga bisa sebut satu2, kalianlah yang buat aku semangat...arigatou...**

 **Special thanks: reviewer setiaku, (siapa yg ngerasa?), yang sudah memfavoritkan dan memfollow fict ini, aku cuma mau bilang aku sayang kalian semua...ini jujur dari dalam hatiku lho...**

 **The Reason segera update, Love in silent juga dalam proyek, jadi tolong sabar buat nunggu yach? Plisssss...**

 **Akhir kata selalu terima kasih atas dukungannya.**

 **Salam aisyaeva...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto © Mr. M. Kishimoto**

 **Secret Passion**

 **Sasuke. U x Hinata. H**

 **Rate M**

 **Drama/Romance.**

 **Typo(s), OOC, ide pasaran dan banyak kekurangan di fict ini.**

 **Happy reading.**

Matahari hampir terbit, waktu menunjukan pukul 05:30, deburan ombak terdengar samar di kamar itu, kamar yang terlihat berantakan, pakaian yang bertebaran, sprei dan selimut juga dalam keadaan yang sama, seorang pria yang tidak berbalut pakaian masih terlelap dalam tidurnya dengan posisi telungkup.

Sasuke membuka perlahan kelopak matanya yang terpejam, cahaya yang masuk melalui jendela kamarnya memantul di wajah tampan tanpa noda miliknya, pria itu membalik posisi tubuhnya menjadi terlentang, selimut yang berantakan hanya menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Sasuke melirik ke sisi lain tempat tidur di mana sebelumnya ada yang berbaring di sana, wanita itu pasti pergi saat dia terlelap, tapi wanita itu pasti memakai kemeja putih yang di pakainya semalam karena gaun milik wanita itu rusak dan tidak bisa di pakai lagi.

Tatapan Sasuke menerawang mengingat kembali kejadian beberapa jam lalu saat tengah malam, Sasuke menjambak rambutnya, terlihat dia sedang gelisah, Sasuke membuka selimut dan mengarahkan tatapannya pada noda merah di sprei putih yang di pasang di kasurnya.

Noda merah hasil dari selaput dara Hinata yang sudah di robeknya semalam, ya Sasuke menyadarinya bahkan saat dia ingin menyatukan tubuh mereka sejak awal, Sasuke merasakannya, saat Hinata menjerit kesakitan, saat Hinata berusaha menolaknya, saat betapa sulitnya organ intim mereka menyatu, tapi gairah yang di rasakan Sasuke tengah berada di puncak saat itu membuat Sasuke semakin ingin mencicipi rasa dari seorang perawan, bahkan rasa nikmat yang di rasakannya jauh berkali lipat dari biasanya, Sasuke pernah mendengar saat keperawanan seorang gadis diambil, maka mereka akan merasakan sakit luar biasa di orgam intimnya, rasanya seperti tertusuk bambu runcing yang sangat tajam, walaupun mereka menikmati pada akhirnya, lalu itukah yang dirasakan Hinata tadi malam?.

 _'Jangan, kumohon jangan lakukan ini Sasuke..._ '

 _'Ini sakit sekali, aku masih, ...ackhhh...'_

Sasuke dengan sadar mendengar ucapan Hinata semalam, tapi rasa baru yang Hinata berikan membuat Sasuke tidak ingin melepasnya, jujur saja Sasuke belum pernah merasakan nikmatnya rasa dari seorang perawan karena selama ini teman ranjang Sasuke adalah wanita yang sudah berpengalaman termasuk kekasihnya saat ini.

Sasuke jelas mengingat desahan Hinata yang membangkitkan gairah di seluruh syaraf intinya, dan pada akhirnya Hinata luluh dan mengalah pada cumbuannya, mereka berdua bergumul menikmati kegiatan panas mereka, wajah polos dan tatapan Hinata yang mendamba tidak bisa Sasuke lupakan, bibir yang sering di ciumnya berubah rasa menjadi bibir termanis yang pernah dia lumat, Sasuke tidak melewatkan satu sentipun kulit Hinata yang sangat lembut, setelah dirinya terjatuh dan terlelap hanya suara deburan ombak dan semilir angin pantai yang Sasuke dengar, juga suara helaan napas halus dari mahluk cantik yang berada dalam dekapannya.

Sasuke menurunkan kedua kakinya pada lantai dan sekarang posisinya duduk di tepi ranjang.

 _'Kau berlebihan, kakakku suka dengan aktingku, kau tidak perlu malu, lagi pula tubuhmu tidak ada bedanya di tutup ataupun tidak, maksudku tubuhmu sudah di lihat banyak orang.'_

 _'Wanita seperti Hinata?, memangnya dia seperti apa? jangan menilainya sembarangan.'_

Sasuke mengingat kembali semua hal yang sudah di lewatinya, semua perkataan yang pernah di ucapkanya, pada Hinata.

 _'Jangan terlalu naif, kalau kau ingin menangis, ya sudah menangis saja, tidak perlu menghibur diri seperti itu.'_

 _'Aku yakin wanita seperti dia suka jika tubuhnya di gerayangi.'_

Sasuke melangkah ke kamar mandi, menyiram tubuhnya dengan guyuran air, Sasuke melihat organ jantannya yang masih terdapat noda merah darah perawan Hinata, dengan perlahan noda itu menghilang bersama aliran air yang melewatinya, Sasuke menundukan kepalanya membiarkan air yang jatuh menghantam kepalanya.

 _'Lupakan Itachi dan pilihlah salah satu dari mereka.'_

 _'Kau dan Itachi sudah mempermainkanku.'_

 _'Dan kau menawarkan diriku pada kerabatmu seolah aku ini adalah barang dagangan yang akan kau jual, sehingga mereka menganggapku wanita rendahan.'_

 _'Gang bang, beby...'_

Sasuke tidak bisa menenangkan pikirannya, Sasuke mengingat mimpi basahnya bersama Hinata beberapa waktu lalu, tapi tadi malam bukanlah mimpi, itu semua adalah kenyataan yang menampar jiwa arogan dan egois seorang Uchiha Sasuke, seorang pria dengan standar dan gengsi yang tinggi, merasa dirinya paling benar, tapi pada kenyataannya dia hanya seorang pecundang yang bahkan termakan ucapan orang lain.

 _'Utakata Sena dan Otsutsuki Toneri mengatakan mereka pernah menikmati tubuhmu berkali-berkali._

 _'Toneri, Utakata dan para Uchiha_ _hanyalah kumpulan para pengecut bermulut besar.'_

 _'Ya, kau benar, aku membencimu kau wanita murahan, wanita jalang yang mempermainkan perasaan pria yang menyukaimu.'_

Sasuke memukul dinding kamar mandi dengan kepalan tangannya begitu keras, tapi pria itu tidak merasa sakit sama sekali, Sasuke merasa sesak di dadanya.

 _"Sial,..."_ Sasuke berteriak dalam batinnya, Sasuke merasa tidak punya muka untuk bertemu dengan Hinata nanti, apa yang ada dalam pikiran wanita itu sekarang, wanita? ya Hinata resmi menjadi seorang wanita semalam karena perbuatannya, karena status perawannya sudah Sasuke miliki.

 _'Sasuke-san, apa kau mau bersamaku malam ini?'_

 _'One night stand,...just one night and to night'_

Sasuke mencoba mengingat yang di katakan Hinata malam itu, saat Hinata mengajaknya bersama selama satu malam, kenapa Hinata menawarinya _'One night stand'_? padahal dengan jelas dia masih perawan.

 _'Alasan Hinata menjadi model majalah pria dewasa adalah karena dia jatuh cinta.'_

 _'Aku sangat mencintaimu,...Sa...suke...'_

Sasuke menengadahkan wajahnya, sehingga air mengguyur wajahnya sekarang.

 _'Wanita sepertimu tidak akan sulit mencari pengganti, jadi lupakan Itachi dan hentikan air mata palsumu itu.'_

Sasuke masih enggan keluar kamar, setelah ritual membersihkan diri, Sasuke hanya berdiam diri di kamarnya, matanya tidak luput mengawasi dan melihat kembali tempat tidurnya yang masih berantakan.

Sasuke merasa tertampar, dia sudah salah menilai Hinata selama ini, wanita itu sudah di sakitinya begitu lama, wanita itu sudah dilukainya begitu dalam, lalu apa yang harus di lakukannya sekarang? sepertinya kata _'maaf'_ sudah terlambat baginya bahkan satu tamparan keraspun tidak cukup untuk membayar kesalahannya pada Hinata dan setiap tetes air mata wanita itu harus dia bayar mahal nantinya, wanita itu sudah terlanjur terluka, sekarang Sasuke mengingat kembali dan menyadari wajah Hinata yang terluka di setiap pertengkaran mereka.

Sasuke beranjak dengan segera dia merapikan kamar dan segera berpakaian, Sasuke akan pergi ke lokasi syuting, Hinata pasti berada di sana, Sasuke tidak ingin berpikir lagi, Sasuke harus bertindak, dia tidak akan menjadi pengecut untuk kedua kalinya.

 **Secret Pa** **ssion.**

...Pukul 04:00...sebelumnya...

Brakkk.

Hinata membuka pintu dan menutupnya kembali, wanita itu bersandar di pintu tubuhnya merosot ke bawah dan mendarat di lantai yang terbuat dari kayu berwarna coklat yang terlihat kokoh dan mengkilat.

Hinata tersadar dalam keadaan tanpa busana di tempat tidur Sasuke, dia terkejut dan dengan segera dia bangun, menyambar kemeja putih milik Sasuke yang hanya menutupi sampai pertengahan pahanya untuk bagian bawah, setelah itu Hinata segera pergi dari kamar Sasuke tanpa melihat lagi pada pria itu, dan langkahnya terasa begitu menyakitkan.

Hinata merasakan sakit di organ kewanitaanya, napasnya naik turun, Hinata merasakan sesak di dadanya, seluruh pori-pori di kulitnya meremang saat mengingat kejadian yang baru saja dialamimya.

 **Hinata POV**

 _'Ya Tuhan, apa yang sudah kulakukan ini tidak mungkin terjadi, aku tidak mengerti kenapa semua jadi seperti ini.'_

 _'Dia melakukannya dengan lembut dan aku terlena pada cumbuannya, ciumannya, itu bukan sandiwara.'_

 _'Aku menyukainya, aku menikmatinya, walaupun terasa menyakitkan.'_

 _'Di mataku dia tetaplah seorang yang kucintai, perasaanku tetap utuh hanya untuk dirinya.'_

 _'Aku tidak bisa dan tidak ingin menolaknya, aku menginginkanya, mengharapkanya dan aku mendambakannya.'_

 _'Sentuhannya, cumbuannya, ciumannya, aku,...aku...'_

 _'Oh, Sasuke pergilah,..pergilah dari hidupku,..pergilah...'_

 _'Tekadku hancur, aku ingin membencinya setelah semua yang dia lakukan pada diriku._

 _'Tapi sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan_ , _apa yang harus kukatakan saat bertemu dengannya nanti.'_

 _'Sejak dulu hanya dia yang kuimpikan, setiap hari, setiap jam, setiap menit, setiap detik dan setiap saat hanya dirinya yang kuharapkan.'_

 _'Dan sekarang apa aku salah jika aku menikmati semuanya, hanya satu malam dia menjadi milikku, satu malam yang tidak akan pernah aku lupakan.'_

 _'Oh Tuhan, kenapa seorang wanita harus jatuh cinta dengan cara seperti ini?'_

 **Hinata POV end**

Hinata menarik rambutnya yang kusut, Hinata memeluk dirinya sendiri, di lantai kayu yang terasa dingin Hinata berbaring dengan tatapan yang kosong.

 **Flash back.**

Hinata ingat dia memang pernah mengajak Sasuke bercinta dengannya dan dia menyesali semua perkataanya, karena setelah itu Sasuke semakin menghina dan merendahkanya, bukan tanpa alasan, waktu itu Hinata mendengar dari Itachi bahwa Sasuke baru saja menjalin hubungan dengan Sakura, seorang wanita yang sudah menjadi temannya sejak dulu, setelah itu Itachi menawarkan sebuah hubungan padanya, Hinata yang merasa cemburu dan putus asa mengambil dan meminum beberapa gelas minuman keras yang sama sekali belum pernah di sesapnya.

Dengan keberanian seorang gadis lugu yang mabuk, Hinata menarik Sasuke yang berada di kerumunan pesta, sebuah pesta peresmian untuk drama ' _Beauriful Darkness',_ Hinata menarik Sasuke ke sebuah lorong sepi di gedung tersebut, Hinata mencium, memagut dan melumat bibir Sasuke, pria itu tidak menolak bahkan membalas ciumannya.

"Sasuke-san, maukah kau bersamaku malam ini?" tanya Hinata, kedua tangan mulusnya melingkar di leher Sasuke, pria itu menatapnya.

"Kau mabuk Hyuga" jawab Sasuke, Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak mabuk."

"One night stand,...just one night and toninght" lanjut Hinata, kemudian mengecup kembali bibir Sasuke, pria itu merangkul pinggangnya hingga perut mereka melekat satu sama lain.

"Aku tidak tertarik padamu." jawab Sasuke dengan seringaiannya setelah ciuman mereka terlepas.

"Apa karena kekasihmu?" tanya Hinata, Sasuke menatap mata Hinata.

"Tidak juga, aku hanya tidak suka wanita yang menawarkan dirinya, mungkin setelah ini kau juga akan mengajak pria lain, lagi pula bukankah kakakku Itachi menginginkanmu jadi kekasihnya, aku tidak suka merebut sesuatu dari kakakku."

"Aku bukan milik Itachi, aku belum menjawab iya padanya."

"Sudahlah Hyuga, kau sedang tidak sadar, jadi sebaiknya kau segera pulang dan istirahatlah." ucap Sasuke, pria itu pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang jatuh terduduk di lorong.

 **Flash back end.**

Sudah pukul 06:00, Hinata membuka mata, mungkin dia tertidur, dengan langkah pelan dia menuju kamar mandi.

Hinata berdiri di depan cermin besar kamar mandi, membuka kemeja putih milik Sasuke, wangi tubuh pria itu tercium di tubuhnya, begitu menyesakan tapi membuatnya merindukan wangi tubuh itu lagi, Hinata menatap tubuhnya yang telanjang ada beberapa bekas ciuman di dada juga perutnya, Hinata menggigit bibirnya, tubuhnya terasa meremang mengingat kembali ciuman itu.

 _'Oh, aku tak bisa melupakannya.'_

Hinata menangis tertahan, rasa malu menyergap di jiwanya bercampur rasa sakit dalam hatinya.

Hinata membasuh tubuhnya, mengoleskan banyak sabun, tidak hanya itu Hinata juga menggosoknya sedikit kasar.

 _'Apa kau tahu kenapa ayah menceraikan ibumu?, dia wanita jalang, dia menghianati ayah bersama teman ayah sendiri.'_

 _'Itu bohong, ayahmulah yang berseligkuh di belakang ibu, teman ayahmu itu hanya kebetulan bicara dengan ibu.'_

Hinata mengingat kejadian 10 tahun lalu saat ayah dan ibunya bertengkar hebat dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk bercerai, ayah dan ibu Hinata bercerai saat usianya 14 tahun waktu itu dan Hanabi adiknya baru berusia 10 tahun, dan Hinata di tinggal sendiri oleh mereka, hidup Hinata sangat kesepian waktu itu, karena Hinata hampir tidak memiliki satu temanpun.

 _'Kau wanita jalang, kau wanita murahan.'_

 _'Harga diri?, bagiku seorang wanita yang menawarkan tubuhnya pada seorang pria, dia tidak punya harga diri.'_

 _..._

Wanita itu masih mengenakan dress putihnya, kali ini dia menghadap ke arah laut, matanya yang terpejam mulai terbuka memperlihatkan ametysnya yang penuh luka, air matanya perlahan menuruni pipi chubbynya yang putih bersih, sinar jingga matahari membuat wajahnya tampak bersinar keemasan, sebentar lagi matahari akan tenggelam, dan gelap menyergap menenggelamkan semua impian dan harapannya akan cinta, semua bayangan yang dia khayalkan juga ikut tenggelam di dalamnya, cinta rahasia.

Cutt...

"Wah, akhirnya selesai juga, Hinataa, aktingmu bagus sekali." Mei Terumi berteriak senang karena akhir adegan dari video musiknya sudah selesai.

"Aktingmu bagus Hinata, terima kasih sudah bekerja sama." sutradara Tanaka juga menjabat tangan Hinata, mereka berjabat tangan kemudian berpelukan.

"Nyonya Mei, dan pak sutradara terima kasih, karena sudah percaya padaku." Hinata membungkukan badanya.

"Malam ini kita akan merayakannya lagi, kau harus ikut Hinata, kami juga akan mengajak Sasuke." ucap Mei.

"Tapi, nyonya aku tidak bisa ikut, aku akan segera kembali, ada urusan yang mendadak." Hinata terpaksa berbohong kepada Mei, sebenarnya Hinata tidak merasa siap untuk bertemu Sasuke.

"Benarkah, sayang sekali, lalu sekarang kau mau kembali?" tanya Mei dengan kecewa.

"Aku akan berkemas dulu setelah itu aku akan segera kembali ke Konoha." ucap Hinata.

"Baiklah, aku tidak bisa memaksamu, produser nanti akan mengirimkan pembayaran melalui rekeningmu." Mei kembali berkata, Hinata hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Oh, ya apa Sasuke akan bersamamu?, kalian pulang bersama kan?, tadi dia juga mencarimu dan menanyakanmu." tanya Mei, dan pertanyaan itu membuat Hinata terkejut.

"Apa?, m-tidak, aku akan pulang sendiri, S-Sasuke mungkin masih ingin berada di sini, ...aku permisi nyonya." Hinata segera pergi meninggalkan Mei Terumi, jujur saja Hinata tidak ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke apalagi berbicara dengannya, tanpa Hinata sadari sepasang mata hitam itu lagi-lagi sudah memperhatikannya sejak awal.

Sasuke hanya mampu melihat Hinata dari jauh, ternyata benar dia hanya seorang pengecut, dia tidak punya keberanian untuk bertemu Hinata, seorang Uchiha memang memiliki gengsi dan sikap egois yang tinggi, Sasuke hanya bisa melihat Hinata yang berjalan dengan rasa sakit, terlihat sekali wanita itu tidak nyaman saat berjalan ataupun saat dia duduk.

Sasuke bahkan tidak bisa menghentikan Hinata saat wanita itu kembali lebih dulu seorang diri, Sasuke masih merenung di tepi pantai, memikirkan semua kebodohannya, pemandangan yang indah pun tidak mampu mengobati perasaannya yang sedang kacau, dan Sasuke tidak bisa melupakan percintaannya dengan wanita itu, wanita yang selalu dia rendahkan, dan selalu dia sakiti.

Sasuke kembali setelah dua hari merenung tanpa menemukan jalan keluar, Sasuke memilih menuju apartement kakaknya, mungkin dengan seperti itu dia bisa di hibur oleh kakaknya yang mesum.

"Baka Aniki." Sasuke membuka pintu apartement Itachi dengan mudah, pria itu sudah tau password yang di pakai kakaknya.

Sasuke terkejut saat melihat keadaan Itachi, pria itu mabuk berat, seluruh ruangan di apartement milik pria tersebut begitu berantakan, botol-botol minuman berserakan di setiap sudut, sedangkan tubuh Itachi sendiri terkapar di tengah ruangan.

"Baka otoutou, kau sudah kembali rupanya, bagaimana kabarnya?, wanitaku, Hinataku?" Itachi meracau dengan suara khas orang mabuk.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini Baka?" Sasuke merangkul Itachi kemudian mendudukannya di sofa.

"Aku rindu sekali padanya, apa dia selalu cantik seperti biasanya?"

"Dia tidak menjawab panggilanku, dia tidak mau berbicara denganku, dia,...dia,...hhmm." Itachi jatuh tertidur di sofa dan tak sadarkan diri, Sasuke meremas rambutnya ternyata keadaan Itachi sangat buruk setelah di tinggalkan oleh Hinata.

Sasuke lelah, setelah melewati perjalanan yang jauh di tambah beban berat di pikirannya, Sasuke memilih untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di kamar Itachi, panggilan dari Sakura selama dua hari ini diabaikan olehnya, Sasuke tidak peduli jika wanita itu akan marah, saat ini Sasuke tidak ingin di ganggu oleh siapapun.

Keesokan paginya Sasuke terbangun dengan rasa pegal di seluruh tubuhnya, saat membuka mata tatapannya terpokus pada sebuah foto besar di dinding, Sasuke baru ingat ini adalah kamar Itachi, Sasuke melihat kembali ke arah foto tersebut, semalam dia tidak terlalu memperhatikan keadaan kamar Itachi karena kelelahan, foto seorang wanita cantik berwajah lembut, Hinata, di foto itu Hinata tersenyum tulus, rambutnya yang panjang terlihat ikal, foto tersebut hanya di ambil setengah badan, kalau tidak salah foto itu di ambil saat Hinata menjadi model iklan produk kecantikan termahal.

Sekarang Sasuke menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah lama bersama dengan Hinata, jauh lebih lama dari siapapun bahkan dari semua wanita yang pernah berkencan dengannya.

Sasuke tahu iklan apa saja yang pernah di bintangi Hinata, Sasuke tahu siapa saja pria yang pernah menyatakan cinta pada wanita itu, apa saja yang di sukai dan tidak di sukai Hinata, Sasuke tau semuanya, Sasuke tidak mengerti bukankah selama ini dia yang paling menjauhi wanita itu, tapi kenapa dia tahu segalanya tentang Hinata.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya, Itachi berada di depan pintu kamar, pria itu terlihat segar, sepertinya kakaknya itu baru saja mandi, itu terlihat dari rambutnya yang masih basah.

"Hn,..." Sasuke bergumam.

"Jangan menatap wanitaku seperti itu, aku tidak suka." ucap Itachi sambil menatap foto Hinata, Sasuke terkejut saat menyadari tangan kirinya tengah menyentuh foto Hinata.

"Sudahlah, cepat mandi, kita sarapan." ucap Itachi, pria itu kemudian keluar dari kamarnya.

Sasuke dan Itachi sarapan bersama, entah kenapa untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke merasa canggung pada kakaknya sendiri, mereka makan dalam diam, makanan seadanya hasil olahan tangan Itachi tapi mampu mengenyangkan perut mereka.

"Bagaimana kabarnya?" Itachi membuka suara, Sasuke mengangkat kepala dan melihat ke arah kakaknya.

"Kau pasti sudah tau kalau dia memutuskanku." Sasuke terdiam.

"Aku memang bodoh, aku sudah melakukan kesalahan, dia melihatku saat bercinta dengan Yugao."

"Aku menyesal sudah menyakitinya, sekarang aku kehilangan dia." wajah Itachi terlihat sendu.

"Itachi,.."

"Aku menginginkannya, katakan padaku apa dia akan memaafkanku kalau aku meminta maaf padanya?" Itachi kembali bertanya, Sasuke tidak bisa menjawab karena sebenarnya Sasuke punya masalah yang sama.

"Bantu aku untuk membujuknya kembali." nada suara Itachi terdengar memohon.

"Aku tidak bisa, maafkan aku." ucap Sasuke terdengar keraguan dalam ucapannya.

"Kau tidak bisa atau tidak mau?, aku tahu kau orang kedua setelah ibu yang tidak menyukai Hinata, kau membencinya tanpa alasan, kau tidak mengenalnya Sasuke, dia wanita terbaik yang pernah kukenal." Itachi berkata dengan emosi yang sedikit naik.

"Oh ya?, bukankah kau juga tak pernah menghargainya, bahkan kau suka sekali melihatnya di sentuh orang lain?" jawab Sasuke juga dengan sedikit emosi.

"Ya,...tapi hanya di depan kamera, dan sudah kubilang itu hanyalah akting, jika ada yang berani menyentuhnya, aku tidak akan sungkan untuk menghabisi pria itu?" Itachi mengepalkan tanganya.

"Cih,...benarkah?, bagaimana kalau akulah yang menginginkanya?, apa kau akan membunuhku juga?." Sasuke tidak percaya kata - kata tersebut keluar dari mulutnya.

"Haha,...leluconmu tidak lucu, kau lupa kekasihmu Haruno adalah wanita posessif?, dia tidak akan membiarkanmu mendekati wanita lain?, dan apa kau juga lupa dia pernah menyerang seorang gadis bernama Alina yang sedang meminta tanda tanganmu?" Sasuke terdiam apa yang di katakan Itachi memang benar, Sakura sering sekali berbuat nekat saat wanita itu merasa cemburu, Sasuke tidak berani mendekati wanita lain karena takut Sakura akan menyakiti wanita tersebut.

"Kau membantu atau tidak, setuju atau tidak, aku akan mendapatkannya kembali." Itachi beranjak dan meninggalkan Sasuke di meja makan, Sasuke menggebrak meja dengan keras, kenapa semua jadi kacau dan berantakan.

Itachi tampak bersiap untuk pergi, penampilan pria itu berbeda dari biasanya, Itachi tampak memakai pakaian formal, entah apa yang akan di lakukanya.

"Aku akan menemuinya, aku tidak bisa menahan diri karena aku merindukannya, berikan dukunganmu padaku." ucap Itachi saat melewati meja makan dan Sasuke masih berada di sana.

"Dan besok adalah syuting terakhirnya di filmku, dia bilang akan menyelesaikanya." lanjut Itachi, kemudian pria itu pergi, Sasuke merasakan dadanya bergemuruh entah karena apa.

"Cih,...kau mengacaukan semuanya." gumam Sasuke, besok Sasuke akan bertemu Hinata untuk syuting adegan film untuk yang terakhir.

"Kita lihat apa kau akan menepati janjimu?." Sasuke kembali bergumam, pria itu tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, Sasuke masih tetap dengan pendiriannya, dia masih meyakini bahwa perasaanya pada Hinata tetap sama, Sasuke yakin masih membenci Hinata, walaupun ada setitik rasa lain jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, Sasuke hanya membohongi diri tentang yang di rasakanya.

 **Secret Passion.**

Hinata menghela napas panjang, pagi ini dia harus berangkat ke lokasi syuting untuk adegan terakhir, dan itu berarti Hinata akan bertemu dengannya, dengan Sasuke, perasaannya tengah gelisah, bagaimana caranya menghadapi dua orang Uchiha yang sudah mengacaukan hidupnya.

Kemarin Hinata menolak bertemu dengan Itachi saat pria itu memintanya untuk bertemu, Hinata masih merasa belum siap bertemu dengan siapapun.

Hinata memasuki gedung apartement tempat biasa dia beradegan intim dengan Sasuke, para kru menyambutnya dengan hangat, Tenten menyambutnya dengan pelukan yang membuat Hinata merasa sesak.

"Lama tidak bertemu, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Tenten setelah pelukannya terlepas, Hinata tertawa mendengarnya.

"Cuma dua minggu, itu tidaklah lama Tenten, dan seperti yang kau lihat aku baik-baik saja." kedua wanita itu tertawa bersama.

"Ayo bersiaplah, aku akan meriasmu dulu, hari ini adalah pengambilan gambar terakhir untukmu." ucap Tenten.

Hinata dan Tenten pergi ke ruang rias untuk persiapan syuting, saat Tenten meriasnya Hinata menyempatkan diri untuk membaca naskah, dan Hinata sedikit terkejut sepertinya naskahnya di ubah, Itachi yang bertindak sebagai sutradara tapi pria itu juga yang menulis naskahnya.

"Tenten, kenapa naskahnya di ubah?, sebelumnya ditulis kalau aku dan Sasuke hanya akan berbicara, tapi sekarang di tulis bahwa aku akan memohon dan mengemis cinta pada Sasuke?" ucap Hinata, tangan kanannya meremas kertas naskah yang di pegangnya.

"Aku tidak suka ini." lanjut Hinata.

"Oh, aku lupa, naskahnya memang sudah di ubah satu minggu yang lalu, alasannya karena banyaknya surat penggemar yang menyampaikan pendapat mereka tentang ending film ini, mereka berpendapat kalau 'Yumi' tidak pantas bahagia karena sudah merusak kehidupan rumah tangga orang lain." jawab Tenten panjang lebar.

"Ya ampun, kepalaku jadi sakit." ucap Hinata sambil memijit kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Baiklah, tugasku selesai, aku akan memanggilmu nanti kalau gilaranmu untuk pengambilan gambar." Hinata hanya menganggukan kepalanya, Tenten pergi meninggalkannya.

Hinata masih menutup matanya, didepan cermin meja rias Hinata masih duduk menyandarkan kepalanya.

"Tenten, bukankah kau akan pergi?, kenapa masih diam disitu?" Hinata merasakan kehadiran seseorang di sampingnya.

"Ini aku, sayangku." Hinata terperanjat karena orang yang di ajak bicara ternyata bukan Tenten.

"Itachi?,..." Hinata beranjak dari duduknya dan menatap ke arah Itachi.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu." Itachi menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"Kumohon Hinata jangan menolakku kali ini." lanjut Itachi.

"Tapi bukankah kau harus bersiap di kursi sutradaramu?" Hinata terlihat gugup, Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian tersenyum.

"Tidak, kali ini aku mempercayakan pada sutradara yang lain, karena hari ini aku hanya akan melihat dirimu saja." Itachi mengecup punggung tangan Hinata, kemudian menatap Hinata dengan kesungguhan hatinya.

"Hinata,...aku,...sudah melakukan kesalahan, aku mengerti jika kau membenciku, tapi harus kau tahu kalau aku hanya mencintaimu, aku ingin kita kembali bersama, aku berjanji akan bersikap lebih baik, aku tidak akan melukaimu lagi, aku,-..."

"Itachiii!, cukup, ...dengarkan aku, dalam hatiku tidak pernah ada perasaan benci untuk dirimu, aku tidak marah padamu."

"Tapi maafkan aku,... karena aku tidak bisa kembali padamu, aku tidak mencintaimu, sungguh aku sangat menghargai cintamu, tapi kau juga tahu kalau aku mencintai orang lain." Hinata memotong ucapan Itachi dan berusaha menjelaskan pada Itachi.

"Aku tahu Hinata, tak bisakah kau melupakannya, dan memulai sesuatu yang baru bersamaku, aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku, tapi berikan satu kesempatan untukku." terdengar nada memohon pada ucapan Itachi.

"Itachi, jangan membuatku bimbang, kumohon pergilah, aku ingin sendiri." Itachi menghela napas saat ini dia belum bisa membujuk Hinata, ya Itachi tahu sejak awal Hinata sudah mencintai orang lain, Itachi sudah mencari siapa pria yang di sukai Hinata, tapi sampai sekarang dia belum mengetahuinya.

"Berapa lama waktu yang kau butuhkan, aku akan menunggu." ucap Itachi, tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang mata memperhatikan mereka sejak awal.

Tenten memanggil Hinata untuk bersiap, Hinata merasakan telapak tangannya yang begitu dingin, Hinata akan bertemu dengannya lagi, detak jantungnya kian berpacu dan terasa menyakitkan saat debarannya kian menggila.

Hinata melihatnya, Hinata melihat Sasuke yang sedang membelakanginya, pria itu sedang berbicara dengan sutradara yang menggantikan Itachi, sedangkan Itachi sendiri berada di salah satu sudut ruang lainya.

Sasuke berbalik karena sutradara baru tersebut mendapat panggilan dari Tenten.

"Pak sutradara Hinata sudah siap." ucap Tenten, sutradara yang di panggil dan juga Sasuke berbalik ke arah Hinata.

'Deg...'

Hinata merasakan sakit di dadanya saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan onyx milik Sasuke, Hinata merasa tidak sanggup untuk menatap lebih lama sehingga Hinata memilih mengalihkan tatapan kearah lain, sedangkan Sasuke sendiri untuk pertama kalinya merasakan sakit tak kasat mata di hatinya, Sasuke tidak tahu kenapa perasaan itu muncul karena Hinata berpaling dari tatapanya.

"Oh, Hyuuga Hinata, kau lebih cantik dari yang kubayangkan." ucap sutradara tersebut, seorang pria berwajah mengerikan yang membuat Hinata sedikit takut.

"Namaku Kisame, hari ini aku menggantikan Itachi, senang bisa bekerja sama dengan artis cantik seperti dirimu." lanjut Kisame.

"Pak Kisame, terima kasih atas kerjasamanya." Hinata membungkuk kemudian bersalaman dengan Kisame, Hinata tidak menyadari bahwa semua gerak tubuhnya di amati sepasang mata milik Sasuke.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita mulai saja, apa kalian sudah siap?" tanya Kisame dan kedua pemeran utama itupun menganggukan kepalanya.

...

Hinata duduk di sofa, pakaiannya sangat berantakan, sedangkan Sasuke berdiri tak jauh dari sofa tersebut, air mata Hinata sudah mengalir sejak lama.

"Jadi kau akan kembali pada istrimu, Reina?" pria itu menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ya itu benar Yumi, aku sangat mencintainya." ucap pria tersebut, wanita itu semakin menangis.

"...Hiks,..aku juga sangat mencintaimu Suke, apa lagi yang harus kulakukan untukmu?"

"Begitu mudahnya bagi dirimu untuk melupakan semua, apa kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku?" wanita itu meremas dadanya.

"Maafkan aku Yumi, kita sudah tidak bisa bersama lagi." pria itu berlutut kemudian menggenggam tangannya.

"Tidak, kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku, aku mengenalmu lebih lama dari Reina, kau bahkan sudah mengambil kehormatanku Suke, demi dirimu aku rela menunggu, aku tidak peduli saat orang lain menghinaku, merendahkanku." Hinata semakin menangis, Sasuke menatapnya, semua perkataan Hinata yang di ucapkan sesuai naskah membuatnya begitu terluka, akting tangisan Hinata seperti bukan sandiwara dan Sasuke merasa perkataan tersebut tertuju pada dirinya.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu Yumi, maafkan aku, maafkan aku, sungguh maafkan aku." Sasuke mencium tangan Hinata, tanpa di sadari air matanya juga menenetes.

"Kita tidak bisa bersama, aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu, tidak akan pernah." Hinata tertegun, dalam naskah tidak ada adegan Sasuke yang menangis, tapi Hinata kembali sadar, Sasuke memang pintar berakting dan pria itu juga sering mengabaikan naskahnya.

Sasuke dan Hinata saling menatap, semua kru dan sebagian orang yang menyaksikan adegan tersebut juga menitikkan air mata terutama para wanita, mereka terbawa suasana oleh akting Sasuke dan Hinata.

'Cut...'

Kisame menghentikan akting mereka, Hinata segera beranjak dan melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke, sedangkan pria tersebut masih menundukan kepalanya.

Hinata kembali kekamar riasnya, di depan cermin Hinata kembali menangis, dia tidak mampu menahan rasa sakit di dadanya.

Lama menundukan kepalanya, Hinata mengangkat kepala dan wanita itu terkejut karena ada bayangan lain di cermin, Sasuke berdiri tepat di belakannya, dengan cepat Hinata mengusap air matanya.

"Hyuuga?" suara Sasuke terdengar berat.

"Untuk apa kau kesini?" ucapan Hinata terdengar dingin bagi Sasuke.

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu."

"Tidak ada yang perlu di bicarakan, pergilah." Hinata masih enggan untuk berbalik.

"Dengarkan aku, malam itu-..." Sasuke mencoba berbicara, Sasuke berpikir dia harus bicara dengan Hinata dan menjelaskan semuanya, sebenarnya Sasuke ingin menemui Hinata sejak tadi, Sasuke sudah mendatangi kamar rias Hinata, tapi Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya karena Itachi sudah mendahuluinya, bahkan Sasuke mendengar semua yang Itachi katakan pada Hinata.

"Apa?, apa setelah malam itu kau juga ingin menghinaku lagi?, kau ingin mengatakan kalau aku hanya seorang yang amatir?" Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, bukan itu yang dia maksud.

"Aku tahu, aku mengerti, kau tidak pernah menyukaiku, kau membenciku, Sasuke." Hinata menjatuhkan air matanya, pertahanan yang dia bangun sudah runtuh.

"Selama ini kau tidak pernah menganggapku ada, kau melihatku seperti sampah yang menjijikan dan dengan bodohnya aku menerima semua perlakuanmu." suara Hinata terdengar menyakitkan di pendengaran Sasuke.

"Di matamu tak ada satupun kebaikan dalam diriku, di matamu aku selalu salah."

"Hinata, maafkan aku, aku-..." Hinata membulatkan matanya, dia terkejut karena untuk pertama kalinya dia mendengar Sasuke menyebut namanya yang justru menambah rasa sakit di hatinya.

"Hinata?, sejak kapan kau memanggil namaku?, aku bahkan ragu kau tahu namaku?." Sasuke terdiam lidahnya terasa kelu, itu benar Sasuke tidak pernah memanggil Hinata dengan nama kecilnya, rasa bersalah menggerogoti relung hati Sasuke, ternyata selama ini Sasuke benar-benar menyakiti Hinata.

"Aku tidak pernah berharap apapun darimu, tapi kali ini aku meminta padamu, pergilah dari hidupku, aku tidak ingin bertemu lagi denganmu." Sasuke mengepalkan tanganya, Hinata berhak marah padanya, membencinya, tapi saat Hinata mengusir dirinya dari hidup wanita itu kenapa rasanya begitu menyakitkan, bukankah selama ini dirinya yang paling menginginkan perpisahan.

Hinata bermaksud untuk meninggalkan Sasuke, tapi langkahnya terhenti karena pria itu mencekal pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau tidak bisa mengusirku dari hidupmu, kita, kita sudah..." Hinata terkejut, dia takut kalau Sasuke akan membahas tentang kejadian malam itu.

"Kita sudah bercinta Hinata, apa kau lupa?, kau memberikan kesucianmu padaku, apakah hal itu tidak berarti untuk dirimu?" Hinata tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke menyadari hal itu, karena saat mereka bercinta Hinata berusaha mengimbangi permainan Sasuke walaupun terasa menyakitkan.

"A-Aku, aku,..." Hinata terdengar gugup, dan mencoba melepaskan tangan Sasuke.

"Aku tahu kau masih-..."

"Aku seorang pria aku bisa merasakannya, apa kau tahu seorang wanita tidak akan mudah melepaskan pria yang sudah mengambil kesucianya?" Sasuke menarik tubuh Hinata untuk berhadapan dengannya.

"Cukup Sasuke, ya kau benar aku masih perawan, lalu kenapa?, apa kau takut aku menuntut pertanggung jawabanmu?, kau boleh merasa tenang karena aku tidak akan melakukan itu"

"Lagi pula bukankah kita tidak akan bertemu lagi, dan tetaplah menganggapku seperti wanita jalang dan murahan, karena itu akan mudah untuk dirimu."

"Selamat tinggal Sasuke." Hinata melepaskan tangan Sasuke dan meninggalkan pria itu, seperti gerakan lambat ada rasa tak rela dalam hati Sasuke saat tangan Hinata terlepas dari genggamannya.

Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang di rasakannya saat ini, yang jelas dia merasa gelisah, marah dan juga kecewa.

GREEB...

Sasuke menarik kembali tubuh Hinata, meraih kemudian memeluk tubuh mungil itu dengan erat, entah apa yang di pikirkan Hinata karena wanita itu hanya terdiam dan berkedip beberapa kali.

Entah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, Sasuke hanya berharap Hinata bisa memaafkanya walaupun sepertinya itu akan sulit, apakah Hinata akan marah atau luluh Sasuke tidak tahu, karena Sasuke melihat luka, kemarahan dan kebencian di mata Hinata.

 **To be continue.**

 **Chap 5,...haiihhh...**

 **20 hari fict ini nga** **nggur...gommene reader...**

 **Chap ini aku ngerasa g dapet feelnya jadi maaf kalau ga enak pas kalian baca...hehe...(alasan).**

 **Ok silahkan review, fav and foll yach?...**

 **Thank's to : Rain Ryu, gimana menurut kamu chap ini udah bisa ngejelasin belum?..**

 **Untuk yang nunggu Mada-sama, chap depan aja yach...**

 **Untuk yang udah kirim pesan lewat PM terima kasih banyak..**

 **Dan reviewer yang selalu setia aku ucapin i love u all...i love u so much**

 **Peluk cium dariku dan juga salam sayang selalu...semoga semua urusan kita di lancarkan.**

 **See u my lovely reader...**

 **Salam aisyaeva**


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto © Mr MK**

 **Secret Passion**

 **Sasuke U x Hinata H**

 **Rate M**

 **Drama/Romance**

 **Typo(s), selalu ada, OOC, EYD yang tidak sesuai dan banyak kekurangan di fict ini.**

 **Happy reading.**

Suara musik yang keras sedikit mengganggu pendengaran, tapi membawa setiap tubuh ingin bergoyang dan menghentak sesuai irama musik, lampu yang bersinar temaram namun ada juga yang bersinar berkilauan membuat suasana club malam bertambah meriah dengan banyaknya pasangan yang menari dengan gaya erotis.

Seorang pria tengah duduk di meja bar club malam tersebut, pria itu tampak meneguk cairan berwarna kuning dari gelas yang di genggamnya, entah sudah gelas yang keberapa, tapi yang pasti tenggorokannya sudah terasa panas, kepalanya juga terasa pusing dan sakit, tapi bersamaan dengan itu, semua masalah yang di pikirkannya juga sedikit berkurang.

"Kau terlalu banyak minum , bos!" ucap seorang bartender yang bekerja di club tersebut.

"Hn,..." jawab pria tersebut.

"Kau seorang selebritis, kau harus menjaga nama baikmu!" ucap bartender itu lagi.

"Selebritis?, nama baik?,...hm kau benar Kiba, akting dan akting, orang baik jadi jahat, orang jahat jadi baik, gadis terhormat jadi gadis murahan, dan pria bajingan jadi pria yang bertanggung jawab, semuanya ternyata hanya topeng." jawab pria itu kepada bartender bernama Kiba.

"Sepertinya kau punya masalah senpai?" tanya Kiba.

"Tidak biasanya seorang Uchiha Sasuke sampai mabuk hanya karena satu masalah?" lanjut Kiba, dan Sasuke mendengus.

"Apa kau pernah melakukan kesalahan Kiba?, apa kau pernah salah menilai tentang seseorang, kau menyakitinya, menghina dan merendahkannya?" Sasuke meneguk kembali minumannya sampai tandas.

"Aku sudah mengenalnya begitu lama, tapi aku tidak tahu apapun tentang dirinya." Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja dan menggunakan tangan kirinya sebagai bantal, kemejanya sudah berantakan.

"Kekasihmu nona dokter itu akan segera datang." ucap Kiba, Sasuke menegakan kembali tubuhnya.

"Apa?, kenapa kau menghubunginya?" Sasuke terlihat kesal.

"Kau mabuk berat, dan seseorang harus mengurusmu." lanjut Kiba.

Seperti yang di katakan Kiba, Sakura datang menjemput Sasuke dan membawa kekasihnya itu pulang ke apartement miliknya.

Sakura tidak mengerti dengan sikap Sasuke, sudah satu minggu pria itu terlihat gelisah, Sasuke sering sekali melamun kemudian marah.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengantarkanku ke apartemen milikku." ucap Sasuke, pria itu tidur di atas tempat tidur milik Sakura.

"Kau mabuk berat sayang, jadi aku membawamu kesini." ucap Sakura, wanita itu menghela napas karena Sasuke tidak menjawabnya karena sudah tertidur.

Sasuke merasakan sentuhan di bibirnya, kecupan demi kecupan dirasakannya, tapi rasa bibir tersebut berbeda, rasanya tidak semanis bibir wanita yang sudah bercinta dengannya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Sasuke membuka mata dan terkejut wajah Sakura begitu dekat, bibir wanita itu juga menyentuh bibirnya, biasanya Sasuke akan menyambut dan membalas ciuman itu, tapi kali ini Sasuke tidak bisa melakukannya, bayangan wanita lain mengganggu pikirannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sakura?" Sasuke beranjak dari tidurnya, dia melihat Sakura yang sudah membuka pakaiannya.

"Aku menciummu." Sakura menghampiri Sasuke menyentuhkan jemari lentiknya di dada kekasihnya, tapi Sasuke menepisnya.

"Kau gelisah sayang, dan kau tahu obat yang baik untuk itu adalah,...bercinta,..." Sakura berbisik di telinga Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya." ucap Sasuke.

"Aku sedang malas." lanjut Sasuke.

"Kau butuh waktu untuk tidur, dan dengan bercinta akan membantumu untuk tidur lebih nyenyak." ucap Sakura lagi, Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sebenarnya ada masalah apa?, emosimu tidak stabil akhir-akhir ini?, kau tidak menjawab panggilanku, kau juga menolakku?" ucap Sakura, wanita itu terlihat kecewa.

"Aku harus pergi Sakura, aku baik-baik saja jadi jangan khawatirkan aku." Sasuke menyambar jasnya dan juga kunci mobil miliknya, kemudian meninggalkan apartemen Sakura.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu Sasuke?" Sakura bergumam, wanita itu cemas melihat tingkah kekasihnya.

 **Flashback.**

Tubuh mungil Hinata berada di pelukan Sasuke, tapi wanita itu tidak membalas pelukannya.

Sungguh Sasuke tidak tahu kata apa yang harus di ucapkan pada Hinata, Sasuke benar-benar merasa menyesal dengan semua yang pernah di lakukannya.

"Lepaskan aku, Sasuke!" Hinata mendorong dada Sasuke sampai pelukan pria itu terlepas.

"Hinata, beri kesempatan untukku, aku akan memperbaiki semuanya." ucap Sasuke tangannya tidak melepaskan tangan Hinata.

"Lepaskan tanganku, ucapan itu juga kudengar dari kakakmu." Hinata meronta tapi Sasuke tidak mendengarkannya.

"Apa yang ingin kau perbaiki?, semua?, semuanya sudah hancur, biarkan aku pergi, apa kau lupa bukan aku yang mengusirmu dari hidupku, tapi kau yang tidak menginginkan kehadiranku."

"Kaulah yang mengusirku dari hidupmu." Sasuke melihat sudut mata Hinata yang menggenang, dan air mata itu siap meluncur.

"Hinata, aku bersalah, aku tidak tahu, apa yang harus kulakukan?" Sasuke merasa frustasi.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau lakukan, semua akan berjalan sesuai rencana." suara Hinata terdengar bergetar.

"Sudah cukup aku menerima semua perlakuanmu dan juga Itachi yang mempermainkanku." air mata Hinata meluncur di pipinya, dan Sasuke bisa merasakan betapa sakitnya perasaan Hinata saat ini.

"Kau tahu Sasuke, hidup perlu bernapas, dan kenangan itu seperti napasku yang terasa menyesakkan, tidak mungkin aku melupakan semua, selama aku bernapas, kenangan itu akan selalu ada." ucap Hinata dengan mengusap air matanya.

"Ada ucapan seorang temanku, mudah untuk memaafkan, tapi yang paling sulit adalah melupakan semua." lanjut Hinata.

"Tapi aku akan belajar untuk melupakannya, sesakit apapun itu." Hinata melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku, selama ini aku sudah salah menilaimu." Sasuke kembali berucap berharap Hinata mau mendengarkannya.

"Lucu sekali, hanya karena aku seorang perawan pemikiranmu berubah?" Hinata tertawa dalam tangisnya.

"Katakan padaku di mana kebencianmu selama ini, apa menghilang begitu saja? aku tidak butuh belas kasihanmu, jadi jangan ubah pandanganmu itu, lihat aku seperti kau menilaiku selama ini."

"Biarkan aku pergi, dan itu akan membuatmu merasa senang." Hinata pergi meninggalkan Sasuke tanpa memberi kesempatan pada pria itu untuk berbicara, Sasuke hanya bisa melihat langkah Hinata yang semakin menjauh.

 **Flashback end.**

Praangg...

Suara pecahan gelas yang dilempar terdengar nyaring diruangan apartemen pribadi Sasuke, setelah meninggalkan apartemen Sakura tadi malam, Sasuke memilih pergi ke apartemen miliknya, Sasuke ingin sendiri.

"Sial,...wanita keras kepala." Sasuke meremas kepalanya, sebenarnya ingin sekali Sasuke bersikap seperti seorang bajingan, dia ingin melupakan semua yang berhubungan dengan Hinata, tapi ternyata itu sulit sekali dilakukan, Hinata sudah mengambil kedamaian hidupnya menjadi keresahan yang selalu dirasakannya, lagi pula tidak mudah bagi Hinata untuk memaafkan dirinya, Sasuke menyadari hal itu.

Wajah polos itu selalu tergambar di matanya, bahkan selama dua minggu Sasuke selalu mengingat percintaanya dengan Hinata, dan darahnya terasa berdesir, Sasuke menginginkan lagi kenikmatan itu, Sasuke menginginkan lagi tubuhnya menyatu dengan tubuh wanita itu, sentuhan lembut tangan Hinata di bibirnya Sasuke rindukan.

Sudah satu minggu Sasuke tidak bertemu dengan Hinata, dan itu adalah waktu terlama menurut Sasuke, karena sebelumnya mereka selalu bertemu hampir setiap hari.

' _Kau wanita munafik yang menjijikan'_

Sasuke menghabiskan minuman yang ada di dalam botol sampai habis.

"Dimana kau wanita sialan, kau menepati janjimu?, huh?" Sasuke berbicara sendiri merasakan kesal tapi juga gelisah.

"Karin, kau pasti bersama Karin." Sasuke berteriak, tidak akan ada yang terganggu dengan teriakannya.

Sasuke hanya berusaha mengenyahkan rasa bersalahnya, tapi bukan hanya itu, ternyata Sasuke tidak biasa tanpa kehadiran Hinata, selama ini Hinata selalu berada dalam pandangannya, kehadiran Hinata selalu tertangkap di indra penglihatannya, wanita itu tidak pernah mengucapkan apapun, Hinata tidak pernah membela diri saat Sasuke menyudutkanya dengan hinaan, Hinata memang bodoh, apa gunanya membela diri, hati Sasuke sudah tertutupi kebencian, apapun yang dikatakan Hinata pria itu tidak akan mempercayainya, tapi sekarang Sasuke tidak bisa berbohong, Sasuke sudah kehilangan Hinata, dan sekarang sama seperti Itachi pria itu merasa _'hampa'_.

 **Secret Passion.**

 _'Aku bisa menahan tetesan air hujan di atap rumahku yang sepi.'_

 _'Itu tidak menggangguku'_

 _'Aku bisa menahan air mataku, yang berkali-kali datang dan kubiarkan menetes.'_

 _'Aku tidak takut untuk menangis, saat melihat kepergianmu yang sangat menyesakkan.'_

 _'Ada hari dimana aku selalu berpura-pura baik-baik saja.'_

 _'Dan itu menyakitkan.'_

 _'Tapi yang paling menyakitkan adalah, kita sudah begitu dekat, ada banyak yang ingin kukatakan, tapi kau pergi dan tidak bisa melihat bahwa aku mencintaimu.'_

 _'Apa yang akan mungkin terjadi?, sangat berat menahan rasa sakit karena kehilanganmu.'_

 _'Tapi lebih berat memaksakan senyum ini.'_

 _'Akan kukatakan, akan kuungkapkan semua kata yang terpendam, dan akan kukatakan aku mencintaimu.'_

 _'Hinata hanya mencintaimu'_

 _'Hinata hanya milikmu.'_

 _'Aku, Hinatamu'_

 _'Sasuke.'_

Suasana langit sore yang indah, cahaya jingga setengah menutupi langit dari arah barat ke timur, angin berhembus menerbangkan benda apa saja yang bisa dia terbangkan, dan luka seseorang juga semakin mendalam.

Hinata tengah duduk di balkon sebuah restoran, Hinata sengaja memilih kursi yang terletak di dekat besi pembatas, sebuah kursi dan meja dengan payung besar ditengahnya.

Hinata membiarkan helaian rambutnya mengikuti arah angin, Hinata tidak peduli jika rambutnya yang indah menjadi kusut atau berantakan, tangan mungilnya memainkan ponsel pintarnya dengan lincah, Hinata mengetik password untuk membuka aplikasi galerinya, beberapa file foto Hinata buka dan ratusan foto di tampilkan di layar ponselnya, Hinata melihat kemudian menggeser satu persatu foto tersebut.

"Apa aku harus menghapus semuanya?" gumam Hinata tatapannya masih terpaku pada layar ponselnya, sebuah gambar dirinya yang tengah di peluk Sasuke, tubuhnya berbalut tubuh Sasuke, dan saling memejam mata.

"Tidak baik jika seorang wanita cantik sepertimu duduk sendirian!" Hinata terkejut dan mengalihkan tatapannya pada sumber suara, seorang pria yang terlihat berwibawa menyapa Hinata, pria tersebut menarik kursi kemudian duduk berhadapan dengan Hinata.

"Lama tidak bertemu Hinata, bagaimana kabarmu?" ucap pria tersebut dengan senyumnya yang menawan.

"Madara- _san?_ " Hinata bertanya seolah tidak percaya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Madara.

"A-Aku sedang berlibur." jawab Hinata entah kenapa dia selalu gugup saat berbicara dengan Madara.

"Anda sendiri, a-apa yang anda lakukan di sini?" Hinata balik bertanya pada Madara.

"Santai saja, tidak perlu terlalu formal, kau lupa aku ini juga temanmu." Hinata tersenyum.

"Kau sendirian saja?, tadi kau bilang sedang liburan?, apa jika tempatnya masih di kota yang sama bisa disebut liburan?" Hinata tertawa lagi, Hinata memang berada di sebuah hotel di kota Tokyo, sedikit jauh dari Konoha.

"Aku memang berencana pergi ke luar negri satu minggu lagi." ucap Hinata.

"Benarkah liburan juga?" tanya Madara lagi.

"Tidak, adikku akan menikah di Maldiv, tapi mungkin itu bisa juga disebut liburan." jawab Hinata.

Hanabi adik Hinata memang akan menikah, tiga minggu lalu Hanabi sudah memberitahukannya, Hanabi sangat mengharapkan kehadiran Hinata, karena sudah lama tidak bertemu, selain itu Hanabi juga ingin berbagi kebahagiaan bersama dengan kakaknya.

"Lalu, Madara- _san_ sedang apa di sini?"

"Urusan bisnis, oh ya bagaimana hubunganmu dengan kedua sepupuku?" Madara kembali bertanya, wajah Hinata berubah sedih dan Madara bisa melihat itu.

"Sudahlah, jangan di bahas, bagaimana kalau kita pesan makanan lezat saja, kau tahu perut yang kenyang, maka hati yang akan senang." ucap Madara, Hinata tertawa kecil, pria di hadapannya ini selalu berhasil menghiburnya.

Setelah memesan makanan, Hinata dan Madara makan bersama, mereka juga saling melemparkan candaan kecil, dan tertawa bersama, sebelumnya Hinata kesepian, tapi karena Madara menginap di hotel yang sama Hinata merasa memiliki teman atau mungkin seorang kakak.

"Bagaimana kalau besok pagi, kita berjalan-jalan, ya sekedar mengisi waktu liburan." ucap Madara dan Hinata hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu besok pagi aku akan menjemputmu di kamar.

...

Sudah dua minggu Sasuke tidak bertemu dengan Hinata, wanita itu menghilang entah kemana, dan itu berarti sudah tiga minggu sejak percintaan mereka.

"Sasuke habiskan sarapanmu!." ucap Mikoto saat melihat Sasuke yang mengacuhkan sarapannya, Sasuke dan Itachi kembali menginap di rumah orang tuanya karena Mikoto memaksa mereka, ritual sarapan yang tidak biasanya, Itachi dan Sasuke tidak bercanda atau bertengkar dan membuat Mikoto juga Fugaku merasa heran dengan tingkah kedua putranya.

Mikoto menyalakan televisi karena sarapan paginya terasa seperti di kuburan yang sepi, Mikoto sengaja menambahkan volumenya supaya suara keras dari televisi bisa mengalihkan perhatian ketiga mahluk dingin yang sedang menyantap makanan, setelah itu Mikoto duduk kembali di tempatnya.

...

 _~Kabar terkini~_

 _~ Ada sebuah video kiriman dari orang yang tidak di kenal~_

 _~Artis dan model majalah pria dewasa Hinata Hyuga terekam sebuah kamera melakukan hal yang tidak baik, kejadiannya sekitar tiga minggu yang lalu, dalam video yang di unggah terlihat Hinata mendatangi kamar seorang pria pada tengah malam dan keluar pada pukul 4 pagi dengan mengenakan pakaian yang berbeda~_

 _~Tapi tidak di ketahui identitas siapa pria penghuni kamar tersebut, mungkinkah Hinata terlibat dengan prostitusi ilegal?.~_

 _..._

Sasuke terkejut saat mendengar berita tersebut, televisi itu menayangkan video yang berisi gambar Hinata yang memakai gaun backless merah sedang mengetuk pintu dengan panik, kemudian tangan Hinata ditarik oleh seseorang yang berada di dalam kamar tersebut, setelah itu video tersebut di percepat selama 4 jam dan ditayangkan kembali saat Hinata keluar dengan mengenakan kemeja putih milik seorang pria, dan Hinata berjalan dengan berpegangan pada dinding.

"Ya ampun, dia benar-benar pembuat skandal, memang apalagi yang dilakukan pria dan wanita dalam sebuah kamar selain hal yang tidak baik, dari pakaianya saja sudah terlihat." Mikoto berkomentar tentang video tersebut.

"Ibu senang kau sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi dengan perempuan itu, Itachi." ucap Mikoto, Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya dengan keras, Sasuke mengutuk siapapun orang yang sudah mengirim video tersebut, dan kenapa Sasuke lupa, sudah menjadi kebiasaan dirinya selalu menyewa dua kamar, alasannya untuk mengecoh para penggemar wanita yang selalu mengganggu privasinya, dan di tempat tersebut Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama, hanya Mei Terumi yang tahu dimana kamar Sasuke.

Brakk...

"Wanita brengsek.." Itachi menggebrak meja dengan keras, semua orang termasuk Sasuke terlonjak karena kaget.

"Berani sekali, ..kau menghianatiku wanita sialan!" Itachi berkata dengan kemarahan.

"Jaga mulutmu Itachi, berita itu tidak benar." Sasuke beranjak dan segera berdiri, Itachi menatapnya tajam, tapi kemudian Itachi pergi, namun Sasuke mengejarnya karena perintah dari Mikoto.

"Tunggu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?, baka?." Sasuke berhasil menahan tangan Itachi saat pria itu hendak membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Kau benar Sasuke, dia hanya perempuan jalang dan murahan." ucap Itachi, Sasuke merasa tertohok ucapan dari kakaknya itu menusuk di hatinya.

"Kau tahu dia selalu menolakku saat aku ingin mengajak bercinta denganya, kau tahu apa yang dia katakan?, itu bukan cinta itu hanyalah nafsu." ucapan Itachi sedikit melunak.

"Tapi sekarang lihat dia yang mendustai ucapannya sendiri, dia mengumbar nafsunya pada setiap pria, dia mencurangiku." wajah Itachi terlihat menahan amarah.

"Itu tidak benar Itachi." Sasuke berteriak tapi Itachi tidak peduli.

"Dan kupikir, aku tahu siapa pria itu!" Sasuke membulatkan matanya.

"Pria itu pasti orang yang dicintai Hinata selama ini,...kau tahu Sasuke rasanya dadaku sakit sekali, hanya pria itu yang bisa menyentuhnya, pria sialan yang sudah membutakan hatinya." Itachi membanting pintu mobilnya dengan keras dan pria itu menitikkan air matanya, Sasuke terpaku tapi bukan karena tangisan kakaknya, tapi ucapan Itachi yang terngiang di telinganya.

Semua kesalahan Sasuke, dia yang meracuni pikiran Itachi tentang Hinata selama ini, dan yang lebih tersakiti adalah Hinata, wanita itu harus menanggung kebencian dari Itachi sekarang.

...

Seperti yang dikatakan Madara, pria itu menjemput Hinata di kamar hotelnya, mereka berencana menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan berjalan-jalan, Madara juga ikut sarapan bersama di kamar hotel yang Hinata sewa.

Hinata dan Madara sangat terkejut dengan pemberitaan di televisi tentang video Hinata yang kebetulansedang mereka tonton.

Hinata terlihat gugup, tubuhnya juga gemetaran, Madara merasa iba melihat keadaan Hinata, sepertinya rencana mereka untuk berjalan-jalan dibatalkan.

"Berita itu bohong, aku tidak seperti itu, aku tidak sengaja melakukannya." Hinata menangis di hadapan Madara.

"Mungkin itu perbuatan wartawan yang mengikutimu, tapi video itu benar dirimu kan, Hinata?" Madara bertanya pada Hinata, wanita itu menundukan wajahnya.

"Itu kehidupan pribadimu, kau berhak melakukan apa yang kau inginkan, tapi para pencari berita itu pasti mengejarmu dan terus mencari tahu siapa pria yang bersamamu itu." ucap Madara.

"Dan apa rencanamu?, apa kau akan merahasiakan identitas pria itu?, dan membuatnya menjadi seorang pengecut?." lanjut Madara.

"Aku tidak tahu, apa yang harus kulakukan?" Hinata meremas rambutnya, kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa sakit setelah melihat berita tentang dirinya di televisi.

"Kenapa kau tidak bicarakan hal ini dengan Sasuke?" Hinata membulatkan matanya, dari mana Madara tahu kalau pria itu adalah Sasuke.

"Kupikir itu memang Sasuke, tapi melihat ekspresi wajahmu, aku yakin kalau ucapanku tidak salah, kau masih ingin melindunginya setelah semua yang dia lakukan padamu?" kedua tangan Hinata saling meremas.

"Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke atau siapapun, aku ingin sendiri, tidakkah kau mengerti?" Madara menghela napas.

"Dan kau akan menanggungnya sendirian begitu?, mungkin saat ini Sasuke sedang mencarimu, kau berhak meminta kerjasamanya." Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, saat ini Hinata ingin menghilang saja dari dunia, Hinata berpikir mungkin Sasuke memang mencarinya, tapi pria itu pasti ingin Hinata supaya tidak mengatakan siapa pria tersebut.

Sasuke pasti tidak ingin rahasianya terungkap, dia egois, kejam, dan untuk saat ini Hinata merasa benci pada pria itu.

 **Secret Passion.**

"Katakan padaku, apa Hinata yang membuatmu mengabaikanku?" Sakura bertanya dengan emosi yang meledak, video Hinata dengan cepat menyebar, saat mengetahui hal itu Sakura segera menemui Sasuke di apartemennya.

"Aku tahu pria itu adalah kau, Sasuke?." Sakura berteriak, selama ini Sakura mengetahui kebiasaan Sasuke yang suka menyewa dua kamar.

"Tega sekali kau melakukan ini padaku, apa dia menggodamu?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Diam Sakura, Hinata tidak menggodaku, jika ada yang harus di salahkan itu adalah diriku, bukan dia!" Sasuke masih berusaha untuk tenang, setelah berusaha menenangkan Itachi, sekarang Sasuke harus mengurus kemarahan dan kecemburuan Sakura yang tidak terkendali.

"Itu kesalahanku, aku yang memaksanya." ucap Sasuke lagi.

"Kau tidur dengannya?, kau bercinta dengannya?, kau bilang kau membencinya tapi kenyataanya kau menghabiskan waktu bersamanya, di belakangku?." Sasuke terdiam mendengar pertanyaan dari Sakura.

"Ya, dan aku tidak bisa melupakannya, maafkan aku, Sakura!" Sasuke mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Sakura, tidak ada gunanya membohongi wanita itu, lagi pula Sasuke tidak ingin membohongi dirinya sendiri.

"Brengsek, aku sudah menduganya, dia akan merebutmu dariku, susah payah aku mendapatkanmu, aku melakukan segalanya demi dirimu." Sakura menangis dan berteriak, Sasuke memilih diam dan membiarkan Sakura.

"Dan Hinata dia menghianatiku, dia berbohong padaku, dia sudah melanggar janjinya, walaupun aku sudah memaksanya, tapi tetap saja dia menusukku dari belakang." amarah Sakura semakin memuncak.

"Dia tidak bisa membunuh rasa cintanya untukmu, Sasuke, dia bersedia tidur denganmu karena dia mencintaimu, dia sangat mencintaimu!, sejak dulu dia sudah mencintaimu."

Hening...

Sakura menutup mulutnya setelah menyadari semua yang baru saja dia ucapkan, sedangkan Sasuke yang sedang duduk di sofa segera beranjak dan menatap tajam Sakura.

"Apa yang baru saja kau katakan, huh?, kebenaran apa yang kau sembunyikan?, apa yang Hinata janjikan padamu?," Sasuke mengguncang bahu Sakura, tapi Sakura tidak menjawabnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencari tahu sendiri, jangan pernah menghalangiku untuk menemuinya." Sakura jatuh terduduk, Sasuke meninggalkannya sendirian.

Delapan tahun lalu, saat Sakura duduk di bangku kelas 3 SMA, dia menyukai Sasuke yang merupakan teman sekelasnya, Sakura punya dua orang sahabat, Karin dan Hinata, walaupun sebenarnya Hinata adalah adik kelasnya, Sakura juga tahu kalau Hinata juga jatuh cinta pada Sasuke, saat Hinata menjadi model sebenarnya Sakura juga menginginkannya, tapi orang tuanya tidak mengijinkan Sakura menjadi model.

Saat kuliah Sakura menjalin hubungan dengan Akasuna Sasori, hubungan keduanya seperti layaknya orang berpacaran, Sakura juga pernah bercinta dengan Sasori, namun di hatinya tetap ada Sasuke seorang, suatu hari Sakura bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke saat kebetulan waktu itu Karin mengajaknya ke lokasi syuting Hinata, dan Sakura memberanikan diri untuk menyapa pria pujaannya.

Sakura mulai dekat dengan Sasuke dan lupa kalau Hinata juga mencintai pria itu.

"Kau tega sekali Sakura, bukankah kau tahu kalau Hinata sangat mencintai Sasuke sejak dulu?" ucap Karin saat mengetahui hubungan Sakura dengan Sasuke.

"Memangnya kenapa, kalau Sasuke lebih memilih diriku, itu bukan salahku, Karin" ucap Sakura dengan acuh seolah tidak peduli.

"Kau menghianatinya, dia akan terluka, kau sudah menusuknya dari belakang." Karin marah dengan perkataan Sakura.

"Sudahlah Karin jangan berlebihan, Hinata saja tidak keberatan, dia malah berjanji padaku untuk tidak mengungkapkan dan menunjukan cintanya pada Sasuke." jawab Sakura.

"Itu karena kau yang memaksanya untuk berjanji, aku tidak menyangka kau benar-benar egois, kau tidak memikirkan perasaan Hinata, demi kebahagiaanmu kau melukai orang lain."

Sejak saat itu hubungan Karin dan Sakura merenggang, Karin menjaga jarak dengan Sakura karena Karin sangat menyayangi Hinata.

 **Secret Passion.**

Laju mobil Sasuke sangat cepat melewati batas normal, pikiranya hanya terisi tentang semua perkataan Sakura, apakah itu benar bahwa selama ini Hinata,-...?

 _'Dia mencintaimu, dia sangat mencintaimu, dari dulu dia sudah mencintaimu!'_

 _Kupikir Hinata masih menyimpan perasaan itu.'_

 _'Bukankah itu sangat unik?, menurutku cinta seperti itu patut di hargai.'_

 _'Dan mungkin penantian Hinata masih ada sampai saat ini.'_

 _'Dia mencintai tanpa mengharap balasan.'_

Berbagai kilasan memori yang sudah terlewat hinggap dalam pikiran Sasuke, dan semua itu membuat kepalanya terasa sakit, tidak hanya itu, hatinya jauh lebih sakit, jika itu benar kenapa Sasuke tidak menyadarinya, benarkah Sasuke buta selama ini?. Sasuke merasakan perasaan aneh di dalam dadanya, darahnya terasa berdesir, perutnya terasa bergejolak dan rasa bencinya seolah menghilang begitu saja.

 _'Perasaan aneh apa ini?'_

Sasuke menekan bel sebuah apartemen mewah, saat pintu terbuka sang pemilik tampak terkejut melihat kedatangannya.

"Karin,..." ucap Sasuke.

"Uchiha?, ada apa kau datang kemari?." Karin menyilangkan tangannya di dada dan menatap tajam pada Sasuke.

"Aku ingin menanyakan keberadaan Hinata?" ucap Sasuke tanpa basa-basi.

"Apa?, untuk apa kau mencarinya?, aku tidak tahu di mana dia dan kalaupun aku tahu aku tidak akan memberitahumu." ucap Karin, wanita itu mendengus.

"Aku harus bertemu dengannya, ada banyak hal yang ingin kukatakan." ucap Sasuke, Karin hanya menghela napas.

"Aku dan Suigetsu akan pergi sekarang, jadi aku tidak akan memberitahukanmu, lagipula aku memang tidak tahu, terakhir dia kesini adalah saat insiden telur dan tomat busuk itu, dan aku juga belum bertemu lagi dengannya." ucap Karin panjang lebar.

"Apa kau sudah mendengar tentang video Hinata?" Sasuke bertanya, Karin mendengus , tangan kirinya memegang knop pintu dengan keras.

"Aku ingin bertanya, tolong jawab dengan jujur, apa benar kalau selama ini Hinata mencintai seseorang?" Sasuke berharap Karin mau menjawab dengan jujur, semua yang di katakan Sakura terus terngiang dalam pikirannya.

"Sebaiknya kau mempersilahkan tamu kita masuk, sayang,...lagi pula tidak baik membicarakan hal penting di depan pintu." Suigetsu muncul dari dalam, pria itu menyapa Sasuke yang merupakan sahabat lamanya.

Dengan terpaksa Karin mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk karena perintah dari Suigetsu, kedua pria itu duduk di ruang tamu, sedangkan Karin membuatkan minuman untuk mereka berdua.

"Apa kau juga tahu masalah ini, Sui?, apa Karin menceritakan semua padamu?" Sasuke bertanya pada Suigetsu.

"Aku tahu atau tidak, aku tidak berhak untuk ikut campur, Karin bersikap buruk itu karena dia menyayangi Hinata." ucap Suigetsu, Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya.

"Hinata, sahabatku yang paling bodoh, dia menerima semua perlakuan kejam dari pria yang tidak bertanggung jawab." Karin muncul dari arah dapur dengan membawa minuman yang baru saja dibuatnya.

"Tentang video itu, kurasa Hinata juga sudah mengetahuinya, kuharap dia segera kembali karena para wartawan akan mengejarnya." semua ucapan Karin membuat Sasuke terdiam.

"Kau tidak perlu mengasihani Hinata, aku hanya tidak mengerti semua pria yang dikenalnya hanya para pengecut, mereka semua sudah membuat Hinata terhina seumur hidupnya, terutama kau Uchiha Sasuke." Karin masih mengeluarkan amarahnya.

"Yang ingin kutanyakan adalah apa benar Hinata mencintai seseorang dan masih mencintai orang itu sampai saat ini?" tanya Sasuke kembali, sebisa mungkin Sasuke tetap tenang untuk menghadapi wanita seperti Karin.

Suigetsu menyentuh tangan Karin.

"Mungkin ini saatnya Sasuke tau." ucap lembut Suigetsu dan Karin menghela napas lelah.

"Baiklah, kau ingin tahu siapa laki-laki di cintai Hinata?, orang itu adalah,...KAU, sahabatku sudah mencintaimu sejak dulu, sejak dia duduk di kelas 2 SMA." rasa terkejut di rasakan Sasuke, itu tidak mungkin, Hinata tidak mungkin mencintainya, tapi yang di ucapkan Karin sama dengan apa yang di ucapkan Sakura.

Karin menceritakan semua tentang Hinata pada Sasuke, termasuk saat Sakura memaksa Hinata untuk berjanji tidak akan menunjukan rasa cintanya pada Sasuke.

"Hinata ingin kau melihatnya, Hinata ingin kau mengakuinya, tapi apa yang kau berikan padanya?" Karin menitikkan air matanya karena mengingat semua yang di lakukan Hinata.

"Dia bahkan bertingkah bodoh dengan memakai gelang murahan pemberianmu." lanjut Karin.

"Gelang?" kali ini Suigetsu bertanya, sedangkan Sasuke masih memikirkan semua yang diucapkan Karin, karena Sasuke merasa tidak pernah memberi apapun pada Hinata.

"Ya, gelang yang diberikan Itachi, gelang yang di beli Sasuke di luar negri saat liburan, Itachi memberikannya sebagai hadiah." ucap Karin, Sasuke tidak bisa berkata pun, sejauh itukah Hinata mencintainya.

...

Sasuke sudah berada di apartemenya, kali ini Sasuke terlihat gelisah, Sasuke terlentang di atas tempat tidurnya, pria itu memikirkan banyak hal

 _'Gelang?'_

Gelang apa yang di maksud Karin, apakah gelang yang selalu di pakai Hinata, gelang rantai kecil yang terbuat dari emas putih dengan bandul bulat di tengahnya?.

 _'Bisakah lebih cepat?'_

 _'Tunggu ini sulit sekali, rantainya tersangkut.'_

 _'Kalau begitu putuskan saja.'_

 _'Tidak boleh gelang ini sangat berarti bagiku.'_

Sasuke meremas rambutnya, dia sudah menyadari semuanya, cinta Hinata, bisa Sasuke rasakan, delapan tahun bukan waktu yang singkat, tapi kenapa Hinata bisa menerima semua penderitaan yang Sasuke berikan.

"Kenapa kau berbuat sampai sejauh itu, Hinata?, kau pasti menderita selama ini." Sasuke memejamkan matanya, sungguh hatinya terasa di remas, begitu sakit begitu sesak.

Drrtt..drrtt..

Ponsel Sasuke bergetar nama Itachi tertera di sana, sebenarnya Sasuke malas untuk mengangkat panggilan tapi mungkin kakaknya itu ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Sasuke kenapa lama mengangkatnya?" Itachi berucap setengah berteriak.

"Aku,-..."

"Cepat nyalakan televisimu!" ucapan Sasuke terpotong karena perintah Itachi, Sasuke mengambil remot kontrol dan menyalakan televisinya dengan malas, Sasuke terkejut melihat pemberitaan baru tentang Hinata, di dalam berita itu di katakan bahwa identitas pria yang bersama Hinata sudah di ketahui, pria itu bahkan tidak mengelak tapi mengakui bahwa dirinya yang bersama Hinata di kamar tersebut, dan pria itu adalah...

'Uchiha Madara'

Sasuke kesal bagaimana Hinata bisa bersama Madara, apa yang sedang mereka lakukan di hotel itu? dan Madara berani sekali dia mengakui sesuatu yang sudah menjadi miliknya, Sasuke berpikir Hinata adalah miliknya, tidak ada yang boleh memiliki Hinata selain dirinya.

"Berani sekali kau mengambil milikku, Madara, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu" ucap Sasuke di tengah kemarahannya.

...

Hinata semakin terpuruk, masalah yang di hadapinya semakin memburuk, nama Madara juga terseret kedalam lingkaran skandalnya bersama Sasuke, semua terjadi tanpa sengaja, beberapa orang wartawan menemukan Madara yang keluar dari kamarnya tempo hari, dengan tenang Madara menjawab pertanyaan para wartawan dan mengakui sesuatu yang bukan menjadi urusannya.

Sebenarnya tujuan Hinata berlibur adalah untuk membunuh rasa rindunya pada Sasuke, walau pada kenyataanya rasa rindu Hinata semakin membuncah, Hinata juga mengakui bahwa dirinya terus mengingat percintaanya dengan Sasuke, kenapa?, apa seorang wanita tidak boleh membayangkan hal itu?, sama seperti laki-laki bahwa perempuan juga membutuhkan hal itu, kebutuhan biologis yang akan terasa sakit bila tidak di tuntaskan, selama ini Hinata merahasiakan hasratnya pada Sasuke, hasrat yang membuat darahnya mendidih dan bergejolak.

"Sasuke?, haruskah kukatakan aku menginginkanmu?"

 **Secret Passion.**

Sasuke terpaku, saat membuka pintu dihadapannya Hinata berdiri dengan tatapannya yang sayu, Hinata tampak cantik dan juga seksi, baru saja wanita itu menekan bel apartemennya, Hinata berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang masih terdiam dengan menatapnya.

"Hallo Sasuke?, lama tidak bertemu!" Sasuke masih menatap Hinata.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu apa kau terkejut?eh?" siapa yang tidak terkejut?, wajah Hinata berbeda dari biasanya.

"Apa kau merindukanku, Sasuke?" Hinata semakin mendekati pria itu, tangannya menyentuh dada yang berbalut kemeja biru tua, Sasuke menyentuh tangan Hinata dan itu bereaksi pada tubuhnya.

Sasuke menyudutkan tubuh mungil Hinata pada dinding dekat pintu, sampai tubuh Hinata terhimpit tubuhnya, Sasuke menatap ke mata Hinata, napasnya memburu dan mengenai wajah Hinata.

"Kenapa?, kenapa kau datang ke sini?, apa kau ingin menggangguku?." suara Sasuke terdengar berat, keningnya di sentuhkan pada kening Hinata, wanita itu tertawa renyah.

"Apa kau tidak bisa mengusirku dari ingatanmu?" bibir Hinata hampir bersentuhan dengan bibir Sasuke.

"Kau menyiksaku Hyuga, kau membuatku gila, enyahlah dari pikiranku." ucap Sasuke, tangan kirinya menarik pinggang Hinata supaya tubuhnya lebih merapat lagi.

"Lakukan jika kau bisa." Hinata berbisik di telinga Sasuke yang tentu saja memberikan efek luar biasa pada organ vital Sasuke.

"Apa kau ingin kita mengulanginya lagi, kau ingin kita melakukannya lagi, menyatukan tubuh kita seperti malam itu?." ini benar-benar gila, hanya dengan perkataan saja Hinata mampu membangkitkan gairah terpendam milik Sasuke.

"Katakan untuk apa kau menemuiku, jangan harap kau bisa keluar dari sini dengan mudah, dan jangan harap aku akan membiarkan Madara atau Itachi mengambil tempatku." Hinata merangkul pundak Sasuke.

"Aku punya banyak pilihan, aku tidak punya alasan untuk memilihmu." Hinata kembali berucap, membuat Sasuke putus asa dengan jawaban Hinata, mereka bukan remaja labil yang mengandalkan perasaan, mereka orang dewasa yang penuh perhitungan dalam mengambil keputusan, tapi Sasuke tidak suka penolakan.

"Hyu,-...hmmph" ucapan Sasuke terpotong, Hinata memagut bibirnya, Sasuke terkejut namun menikmati ciuman tersebut, bibir manis itu di lumatnya lagi.

Sasuke tidak ingin bertanya saat ini dia hanya ingin menikmati gairah aneh yang terasa memuncak di tubuhnya, Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Hinata, memagut, mencium dan melumat bibir Hinata dengan perasaan yang tidak puas, Sasuke menginginkan lagi kenikmatan itu.

Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk membuat Hinata seperti bayi yang baru di lahirkan, Sasuke menanggalkan semua benda yang melekat di tubuh wanitanya, dan Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama pada dirinya sendiri.

Kedua tubuh itu bersentuhan kembali, saling menikmati rasa panas di kulit masing-masing, bibir yang begitu merah itu tidak berhenti untuk mendesah dan mengerang.

Sasuke merasa tidak waras, gairahnya sudah membuat dirinya menjadi gila, gila untuk menikmati lagi kenikmatan yang Hinata berikan, sedangkan Hinata juga mempertanyakan kewarasannya sendiri, tidak ada yang tahu bahwa saat ini Hinata menyingkirkan rasa malunya, tidak hanya itu, Hinata juga menjatuhkan harga dirinya di hadapan Sasuke, memangnya apa lagi?, Hinata sudah tidak memiliki apapun, hanya cinta yang menggebu untuk Sasuke seorang.

 **To be continue.**

 **Hmm yang udah g sabar pengen cepet update, hayo tunjuk tangan.**

 **Hai readersku yang kusayang semuanya?, apa kabar?.**

 **Duh makin aneh aja, dan kurasa alurnya juga cepet di chap ini..hehe...gomenne ...**

 **Chap depan flashback Hinata kenapa datang dan nemuin Sasu di apartemennya dan malah ngelakuin 'itu' lagi.**

 **Dan mungkin di chap depan ada kejutan baru untuk karir Hinata...wkwk...tunggu aja ya?, myngkin ada penambahan pemaun baru...**

 **anita777 pertanyaan km tentang hinata nyebut nama suke itu karena nama peran Sasuke itu kan sunsuke...hehe...**

 **HipHipHuraHura, review km di ff love in silent, aduch iya nich aku salah ketik, maafkan authormu yang mengecewakan ini...hiks...**

 **sushimakipark, thank ya km g bosen buat ngingetin trus...**

 **Hatsune Miku, i love u my sister.**

 **Nah untuk yang baru masuk review salam kenal dari aku terima kasih atas dukungannya.**

 **reviewer setiaku i love u all, peluk cium selalu...3**

 **see u next chap**

 **Salam aisyaeva...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto © Mr, MK**

 **Secret Passion**

 **Sasuke. U x Hinata. H**

 **Rate M**

 **Drama/Romance**

 **Typo(s), OOC, segala kekurangan ada di fict ini.**

Sedikit curcol,...hadeuch...banyak yang kecewa untuk chap kemarin, terutama di bagian akhir,...hehe...(plakk), jujur aja aku ketawa baca review dari kalian, aku suka, kalian jujur banget, empat jempol aku kasih buat kalian readersku yang pintar2, chap ini mungkin akan menjawab rasa penasaran kalian, dan kebetulan chap ini juga udah aku buat, jadi jangan pundung duluan yach?... menurutku bagian ending chap kemarin agak penting buat dapetin feelnya Sasuke, sejujurnya ini semua bikin aku Setressss... :D

 **Happy reading.**

"Suke...?"

"Sasuke...?"

Sasuke terkejut, Hinata berteriak memanggilnya, wanita itu mengibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya, Sasuke mengerjap beberapa kali, apa yang baru saja dia pikirkan.

 _'Hah, memalukan, sekarang aku bermimpi saat mataku terbuka.'_

"Hi-Hinata?..." Sasuke benar-benar merasa gugup, baru saja dia berpikiran kotor tentang Hinata, wanita itu masih berada di depan pintu apartemennya, dengan mengenakan dress hitam dengan model one shoulder yang memperlihatkan bagian bahu kanannya yang mulus, riasannya di sesuaikan dengan warna pakaiannya, cantik dan seksi membuat Sasuke menelan ludahnya, dan di kakinya terpasang stileto hitam yang mengkilat, Sasuke berpikir Hinata akan menyerahkan diri pada dirinya, tidak hanya itu Hinata akan menjatuhkan harga diri didepannya, tapi tidak Hinata bukan wanita seperti itu, cukup satu kali Sasuke salah menilai tentang Hinata dan dia tidak akan mengulanginya, Hinata tidak akan berani untuk menggodanya.

"Ya, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting denganmu." ucap Hinata dengan suara yang datar dan juga dingin, berbeda dari bayangan Sasuke saat Hinata menggodanya.

"Masuklah!..." Sasuke berucap lirih, Hinata mengangkat kepala, kemudian mengangguk.

Saat masuk Hinata mencium bau alkohol yang menyengat, mungkin Sasuke sedang minum, selain itu ruangan apartemen Sasuke sangat berantakan, pria itu pergi ke dapurnya dan membawa satu gelas minuman untuk Hinata.

"Duduklah, Hinata, apakah hal yang ingin kau bicarakan adalah tentang video itu?" ucap Sasuke saat melihat Hinata yang masih berdiri, pria itu duduk dan bersandar di sofa yang berhadapan dengan Hinata.

"Ya, itu benar!" jawab Hinata masih dengan suara yang dingin, jauh didalam hatinya Hinata merasa canggung saat berhadapan dengan Sasuke, untuk pertama kalinya Hinata menginjakan kaki di apartemen Sasuke, rasa sesak di rasakannya.

"Katakan padaku, kenapa kau membiarkan Madara untuk ikut campur dalam masalah kita." Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan intimidasi yang menakutkan dan tanpa basa-basi.

"Kita?, tidak pernah ada kata kita, hanya kau dan aku, dan masalah ini adalah masalahku!" ucap Hinata, ada emosi di setiap ucapannya.

"Benarkah?, jika memang seperti itu lalu kenapa kau datang kesini?, kau berpikir bisa menyelesaikannya sendirian begitu?, apapun yang kau katakan kebenaran tidak bisa di sembunyikan, kau tidak bisa mengubah kalau pria yang bersamamu adalah diriku, ternyata semua itu tidak ada artinya bagimu." Sasuke berucap dengan menahan amarah.

"Lalu di mana kau saat aku membutuhkanmu?, saat mereka semua menyudutkan diriku, dan bertanya tentang kebenaran?, kau bahkan tidak berniat untuk menemuiku, kau yang tidak punya niat baik dan menganggap semua tidak ada artinya." Hinata menaikan sedikit nada suaranya.

"Kenapa kau selalu menjadikanku seperti seorang pengecut?, kau menjadikanku seorang pecundang yang tidak berguna?, kau lari dan bersembunyi dan aku kebingungan untuk mencari dirimu, tapi kau sedang bersama pria lain di kamar hotel, kau bahkan tidak memberikanku kesempatan untuk berbicara." Sasuke juga menaikan nada suaranya.

"Aku tidak percaya padamu, karena semua yang kau ucapkan adalah omong kosong!" emosi Hinata semakin naik.

"Ya, kau benar, karena selama delapan tahun kaulah yang membiarkanku menjadi orang yang bodoh, kau membiarkanku berpikiran buruk tentangmu, dan kau membiarkanku mengucapkan semua omong kosong tentang dirimu!"

"Kau sudah berhasil membuat diriku merasa menjadi seorang yang sangat buruk, kau berhasil membuat keburukanku semakin membusuk, apa kau pikir aku masih bisa bicara tentang omong kosong setelah semua yang terjadi." Hinata terdiam.

"Kau tahu Hinata, luka sekecil apapun jika tidak segera di obati maka luka itu akan semakin membesar, dan itulah yang kau lakukan, kau sengaja menyiksa dirimu sendiri, kau membiarkanku terus melukaimu." Sasuke berkata panjang lebar mengeluarkan semua yang ingin di katakannya.

"Tidak ada pembelaan diri saat aku menghinamu, tidak ada pengelakan saat aku merendahkanmu, dan tidak ada penolakan saat aku memaksamu, katakan siapa yang tidak akan berprasangka buruk jika kau diam saja dan membiarkan semua terjadi begitu saja." mata Sasuke memerah, terlihat menggenang di sudut matanya.

Hinata terdiam, semua yang di katakan pria itu memang benar, selama ini Hinata membiarkan Sasuke berpikiran buruk tentang dirinya, padahal jika Hinata mau dia bisa membela diri dan membuktikan bahwa dirinya tidak seburuk yang pria itu pikirkan, dan sekarang siapa yang harus disalahkan.

"Aku kesini bukan untuk mendengar semua keluh kesahmu, tapi untuk memastikan bahwa mulutmu akan selalu terkunci, dan biarkan semua terjadi begitu saja, tidak akan ada yang berubah, kau dan aku akan tetap seperti dulu, semua akan baik-baik saja jika kau tetap bungkam." Hinata beranjak dari sofa berniat pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Cih, kau lupa sesuatu, kau juga sudah menjadi seorang pembohong, kau sudah menyimpan kebohongan besar dalam hidupmu." ucapan Sasuke menghentikan langkah Hinata, wanita itu terdiam.

"Apa maksudmu?, katakan kenapa kau menyebutku seorang pembohong." Hinata berbalik dan kembali berucap, menurutnya Sasuke sudah terlalu banyak bicara.

"Selama delapan tahun kau membohongi semua orang, kau membohongi diri sendiri, dan kau juga membohongiku, Hinata, dan kau tidak lebih baik dariku." Sasuke juga berdiri dan menghampiri Hinata.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara, aku tidak peduli apa yang akan kau katakan, Sasuke, aku-tidak-peduli." ucap Hinata dengan penekanan di setiap katanya.

"Kau menyembunyikan kebohongan besar tentang cintamu, Hinata." Sasuke berucap lirih, Hinata membulatkan matanya, napasnya tidak teratur, apa yang Sasuke ketahui membuat Hinata takut.

"Aku harus pergi, pastikan kau tidak mengacaukan semuanya." Hinata segera berbalik dan melangkah, perasaannya tidak menentu, jauh sebelum mendatangi Sasuke, wanita itu sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk menghapus apapun yang berhubungan dengan Sasuke, Hinata bertekad untuk tidak lagi berurusan dengan Sasuke, sudah cukup semua penderitaan yang di rasakannya.

GREEB...

Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata dan menghempaskan kembali tubuh Hinata di atas sofa dan membuat Hinata terkejut.

"Aku belum selesai berbicara, kau mau lari lagi?, pintar sekali kau, setelah membuatku melakukan kesalahan kau akan pergi begitu saja?." Sasuke menghimpit tubuh Hinata di sofa.

"Dengarkan aku Hyuga!, bukan kata kau dan aku, tapi kita,...kita berdua akan memperbaiki semuanya, mau atau tidak, suka atau tidak kau akan tetap berada di sisiku, kau mengerti?" seperti biasanya Sasuke melakukan apa yang dia inginkan, keningnya di sentuhkan di kening Hinata, Sasuke sudah kembali pada jati dirinya yang selalu mengintimidasi.

"Tidak ada pilihan untukmu, aku tidak menerima penolakan dalam bentuk apapun!" Sasuke melepaskan kembali Hinata, tapi pria itu duduk berlutut di hadapan Hinata.

"Yang aku tidak mengerti dengan dirimu adalah seorang gadis lugu yang jatuh bisa berbuat nekat seperti itu."

"Kali ini dengarkan aku,...apa kau tahu kenapa aku menilai buruk dirimu?." Sasuke berkata dengan menatap langsung pada mata Hinata.

"Dulu kau adalah gadis yang lugu, kau selalu menundukan kepalamu, dan kau sangat pemalu, aku sangat terkejut saat melihatmu berada di tempat audisi model untuk majalah pria dewasa, aku tidak menyangka seorang gadis yang bahkan selalu malu saat berbicara dengan temannya nekat ingin menjadi model yang akan memperlihatkan seluruh tubuhnya pada orang banyak." Hinata menitikkan air matanya.

"Aku tahu aku salah, saat itu untuk pertama kalinya aku berkata kasar padamu karena aku berharap kau mengurungkan niatmu mengikuti audisi." Sasuke berkata lirih.

"Tapi aku salah, kau tetap mengikuti audisi itu, aku bahkan menjahilimu dengan bikini merah, dan aku masih berharap kau mengurungkan niatmu, karena kupikir kau tidak akan berani memakainya, tapi sekali lagi aku salah, dengan berani kau memperlihatkan tubuhmu di hadapan para pria mesum itu." Hinata semakin menangis saat mendengar semua ucapan Sasuke.

"Aku sangat kecewa karena sebelumnya aku lebih menghargai dirimu yang sederhana."

"Dan dari situ aku berpikir bahwa keluguanmu itu palsu, dan aku lebih membencimu saat mendengar alasanmu menjadi model karena kau jatuh cinta, kau ingin menjadi dewasa supaya orang yang kau sukai bisa melihatmu... apa kau tahu menurutku pemikiran itu salah?, aku berpikir kau tidak perlu melakukan itu, jika kau memang mencintai pria itu kau hanya perlu menunjukan cintamu, bukan tubuhmu." Hinata merasakan remasan di hatinya sangat menyakitkan, itukah alasan Sasuke membencinya selama ini.

"Aku tidak percaya padamu, kau seorang gadis yang tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaanmu, tapi kau bisa memamerkan tubuhmu, dan sejak saat itu aku mulai melihatmu seperti seorang wanita yang munafik."

"Maafkan aku, sungguh maafkan aku, atas sikapku selama ini, katakan padaku apa kau masih mencintai pria itu?, aku tahu pria itu ada walaupun kau menyangkalnya." Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata dengan lembut.

"...Hiks..." Hinata mengusap air matanya dan Sasuke masih menatapnya.

"Ya, pria itu ada, pria itu selalu bersamaku selama ini, dia membenciku, dia mengabaikanku, dia tidak bisa merasakan cintaku." Hinata berkata dengan tersendat karena tangisannya, Sasuke memejamkan matanya.

"Aku mencintainya, sangat mencintainya, setiap saat aku merindukannya, aku selalu menatapnya, ... dan pria itu ada di hadapanku saat ini, pria itu adalah Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha adalah pria yang kucintai...hiks.." Hinata semakin tersedu, Hinata tidak peduli jika nantinya Sasuke akan lebih membencinya setelah dia mengungkapkan cinta pada Sasuke.

"Dan semua itu benar, alasanku menjadi model itu karena dirimu, kau bilang tidak suka gadis lugu dan polos, kau suka gadis agresif dan juga seksi, dan aku berpikir kau tidak akan pernah melihatku jika aku tidak berubah, tapi aku salah karena sampai kapanpun kau tidak akan pernah melihatku." Hinata kembali mengusap air matanya.

"Dan alasanku memintamu untuk bercinta waktu itu adalah karena aku ingin kau jadi yang pertama untukku, bukan Itachi." tangisan Hinata pecah, sungguh Hinata merasa malu pada Sasuke.

"Demi Tuhan, aku tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu, kau salah paham Hinata." Sasuke meremas tangan Hinata.

"Aku mendengarnya sendiri, kau berbicara dengan Naruto senpai waktu itu." Hinata melepas genggaman tangan Sasuke.

"Itu tidak benar!" Sasuke mencoba meyakinkan Hinata.

"Cukup, Sasuke aku tidak ingin membahas ini lagi, aku tidak akan merubah apapun, aku akan mengakhiri semuanya, tidak ada yang perlu di perbaiki, aku sudah membuat keputusan, selamanya tidak akan ada yang berubah."

"Maafkan aku, aku bukan siapa-siapa bagimu, dan kau tidak punya hak untuk mengatur hidupku." Hinata segera pergi dari apartemen Sasuke, meninggalkan tempat itu dan tidak berniat untuk menginjakan kakinya lagi di tempat tersebut.

Sasuke tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Hinata pergi lagi seperti sebelumnya, kenapa semua semakin runyam, Sasuke belum bisa memperbaikinya, wanita itu tetap pada pendiriannya, niat baik Sasuke untuk meminta maaf selalu di abaikan Hinata, mungkin dirinya memang pantas untuk menerima semua perlakuan Hinata.

Hinata yang sekarang berbeda dengan Hinata yang dulu, tidak ada lagi cinta di mata ametys itu hanya ada kebencian di sana.

Jika mengingat masa lalu, Sasuke tidak pernah mengatakan kalau dia dia tidak suka gadis lugu dan polos.

 **Flashback.**

"Teme, apa kau sudah bertanya pada Gaara gadis seperti apa yang dia sukai?" Naruto bertanya pada Sasuke yang sedang memainkan ponselnya, saat ini adalah jam istirahat sekolahnya.

"Hn.." jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Lalu apa balasannya?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Aku tidak suka gadis lugu dan polos, aku suka gadis yang agresif, sedikit nakal dan juga seksi." jawab Sasuke sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, pemuda itu memperlihatkan pesan singkat Gaara pada Naruto.

"Hah, Teme kalau aku lebih suka yang sedikit galak dan angkuh, seperti Shion." ucap Naruto.

"Lalu kau sendiri suka gadis yang seperti apa?" lanjut Naruto.

"Kalau aku tidak suka gadis yang murahan, aku suka gadis yang sederhana, aku suka gadis yang selalu menjaga sopan santun terutama dalam berpakaian." jawab Sasuke, Naruto menganggukan kepalanya.

"Tapi kau sendiri selalu memperlihatkan tubuhmu itu di majalah, lalu kenapa kau tidak suka pada gadis yang seksi." Sasuke tertawa mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Menurutku gadis yang sederhana lebih pantas untukku, gadis seksi itu sudah terlalu banyak dan bagiku mereka hanya ingin menarik perhatian para lelaki." jawab Sasuke.

"Baiklah, tapi apa gadismu itu ada?" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan curiga.

"Tentu saja, dia sangat manis dan tidak bertingkah seperti gadis lainnya." ucap Sasuke tatapannya menerawang.

"Lalu, apa kau akan menyatakan cinta pada gadis itu?" Naruto kembali bertanya.

"Hn, mungkin saja, tapi tidak sekarang." jawab Sasuke dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Tapi kupikir dia tidak menyukaiku." ucap Sasuke lagi.

"Eh?, kenapa?."

"Sepertinya dia menganggapku bajingan, dia takut padaku." Naruto mentertawakannya.

"Bagaimana dengan Sakura, sepertinya dia suka sekali padamu?" Sasuke mengedikkan bahunya.

"I don't know and i don't care." jawab Sasuke singkat, tanpa di sadari ada seseorang yang mendengar percakapan mereka di balik pintu kelas.

 **Flashback end.**

"Siap!...1...2...3..."

Suara jepretan kamera mulai terdengar, setelah intruksi dari potographer di ucapkan maka para model harus bergaya dengan sebaik mungkin untuk mendapat gambar terbaik.

Hinata berpose dengan gaya sensualnya yang menggoda, wanita itu sudah kembali ke dunianya sebagai model, kali Hinata sudah mengganti managernya, Mitarashi Anko menggantikan Itachi Uchiha sebagai manager Hinata.

Selama tiga hari Hinata akan berpasangan dengan dua model baru dari managemen berbeda, dua orang model pria yang bernama Shin Kamiya dan Cloud, mereka adalah dua model pendatang baru yang sedang naik daun.

"Hinata, kenalkan mereka adalah partner barumu untuk pemotretan kali ini." Anko menghampiri Hinata bersama dua orang model pria tersebut.

"Hallo, Hinata senang bisa bekerja sama dengan model senior sepertimu." Shin Kamiya berkata dengan raut datar dan dingin, sedangkan satu orang lainya Cloud juga bersikap sama.

 _'Ya ampun, kenapa aku harus berurusan dengan orang berwajah kaku dan dingin seperti mereka, tidak berbeda dengan ...'_

Hinata bergumam, setelah bertemu kemarin dengan Sasuke, wanita itu di hadapkan dengan dua pria yang hampir mirip dengan Sasuke.

Selama tiga hari Hinata di sibukan dengan kegiatan pemotretan bersama dua pria baru tersebut, ada rasa hampa dalam dadanya, Hinata tidak terbiasa dengan sesuatu yang baru, kenangan demi kenangan tergambar kembali, begitu banyak yang sudah di lewatinya bersama Sasuke.

 _'Tidak, aku tidak boleh terus tenggelam dengan perasaan ini, aku harus melupakannya.'_

 **Secret Passion.**

Dua orang pria sedang berdiri di atap bangunan kantor, angin yang berhembus menerbangkan helaian rambut mereka, sinar matahari tidak membuat mereka terganggu, masing-masing dari mereka sama-sama memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

"Apa kabar saudaraku?, hal apa yang membuatmu ingin menemuiku?" ucap pria muda tersebut.

"Madara kau adalah saudaraku, kita sama-sama tahu, dalam hubungan persaudaraan tidak baik, jika kita saling menikam." jawab pria yang satunya.

"Tentang Hinata?" tanya Madara.

"Itachi, apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau aku sudah menikam dirimu?" Itachi menghela napas.

"Aku tahu kau tidak terlibat dengan skandal wanita itu, dia sudah menyeretmu dalam jebakannya." jawab Itachi, pria itu berkata dengan santai.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu, mungkin ini sebuah kebetulan, tapi kau harus percaya, wanita bernama Hinata itu sama sekali tidak menjebaku." jawab Madara tanpa beban.

"Lalu?, " wajah Itachi terlihat penasaran.

"Selama ini kau hanya memikirkan perasaanmu sendiri, kau juga menghianatinya walaupun dia tidak mencintaimu, jadilah pria sejati, usiamu sudah 30 tahun, cobalah berdiri di posisi wanita itu, walaupun kau bukan seorang wanita." ada sedikit tawa dalam ucapan Madara.

"Lihatlah kenyataan di depan matamu yang tidak kau sadari, ada banyak hal tidak kau tidak kau ketahui, cinta Hinata, keegoisan adikmu, dan kenyataan lain yang aku yakin akan membuatmu terkejut." Madara berkata panjang lebar.

"Kenyataan apa yang kau maksud?" Itachi bertanya dengan penasaran.

"Kau akan segera tahu, dan kuharap kau bisa lebih bijak dan tidak kekanak-kanakan." lanjut Madara.

Hari ini Itachi menemui Madara di kantornya yang berada di pusat kota Tokyo, setelah melihat pengakuan Madara di televisi, Itachi sempat marah besar, dan berniat menghajar saudaranya itu.

Itachi berpikir dari awal lagi, Hinata hanyalah korban dari dirinya, sejak awal Hinata sudah menolaknya, dirinyalah yang memaksa wanita itu, menjadikan Hinata objek pelampiasan amarah para penggemar lain, menjadikan Hinata bahan gunjingan para wanita, selain itu Itachi membuat Hinata berada dekat dengan Sasuke yang selalu membencinya.

Madara benar, Itachi memang kekanak-kanakan, tapi untuk mendapat cinta Hinata itu bukanlah hal yang sepele, Itachi tidak main-main dengan perasaanya, mungkin yang akan di lakukannya untuk pertama kali adalah menemui Hinata dan meyakinkan lagi wanita itu, untuk memenangkan hati Hinata Itachi harus berusaha lebih keras, dan Itachi berharap ada kesempatan lagi untuknya.

...

Ting-tong...

Suara bel di rumahnya berbunyi, Hinata sedang berkemas karena besok Hinata akan pergi ke Maldiv untuk menghadiri pernikahan Hanabi, seperti biasa Hinata tidak banyak membawa barang.

"Biar aku saja yang membukanya." Hinata melanjutkan kembali acara berkemasnya karena Karin yang akan membuka pintu untuk tamunya, Karin memang sedang berada di rumah Hinata, wanita itu bertanya banyak hal setelah Hinata kembali.

"Siapa yang datang, Karin?" tanya Hinata setelah Karin masuk kembali ke kamarnya.

"Ini dia,..." Karin menyerahkan sebuket mawar merah yang sangat cantik.

"Seseorang mengirimkan bunga ini untukmu." Karin menyerahkan bunga mawar itu pada Hinata dan sebuah amplop putih.

"Indah sekali!, kira-kira siapa yang mengirimnya?" ucap Hinata saat bunga itu sudah berada di tangannya.

"Kau akan tahu setelah membaca suratnya." ucap Karin, Hinata tersenyum kemudian membuka amplop putih tersebut.

 _'Ini adalah awal'_

 _' U. Sasuke.'_

Hinata terdiam setelah membaca satu kalimat tersebut, Karin melihat isi surat tersebut, Karin tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke mengirim bunga untuk Hinata, apa karena pria itu tahu kalau Hinata mencintainya, bukankah dirinya yang memberi tahu tentang semua pada Sasuke, Karin menelan ludah, dia takut Hinata marah padanya.

"Sasuke?" tanya Karin.

"Apa yang sebenarnya sibodoh itu inginkan?, apa dia mengganggumu?." tanya Karin lagi, Karin memang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi antara Hinata dan Sasuke.

"Karin, aku,...sebenarnya,..." Karin mengernyitkan alisnya, Hinata tampak begitu gugup.

"Ada apa?, katakan saja, aku ini sahabatmu, tidak perlu ragu." ucap Karin, Hinata menggelenkan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?" tanya Karin, Hinata menghela napasnya.

Mata Karin membulat, mulutnya dia tutup dengan telapak tangan kanannya, Hinata menceritakan semua yang di alaminya bersama Sasuke, rasanya ingin sekali Karin menghajar Sasuke yang sudah memanfaatkan Hinata, tapi saat mendengar penjelasan Hinata, Karin hanya mampu terdiam.

 _'Jadi mereka berdua salah paham selama ini, ya ampun'._

Karin bergumam, semua memang sudah terlambat, Karin tidak tahu apa Hinata bisa memaafkan Sasuke atau tidak, semua keputusan berada di tangan Hinata, tapi Karin berpikir alasan Sasuke membenci Hinata selama ini cukup masuk akal, dan mungkin sebenarnya Sasuke merasa kecewa pada Hinata.

"Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa?, semua keputusan kau yang menentukan, aku hanya berharap yang terbaik untuk dirimu." ucap Karin, wanita itu menghela napas.

"Ya, terima kasih." Hinata tersenyum, wanita itu menaruh bunga mawar merah di atas nakas yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Berapa lama kau di Maldiv?" tanya Karin sambil membantu Hinata yang kembali mengemas barangnya.

"Satu atau dua minggu, dan sepertinya itu terlalu singkat, kau tahu sudah empat tahun aku tidak bertemu dengan keluargaku?" ucap Hinata wajahnya sedikit sendu.

"Kau pasti rindu sekali pada mereka,..." ucap Karin.

Ting-tong..

Bel kembali berbunyi, Hinata dan Karin saling menatap, kira-kira siapa lagi yang datang ke rumah Hinata.

"Biar aku saja." kali ini Hinata yang membuka pintu karena merasa tidak enak pada Karin.

Hinata membuka pintu dan terkejut melihat tamu yang datang ke rumahnya.

"S-Sakura-senpai?" Hinata berkata dengan gugup, di depannya Sakura berdiri dengan amarah yang terlihat di wajahnya.

"Hinata, kau sudah kembali?,kau pasti sudah tau untuk apa aku ke sini?, katakan padaku, apa maksud dari video itu?" Sakura bertanya tanpa basa-basi.

"Sebaiknya kau masuk dulu dan duduklah!" jawab Hinata tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Sakura.

"Ck, membuang waktu tapi baiklah." Sakura masuk kemudian duduk di ikuti Hinata di belakangnya.

"Aku tidak akan lama, aku hanya ingin mengatakan padamu,...jangan libatkan Sasuke dalam skandalmu itu, kau sudah memilih Madara, jadi kau harus tetap diam untuk selamanya." ucap Sakura dengan penuh penekanan.

"Karena aku tahu, pria yang bersamamu adalah Sasuke." Sakura berhenti berbicara dan menatap tajam Hinata.

"Ternyata kau dan kekasihmu itu memang cocok, kau tahu Sakura, aku tidak berminat untuk menjatuhkannya, kau tidak perlu khawatir dan bisa tidur nyenyak tanpa memikirkan tentang video itu, bukankah masalah itu sudah selesai?" Hinata merasa kesal pada sahabatnya tersebut apa yang diinginkan Sakura sebenarnya.

"Sombong sekali, kau berbicara seolah tidak peduli padanya, tapi pada kenyataanya kau masih mengaharapkannya?, kau bahkan tidak menolak saat dia mengajakmu untuk tidur dan bercinta dengannya."

"Dimana rasa malumu?, kau menggodanya di belakangku." Sakura berteriak tapi Hinata tidak terpengaruh sama sekali dan membiarkan Sakura tetap berbicara.

"Katakan padaku, apa dia membuatmu merasa puas, kau menikmati semuanya bukan?, kau pasti menyukai saat dia menyentuh tubuhmu dan dia,-..." Sakura menangis mengeluarkan amarahnya.

"Cukup Sakura, jangan menghina Hinata karena aku tidak akan membiarkannya." Karin tiba-tiba muncul karena mendengar teriakan Sakura.

"Oh, kau ada di sini rupanya, katakan pada temanmu ini Karin, katakan padanya untuk tidak mengharapkan Sasuke, karena seperti yang kalian tahu kalau Sasuke sangat membenci Hinata." ucap Sakura dan membuat Karin marah.

"Tutup mulutmu itu Sakura, dan kau kenapa diam saja Hinata?." Karin berteriak kepada dua temannya.

"Aku juga temanmu Karin tapi kenapa kau selalu membelanya, apa aku salah karena mencintai Sasuke, aku juga sudah lama mencintainya, tapi kenapa kau tidak mengerti cintaku ini."

"Dan sekarang Sasuke mencampakkan diriku karena Hinata, Sasuke sudah meninggalkanku demi Hinata." Sakura meraung, Karin dan Hinata terdiam melihat Sakura yang menangis.

"Sudahlah, Sakura jangan permalukan dirimu seperti ini." Karin menghampiri Sakura dan merangkulnya.

"Kita sama-sama tahu, Hinata tidak pernah melakukan apa yang kau tuduhkan." Sakura yang bersandar di bahu Karin semakin terisak, sedangkan Hinata masih berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Dengarkan aku Sakura aku tidak pernah ada niat untuk mengganggu hubunganmu dengan Sasuke." ucap Hinata, sungguh Hinata merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di dadanya.

"Tapi kau sangat mencintainya kan?" Sakura kembali berucap di tengah tangisnya.

"Tanpa bertanyapun kau sudah tahu jawabannya." Karin membuka suara, Hinata menitikkan air matanya, rasanya sangat menyakitkan, selama bertahun-tahun Hinata harus menyembunyikan perasaannya.

"Aku tidak terima ini,..mereka berdua menghianatiku." Sakura menangis sesenggukan.

"Ck, ya ampun kau egois sekali Sakura, apa kau tidak sadar Hinata lebih menderita dari dirimu?, selain memendam cinta, dia juga harus menanggung kebencian dari orang yang dia cintai, selain itu dia juga harus menepati janji pada orang egois seperti dirimu, dan sekarang karena Sasuke dia harus menanggung rasa malunya sendirian." Karin mulai berteriak karena kekeras kepalaan Sakura.

"Kalau kau ingin menyalahkan seseorang maka salahkan kekasihmu itu, jangan menjadikan Hinata sebagai kambing hitam atas penderitaanmu, jika Sasuke meninggalkanmu itu bukan kesalahan Hinata." Karin kembali berkata pada Sakura.

"Karin, jangan katakan itu, Sakura tidak akan mau mendengarnya" Hinata mulai bersuara.

"Pulanglah Sakura, biarkan aku sendiri, aku sudah muak dengan semua ini, kau pikir aku suka dengan semua yang terjadi." lanjut Hinata terlihat sekali wanita itu marah.

"Aku sudah menepati janjiku, apalagi yang kau inginkan?, jika kau begitu takut kehilangan Sasuke, maka kau harus bisa meyakinkannya untuk tetap bersamamu." Sakura terdiam, belum pernah sekalipun dia melihat Hinata seperti itu.

"Sudahlah, aku akan mengantarmu pulang, Sakura, kau perlu menenangkan diri, kau harus berpikir lagi, dan kau Hinata sebaiknya kau beristirahat, besok kau harus berangkat, kita akan bicara lagi setelah kau kembali." Karin merangkul Sakura, Hinata menganggukan kepalanya.

...

Sasuke tengah bersandar di sofa ruang keluarga Uchiha, Fugaku, Mikoto dan Itachi juga sedang berkumpul.

"Baka otoutou?, kenapa kau senyam senyum sendiri?, kau pasti tidak waras?." Itachi menggoda Sasuke dengan candaanya.

"Itachi, adikmu pasti sedang bahagia, jangan mengganggunya!" Mikoto juga menggoda putra bungsunya, sedangkan Fugaku hanya terdiam melihat anak dan istrinya yang sedang bercanda.

Entah kenapa ada hal aneh yang Sasuke rasakan didadanya, jantungnya berdebar kencang saat mengingat nama Hinata, ada rasa bahagia saat mengingat wanita itu mencintainya, ingin sekali Sasuke bertemu dengan Hinata saat ini juga, perasaan yang tidak asing, ya Sasuke pernah merasakannya dulu.

Sasuke menyambar jaket hitamnya dan kunci motor yang tergeletak di meja, Sasuke segera pergi meninggalkan rumah orang tuanya untuk menemui seseorang yang dia rindukan.

"Sasuke, kau mau kemana?" teriakan Mikoto tidak di dengar oleh Sasuke pria itu terus melangkah meninggalkan keluarganya yang sedang berkumpul.

...

Hinata menyandarkan kepalanya di atas bantal tidurnya, rasanya nyaman, tapi itu berbeda dengan perasaannya yang sedang gelisah, banyak hal yang Hinata pikirkan, semuanya terasa sulit, apa yang akan terjadi besok Hinata tidak tahu.

Hinata tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya, Sasuke mendatanginya padahal sekarang sudah pukul 9 malam, baru saja bel rumahnya berbunyi, ternyata orang yang datang benar-benar tidak di duga, Sasuke menatapnya dengan kerinduan yang terlihat dimata hitamnya.

"A-Ada apa kau datang kemari?" Sasuke tersenyum melihat kegugupan Hinata, pria itu baru menyadari wajah Hinata yang begitu polos.

"Aku,... ingin menemuimu!" jawab Sasuke.

"Bolehkah aku masuk?" tanya Sasuke, Hinata menghela napas.

"Tidak ini sudah malam, sebaiknya pulanglah, aku ingin beristirahat." Hinata menolak kedatangan Sasuke.

"Wajahmu sangat pucat, apa kau sedang sakit?" Sasuke bertanya khawatir melihat Hinata, sepertinya wanita itu sedang sakit.

"Bukan urusanmu, pergilah, aku tidak ingin di ganggu." jawab Hinata, sebenarnya Hinata merasakan tubuhnya memang tidak sehat.

"Besok datanglah ke studio, aku akan mengadakan konfrensi pers, aku ingin menjelaskan tentang video itu pada semua orang." ucap Sasuke dengan penuh keyakinan, Hinata menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Apa?, kau sudah gila Sasuke?, kenapa kau selalu berbuat semaumu sendiri?" Hinata menaikan nada suaranya karena emosi.

"Biarkan aku melakukan apa yang seharusnya kulakukan sejak dulu, jangan membuat diriku menjadi seorang pengecut." Sasuke melangkah lebih dekat pada Hinata, wanita itu terpaksa mundur beberapa langkah dan Sasuke semakin masuk kedalam rumah Hinata.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti untuk menemuimu, walaupun kau berlari sejauh mungkin, aku akan mengejarmu, aku tidak akan berhenti sampai kau memaafkanku, Hinata." Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata supaya lebih mendekat kepadanya.

"Kumohon Hinata maafkan aku, maafkan untuk semua luka yang kuberikan, aku tahu pasti sulit untukmu melupakan semua, tapi aku akan menebus itu semua."

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan kembali cintamu itu." Sasuke mencium punggung tangan Hinata.

"Kau memang egois, katakan padaku apa yang akan terjadi kalau kau mengakui kebenaran itu?." Hinata melepaskan tangan Sasuke dan berkata dengan penuh penuntutan.

"Aku akan terima semua konsekwensinya, aku akan menanggung semuanya." ucap Sasuke tanpa keraguan.

"Akan ada banyak yang merasa kecewa." Hinata berucap lirih namun tersimpan emosi di dalamnya.

"Siapa?, Itachi?, Madara?, apa mereka yang kau pikirkan?" Sasuke berbicara dengan penuh penekanan.

"Sakura, ibumu, ayahmu, Itachi, mereka akan membencimu dan juga diriku, tak bisakah kau berbuat baik kepadaku, dan biarkan aku hidup dengan tenang." Hinata kembali menangis.

"Hey, apa kau takut pada dunia?, jika kau memang mencintaiku, percayalah padaku." kedua tangan Sasuke merangkum wajah Hinata.

"Ini bukan tentang cinta, Sasuke, ini tentang hidupmu dan hidupku, aku tidak ingin punya urusan apapun lagi denganmu, untuk kali ini saja, tetaplah diam, kumohon." Hinata menurunkan kedua tangan Sasuke yang berada di wajahnya.

"Kenapa aku harus diam?" Sasuke merasa kecewa pada Hinata.

"Dan kenapa aku harus menurutimu?, kau tidak punya alasan untuk melakukan semuanya." Hinata membalas perkataan Sasuke, wanita itu berbalik dan membelakangi Sasuke.

"Ada alasannya, kau tahu kenapa?"

"Karena aku,... mencintaimu, Hinata." Sasuke memeluk Hinata dari belakang, wanita itu terkejut, air matanya meluncur, hatinya terasa begitu sakit.

"Kumohon, berikan kesempatan untukku, percayalah padaku." Hinata merasakan pelukan Sasuke yang semakin mengerat, pria itu menumpukan dagunya di bahu Hinata.

Hinata melepaskan pelukan Sasuke, wanita berbalik dan menatap manik hitam milik Sasuke yang tampak redup.

"Cinta tidak tumbuh secepat itu Sasuke, yang kau rasakan bukanlah cinta tapi rasa bersalah." ucapan Hinata begitu pelan tapi tetap terdengar oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke merasakan sakit di dadanya, Hinata selalu menolaknya, kenapa Hinata tidak mempercayainya, mungkin memang benar cinta tidak tumbuh dengan cepat, tapi Hinata tidak tahu Sasuke juga pernah merasakan cinta yang sedang di rasakannya saat ini.

"Apapun yang kau katakan, aku tidak akan menyerah, sama seperti dirimu yang tidak menyerah pada cintaku, Hinata." Sasuke berucap lirih, pria itu kemudian pergi meninggalkan Hinata, wanita itu menangis, banyak pertanyaan di kepalanya, bukankah selama ini dia menantikan ungkapan cinta dari pria itu, tapi sekarang Hinata bahkan tidak ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke, selama ini Hinata berdoa pada Tuhan supaya rasa cintanya itu mati, dan apakah Tuhan mengabulkan doanya, tapi tetap saja hatinya terasa sakit saat melihat wajah Sasuke yang terluka.

 **To be continue.**

 **Chap 7 up...**

 **Jujur aja aku jadi ga PD buat update chapter ..hwaaaa...tolongin doonnkkk... Soalnya makin ke sini kayaknya makin gaje nich fict... berantakan...**

 **Gomenne reader kalau ternyata fict ini mengecewakan...hiks... terkadang aku lupa alur cerita yang udh di rencanain sejak awal dan merubah alur baru lagi...ck..**

 **Tentang fict ini ada berapa chap?, seperti biasa sama seperti fict lainya, targetku sampai 10 chap...**

 **Nah gimana setelah baca chap ini, apa masih ngerasa benci sama Sasuke?.**

 **Special thanks: Followers, Favorites, dan readers juga reviewers yang selalu dukung..i love u all, i love u so much... :3**

 **Special thanks to: blnck, ya ampun ko km bsa tau yg lg aku pikirin, semua yang km bilang tuch bener banget, PM aku dong, biar bsa berbagi pengalaman atau km ada masukan buat fict aku boleh aja, jangan sungkan biar aku bisa lebih maksimal lagi dalam membuat fict..makasih reviewnya...**

 **little lily: aku suka lagu yg km rekomendasikan ..keren...ko km tau sich jenis lagu yg aku suka ..thank ya...**

 **Ok, c u next chap...**

 **Salam aisyaeva...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto Mr MK**

 **Secret Passion**

 **Sasuhina**

 **Rate M**

 **Drama/Romance**

 **Typo(s), AU, OOC, EYD ga sesuai, gajeness, berantakan dan masih banyak lagi.**

Curcol lagi, mengingat waktu 8 tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat jadi fict ini akan ada banyak flashback, secara logika dalam waktu tersebut ada banyak hal yang sudah di lewati jadi jangan berpikiran kalau fict ini maju mundur atau ga maju-maju...ok?...lets cekidot...ow...ow...

 **"Please, Love me again, Hinata."**

 **( Sasuke )**

 **Happy reading.**

Hinata berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya, selimut tebal menutupi tubuhnya sebatas dagu, seluruh tubuhnya juga terasa sakit, sepertinya dia memang sedang sakit, sudah pukul 11 malam, tapi matanya enggan terpejam, pikirannya jauh merawang pada kejadian 2 jam yang lalu, ya, sudah 2 jam setelah Sasuke menemuinya pukul 9 tadi.

Hinata memikirkan semua ucapan Sasuke, apa pria itu bersungguh-sungguh ingin mengklarifikasi semuanya dan menjelaskan tentang video itu?.

Tapi Hinata tidak percaya dengan semua yang Sasuke ucapkan, jika itu benar Sasuke hanya akan mengambil tindakan bodoh, hal itu akan berpengaruh untuk karirnya, selain itu apa yang akan dipikirkan keluarga Sasuke pada dirinya nanti?.

"Kau tidak akan sanggup melakukannya, Sasuke, aku tahu itu." Hinata bergumam kemudian menghela napas.

"Kau tidak akan sanggup menerima hinaan dari para fansmu, kau akan kehilangan semuanya."

Hinata berpikir secara logika, Sasuke tidak akan berani mengungkap kebenaran, karena itu akan sangat berdampak pada Sasuke sendiri, banyak yang dipertaruhkan jika Sasuke tetap bersikeras.

"Oh,...ternyata aku sakit." Hinata menyentuh keningnya yang terasa panas, hidup seorang diri di rumah sebesar itu membuat Hinata begitu kesulitan, terutama jika dia sedang sakit, tidak ada yang membantunya walau hanya mengambilkan air minum untuk dirinya.

Dengan terpaksa Hinata mengambil air minum di dapur yang berada di lantai bawah, kepalanya terasa berdenyut, saat kedua kakinya yang berbalut sandal kelinci itu berjalan, selain itu tubuhnya juga terasa kedinginan karena memakai piyama tipis.

Setelah mengambil air minum Hinata bermaksud untuk meminum obatnya, tapi tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar, Hinata yang duduk di tepi ranjang segera mengambil ponselnya yang berada di nakas.

"Hallo, Karin?, ada apa?." Hinata segera menjawab setelah mengetahui bahwa Karin yang menghubunginya.

 _'Hinata?, kau sedang apa?'_

 _'Cepat nyalakan televisimu, di chanel 12!'_

Karin terdengar panik di sebrang sana, dengan segera Hinata menyalakan televisi seperti yang di katakan Karin.

Hinata membulatkan matanya, wanita itu terkejut, chanel tersebut sedang menayangkan konfrensi pers yang sedang di lakukan Sasuke, pria itu tidak main-main dengan perkataanya.

"S-Sasuke, dasar bodoh, apa yang kaulakukan?" air mata Hinata jatuh dipipinya yang pucat.

 _'Besok datanglah ke studio, aku akan mengadakan konfrensi pers.'_

Hinata memejamkan mata dan mengingat kembali ucapan Sasuke 2 jam yang lalu, bukankah Sasuke akan melakukannya besok?, tapi yang apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang?.

 _"Aku mengadakan konfrensi ini, untuk menjelaskan sesuatu."_

Suara Sasuke mulai terdengar di televisi, Hinata mengalihkan tatapannya, Sasuke terlihat begitu tenang, pria itu duduk di kursi di depanya ada sebuah meja dengan banyak microfon yang berada diatasnya, beberapa lampu kamera terus menyala dari para wartawan yang sedang meliput, beberapa dari mereka juga mulai bertanya.

 _'Aku ingin mengklarifikasi tentang video Hinata Hyuga yang sebenarnya.'_

 _'Jika kalian bertanya apakah aku ada kaitanya dengan video itu?, jawabannya tentu saja.'_

 _'Dengan sadar dan tanpa paksakan aku akan mengakui sebuah kebenaran.'_

' _Ada sebuah kebenaran yang tidak terungkap.'_

 _'Dimana seperti yang kalian tahu, bahwa pria yang bersama dengan Hinata di video itu adalah Uchiha Madara.'_

 _'Perlu kalian tahu, berita itu tidaklah benar, karena yang sebenarnya pria yang bersama dengan Hinata adalah.'_

 _'...Aku...'_

 _'Uchiha Sasuke...'_

Suara para wartawan mulai ricuh, tapi Sasuke tetap tenang, pria itu menjawab semua pertanyaan mereka semua, mereka terdengar tidak percaya, kenapa prodigy Uchiha dan bungsu Uchiha bisa terlibat skandal dengan wanita yang sama, selain itu Itachi Uchiha juga masih diketahui sebagai kekasih Hinata.

Hinata memejamkan mata, tanpa berpikir lagi dia segera pergi setelah mengganti pakaiannya, tidak lupa dia juga menyambar sebuah coat berwarna coklat untuk mengurangi rasa dingin, Hinata juga menghiraukan kalau dirinya sedang sakit.

 _Purple Lamborghini_ milik Hinata melesat dengan cepat menuju studio tempat biasa dirinya dan Sasuke mengambil gambar untuk majalah, sesampainya di tempat yang di maksud, Hinata segera menepikan mobilnya di tempat parkir yang sudah penuh.

Gedung agensi majalah itu di penuhi wartawan yang meliput konfrensi pers, atau sepertinya mereka semua datang karena di undang oleh Sasuke.

Saat keluar dari mobil, para wartawan yang masih berkumpul di setiap sudut gedung tersebut segera mengerubungi Hinata, tapi beruntung ada petugas keamanan yang dengan segera mendampingi Hinata, banyak pertanyaan yang mereka lontarkan tapi tidak satupun yang dijawab Hinata.

Di aula utama gedung tersebut juga masih banyak dari sebagian jurnalis dari pertelevisian atau media hiburan lainya.

Hinata sudah melewati lobi, di tempat itu Hinata juga bertemu dengan orang tua Sasuke yang sedang duduk di kursi empuk di salah satu sudut, mereka menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak terbaca.

"Hinata, cepat kesini." Hinata mengalihkan perhatian pada sumber suara, Tenten sedang menghampirinya, sepertinya Tenten juga hadir di tempat tersebut.

"Tenten, bisakah kau beritahu aku di mana Sasuke?" Hinata mulai bertanya, jujur saja semua kejadian ini membuatnya bingung, tapi yang pasti dia harus bertemu dengan Sasuke terlebih dahulu.

"Dia sedang mendapat masalah, saat ini pihak agensi sedang berdebat dengannya, Itachi juga." jawab Tenten.

"Apa?." Hinata sudah menduganya, Sasuke pasti mendapat banyak masalah.

"Sekarang mereka ada di ruang meeting, apa kau ingin kesana?, dan satu hal lagi Jiraiya- _san_ ingin bicara denganmu diruanganya." Hinata memijat kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri.

"Ya, Baiklah aku akan menemui Jiraiya- _san_ dulu." Tenten menganggukan kepalanya, setelah itu Hinata segera pergi ke ruangan pria tua tersebut, sedangkan Sasuke, Hinata tidak tahu apa yang tengah dihadapi pria itu, kenapa masalah yang mereka alami semakin rumit.

Tok-tok...

Hinata mengetuk pelan pintu berdaun dua yang terbuat dari kaca, setelah mendengar sahutan dari dalam Hinata segera masuk.

Seorang pria paruh baya sedang duduk di kursi kebesaranya, Hinata menelan ludahnya, jujur saja dia merasakan gugup saat pria itu menatapnya.

"J-Jiraiya- _san,_ anda memanggil saya?" tanya Hinata.

"Hn, duduklah Hinata.!" jawab Jiraiya sambil menggerakan dagu ke arah kursi, Hinata segera duduk.

"Selamat malam, Hinata?" ucap Jiraiya pria itu melihat ke arah jam tangan yang melingkar di tangannya.

"Aku tidak akan berbasa-basi, aku ingin bertanya banyak hal padamu, apa yang dikatakan Sasuke di konfrensi itu benar?" tanya Jiraiya, Hinata ragu untuk menjawab tapi pada akhirnya dia menganggukan kepalanya.

"Apa kau memaksanya mengadakan konfrensi pers?"

"Tentu saja tidak, aku tidak pernah melakukan itu." sergah Hinata.

"Aku tidak tahu dengan apa yang terjadi pada kalian, tapi akibat dari semua ini majalah kita sekarang mendapat banyak masalah, banyak rumah produksi yang membatalkan kontrak dengan para model kita."

"Jadi dengan sangat terpaksa, Sasuke harus di berhentikan, aku akan memecat Sasuke." ucap Jiraiya, Hinata tidak percaya semua bisa terjadi, padahal Hinata tahu Sasuke sangat mencintai pekerjaanya sebagai model.

"Tapi bukankah masalah ini tidak ada hubunganya dengan kinerja Sasuke, dia sangat profesional, dan dia sudah memberikan banyak keuntungan untuk agensi majalah ini." Hinata menjawab panjang lebar.

"Aku mengerti, tapi skandal yang kalian buat membuat banyak rumah produksi merasa sangsi padanya."

"Dan untukmu, kami para pemegang saham tidak memutuskan untuk memecatmu tapi kau akan di berhentikan sampai masalah ini mereda." ucap Jiraiya, Hinata menghela napas.

"Aku mengerti kau punya hubungan khusus dengan Sasuke, tapi masalah ini bukan hanya tentang kalian, masih banyak model yang bernaung di sini, jadi kuharap kalian mengerti dan memberi kesempatan untuk yang lain." ucap Jiraiya.

"Sudah kukatakan masalah ini tidak berhubungan dengan pihak manapun, tapi jika ini sudah keputusan dari semuanya, aku akan menerima."

"Ternyata manusia hanya menilai dari yang mereka lihat, mereka cepat sekali menghakimi orang lain tanpa tahu hal yang sebenarnya." ucap Hinata dengan suaranya yang dingin.

"Kau dan Sasuke adalah model terbaik yang kami miliki, tapi maafkan aku, ini semua sudah di sepakati." Jiraiya tampak menyesal dengan perkataanya, tapi itu benar Hinata dan Sasuke adalah model terbaik di bandingkan model yang lainnya.

Hinata berjalan di lorong studio, pikiranya benar-benar kusut, setelah berbicara dengan Jiraiya dia berniat menemui Sasuke dan meminta penjelasan pada pria itu.

Rasa sakit dikepalanya kembali berdenyut, tapi Hinata menghiraukannya, sudah jam 1 dini hari, sepertinya sebagian wartawan sudah meniggalkan gedung tersebut, tapi masih ada juga yang masih berada di sana.

Hinata berdiri di depan pintu ruang tata rias, berdiam sejenak dan memikirkan semua masalah yang sedang di hadapinya, Hinata tahu Sasuke berada di ruangan tersebut karena salah seorang pegawai yang memberitahukanya.

Bughh...

Prakk...

 _'Hentikan kau bisa membunuhnya.'_

Hinata terkejut di dalam sana ada seorang wanita yang berteriak, ditambah suara gaduh seperti suara benda atau sesuatu yang jatuh, dengan segera Hinata membuka pintu tanpa mengetuknya dulu.

Hinata membulatkan matanya, diruang tersebut ada keluarga Uchiha, Hinata terkejut didepanya Itachi sedang memukuli Sasuke, ayahnya kewalahan saat menghalanginya, sedangkan ibunya merengkuh Sasuke yang sudah terjatuh, pria itu terluka, hidung dan mulutnya sudah berlumuran darah, juga memar di bagian matanya.

"Hentikan Itachi, dia adikmu." Fugaku berteriak sambil mencekal Itachi yang meronta.

"Aku tidak peduli, bukankah sudah kukatakan, aku akan membunuh siapapun yang berani menyentuhnya." Itachi berteriak di hadapan Sasuke.

Itachi akan kembali melayangkan pukulan pada adiknya saat cekalan tangan ayahnya terlepas.

"Hentikaaann..." gerakan tangan Itachi terhenti, pria itu mengalihkan perhatian pada Hinata yang mulai menangis.

"Tolong, hentikan Itachi, kumohon." Hinata berucap di tengah tangisnya.

"Oh, kau tidak rela kekasihmu terluka, Hinata?." Itachi tampak menahan amarahnya.

"Sudah hentikan Itachi!, mau sampai kapan kau bersikap kekanakan seperti ini?" Mikoto mulai berteriak pada Itachi.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kalian jadi seperti ini hanya karena seorang wanita?." Mikoto kembali berkata.

"Dan kau Hinata, kenapa kau kacaukan semuanya?, apa kau senang sekarang?." Mikoto berkata pada Hinata, wanita itu terlihat marah.

Sasuke dan Hinata saling menatap, rasa sakit di rasakan Hinata saat melihat tatapan Sasuke, pria itu menyampaikan kata maafnya melalui mata, Hinata tahu walaupun tidak berkata, Sasuke menatapnya penuh penyesalan.

SET...

Hinata merasakan tarikan di tanganya, sedikit sakit, Itachi mencekal tanganya, Hinata sedikit meringis karena genggaman Itachi.

"Katakan padaku!, apa benar dialah orang yang kau cintai selama ini?" ucap Itachi, rahangnya terlihat mengeras, sedangkan Mikoto menundukan kepalanya.

"Lepaskan dia, kau menyakitinya." suara Sasuke mulai terdengar, pria itu berusaha berdiri kembali.

"Diam, kau menusuku dari belakang, Sasuke!" Itachi berteriak, Hinata berusaha melepaskan cekalan tangan Itachi.

"Dan kau, berani sekali kau membodohiku Hinata, jadi selama ini kau melakukan semua demi dia?, pria yang sudah menyakitimu?."

"Tidak kusangka, selama ini ragamu berada didekatku, tapi pikiran, hati dan juga jiwamu hanya memikirkan orang lain?"

"Pantas saja kau selalu menolakku, kau tidak pernah melihatku karena di matamu hanya ada adikku yang brensek itu, benarkan?."

Itachi berkata dengan amarah yang meledak, Itachi merasa kecewa pada Hinata dan juga adiknya.

"Aku tidak pernah mempermainkanmu, kau juga tahu itu, selama ini aku belajar untuk mencintaimu, tapi,...tapi..." Hinata mencoba menjelaskan.

"Tapi kenapa, huh?, karena kau mencintainya?, ingin bersamanya?."

"Cih, tega sekali, apa kau tahu betapa terhinanya aku, kau tidak menghargaiku, aku selalu bersabar menghadapimu yang selalu menolak diriku, tapi apa balasanmu?, kau melempar kotoran di wajahku, Hinata?." Itachi menaikkan nada suaranya.

"Jangan menyalahkannya, brengsek!, aku yang salah." suara Sasuke kembali terdengar, dengan tertatih Sasuke menghampiri Itachi yang masih menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyakitinya." Sasuke menarik kerah kemeja yang dipakai Itachi.

"Kau sudah menipuku, dan aku percaya padamu seperti orang bodoh." Itachi masih menatap Hinata dan tidak mempedulikan tarikan di kerahnya, sedangkan Hinata sedikit panik karena takut kedua pria itu saling memukul.

"Sungguh licik, kau bersikap seperti seorang korban yang teraniaya, dan kupikir kau yang paling tersakiti, tapi kenyataanya kaulah yang paling berbisa, kau meracuni pikiran semua orang." lanjut Itachi.

SET...

Mikoto menarik tangan Hinata dan terlepas dari Itachi, Mikoto juga melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang masih menarik kerah kemeja Itachi.

"Kalian berdua, sudah hentikan ini!" ucap Mikoto, wanita itu berdiri di tengah kedua putranya, sedangkan Fugaku menggandeng Hinata sedikit menjauh dari kedua putranya, Fugaku merasa iba pada Hinata yang gemetaran.

"Ibu benar, dia bukan wanita yang baik, dia hanya wanita murahan." ucap Itachi sambil menatap ibunya.

"Diam..."

"Itachiii..."

Plakk...

Semua orang terdiam, Hinata terkejut sambil menutup mulutnya, Fugaku juga merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Itachi mengusap pipinya yang memerah, Mikoto baru saja menamparnya begitu keras.

"Ibu...?" Sasuke menatap heran pada ibunya.

"Ibu sudah muak dengan semua ini."

"Aku tidak menyangka ternyata kedua putraku sangat pengecut, kau dan kau juga sama." ucap Mikoto sambil menunjuk pada kedua putranya.

"Hinata, aku ingin berbicara denganmu, ikut denganku sekarang, dan suamiku kau jaga dua pria bodoh ini, jika mereka berkelahi lagi jangan ragu untuk melakukan tugasmu." ucap Mikoto pada Hinata dan Fugaku.

Mikoto menarik tangan Hinata secara paksa dan membawanya segera keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Setelah kepergian Mikoto dan Hinata, ketiga pria tersebut hanya terdiam, Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding kemudian terduduk di lantai, sedangkan Itachi masih berdiri di tempat semula.

"Memalukan, kalian berdua sudah menyakiti seorang wanita, pengecut sekali." ucap Fugaku sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada, tatapanya juga terlihat tajam, Itachi dan Sasuke tidak menjawab, mereka tahu ayahnya memang jarang berbicara, tapi saat pria paruh baya itu marah, tidak ada yang berani melawannya.

"Baiklah, kalian bukan anak-anak yang harus kuajari lagi, tapi sebagai seorang ayah aku merasa kecewa pada kalian, derajat kalian sebagai pria sangat rendah di mataku." ucap Fugaku dengan suara yang begitu dingin.

"Setelah ini, aku ingin kalian berdua menyelesaikan masalah ini, terutama kau Sasuke, dan kau Itachi berhentilah bersikap kekanakan."

"Apa kalian tidak merasa malu sudah mempermainkan seorang wanita seperti Hinata, pikirkan baik-baik semua perkataanku dan bertanggung jawablah pada perbuatan kalian." Sasuke dan Itachi terdiam mendengar ucapan ayahnya.

 **Secret Passion.**

Hinata memijat kepalanya yang terasa sakit, kejadian yang baru di lewatinya membuatnya ketakutan, tubuhnya terasa lemas dan gemetaran, selama hidupnya Hinata belum pernah melihat perkelahian secara langsung, saat melihat Sasuke yang berdarah Hinata menyadari betapa mengerikanya sesuatu yang dinamakan kekerasan.

"Ini..." Hinata menatap tidak percaya pada Mikoto, wanita itu memberinya secangkir teh hangat.

"Apa?, ini hanya teh, minumlah, wajahmu terlihat pucat." ucap Mikoto dengan nada suara yang tedengar biasa, sekarang mereka berdua duduk di sebuah sofa, di salah satu ruangan.

Hinata bingung, biasanya wanita bernama Mikoto itu tidak pernah bersikap baik padanya, saat ini ibu dari Sasuke itu bersikap biasa dan tidak menunjukan tatapan sinisnya.

Hinata menyesap teh hangatnya, terasa nyaman di tubuhnya yang kedinginan, selama ini Hinata tidak mendapat kasih sayang dari ibunya, dan Mikoto mengingatkan dirinya pada sosok ibunya yang akan di temuinya besok di Maldives.

"Aku hanya seorang ibu yang menginginkan kebahagiaan untuk anaknya." Mikoto membuka suara.

"Mungkin kau berpikir aku adalah seorang wanita angkuh, sombong dan menyebalkan." lanjut Mikoto, dua wanita itu duduk bersisian di sofa panjang tersebut.

"Ny-Nyonya aku,..." Hinata mulai berbicara walaupun terdengar gugup, memang benar selama ini Hinata menganggap Mikoto selalu membencinya.

"Tidak, biarkan aku yang bicara, Kau, Sasuke, Itachi termasuk aku dan suamiku, kita semua sudah salah paham satu sama lain, kau pasti berpikir aku tidak tahu apapun tentangmu dan Sasuke, tapi perlu kau tahu, aku tahu semuanya melebihi orang lain." Mikoto berkata panjang lebar, Hinata menekuk alisnya karena tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Mikoto.

"Kau pasti tidak mengerti, aku memahami itu, kita baru bertemu dua kali dan kali ini adalah yang ketiga, benarkan?" Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Kau pasti beranggapan kalau kita tidak saling mengenal, tapi kau harus percaya padaku, kalau aku sudah mendengar dan mengetahui namamu sejak 8 tahun yang lalu." Hinata sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Mikoto.

"Aku ini seorang ibu yang selalu mendengar keluh kesah anak-anakku, saat mereka bahagia, sedih, tersakiti, kecewa dan jatuh cinta." ucap Mikoto, ada senyum kecil di wajahnya, Hinata berusaha mencerna apa yang di katakan Mikoto walau tetap saja dia tidak mengerti, wanita yang selalu menganggap rendah dirinya itu terlihat ramah.

 **Flashback.**

 **...8 tahun yang lalu...**

Senandung kecil terdengar dari bibir seorang wanita yang sedang merapikan rumahnya, sebentar lagi putra bungsunya akan pulang dari sekolah, sedangkan putra sulungnya sedang pergi ke luar kota, untuk pengambilan gambar syuting film pertamanya dan suaminya akan pulang saat makan malam.

Mikoto mendengar suara mesin sepeda motor yang berhenti di depan mansionnya, dari balik jendela kaca dia melihat keluar, senyumnya mengembang saat melihat putra kesayangannya tiba di rumah dengan selamat.

"Aku pulang..." Mikoto mendengar suara anaknya yang sudah membuka pintu, wajah tampan itu di hiasi senyuman indah, pemuda itu juga bersiul seperti sedang bahagia, sudah lebih dari satu minggu Mikoto memperhatikan tingkah putranya itu.

"Selamat datang, hm...sepertinya putraku sedang bahagia." Mikoto berucap tanpa melihat Sasuke, wanita itu sedang duduk di sofa ruang keluarga.

"Eh?,...ibu?, sedang apa ibu disini?." Sasuke menghampiri ibunya kemudian duduk di sisinya.

"Ibu sedang menunggu anak ibu pulang!, dan sepertinya anak ibu tidak menyadarinya." ucap Mikoto dengan suaranya yang penuh canda.

"Ibu lihat akhir-akhir ini kau sepertinya sedang bahagia, apa ada sesuatu yang membuatmu bahagia?" tanya Mikoto, wajah Sasuke sedikit bersemu saat mendengar pertanyaan ibunya.

"Ah, ibu tidak ada apa-apa." jawab Sasuke.

"Benarkah?, jangan-jangan kau sedang memikirkan kekasihmu ya?" tanya Mikoto lagi.

"Tidak, aku belum punya kekasih." jawab Sasuke disertai tawa kecil.

"Belum?, ah berarti kau sudah ada rencana mau punya kekasih ya?" Mikoto merasa senang menggoda putranya.

"Rahasia..." jawab Sasuke, pemuda itu beranjak dan segera pergi kekamarnya.

Mikoto menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah putranya, hari-hari berikutnya Sasuke terlihat sama pemuda itu terlihat bahagia, mungkin benar pemuda itu sedang jatuh cinta, dan itu membuat Mikoto penasaran gadis seperti apa yang disukai putranya.

"Sasuke, boleh ibu bertanya?."

"Hn, tentu saja, memangnya ibu ingin bertanya apa padaku?." jawab Sasuke, ibu dan anak itu sedang bersantai di paviliun belakang rumahnya.

"Ibu ingin tahu siapa gadis yang kau sukai itu?, dan siapa namanya?" ucap Mikoto dengan tatapan curiga.

"Apa?, i-ibu ini bicara apa aku tidak mengerti."

"Ibu tahu, selama ini kau suka memandang foto seorang gadis di ponselmu, kau tersenyum sendiri, terkadang kau juga melamun,... sudahlah, kau tidak bisa bohong pada ibu, katakan siapa gadis beruntung yang sudah mengambil hatimu?" Sasuke tampak malu, ternyata selama ini dia diawasi ibunya.

"Aku, dia, foto itu, dia teman satu sekolahku, dia adik kelasku." ucap Sasuke dengan ragu.

"Hm?,...siapa namanya?, apa dia cantik?." Mikoto kembali bertanya.

"Iya, dia sangat manis, dia sedikit pemalu, tapi dia juga sangat baik, berbeda dengan gadis lainnya, dia gadis yang sederhana, tidak suka menonjolkan dirinya."

"Dan namanya adalah, ...Hinata, Hyuga Hinata,..." jawab Sasuke dengan senyuman kecil di wajahnya, melihat ekspresi Sasuke, Mikoto tahu bahwa anaknya sangat menyukai gadis bernama Hinata tersebut.

Banyak waktu yang sudah di lewati, Mikoto masih melihat tingkah Sasuke dan tetap sama, sebenarnya Mikoto sangat penasaran dengan gadis bernama Hinata, maka tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke wanita itu mendatangi sekolah anaknya hanya untuk melihat gadis yang dimaksud.

"Permisi, apa kau mengenal Hinata Hyuga?, dia kelas 2A?." Mikoto bertanya pada salah seorang murid yang lewat di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Ya, nyonya saya tahu,...itu dia, gadis yang rambutnya panjang berponi yang sedang berjalan bersama dua temannya." jawab seorang pemuda dengan model rambutnya yang aneh.

"Terima kasih." ucap Mikoto pada pemuda tersebut.

Setelah pemuda itu pergi, Mikoto memusatkan perhatiannya pada gadis yang di tunjukan tadi, gadis itu berjalan dan lewat di depannya.

"Permisi nyonya." gadis itu berkata pada Mikoto yang menghalangi jalannya, gadis itu memang cantik, saat tersenyum dia terlihat manis dan gadis itu juga sangat sopan, berbeda dengan temannya yang lewat begitu saja.

Mikoto tersenyum kemudian menyingkir dari pintu gerbang sekolah.

 _'Jadi gadis itu yang di sukai Sasuke?, hm...pantas saja.'_

Mikoto bergumam, gadis itu memang sesuai dengan selera anaknya, Sasuke tidak suka gadis yang cerewet, dan sepertinya Hinata tidak seperti itu.

Setelah tahu siapa Hinata, Mikoto sering sekali menggoda Sasuke, seperti bertanya kapan Sasuke akan membawa Hinata kerumahnya atau hal-hal kecil lainya yang berhubungan dengan Hinata.

"Ibu, kakak mendaftarkanku ikut casting model tanpa sepengetahuanku, dan parahnya aku sudah di pilih menjadi model utamanya." ucap Sasuke sambil memijat kepalanya.

"Benarkah?, itu bagus, kau sangat tampan jadi sudah sepantasnya kau menjadi model utama." Mikoto terdengar senang.

"Bukan itu masalahnya, kakak menjadikanku model di agensi majalah pria dewasa." Sasuke terdengar kesal.

"Apa?, Itachi sudah keterlaluan, sudah batalkan saja." ucap Mikoto dengan marah, anak sulungnya Itachi selalu berbuat semaunya.

"Tidak bisa, Baka Itachi sudah menandatangani surat kontraknya, dia bertindak sebagai managerku bu." Mikoto terkejut, selama ini Sasuke selalu mengalah pada kemauan kakaknya.

Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak mau menjadi model, tapi sikap aneh kakaknya membuat Sasuke terpaksa melakukan apa yang pria itu mau, jika tidak di turuti Itachi akan marah dan menganggap Sasuke tidak berguna.

Perlu waktu yang lama untuk Sasuke beradaptasi dengan dunia modeling, walaupun sebenarnya para potografer tidak kesulitan untuk mendapat gambar terbaik dari Sasuke, mereka selalu merasa puas dengan hasil gambarnya.

Pada akhirnya Sasuke terbiasa dengan pekerjaanya, selain mendapat uang banyak Sasuke juga mendapat pengalaman lain, tapi menurut pandangan Sasuke tetap saja mereka yang menjadi model majalah pria dewasa terlihat rendah di matanya, terutama bagi para wanita, menurut Sasuke mereka hanya mempertontonkan aset tubuh yang mereka miliki demi uang dan ketenaran, sangat murahan bukan?.

Brakk...

Mikoto terlonjak mendengar suara pintu yang dibanting keras, Mikoto melihat Sasuke yang terlihat marah, rahangnya terlihat mengeras.

"Ya ampun Sasuke kau membuat ibu terkejut, ada apa?." Mikoto mengikuti Sasuke yang pergi ke kamarnya, pemuda itu membanting jas yang sudah di bukanya tadi, Sasuke juga melempar cermin dengan ponselnya sendiri, napasnya terengah, matanya memerah dan rahangnya mengeras.

"Sasuke ada apa?, kenapa kau seperti ini?." Mikoto berkata lirih, belum pernah sekalipun dia melihat Sasuke semarah itu, Sasuke pemuda yang baik, dia sangat sopan dan menurut pada ibunya.

"Aku kecewa ibu, kecewa sekali, kupikir dia berbeda dengan yang yang lain, tapi ternyata dia sama saja dengan wanita murahan yang lainya." suara Sasuke terdengar bergetar menahan amarah.

"Apa?, siapa yang kau bicarakan?." tanya Mikoto penasaran, Sasuke tidak menjawab pemuda itu meremas rambutnya.

"Hari ini aku berencana untuk menyatakan cintaku, tapi,...aku sungguh tidak percaya, dia..." Sasuke menahan suaranya yang terasa berat, dari sudut matanya yang merah terlihat genangan air mata yang siap meluncur.

Akhirnya Mikoto tahu bahwa yang sedang dibicarakan Sasuke adalah Hinata, Sasuke menceritakan tentang Hinata yang mengikuti audisi model, Mikoto juga terkejut mendengarnya, padahal yang Mikoto lihat sepertinya Hinata bukan gadis yang suka memperlihatkan tubuhnya, gadis itu terlihat sopan dalam berpakaian.

"Apa kau sangat menyukai gadis itu, Sasuke?." Mikoto kembali bertanya, Sasuke terdiam cukup lama, Mikoto tahu jawabanya, Sasuke sangat menyukai gadis bernama Hinata.

"Tidak, aku tidak menyukai siapapun, semua wanita sama saja, di mataku tidak ada yang suci diantara mereka, semuanya munafik, aku benci, aku sangat membencinya." tatapan Sasuke berubah dingin.

Sifat Sasuke berubah sejak saat itu, pemuda itu sering membawa gadis berbeda di setiap minggunya, Sasuke juga mulai tinggal di apartement miliknya, sikap Sasuke tidak berbeda dengan Itachi sekarang, playboy, pembangkang dan Sasuke juga mulai mabuk dan merokok, sebenarnya Mikoto juga kecewa pada gadis bernama Hinata, ucapan Sasuke benar adanya, gambar Hinata sering dia lihat di televisi atau majalah yang memuat artikel yang menjijikan menurutnya.

Mikoto juga sering melihat gambar Hinata yang berpose intim dengan model pria lainya, Mikoto menggelengkan kepalanya karena tidak percaya.

Beberapa tahun berlalu keadaan masih sama, sering sekali Mikoto berbicara dengan suaminya dan meminta pendapat untuk menghadapi masalah anak-anaknya.

"Itachi kapan kau menikah, setelah berpisah dengan Yugao, kau tidak terlihat berpacaran lagi, dan kau Sasuke kapan kau mem,...bawa kekasihmu." Mikoto berucap ragu pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke sudah punya calon bu, seorang dokter, teman sekelasnya dulu, Sakura Haruno, benarkan baka?." ucap Itachi sambil menggoda Sasuke.

"Benarkah?, dia pasti gadis baik-baik iya kan?" Mikoto berucap senang tapi Sasuke masih tidak menjawab.

"Gadis itu yang menyatakan cinta pada si baka ini." ucap Itachi lagi.

"Aku tidak suka padanya." jawab singkat Sasuke, Mikoto menatap Sasuke rupanya putranya itu masih menutup hatinya untuk yang lain.

"Benarkah?, tapi kalau aku,. aku sudah punya calon, aku berencana menjadikannya kekasihku." ucap Itachi dengan senyum penuh artinya.

"Dan kau sangat mengenalnya, dia adalah Hinata salah satu model terbaiku." Sasuke menghentikan gerakan tanganya yang akan menyuap makanan.

"Apa?, kau gila Itachi?, ibu tidak setuju." Mikoto melihat Sasuke yang terdiam.

"Aku tahu ibu tidak akan suka, aku tahu Sasuke juga selalu bersikap buruk padanya, Sasuke sangat membenci Hinata, tapi aku suka padanya, dan tidak ada yang bisa menghalangiku." ucap Itachi tanpa beban.

"Lakukan apa yang kau inginkan, kalau begitu aku juga akan menerima Sakura Haruno sebagai kekasihku." ucap Sasuke, pria itu beranjak dan pergi begitu saja tanpa menghabiskan makanannya.

Mikoto menjadi kesal Hinata sudah menjadi biang masalah untuk kedua putranya.

Mikoto bersyukur akhirnya sikap Sasuke sedikit lebih baik semenjak Sakura menjadi kekasihnya, mungkin putranya itu sudah melupakan perasaanya pada Hinata, wanita bersurai pink itu sering sekali berkunjung kerumahnya walau Sasuke sedang tidak ada, mau tidak mau Mikoto menjadi akrab dengan Sakura, wanita itu pandai berkata manis.

Saat Itachi membawa Hinata kerumahnya untuk pertama kali, entah kenapa Mikoto merasa kesal pada Hinata, saat itu Mikoto mengundang kedua putranya untuk makan malam, kebetulan Sasuke membawa Sakura, sepanjang makan malam Hinata selalu terdiam dan menunduk, Mikoto menganggap Hinata tidak suka berkumpul bersama dengan keluarganya, jadi Mikoto hanya bertanya pada Sakura dan sesekali menyindir Hinata.

Hanya saja ada yang Mikoto khawatirkan, hubungan Itachi dan Sasuke juga memburuk, mereka sering sekali berdebat dan bertengkar saat nama Hinata di sebut, suasana rumah menjadi panas saat mereka ribut karena wanita itu, Hinata membawa pengaruh buruk pada kedua putranya.

Dan puncak dari masalah mereka adalah video skandal Hinata dan Sasuke, Itachi murka saat Sasuke akan mengadakan konfrensi pers.

...Pukul 10 malam...

"Oi, baka Otouto kau dari mana saja?" tanya Itachi yang sedang bersantai di ruang tv bersama ayah dan ibunya.

"Rumah Hinata..." jawab Sasuke singkat, Itachi sangat terkejut mendengarnya.

"Apa?, untuk apa kau kesana?." Itachi kembali bertanya.

"Menemuinya." jawab Sasuke.

"Sasu,.."

"Aku ingin bicarakan hal penting dengan kalian." Sasuke kembali berucap dan memotong perkataan Itachi.

"Pukul 11 nanti datanglah ke studio, kalian akan tahu." ucap Sasuke kemudian pria itu pergi lagi entah kemana.

"Oi, baka, mau kemana lagi?" Itachi berteriak memanggil Sasuke.

"Itachi, sudahlah, apa kau tidak melihat wajah adikmu yang sangat serius?." ucap Fugaku.

"Sepertinya kita memang harus pergi ke sana, tapi entah kenapa aku merasakan firasat buruk." ucap Mikoto sambil mengusap dadanya.

Pukul 11, keluarga Uchiha sudah berada di gedung agensi, banyak wartawan yang di undang, Mikoto merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan Sasuke.

Dan firasatnya benar saat Sasuke mengungkap kenyataan tentang video Hinata, Mikoto dan Fugaku sangat terkejut, terutama Itachi, jujur saja Mikoto merasa takut, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara Hinata dan kedua putranya.

Saat konfrensi pers selesai, pihak agensi segera memanggil Sasuke, Itachi juga ikut serta, Mikoto sangat ketakutan saat melihat tatapan kebencian Itachi pada Sasuke.

Mikoto dan Fugaku menunggu Sasuke di lobi, mereka melihat Hinata yang baru saja datang, wanita itu tampak panik, wajahnya pucat, rambutnya juga tampak kusut, untuk pertama kalinya Mikoto merasa iba pada Hinata, jika Hinata mau wanita itu bisa saja mengungkap kebenaran sendiri dan menuntut atas pencemaran nama baik, tapi kenapa Hinata memilih diam?, dan jika Hinata mau dia bisa menuntut pertanggung jawaban dari Sasuke.

Setelah urusan dengan pihak agensi selesai, keluarga Uchiha berkumpul di salah satu ruangan tata rias, Sasuke menceritakan semua dari awal, bagaimana masalah tersebut bisa terjadi, Mikoto melihat keputus asaan di mata Sasuke.

Sasuke juga menceritakan tentang cinta Hinata, Mikoto menutup mulutnya karena tidak menyangka, Hinata berbuat sejauh itu untuk anaknya, gadis yang dinilainya rendah, ternyata begitu mencintai putranya.

"Brengsek, berani sekali kau menghianatiku Sasuke." Itachi tiba-tiba saja menyerang dan memukuli Sasuke.

"Aku dan Hinata tidak menghianatimu, apa kau lupa kau tidak punya hubungan apa-apa lagi dengannya." ucap Sasuke, Itachi semakin marah dan menghajar Sasuke.

"Hentikan..." Mikoto berteriak, Fugaku tidak bisa menahan tubuh Itachi yang sedang mengamuk, Sasuke sudah terluka tapi Itachi belum ingin berhenti memukuli adiknya.

"Biarkan saja ibu, biarkan dia berbuat semaunya, bukankah selama ini Itachi selalu memaksakan kehendaknya padaku." ucap Sasuke sambil mengusap darah di bibirnya.

"Baiklah kau harus menerima hukumanmu, Sasuke." Itachi menarik tubuh Sasuke.

"Hentikan kau bisa membunuhnya." Mikoto berteriak pada Itachi.

Bughh...

Prakk...

Tubuh Sasuke terhempas pada meja rias, barang-barang yang berada di atas mejapun berserakan bersama tubuh Sasuke yang tersungkur, Mikoto segera menghampiri Sasuke, sedangkan Fugaku segera mencekal Itachi.

Brakk...

Pintu terbuka secara kasar, Hinata berdiri di depan pintu dengan tatapan terkejut, Mikoto melihat Hinata yang menangis.

 **Flashback end.**

Teh hangat yang diberikan Mikoto sudah habis, Hinata melihat Mikoto yang masih terdiam dari tadi, Hinata enggan untuk membuka suara karena gugup, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya Hinata merasa malu, Mikoto pasti menganggapnya sudah menjebak kedua putranya.

"Sasuke, sudah menceritakan semua padaku, tentang alasanmu menjadi model, apa benar itu karena Sasuke?, yang tidak kumengerti kenapa kau menerima Itachi sebagai kekasihmu sementara kau mencintai adiknya." tanya Mikoto, Hinata menelan ludah, air matanya kembali mengalir, rasanya sakit sekali saat mengingat hal itu.

"Apa kau marah karena Sasuke memperlakukanmu dengan buruk?, apa kau ingin membalasnya?." Mikoto bertanya lagi, ingin rasanya Hinata berhenti menangis tapi air matanya terus mengalir.

"Maafkan aku nyonya, tapi aku tidak berniat membalas perbuatan siapapun, aku juga tidak berniat untuk mempermainkan Itachi."

"Memang benar selama ini aku mencintai putra anda yang lain, aku menerima Itachi karena kupikir bisa melupakan Sasuke dan mencintai Itachi, tapi ternyata aku tidak bisa melakukanya walaupun aku sudah belajar untuk mencintai Itachi." Hinata menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, Mikoto mendengar isakan Hinata, betapa menderitanya wanita muda itu selama ini, kedua putranya sudah menyakitinya.

"Waktu itu, aku marah karena Sasuke berkata kasar padaku, aku tidak tahu kalau semua akan berakhir seperti ini."

"Apa kau masih mencintai Sasuke?" Hinata terdiam, betapa menyakitkannya cinta yang dia rasakan, tapi Hinata harus mengakhirinya.

"Aku tahu jawabanya." ucap Mikoto setelah melihat ekspresi di wajah Hinata.

"Lalu apa rencanamu selanjutnya?." tanya Mikoto, Hinata tidak menjawab dan menundukan kepalanya.

"Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu, Sasuke dan Itachi, aku juga tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, aku tidak bisa membela salah satu dari mereka, hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya, semua keputusan ada di tanganmu Hinata." Mikoto kembali berucap.

"Aku mengerti, aku sudah punya rencana sejak awal, bahkan sebelum hal ini terjadi."

"Jadi anda jangan khawatir, keputusanku akan menjadi yang terbaik untuk semua." ucap Hinata sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Terima kasih, dan... sungguh aku meminta maaf atas nama kedua putraku dan juga diriku, kau sudah tersakiti oleh kami semua." Mikoto menggenggam tangan Hinata yang sedikit terasa panas.

 **Secret Passion.**

"Ibu, dimana Hinata?" Sasuke segera beranjak dari duduknya setelah Mikoto datang kembali.

"Dia sudah pergi." jawab Mikoto, Sasuke tampak terkejut.

"Apa?, kenapa ibu membiarkan dia pergi, aku harus bicara dengannya." ucap Sasuke dengan sedikit emosi.

"Aku harus pergi menemuinya." Sasuke bermaksud melangkah tapi tangan ibunya membuat dia berhenti.

"Sasuke, Hinata tidak ingin menemuimu, beri dia waktu, saat ini Hinata ingin sendiri, mengertilah." ucap Mikoto, hatinya terasa sakit melihat Sasuke yang putus asa.

"Dia pasti membencimu." Itachi bersuara dan memperburuk keadaan, Sasuke menundukan kepalanya.

"Tak bisakah kau diam, apa kau tidak mendengar yang kuucapkan tadi." Fugaku menatap tajam Itachi.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang, kau bisa menemui Hinata pagi nanti." Mikoto menggandeng tangan Sasuke, sepertinya pria itu tidak peduli pada luka-lukanya karena yang di pikirkannya hanya Hinata.

 **Secret Passi** **on.**

Itachi berdiri kembali di atap gedung pencakar langit milik Uchiha Corp, dimana sepupunya yang bernama Madara menjadi seorang CEO di tempat tersebut, dasar bodoh bukannya tidak mampu untuk membayar sebuah tempat, tapi Itachi merasa nyaman berada di tempat itu, di mana angin bertiup kencang dan menurutnya itu membuat perasaan menjadi tenang.

"Tak bisakah kita bicara di kantorku saja, aku sibuk." ucap Madara, pria itu baru saja datang menghampiri Itachi.

"Kenapa?, apa lift di gedung ini rusak dan kau kemari dengan naik tangga?." tanya Itachi dengan senyum meremehkan.

"Ck, gedung ini punya fasilitas terbaik, jangan bicara sembarangan." Madara berdecak sambil memutar bosan matanya.

"Perkataanmu yang waktu itu, ternyata semua benar." Itachi membuka suara setelah beberapa saat terdiam, Itachi yakin Madara sudah mengetahui kabar tentang Sasuke.

"Aku yakin kau menghajar adikmu sampai babak belur." ucap Madara penuh sindiran.

"Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku."

"Rasanya aku sangat marah, mereka menginjak harga diriku." Itachi mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Ada banyak yang tidak kuketahui tentang mereka, cih, bodoh sekali, ... cinta Hinata, cinta Sasuke, semua membingungkan, apa ini balasan untukku?." Madara tertawa mendengar ucapan Itachi.

"Kau menyebutnya balasan, mungkin benar, selama ini kau memaksakan kehendakmu dan sekarang keadaan berbalik, kau yang dipaksa menerima kenyataan."

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak menyadarinya, cinta Hinata yang begitu besar untuk si bodoh itu, dan si bodoh itu juga pernah mencintai Hinata." ucap Itachi dengan senyum kecut.

"Itu rahasia hati mereka, bantulah mereka dengan berlapang dada." Madara menepuk pundak Itachi.

"Aku tidak mau, biarkan si bodoh itu menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri, dia pasti punya caranya sendiri untuk mendapatkan maaf dari Hinata, dan jika Hinata tidak mau, maka dia harus lebih bekerja keras lagi." ucap Itachi di sertai senyuman mengejek.

"Setelah ini aku akan liburan saja." ucap Itachi lagi.

"Kau memang brengsek, adikmu kena masalah tapi kau malah ingin bersenang-senang, dasar tidak berguna dan kekanakan." ucap Madara, pria itu pergi meninggalkan Itachi.

"Hei, Sasuke sudah dewasa, aku tidak mau ikut campur,...hei..kau mau kemana, aku belum selesai." Itachi berteriak dan menyusul Madara, setelah itu terdengar canda tawa dari mereka saat memasuki pintu atap gedung tersebut.

Mungkin yang di katakan semua orang memang benar, Itachi kekanakan, tapi untuk masalah ini pria itu tidak bisa memaksa, apalagi yang di harapkan, apakah Itachi harus memaksa wanita yang tidak mencintainya, atau dia harus menghajar adiknya lagi karena cemburu dan kemarahan, jika hal tersebut di lakukanya bukankah itu lebih kekanakan?, terkadang pria sejati harus menerima kekalahan walaupun itu sangat memalukan.

...

Sasuke menyendiri di balkon kamarnya, memikirkan semua yang terjadi, Sasuke tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, Hinata sudah pergi meninggalkanya, Sasuke tidak tahu kemana wanita itu pergi, tidak ada yang memberi tahunya, sudah seminggu sejak malam di adakanya konfrensi pers, pagi harinya Sasuke segera menemui Hinata ke rumahnya, tapi wanita itu sudah tidak ada, apa benar Hinata tidak mengharapkannya lagi?.

Sasuke meremas rambutnya, dia tidak menyadari air matanya sudah menetes, sesak yang dia rasakan begitu menyiksa, inikah yang dirasakan Hinata selama ini, menahan rindu, menahan air mata, ingin sekali rasanya menemukan wanita itu dan mengatakan kalau dirinya juga pernah merasakan cinta yang sama.

 _'Apa kau menghukumku?, di mana kau saat ini?, kenapa kau pergi seperti ini?.'_

 _'Kembalilah, cintai aku lagi, kumohon Hinata.'_

 _'Aku tidak akan bisa seperti dirimu, aku tidak sanggup menahan semua begitu lama.'_

 _'Maafkan aku, maafkan aku.'_

Ada begitu banyak kata yang ingin Sasuke katakan, apapun hukumanya akan Sasuke terima, pria itu tidak ingin membuang waktu dengan menunggu, karena menunggu adalah pekerjaan yang paling berat.

 _'Aku akan menemukanmu, aku tidak akan menunggumu karena aku yang akan datang kepadamu.'_

Sasuke beranjak, hari ini Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak menyerah, Sasuke akan menyalakan kembali pelita harapan yang hampir padam, menjemput kembali apa yang sudah di tinggalkanya, dan berharap semua belum terlambat.

 **To be continue.**

 **Hai...hai...**

 **Chap 8 nich...**

 **Perasaan makin ga asik banget ff ini ya ampuuunnn..**

 **Ga bakalan banyak ngomong...**

 **Maaf ya reader, aku lagi dalam mood yang benar2 lagi di angka 0... (bungkuk2)**

 **My RL lagi sibuk, bisnisku g lancar, apa yang di rencanakan tidak semudah yang di pikirkan...hwaaaa...**

 **Aku lagi kecewa sama orang2 di sekitarku, malah curcol nich author, klo reader mah g mau tau yg penting cerita lanjut yuuu capsusss...**

 **Gomenee...telat update**

 **Ok,...yosh...aku cuma bisa bilang terima kasih untuk semua pembaca yang sudah mendukung, aku ga tahu harus memberi apa pada kalian sebagai rasa terima kasih...karena dukungan kalian sangat membantu...**

 **Teima kasih banyak... aku sayang kalian semua...**

 **Oh ya kmrin aku sempat ganti penname tapi semenjak itu aku jadi males bka ff, jadi aku balik lagi dech sama yg dulu...hehe...dasar labil...**

 **ternyata ngaruh juga ya?...**

 **Ok...c u next chap...by...**

 **Salam aisyaeva...**


	9. chapter9

**Naruto Disc Mr, MK**

 **Secret Passion**

 **Sasuke, U dan Hinata, H**

 **Rate M**

 **Drama/Romance.**

 **Typo(s), OOC, AU, EYD yang tidak sesuai, gajeness, dan banyak lagi kekurangan lain di fict ini.**

 **Happy reading.**

... _setelah satu jam..._

 _'Sasukee...'_

 _'Hinata...'_

 _Sasuke mengusap peluh yang ada di kening Hinata, bibirnya mengecup dan mengecup lagi bibir manis yang membengkak._

 _'Kita lakukan sekali lagi.' ucap Sasuke, pria itu membelai helaian indigo Hinata yang sedikit basah, wanita itu tidak menjawab, wanita itu hanya menatap penuh damba, tangan lentiknya menyentuh wajah pria yang ada di hadapanya, tidak hanya itu, jemarinya juga menyusuri bibir pria itu dengan lembut, dan dia mendapat balasan berupa kecupan di jari tanganya._

 _'Aku akan memulainya.' Sasuke memposisikan diri di hadapan Hinata, wanita itu memejamkan mata sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya saat Sasuke kembali menyatukan dirinya._

 _'Aahh...' rintihan pelan di dengar Sasuke, betapa malu-malunya gadis ini, gadis? ya dia masih gadis, dia masih perawan, gadis ini menahan desahannya, dia tidak terbiasa, dia belum pernah melakukanya, Sasuke memahami itu semua._

 _'Sebutlah namaku Hinataah...' ucap Sasuke menahan gairah, gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya, Sasuke menciumnya lembut._

 _'Sebutlah namaku, sayang.' Sasuke menatap Hinata._

 _'Sukee..'_

 _'Sasu,...keee..'_

 _Sasuke melepas hasrat sampai titik terdalam, betapa nikmat yang dia rasakan, entah ini mimpi rasanya seperti bermimpi kau bercinta dengan orang kau 'benci?' entahlah pemikiranya salah selama ini, gadis wanita yang berada di bawahnya itu bukan wanita yang selalu direndahkanya, gadis wanita itu sangat istimewa dan berharga._

 _Helaan napas halusnya membuat Sasuke terpana, sebelum terjatuh tidur Sasuke mencium pipi Hinata yang sedikit bulat, betapa lembut permukaan kulit wanita cantik itu._

 **Secret Passion.**

Mata hitam milik Sasuke terbuka, hampir setiap hari Sasuke memimpikan percintaanya itu, ekspresi cantik wajah Hinata tak pernah dia lupakan, sudah satu bulan Hinata pergi dan belum ada kabar tentang wanita itu, hampir setiap hari Sasuke bertanya pada ibunya, karena mungkin wanita itu tau kemana Hinata pergi, Sasuke juga terus mendatangi Karin tapi wanita itu tetap bungkam.

Tok-tok...

Sasuke mengalihkan perhatian saat pintu kamarnya di ketuk.

Kriett...

Pintu itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok seorang ibu yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Sasuke, ada Sakura, dia ingin bertemu denganmu." ucap Mikoto, Sasuke tidak menanggapi sama sekali, wanita itu menghela napas, Sasuke menyalahkannya karena kepergian Hinata.

"Paling tidak berikan kepastian untuknya." ucap Mikoto, wanita itu pergi karena tidak mendapat respon dari anaknya.

Sasuke menatap datar Sakura, saat ini mereka berada di ruang tamu keluarga Uchiha.

"Sayang, bagaimana kabarmu?, aku sangat rindu padamu, aku ingin memelukmu, menciumu dan menghabiskan waktu bersamamu, apa kau tidak merindukanku?" Sakura mendekati Sasuke yang berdiri di dekat jendela, Sakura memeluknya dari belakang.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" ucap Sasuke dengan melepas pelukan Sakura di punggungnya.

"Bukankah waktu itu sudah begitu jelas untukmu?" Sasuke menaikan nada suaranya, Sakura menitikan air matanya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Sasuke, hanya aku yang memikirkanmu tidak ada yang lain." Sakura meraung.

"Iya, kau benar, dan kau juga memikirkan dirimu sendiri...maafkan aku Sakura, aku tidak bisa bersamamu lagi, karena aku,..." jawab Sasuke dengan emosi yang tertahan.

"Hinata, semua karena dia, kenapa kau memikirkanya, dia meninggalkanmu, dia..."

"Dia mencintaiku Sakura, dia menungguku selama 8 tahun, dan dia juga memendamnya karena dirimu." ucapan Sakura terpotong karena Sasuke.

"Ya, itu benar, tapi aku melakukan semua untukmu."

"Sedangkan dia, apa yang dia lakukan, huh?."

"Dia mungkin mencintaimu, tapi dia tidak pernah melakukan apapun untukmu, selama ini dia hanya diam dan menjadi penonton saja." ucap Sakura panjang lebar.

"Dia tidak pernah berjuang untukmu, dia tidak pernah berusaha untuk mendapatkan cintamu, dan kau berkorban untuknya, kau kehilangan semua yang kau miliki."

"Dan sekarang dia meninggalkanmu saat keadaanmu seperti ini?, kau sakit, depresi, tidak punya pekerjaan, di benci banyak orang, dan di musuhi kakakmu sendiri, itu karena dia, dan apakah kau perlu mengorbankan nyayawamu juga demi dia yang tidak mempedulikanmu." Sakura menangis.

"Diam, ini bukan urusanmu, jika pengorbanan nyawa memang di butuhkan, maka aku akan memberikanya, Sakura." ucap Sasuke sambil mengusap kasar wajahnya yang terlihat pucat.

"Kenapa?, kenapa kau rela melakukannya, dia tidak membutuhkan nyawamu Sasuke, dan dia tidak membutuhkanmu." tangisan Sakura pecah.

"Ini hukumanku, Tuhan sedang menghukumku, aku menerimanya."

"Tak satupun yang memberi tahuku dimana dia, aku bisa mati karena menahan rinduku, jika dia tidak kembali." Sasuke menitikan air matanya.

Kenapa jadi seperti ini, saat Hinata berada di sisinya, Sasuke ingin wanita itu pergi dari kehidupannya, dan sekarang Sasuke tidak bisa hidup tanpa wanita itu.

 **Secret Passion.**

Sasuke tinggal bersama ibunya sekarang, apartement yang di milikinya dia tinggalkan karena ibunya merasa khawatir, Sasuke sering sekali mendapat teror dari hatersnya, ya, sejak konfrensi pers Sasuke di benci fansnya sendiri, pria itu di anggap pengecut dan tidak bertanggung jawab karena tidak mengakui perbuatanya sejak awal.

Apa yang di alami Hinata dulu kini Sasuke merasakannya, tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak peduli, baginya itu adalah konsekwensi atas semua perbuatanya karena yang jauh lebih menyakitkan adalah bahwa Sasuke tidak bisa melihat Hinata.

Sebuah restoran kecil di pinggir kota, tidak banyak yang berkunjung di sana, suasananya begitu tenang gaya klasik yang kentara.

Sasuke duduk di salah satu meja restoran di bagian sudut, pria itu mengenakan topi supaya tidak ada yang mengenalnya, bukannya takut, Sasuke hanya tidak ingin merasa terganggu oleh para fans yang berubah menjadi haters.

"Lama menunggu?" suara seorang pria membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke, pria itu tersenyum, pria dengan pesona yang luar biasa.

"Hn,..lumayan." jawab Sasuke datar, pria itu tersenyum penuh wibawa saat mendengar jawaban Sasuke, pria itu kemudian duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke di antara meja di tengahnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat Madara." Madara kembali tersenyum melihat Sasuke.

"Kenapa?, apa aku tampak begitu menyedihkan?" Sasuke kembali berkata.

"Ya, itu benar, kau sangat memprihatinkan." jawab Madara masih dengan gayanya yang begitu tenang.

"Ck, jangan mengasihaniku, aku tidak butuh itu." Sasuke berdecak.

"Keras kepala, aku tidak kasihan padamu, aku hanya tidak menyangka orang sepertimu juga bisa hancur seperti ini, dan terlebih lagi semua karena seorang wanita."

"Kau tahu, jika Uchiha lain tahu hal ini, mereka pasti menertawakanmu." ucap Madara seolah mengejek Sasuke.

"Aku tidak peduli anggapan orang lain, kalian tidak mengerti apa yang kurasakan."

"Lagi pula, para Uchiha tidak lebih dari kumpulan hipokrit yang munafik, mereka semua bersikap seolah tegar dan angkuh, tapi pada kenyataanya, para Uchiha hanyalah para pria cengeng yang pintar memanipulasi pemikiran orang lain." ucap Sasuke panjang lebar, Madara tertawa mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan berbasa-basi, aku memanggilmu kesini karena ada yang ingin kuberitahukan padamu." tatapan Madara berubah serius, Sasuke memperhatikanya.

"Aku tahu kau putus asa, kau mencarinya bukan?." Sasuke terkejut mendengar ucapan Madara.

"Jangan membuang waktu, katakan yang kau tahu." Sasuke berkata dengan penuh penekanan.

"Wah, kau memang pintar, aku belum mengatakan apapun tapi kau seperti tahu semuanya."

"Sesuatu yang kutahu akan mengubah hidupmu." Madara juga merubah tatapanya.

 **Secret Passion.**

 _London eye, London tower, Big ben,_ _Katedral Santo Paulus, British Musium, Buckingham palace,_ adalah beberapa tempat wisata utama di dataran terbesar eropa dan Britania raya, London adalah ibukota negara Inggris, bahasa yang mendunia dan menjadi bahasa internasional.

Seorang wanita tengah bersandar di atas sofa yang menghadap ke kolam renang, punggung kecilnya terlihat begitu nyaman saat bersentuhan dengan sandaran sofa tersebut.

Matanya menatap lembut ke arah depan, terlihat sekali dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu, surai panjangnya sedikit terbang tertiup angin yang terasa menyegarkan, ada sedikit senyum di bibirnya yang berwarna segar.

"Hinata...!" suara seorang pria dewasa membuat tatapan lembut itu teralihkan, seorang pria dengan garis wajah yang sedikit mirip dengan Hinata muncul dari dalam ruangan yang berdinding kaca.

"Kau sedang apa?, ayo masuk sebentar lagi kita makan malam, Hanabi dan suaminya sudah menunggumu dan ibumu juga." ucap pria tersebut sambil mengusap kepala Hinata dengan sayang.

"Ayah,..." Hinata tersenyum kemudian memegang tangan ayahnya yang sedang mengusap kepalanya.

"Aku masih tidak percaya, katakan ini bukan mimpi." Hinata mengangkat kepala untuk melihat sang ayah yang berdiri lebih tinggi darinya.

"Tidak, kau tidak bermimpi, kita tidak bertemu lama sekali dan banyak yang sudah terlewati tanpa kau berada di sanping kami."

"Lagi pula sudah sebulan kau bersama kami, masih tidak percaya juga?" ucap ayah Hinata sambil mencubit pipi gembil putrinya, mereka kemudian tertawa bersama.

Satu bulan yang lalu, Hinata datang ke Maldives untuk menghadiri pesta pernikahan Hanabi, tempat tersebut di pilih Hanabi karena keindahan pantainya, tidak di pungkiri Hinata juga terpesona dengan keindahan pantai negara tersebut.

Seminggu berada di Maldives membuat Hinata melupakan sedikit masalah yang di alaminya, pernikahan Hanabi di adakan secara besar-besaran di sebuah hotel berbintang, sedangkan untuk tempat tinggal sementara Hinata memilih sebuah resort ternama yang terletak di sisi pantai dengan pemandanganya yang sangat indah.

Setelah acara pernikahan Hanabi, Hinata mendapat kejutan dari ayah dan ibunya, kedua orang tua Hinata ternyata sudah memutuskan untuk rujuk kembali, Hinata sangat bahagia mendapat kabar tersebut, ayah dan ibunya sekarang tinggal di London, bahkan Hanabi pun tinggal bersama mereka.

Saat ini Hinata hanya ingin bersama dengan keluarganya, sudah terlalu lama dia hidup sendiri dan kesepian.

Hinata sangat bahagia saat ini wanita itu tengah makan malam bersama keluarganya, mungkin Hinata juga berpikir untuk tinggal dan menetap bersama mereka, tidak ada alasan bagi Hinata untuk kembali ke Jepang.

"Sayang, kau harus banyak makan, itu sangat baik untukmu." Hikari, ibu Hinata berkata di sertai senyuman ramahnya.

"Iya, ibu." jawab Hinata singkat.

"Besok kita belanja semua keperluanmu." lanjut Hikari

 **Secret Passion.**

Suasana kamar khas seorang pria terlihat berantakan, beberapa barang berserakan di atas permadani berwarna merah tua yang terpasang di lantai, pintu lemari yang terbuka dengan pakaian yang tidak tersusun rapi juga terlihat di kamar tersebut.

Sasuke mengambil pakaianya secara acak, juga peralatan khas pria yang di butuhkanya, tidak terlalu banyak tapi itu cukup untuk beberapa hari.

Sasuke memasukan semua barang ke dalam koper yang tidak terlalu besar, Sasuke juga tidak peduli jika isinya tidak rapi, pria itu begitu terburu-buru, dia terlihat tidak sabar ingin menyelesaikan semuanya.

"Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan?, kenapa kau memasukan pakaian ke dalam koper?." Mikoto terkejut saat memasuki kamar anaknya.

"Aku akan pergi, ibu." jawab Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan perhatian pada ibunya.

"Apa?, kau mau pergi kemana?" Mikoto mendekati Sasuke yang sedang menutup resleting kopernya.

"Aku, akan pergi ke Maldives." jawab Sasuke singkat, Mikoto membulatkan matanya.

"U-untuk apa kau kesana?" Mikoto tampak gugup.

"Kenapa, ibu tahu ada siapa di sana kan?" Sasuke berkata tenang dan menatap ibunya.

"T-tapi,..."

"Aku tahu, dia pasti meminta ibu untuk tidak mengatakanya padaku, tapi aku akan kesana, aku akan membawanya kembali." Mikoto terdiam Sasuke memotong ucapanya.

Tanpa menunggu waktu Sasuke segera mengangkat koper dan membawanya keluar kamar.

"Tunggu, i-ibu akan mengantarmu ke bandara." Sasuke berhenti melangkah kemudian senyum kecil terlihat di wajah tampannya.

Mikoto segera mengambil kunci mobilnya, wanita itu segera menyusul putranya yang menunggu di ruang tamu.

"Wah, kau mau kemana?, melarikan diri ya?" suara seorang pria terdengar oleh Sasuke, tidak perlu mengalihkan perhatian saat orang itu mulai mendekat.

"Tidak menjawab,eh?" tanya Itachi untuk kedua kalinya.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke sedang terburu-buru, jangan mengganggunya Itachi." Mikoto bersuara melihat tingkah anak sulungnya.

"Memangnya dia mau pergi kemana?" Sasuke memutar bosan matanya.

"Bukan urusanmu." jawab singkat Sasuke.

"Baiklah, pergi sana." Itachi berlalu dengan acuh, melewati bahu Sasuke.

Banyak harapan yang Sasuke pikirkan, untuk saat ini dia hanya perlu mengejar apa yang diinginkanya, terlepas dari itu semua Sasuke hanya berharap bisa memulai dan memperbaiki semuanya, dan untuk itu Sasuke membutuhkan pendamping, Hinata, satu-satunya wanita yang Sasuke butuhkan, karena Sasuke sudah banyak melakukan kesalahan pada wanita itu dan Sasuke ingin memperbaikinya.

 **Secret Passion.**

Sebuah mobil mewah terparkir di halaman luas sebuah Mansion dengan gaya modern, di dominasi warna putih dengan banyaknya kaca yang terdapat di bangunan Mansion tersebut.

Hinata keluar dari mobil bersama ibunya, rambut panjangnya yang cantik terbang mengikuti arah angin yang berhembus, seorang maid membantu membawa barang belanjaan mereka, Hinata dan ibunya baru saja pulang berbelanja.

"Kakak, ibu, kalian sudah kembali?" Hanabi tiba-tiba saja datang dari dalam rumah dan menghampiri mereka.

"Kakak, ada tamu untukmu!" Hanabi menggandeng lengan kiri Hinata.

"Ada tamu untuk Hinata?, siapa?" Hikari yang berjalan berdampingan juga bertanya pada Hanabi, sedangkan Hinata mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Ibu tidak tahu ya?, kakak tidak cerita kalau dia punya kekasih yang sangat tampan, dia bahkan lebih tampan dari suamiku, Sammy." ucap Hanabi sambil menyebut nama kesayangan suaminya, Hanabi menikah dengan pria keturunan Inggris yang kebetulan adalah teman kuliahnya.

"A-apa maksudmu, Hanabi?" Hinata semakin tidak mengerti dengan ucapan adiknya.

"Sudahlah, kalian sudah lama tidak bertemu, dia sangat merindukanmu, kalau bertengkar itu jangan terlalu lama, tidak baik." ucap Hanabi dengan sedikit tawa dalam ucapanya.

"Kau punya kekasih?, kenapa tidak mengatakanya pada kami?" Hikari kembali bertanya.

"Ibu, a-aku..."

"Ceritanya nanti saja, ayo kita temui dia." perkataan Hinata terpotong karena Hanabi menyelanya, wanita muda itu menarik tangan kakaknya untuk segera masuk diikuti oleh ibunya.

Tap-tap

Langkah Hinata terasa berat, wanita muda itu ragu untuk melangkah, ruangan tamu yang di tujunya hanya tinggal beberapa langkah.

 _Siapa?_

Siapa tamu yang di maksud Hanabi?, apakah dia orang-orang yang ingin dilupakanya?, ataukah teman lama yang ingin bertemu denganya?, tapi selain Karin tidak ada yang tahu bahwa saat ini Hinata berada di tempat tersebut.

Ruangan terang dengan dinding kaca pada bagian luar, ruangan yang di dominasi warna putih itu tanpak elegan dengan gaya modern.

Siluet seseorang yang begitu di kenal Hinata tertangkap dalam netra ametysnya, seketika mata Hinata membola, detak jantungnya terasa begitu cepat sampai terasa sangat menyakitkan, orang itu belum menyadari kedatangan Hinata, orang itu masih menghadap ke arah cahaya dan membuat tubuhnya seperti bayangan, helaian hitamnya tertiup angin yang berhembus dari pintu kaca yang terbuka.

 _'Sasuke?'_

Suara batin Hinata hanya bisa di dengar oleh dirinya sendiri.

"Lama tak bertemu, Hinata." suara yang sudah satu bulan tidak di dengarnya terdengar berat.

Tubuh Hinata terpaku dan tidak bisa bergerak saat pria muda itu memutar tubuhnya, kilatan mata penuh emosi dan juga _'rindu'_ terlihat dalam netra mutiara hitam milik sang pria muda.

"Atau harus kupanggil, Natasha Hyuga?" pria muda Sasuke melangkah menghampiri Hinata yang terdiam.

"Aku bisa di sini karena panggilan cintamu, hn?" Hinata menatap Sasuke tanpa kata, wajahnya tampak terkejut dan tidak percaya melihat Sasuke berada di hadapanya.

"Sasu-Sasuke, a-apa yang kau lakukan di si-,..."

GREB.

Sebuah dekapan hangat di rasakan Hinata di tubuhnya, Sasuke memeluknya dengan erat, sedangkan Hinata masih tidak menyadari dan hanya terdiam.

"Aku menemukanmu." Hinata mendengar isakan yang begitu pelan, tanpa di sadari air matanya juga mengalir, kedua tangannya terulur pelan merengkuh punggung tegap yang terasa kekar.

Tidak ada kata lagi yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke, pria itu menangis di bahu Hinata.

"Ah, ya ampun, romantis sekali, dan pria itu tampan sekali." Hanabi menangkupkan kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Jenebi, _you have a husband remember?_ " Hikari mencubit kecil tangan Hanabi.

"Ah ibu jangan panggil aku dengan nama baratku, _because_ _that just for my husband_." ucap Hanabi sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" _So why, Natasha have to._ " ucap Hikari sambil tersenyum.

"Sudah, jangan ganggu mereka, ayo siapkan makan malam." Hikari mendorong bahu Hanabi untuk menuju dapur mereka.

 **Secret Passion.**

"Untuk apa kau berada di sini?, pergilah." Sasuke menatap tak percaya, Hinata baru saja melepaskan pelukanya.

"Aku merindukanmu." jawab Sasuke.

"Kau harus kembali, kau pikir aku ingin menemuimu?" Hinata berkata dengan nada suaranya yang dingin.

"Apapun yang kau katakan aku tidak peduli, aku datang untukmu." Sasuke menatap Hinata.

"Aku akan membawamu kembali bersamaku." Sasuke berkata dengan keyakinan dalam sorot matanya.

"Tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk kembali, tempatku di sini, bersama keluargaku, bersama orang-orang yang mencintaiku." ucap Hinata dengan penuh penekanan.

"Aku mencintaimu, aku tahu kau membenciku, kumohon berikan sisa cintamu padaku, aku akan menanam dan menumbuhkanya kembali, aku berjanji." Sasuke mengambil kedua tangan Hinata dan meremasnya pelan.

"Kembalilah bersamaku." Sasuke mengecup tangan Hinata dengan lembut tapi dengan segera Hinata melepaskan tanganya.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak punya alasan, aku tidak a-..."

"Aku, aku adalah alasanmu kembali, Hinata." Sasuke meremas bahu Hinata dan memotong ucapan wanita muda itu.

"Kau pikir siapa dirimu?, kenapa aku harus kembali untuk orang sepertimu yang sudah, menghina, merendahkan bahkan menjatuhkan harga diriku?, katakan." Hinata menaikan nada suaranya dan terdengar marah.

"Selama ini aku menanggung semuanya, dan pernahkah kau peduli, karna yang kaulihat hanyalah keburukan tentang diriku."

"Memang benar selama ini aku mencintaimu, dan aku memendamnya, kau tahu kenapa?, kalau aku menyatakan cintaku padamu apa kau akan menghargainya?, kurasa tidak, kau akan semakin merendahkanku Sasukee!!" Hinata semakin terlihat begitu marah dengan emosi yang tertahan.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku, kumohon, aku sudah banyak menyakitimu, dan membuatmu menderita." ucap Sasuke sambil meremas kembali tangan Hinata, wanita muda itu terkejut karena Sasuke berlutut di hadapanya.

"Kembalilah Sasuke, aku tidak ingin memulai apapun dengan dirimu, aku ingin sendiri, dulu aku pernah bertanya pada batinku, apa aku bisa hidup tanpa dirimu jika harus berpisah jauh darimu?, dan sekarang aku tahu jawabanya, ya, aku bisa tanpa ada dirimu, tanpa melihatmu." air mata Hinata menetes, tidak berbeda jauh dengan Sasuke sudut matanya terlihat menggenang.

Sasuke kembali berdiri, rasanya begitu berat saat mengangkat lututnya yang lemas.

"Jadi kau sudah tidak punya cinta lagi untuku?" Hinata menundukan kepalanya, tapi Sasuke bisa melihat air mata yang jatuh.

"Kau mungkin bisa menyembunyikan rasa cintamu, atau mungkin kau juga bisa membunuh rasa cintamu." Sasuke berucap dengan emosi yang tertahan, satu tetes air mata meluncur di pipinya.

"Tapi satu hal yang kau lupakan, bahwa kita sudah terikat, kau tidak bisa menyembunyikanya dariku, kau juga tidak akan membunuhnya."

"Buah cintaku yang ada di dalam kandunganmu, benihku, bayiku, bayi kita berdua."

Hinata membulatkan matanya, pijakannya sedikit goyah dan limbung, dengan sigap Sasuke menopang tubuh Hinata yang akan terjatuh.

 **Flash back.**

 _"Sesuatu yang kutahu akan mengubah hidupmu." Madara juga merubah tatapanya._

 _"Lebih cepat kau mengatakanya akan lebih baik." Sasuke terdengar tidak sabar._

 _"Baiklah, sudah lebih dari satu bulan lalu aku bertemu denganya di restorant, waktu itu aku tahu dia sedang menghindarimu." ucap Madara dan Sasuke setia mendengarkanya._

 _"Saat itu dia mengundangku untuk sarapan bersama di kamar hotelnya, dan pagi itu video kalian di tayangkan di televisi."_

 _"Hinata terkejut dan akhirnya tidak sadarkan diri, saat kupanggil dokter aku lebih terkejut lagi."_

 _"Kau tahu kenapa?" Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya._

 _"Aku yakin kau sangat penasaran" Madara menggoda Sasuke dengan ucapanya._

 _"Jangan membuang waktuku, sebaiknya cepat katakan." Sasuke mulai merasa kesal, Madara menghela napas._

 _"Baik aku dan Hinata, kami berdua sama-sama terkejut, dokter mengatakan bahwa Hinata..."_

 _"Sedang mengandung, dia hamil..."_

 _Wajah Sasuke berubah, pria muda itu sangat terkejut._

 _"Apa?..."_

 _"Ya, tapi dia memintaku untuk tidak memberi tahu siapapun."_

 _"Kau harus mengerti dia begitu gugup saat tahu dia sedang hamil_."

 _"Katakan di mana dia, karena aku yakin kau tahu dimana keberadaanya sekarang." Sasuke dengan cepat memotong ucapan Madara._

 _"Maldives..."_

 _"Adik perempuanya menikah di sana."_

 _Setelah mendapat informasi dari Madara, pria muda Sasuke tanpa membuang waktu segera pulang dan berkemas, dia juga dengan cepat memesan tiket pesawat yang menuju Maldives._

 _Sasuke sangat berterima kasih pada Madara, karena pria itu juga memberi tahukan secara lengkap di mana keluarga Hinata mengadakan pesta pernikahan._

 _Sasuke hilang harapan saat tiba di tempat tersebut karena ternyata Hinata dan keluarganya sudah tidak berada di sana, bahkan nama Hinata atau Hanabi tidak terdaftar disetiap hotel yang berada di Maldives._

 _Dengan susah payah dan tanpa menyerah Sasuke tetap mencari, sudah hampir tiga minggu dia berada di hotel yang di informasikan Madara, selain menginap Sasuke juga mencari sisa jejak keberadaan Hinata._

 _Kesabaran Sasuke sudah hampir pada batasnya, tega sekali Hinata melakukan itu padanya, Hinata tidak memberitahukan kehamilanya,dan itu membuat Sasuke merasa menjadi seorang pecundang sejati._

 _"Excume me?"_

 _"Yes Mr, can i helf you."_

 _Sasuke mengalihkan perhatian pada seorang pria yang baru saja mendatangi meja resepsionis, seorang pria kulit putih yang terlihat muda, saat ini Sasuke juga berada di sana, hari ini Sasuke memutuskan untuk kembali ke Jepang, dan Sasuke bermaksud untuk menyelesaikan pembayaranya._

" _Yes, i have appoinment with manager this hotel."_

 _"Ok, behalf of whom?"_

 _"Samuel Reiner and Jenebi Hyuga."_

 _"Oh, Mr and Mrs Reiner?"_

 _"Yes,..."_

" _Yes, you've been waiting for the manager, please"_

 _Sasuke masih mencerna sesuatu yang dibacarakan pria muda tersebut._

 _'Jenebi Hyuga? Hanabi Hyuga? mungkinkah?'_

 _"Excusme..."_

 _Setelah pria muda itu pergi menemui manager hotel tanpa ragu Sasuke bertanya pada resepsionis tadi, dan Sasuke beruntung karena resepsionis perempuan tersebut bersedia memberitahukan informasi tentang Jenebi Hyuga, Sasuke hanya perlu menarik sudut bibirnya dan membentuk sebuah senyuman dan berhasil membuat resepsionis perempuan itu terpana saat melihatnya._

 _Jenebi Hyuga, wanita muda yang baru menikah tiga minggu lalu, wanita dengan kelahiran Jepang namun tinggal di inggris, Sasuke beruntung pria itu merasa bersyukur karena alamat rumah Jenebi Hyuga sudah di ketahuinya, wanita itu tinggal bersama kedua orang tuanya di negara Inggris, Sasuke membohongi resepsionis tersebut, Sasuke mengaku bahwa dirinya adalah kerabat dari Jenebi yang tidak sempat menghadiri pesta pernikahanya._

 _'Yakin.'_

 _Ya Sasuke yakin kalau Jenebi atau Hanabi adalah kerabat Hinata lebih tapatnya adik dan Sasuke lebih yakin lagi saat melihat photo pernikahan Jenebi yang di cetak di salah satu selebaran hotel sebagai media promosi hotel tersebut._

 _'Natasha.'_

 _Kenapa Sasuke melupakan satu hal, Hinata mempunyai nama barat yang selalu di gunakan saat pergi ke luar negri._

 _Cahaya harapan Sasuke kembali bersinar, dan hari ini juga Sasuke akan terbang ke negara Inggris untuk mengambil kembali apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya._

 _London, great avenue12, sebuah mansion modern yang sangat indah, senyum Sasuke mengembang saat menemukannya._

 _Debaran jantungnya kian menggila bahkan rasanya bisa terdengar oleh orang lain, seorang wanita muda menyambut kedatangan Sasuke, Jenebi atau Hanabi yang memimiki wajah mirip dengan Hinata, Sasuke mengatakan pada Hanabi bahwa dirinya adalah kekasih Hinata, Sasuke beralasan bahwa dirinya dan Hinata sedang bertengkar, Sasuke sedikit bernapas lega saat Hanabi percaya begitu saja._

 _Jujur saja ada rasa takut yang menggerogoti perasaanya, apa yang akan terjadi saat pertemuanya nanti dengan Hinata._

 _Hanabi mengatakan bahwa Hinata sedang pergi bersama ibunya, dan saat Hanabi memberitahukan bahwa Hinata sudah kembali, tak bisa di pungkiri bahwa Sasuke gelisah luar biasa, tapi Sasuke berpikir untuk lebih tegar jika harapan dan keinginanya harus tercapai._

 **Flasback end.**

Kelopak mata Hinata mengerjap dan terbuka, ruangan mewah yang di dominasi warna putih terlihat di netranya.

Hinata memijat kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut, sekarang Hinata ingat kalau dirinya pingsan tapi Hinata belum mengingat penyebab kenapa dirinya bisa pingsan.

"Kau baik-baik saja, sayang?" Hinata mengalihkan perhatian pada sang ibu yang berbicara padanya.

"Hmm,..." Hinata hanya mengangguk dan menggumam pelan.

"Ah, kepalaku sakit sekali, perutku juga mual." Hinata berucap lirih.

"Itu biasa terjadi jika kau sedang hamil muda." ucap Hikari dengan lembut.

Deg...

Hinata terkejut dan mengingat semuanya.

 _'Sasuke'_

Hinata mengingat pertemuanya dengan Sasuke beberapa saat lalu, dan Hinata juga ingat kenapa dirinya bisa pingsan.

"Sudah ibu katakan, seharusnya kau periksakan kandunganmu itu secara rutin, tapi kau tidak mau dengar." Hikari kembali berkata.

Hinata menundukan kepalanya, memang benar keluarga Hinata sudah tahu perihal kehamilanya, dua minggu lalu saat tiba di London, tanpa sengaja Hanabi dan ibunya menemukan tes kehamilan dengan tanda positif, saat itu mereka sedang membantu Hinata menata barang-barangnya.

Hinata terpaksa mengatakan dan mengakui dirinya tengah hamil, dan ibunya bisa mengerti saat Hinata menceritakan semuanya.

Hinata mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling kamar dan Hikari menyadari hal itu.

"Kau mencari sesuatu?, atau seseorang?"

"Eh?, a-aku, .." Hinata tampak gugup mendapat pertanyaan dari ibunya.

"Dia ada di ruang tamu, dia belum pergi." Hikari tersenyum melihat Hinata yang gugup.

"Suruh dia pergi bu, aku tidak ingin menemuinya." Hinata menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang tidurnya, Hikari menghela napas.

"Kenapa?, kau membencinya?" Hikari segera duduk di tepi ranjang Hinata.

"Aku tidak menginginkan kehadiranya, aku tidak mau apapun darinya." Hinata terdengar kesal dengan ucapanya.

"Bahkan pertanggung jawabanya?" Hikari berkata dengan lembut, wanita itu mengerti saat ini mood putrinya sedang tidak baik, Hinata kehilangan kata mendapat pertanyaan dari ibunya.

"Ibu mengerti, dari semua yang kau ceritakan, setelah semua perlakuanya selama ini, sangat pantas kalau kau membencinya, tapi ibu pikir itu bukan rasa benci, kau hanya terkejut dan tidak terbiasa dengan perasaan baru pria muda itu."

"Kau gugup dan juga bimbang."

"Ibu adalah ibumu, dan kau juga akan menjadi seorang ibu, tidak mudah menjadi orang tua tunggal, percayalah ibu mengalaminya sendiri." tentu saja Hinata tahu, orang tuanya pernah bercerai dulu.

"Kau tidak bisa berkeluh kesah saat anakmu berbuat kenakalan, kau juga tidak bisa berbagi saat anakmu membuatmu kagum,...itulah yang akan terjadi jika tidak memiliki pendamping." Hinata masih setia mendengar ucapan dari ibunya.

"Pikirkan kembali, perutmu tidak bisa menunggu sampai dia besar, lagi pula dengan memaafkan kau tidak akan kehilangan apapapun, harga dirimu tidak akan jatuh, justru kau akan menjadi mulia dan berharga." Hinata mengangkat wajah dan menatap ibunya.

"Dan ibu lihat pria muda itu bersungguh-sungguh." Hikari tersenyum lebar dan mengusap air mata Hinata yang menetes.

"Jangan menangis, kau hanya perlu berbicara dengan tenang dengan pikiran yang jernih."

Apa yang di katakan Hikari memang benar, Hinata tidak bisa berpikir tenang saat berhadapan dengan Sasuke, emosinya selalu naik, entahlah mungkin semua karena Hinata terbiasa dengan sikap seperti itu pada Sasuke, tapi sikap Sasuke tidak lagi sama seperti dulu, sikap pria itu sudah berubah.

 **Secret Pass** **ion.**

Suasana di ruang tamu keluarga Hyuga terasa sedikit menegangkan penyebabnya tidak lain adalah kehadiran Sasuke pria muda tersebut tengah berhadapan dengan kepala keluarga Hyuga.

Hikari juga membawa Hinata yang sudah membaik setelah pingsan, Hinata menelan ludah saat melihat mereka berdua, Hiashi menatap dingin pada Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke tampak begitu tenang, sedangkan Hanabi juga berdiri bersama suaminya di salah satu sudut ruangan tersebut.

"Kau adalah putra pengusaha asal Jepang Uchiha Fugaku, sedang apa kau berada disini, di rumahku." suara Hiashi mulai terdengar, sebenarnya pria itu sudah tahu maksud dari kehadiran Sasuke di rumahnya.

"Saya sudah mengatakanya pada anda sejak awal." Sasuke berkata dengan yakin.

"Hn, baiklah sebenarnya aku merasa tidak berhak untuk ikut campur, karena aku sendiri pernah gagal menjadi seorang ayah, tapi aku ingin yang terbaik untuk putriku, dan jika putriku tidak menginginkanmu maka sebaiknya cepat pergi dari sini dan kembalilah." ucap Hiashi sambil melirik ke arah Hinata dan Hikari.

"Hanya putri anda yang berhak mengusir saya." jawab Sasuke, pria itu juga menatap langsung ke mata Hinata, Sasuke bisa melihat kegugupan di mata Hinata.

"Kenapa kau begitu bersikeras, putriku sudah menolakmu!" ucap Hiashi lagi.

"Saya tidak akan berhenti sampai di sini." Sasuke beranjak kemudian berjalan mendekati Hinata.

"Semua kesalahan yang sudah kuperbuat akan kutebus dengan membahagiakanmu, aku berjanji akan berusaha sepenuh hatiku." Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata, wanita itu kehilangan kata dan terlihat gugup.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan hal itu terjadi, sepupuku tidak akan memilih orang sepertimu."

Semua orang terdiam dan mengalihkan perhatian pada sumber suara yang baru saja terdengar.

Sasuke memutar mata dengan bosan sepertinya akan ada satu lagi batu penghalang dan itu benar-benar merepotkan, Hinata mengerjap sedangkan keluarga lainya tersenyum saat melihat kedatangan salah satu anggota keluarganya.

"Neji-nii.."

"Kakak.."

"Neji-kun.."

"Hyuga Neji.."

Seorang pria tiba-tiba masuk dan menyela ucapan Sasuke, pria dengan tubuh yang proforsional memiliki tampilan mata seperti Hyuga lainya berjalan dengan penuh rasa percayadiri di setiap langkahnya.

"Hn, kau tidak asing bagiku, ...Ck... Uchiha."

 **To be continue.**

 **Haiiii semuanyaaaaa**

 **Ketemu lagi sama author kece kesayangan kalian.**

 **Maaf udah satu bulan aku ga update, gomene...gomene...**

 **Semua tidak lain karena urusanku di dunia nyata, kayanya cuma HipHipHuraHura yang tahu...wkwk..**

 **Buat yang sudah dukung makasih banyak terutama reviewer di saat2 terakhir...arigatou...**

 **Tapi sayang kayanya chap ini adalah chap paling flat yang pernah kubuat...**

 ** _fingertip_** **makasih lho km bener banget, tapi jujur lho pas bc tuch review aku pengen ngakak aja g tau kenapa, tp g perlu khawatir hal itu belum ngaruh dan ngena di hati...aku bukan rema**

 **ja labil yg bakalan gampang kepancing emosi...**

 ** _Mo, Mokoko,_ atau siapapun kamu terima kasih banyak atas dukungannya aku jadi semangat lagi...**

 **Yoshh...reviewer, favoriter dan follower makasih, maaf aku g bisa sebut satu2...Arigatou...**

 **Silent reader juga terima kasih...**

 **Aku juga semangat karena lihat trafic grafh ff ini...ga nyangka melonjak...**

 **chap depan chap terakhir...tetep setia tungguin ya...**

 **Ok...i love u all..**

 **see u next chap...**

 **Salam aisyaeva...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Naruto Mk**

 **Secret Passion**

 **Sasuke. U x Hinata. H**

 **Rate M**

 **Drama/Romance**

 **Typo(s), OOC, EYD, and etc.**

 **Happy reading.**

 **Flashback.**

 _Beberapa tahun yang lalu, Sasuke dan Neji_ _adalah teman satu kelas saat di SMA, mereka bersaing satu sama lain untuk menjadi yang terbaik, meski sifat mereka memiliki kemiripan dan terlihat saling bermusuhan, tapi sebenarnya mereka bisa disebut teman yang cukup dekat, bahkan mereka selalu terlihat bersama seperti kelompok remaja lainya._

 _Neji, Naruto, Gaara dan juga Sasuke selalu terlihat bersama saat di sekolah, tapi Sasuke lebih dekat dengan Naruto dan mungkin itulah penyebab orang lain menilai Sasuke dan Neji tidak berteman dengan baik, orang lain menyangka mereka berdua seperti perang dingin._

 _Saat lulus dari SMA, Neji meneruskan pendidikannya ke luar negri, Neji mengikuti orang tuanya yang pindah ke London, dan sejak itu mereka tidak pernah berkomunikasi lagi._

 **Flashback end.**

Suasana Mansion Hyuga sedikit hening setelah kedatangan Neji, Sasuke hanya menampakan raut datar di wajahnya, kedua pria berbeda iris mata tersebut masih saling menatap dingin.

"Sepertinya banyak yang sudah kulewatkan, tapi kau tahu? masalah tentang kau dan Hinata aku sudah mengetahuinya, skandal memalukan yang tidak bisa disebut sepele." Neji berucap dengan wajah seriusnya.

"Kau sangat perhatian Neji, terima kasih." Sasukepun berucap dengan nada suara yang dingin.

"Cih, masih angkuh, keras kepala dan sombong." Neji melipat kedua tangan di dadanya.

"Hn, pujian yang bagus." Sasuke kembali menambahkan perkataanya.

"Apa kau tidak bosan?, sudah kukatakan sejak dulu, berhentilah memikirkan sepupuku, karena aku tidak akan memberikanya untukmu." Sasuke menghela napas mendengar ucapan Neji.

"Dan jawabanku tetap sama, terlebih saat ini, tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menghentikanku, dan itu termasuk kau, Neji." jawab Sasuke dengan yakin.

Memang benar Neji sudah mengetahui tentang perasaan Sasuke sejak dulu, sejak mereka masih bersekolah bersama, Neji sangat tahu bagaimana Sasuke begitu menyukai Hinata, setiap kali Neji mengingatkan agar Sasuke tidak mengganggu Hinata, dan Sasuke tahu Neji hanya melindungi sepupunya.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabanya bukan." Neji melirik ke arah Hinata yang menundukan kepalanya.

"Biarkan dia memikirkanya lagi, hanya dia yang akan memutuskanya." Sasuke juga menatap Hinata.

"Kalau kau berani memaksanya kau akan berhadapan denganku, aku tidak akan segan walaupun kau adalah temanku." ucap Neji dengan sedikit amarah.

"Kali ini aku tidak akan membiarkanmu Neji, aku juga tidak akan ragu untuk menghadapimu." Sasuke masih bersikap tenang dan terlihat santai.

"Kau tidak tahu apapun, jadi sebaiknya jangan ikut campur." tambah Sasuke.

Tatapan Sasuke dan Neji terlihat tenang, tapi ada aura ketegangan diantara mereka seolah saling mengingatkan satu sama lain.

 **Secret Passion.**

Hinata meremas rambut dengan frustrasi, semua semakin terasa rumit baginya, satu sisi di bagian hatinya dia percaya dengan perkataan Sasuke, tapi satu sisi dalam pikirannya dia sudah merasa muak dengan semua masalah yang di timbulkan Sasuke, selalu saja pria itu melakukan semua yang diinginkanya tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang lain.

Hinata tahu pria itu tidak pernah mengingkari perkataanya, Sasuke selalu menepati apa yang sudah dia katakan, dan mungkin semua perkataan Sasuke saat ini pun benar-benar akan di tepatinya, masalahnya bukan pada diri Sasuke, tapi pada pemikiran dirinya sendiri, Hinata belum bisa membuka hatinya, rasa sakit yang masih dirasakanya membuat Hinata memilih untuk diam.

"Dia tidak akan berhenti sampai kau memberi keputusan." suara Neji tiba-tiba terdengar dari arah pintu kamarnya, Hinata hanya menatapnya sekilas, saat ini Hinata berada di balkon kamarnya, setelah perdebatan Sasuke dan Neji berakhir, Hinata hanya ingin sendiri, entah kemana Sasuke pergi, apa dia mencari hotel atau masih bersama keluarganya Hinata tidak tahu.

"Apa yang akan kau rencanakan sekarang." suara Neji terdengar kembali, pria itu menghampiri Hinata yang berdiri di pagar pembatas.

"Kuharap kau tidak akan melompat ke bawah untuk mengakhiri hidupmu." Hinata tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Neji.

"Haruskah?" Neji juga tersenyum mendengar suara halus milik sepupunya.

"Ini memang berat, tapi percayalah aku tidak mau mati konyol seperti itu." Neji tertawa, ternyata Hinata tidak terpuruk seperti yang dia bayangkan.

"Kau sudah berubah, kau lebih kuat sekarang, itu bagus."

"Lagi pula tidak ada gunanya kalau kau harus menderita karena pria seperti dia." lanjut Neji, Hinata tersenyum.

"Aku hanya butuh waktu sedikit lagi, tapi pria itu terus saja menggangguku, tentu saja tidak mudah bagiku untuk melupakan semua yang sudah dia lakukan."

"Baik aku ataupun dia, kami berdua sudah salah faham selama ini, dan bodohnya semua itu di biarkan selama bertahun-tahun, dan sekarang semua menjadi rumit." Neji terdiam, Hinata menundukan kepalanya sambil menghela napas.

"Dulu, dia menjadi idola para gadis, jika dia mau dia bisa mendapatkan semuanya, tapi dia tidak melakukanya, aku sangat tahu dengan perasaanya, dia menyukaimu, mungkin aku turut bersalah dengan semua ini." Hinata mengalihkan perhatian pada Neji.

"Aku selalu mengatakan padanya untuk tidak mengganggumu, setiap kali dia ingin menyapamu aku akan melarangnya karena kupikir dia tidak bersungguh-sungguh." Neji menerawang seperti mengingat sesuatu.

"Padahal aku tahu dia tidak seperti itu."

"Dia sahabatmu, tentu kau membelanya." Hinata menyela ucapan Neji.

"Hn, tidak, aku tidak membelanya, sebagai sahabat aku, Naruto, dan Gaara sangat tahu dengan kepribadian Sasuke."

"Keseharianya hanya dia habiskan dengan kegiatan sekolah dan ... menatapmu."

"Itachi, selalu memaksakan kehendaknya pada Sasuke, aku juga melihatnya saat dia memaksa Sasuke untuk menjadi model majalah pria dewasa." Hinata hanya mendengarkan Neji tanpa mengalihkan tatapan.

"Pada awalnya Sasuke menolak apa yang diinginkan Itachi, bahkan dia tidak pulang selama seminggu karena tidak ingin bertemu dengan Itachi."

"Yah, tapi akhirnya Sasuke begitu menikmati pekerjaanya kan?." Hinata menyela ucapan Neji.

"Yah, sesuatu yang tidak kita sukai jika dilakukan secara terus menerus, maka kita akan terbiasa, dan setelah sesuatu menjadi sebuah kebiasaan, maka bukan tidak mungkin jika hal itu menjadi sebuah kebutuhan." jawab Neji.

"Ya ampun jawabanmu terlalu panjang Neji." Hinata dan Neji tertawa bersama.

"Aku dan Sasuke pernah berkelahi, kami saling memukul satu sama lain, aku menghajarnya karena dia keras kepala."

"Dia ingin aku tidak menghalanginya untuk mendekatimu, tapi aku tidak membiarkanya." Neji kembali berkata yang hanya di dengarkan oleh Hinata.

"Saat ku dengar kau menjadi model majalah pria dewasa, aku sangat terkejut dan tidak percaya, gadis lugu dan pendiam sepertimu tidak mungkin seberani itu."

"Dan jujur saja aku merasa kecewa padamu Hinata." Neji mengalihkan perhatian pada Hinata, tapi wanita itu sedang menundukan kepalanya, kedua tanganya saling meremas.

"Sekarang aku mengerti, alasan Sasuke membencimu, dia merasa kecewa, sangat kecewa."

"Neji, aku..."

"Entahlah Hinata..." Neji memotong ucapan Hinata, sepertinya dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Apakah aku juga ikut andil dalam masalah kalian berdua?"

"Neji..." Hinata berusaha menyela ucapan Neji.

"Aku hanya perlu waktu." Hinata berucap pelan, dan Neji hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

 ** _Di suatu tempat..._**

Prang...

Prang...

"Arrrgghhh..."

"Sial, brengsek..."

Seorang wanita tengah mengamuk di ruang apartementnya, semua barang berserakan di lantai, pecahan kaca juga bertebaran di sana.

"Hiks, kenapa ini terjadi pada diriku?, setelah semua yang kulakukan, aku di buang seperti sampah...hiks." wanita itu menangis histeris, wajahnya memerah, matanya membengkak, bibirnya bergetar dan pakaian yang berantakan.

"Aku tidak mau kau menjadi miliknya, aku tidak rela, kau hanya milikku."

"Aku,... aku tidak akan membiarkanya." ucap wanita itu sambil mengusap kasar air matanya.

 **Secret Passion.**

 _'Selamat tinggal Hinata, aku akan pergi.' Hinata merasa sesak luar biasa di dadanya._

 _'Sasuke...' Hinata mengulurkan kedua tanganya tapi Sasuke tidak bisa di gapainya, bayangan pria itu semakin menjauhinya._

 _'Aku akan lihat sampai di mana batas pengorbananku, jika saat itu tiba dan aku tidak bisa mengobati lukamu, maka aku akan melepas cinta ini.' satu tetes air mata terlihat di mata obsidian milik Sasuke, sesuatu terasa mencelos dalam hati Hinata._

 _'Cinta bicara begitu halus dengan perasaan, cinta hadir tanpa di undang dan di paksakan, aku bahkan tidak bisa mengusirnya.' wajah tirus Sasuke semakin pucat, Hinata masih berusaha menggapainya tapi tidak bisa, perlahan bayangan Sasuke yang membelakanginya semakin menghilang dan menjauh._

 _'Sasuke, jangan pergi...' percuma Sasuke tidak mendengar ucapan Hinata, wanita itu berlari berusaha menggapai bayangan yang tidak berbekas._

 _'Sasukeee...'_

"Hah...hh...hh...hhh..."

Napas Hinata terengah tak beraturan, keringat membasahi tubuhnya dan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

Mimpi yang begitu jelas, memperlihatkan penderitaan yang di pendam Sasuke selama ini, apakah pria itu merasa begitu tersiksa sekarang ini?.

Hinata terbangun dari mimpi buruk yang baru saja di alaminya, waktu menunjukan pukul 2 dini hari, wanita itu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya kemudian membuka pintu balkon kamarnya, angin malam yang terasa begitu dingin menusuk di kulitnya yang berbalut gaun tidur tipis, pagar pembatas menjadi tujuannya saat ini, mungkin dengan menatap langit malam di sana akan membuat perasaanya lebih ringan.

Tangan mulus Hinata bersandar di pagar pembatas, sedangkan wajahnya menengadah ke langit yang sedikit gelap.

"Tidak ada bintang, kenapa gelap sekali? apa akan turun hujan?" Hinata bergumam dan melihat ke sekelilingnya.

Deg...

"Sasuke..." Hinata memekik pelan, saat melihat ke bawah tanpa sengaja netranya menemukan sosok Sasuke yang sedang berdiri di taman yang berada tepat di bawah kamar Hinata, posisi pria itu membelakangi Hinata sehingga dia tidak menyadari kehadiran wanita itu.

"Apa yang sedang dia lakukan?" Hinata bisa melihat punggung lebar Sasuke yang berbalut kemeja putih, sepertinya sejak kedatanganya pria itu belum mengganti pakaianya.

Terr...

"Aachh..." Hinata terkejut, ada getaran kecil di perutnya seperti sengatan listrik yang begitu kecil, Hinata mengusap perutnya yang masih rata.

"Selalu seperti ini." setiap kali dia memikirkan Sasuke, maka sesuatu yang ada di perutnya akan berdesir, Hinata kembali menatap ke arah Sasuke, pria itu juga menengadahkan wajahnya ke arah langit.

"Apa bayi ini merasakan kehadiran ayahnya?"

"Apa kau rindu pada ayahmu?" Hinata kembali mengusap perutnya, sesuatu terasa menghangat di dadanya.

 **Secret Passion.**

Pagi ini Hinata keluar dari kamarnya dengan mengendap-ngendap, dia mengedarkan pandangan kesekeliling, entah kenapa dia mekakukan itu, apakah ada yang dia hindari?.

Berjalan secara perlahan ke ruang makan untuk sarapan dengan perasaan sedikit cemas.

Sampai di ruang makan Hinata kembali melihat sekelilingnya seperti mencari sesuatu.

 _"You loo_ _king for someone?"_ Hinata sedikit terkejut dengan suara seorang pria di belakangnya.

"N-Neji..." Hinata tampak gugup dan tergagap.

"Kenapa kau mengendap-ngendap seperti itu, ayo sarapan." Neji berjalan melewati Hinata dan menuju ruang makan.

Hinata dan keluarganya menikmati sarapan bersama, tapi Hinata tidak melihat kehadiran Sasuke, apakah pria itu sudah pergi?.

"Sasuke sudah pulang ke Jepang satu jam yang lalu." sang kepala keluarga tiba-tiba membuka suara, entah kepada siapa dia berbicara.

Gerakan tangan Hinata terhenti saat memegang sendok, tidak ada yang tahu ekspresi dari wajahnya karena wanita itu terus menunduk.

"Itu bagus, dia hanya orang asing, dia sama sekali tidak ada hubungan dengan keluarga ini." Neji berkata setelah mendengar ucapan Hiashi.

"Kau salah kakak, ada uchiha lain disini, calon keponakanku." Hanabi juga ikut berkata.

"Sudahlah, tapi tentang Jepang, sudah lama kita tidak kembali ke sana." Ibu Hinata juga mulai ikut dalam pembicaraan di antara anggota keluarganya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita liburan ke sana?" Hanabi kembali bersuara.

"Bukan liburan, tapi kita pulang ke sana, kita akan ke Jepang besok pagi." sang kepala keluarga kembali bersuara.

Tidak ada yang bersuara setelah Hiashi berkata.

"Aku tidak ikut, aku akan tetap di sini." Hinata mulai berkata, semua orang hanya menatapnya, Hinata segera beranjak dan meninggalkan ruang makan.

Ada rasa kesal dan juga sedih, entah kenapa Hinata merasa kecewa, Sasuke kembali begitu saja, apa dia berhenti dan menyerah untuk membujuknya, jadi semua yang di katakan pria itu adalah kebohongan, dan Hinata lupa Sasuke masih punya kekasih, mungkin saja pria itu kembali pada kekasihnya, ternyata pria itu memang tidak bisa di harapkan.

"Aku sudah tahu ini pasti terjadi."

"Aku memang bodoh, kenapa aku harus percaya padanya." Hinata menggumam, tanpa di sadari sepasang mata mengawasinya, Hinata menatap kolam renang yang ada di hadapanya, air kolam yang melewati kapasitas terlihat seperti menyatu dengan pemandangan laut yang terhampar di hadapanya, angin laut juga menerbarkan helaian indigo yang tergerai rapi.

"Tidak baik melamun sendirian, mau kutemani." Hinata tersentak karena terkejut, kenapa Hinata tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang menghampirinya.

"K-Kau... sedang apa kau di sini?" ucap Hinata sedikit berteriak, namun orang yang di ajak bicara hanya tersenyum, Sasuke berjalan dan berdiri di hadapan Hinata.

"Sinar matahari pagi mungkin sangat bagus untukmu dan juga bayi kita, tapi angin di sini terlalu kencang, sebaiknya kau masuk."

"Apa pedulimu, pergilah!" Hinata tidak menghiraukan ucapan pria yang ada di hadapanya.

"Aku akan pergi,..." Hinata menatap Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Aku akan kembali, tapi tidak sendiri, kau akan ikut bersamaku, ibuku sedang sakit dan membutuhkanku, tapi aku tidak ingin kembali tanpa dirimu." Sasuke menatap Hinata, terlihat kesungguhan di mata obsidian miliknya.

"Aku tidak mau." Hinata berucap sedikit keras dan mengalihkan perhatian, wanita itu hendak pergi tapi pergelangan tanganya di cekal.

"Dengarkan aku, berikan kesempatan untukku, satu kali saja, maka aku tidak akan membuat pengorbananmu sia-sia." Hinata terdiam, apakah dia harus memberi kesempatan pada Sasuke.

"Lihat aku Hinata, tatap mataku dan katakan kau masih mencintaiku." Sasuke menarik tubuh Hinata lebih mendekat, tidak hanya itu satu tangan Sasuke merangkum wajah Hinata.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu, dan pergilah pada kehidupanmu, lupakan semua yang terjadi dan biarkan aku sendiri." Hinata menurunkan tangan Sasuke yang berada di wajahnya.

"Di mana Hinata yang kukenal, Hinata yang selalu diam saat aku menyakitinya." Sasuke berkata dengan suara yang pelan.

"Dia sudah tidak ada Sasuke, Hinata yang mencintaimu sudah tidak ada." Hinata menangis.

"Hinata yang selalu menatapmu, Hinata yang selalu menunggumu, Hinata yang mengharap kebaikanmu, dia sudah mati." Hinata memukuli dada Sasuke, tapi Sasuke diam dan membiarkanya.

"Aku tidak ingin mengingat itu semua, saat dadaku terasa sakit karena memikirkanmu, saat aku tersiksa karena merindukanmu, saat aku menangis karena aku mencintaimu." Hinata mengeluarkan emosi yang tersimpan di dadanya.

"Setiap saat aku ingin mengatakan kalau aku mencintaimu, tapi kau hanya memberi luka, aku sudah bosan, aku sudah muak padamu, selama ini kau hanya memberi luka padaku." gerakan tangan Hinata yang memukuli dada bidang Sasuke masih belum berhenti sehingga tubuh Sasuke sedikit terdorong.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu? kau tidak pernah menunjukan sikap kalau kau mencintaiku, seharusnya kau memukuliku sejak dulu, atau jika perlu kau pukul kepalaku ini." Sasuke mencekal pelan tangan Hinata yang terus memukul dadanya.

"Maafkan aku, aku tahu kata maaf saja tidak akan cukup, tapi aku akan menerima hukuman apapun yang kau berikan, katakan padaku apa yang harus kulakukan?" Sasuke kembali membujuk Hinata.

"Besok aku akan kembali, kuharap kau mau memberi kesempatan untukku, dan kembalilah bersamaku, 8 tahun yang kau lewati akan kuganti dengan kebahagiaan untuk 8 tahun berikutnya." ucap Sasuke dengan yakin.

"Cih, jangan membuat janji seperti itu, manusia tidak akan bisa menepatinya, lagipula belum tentu aku mau bersamamu."

"Aku belajar dari kesalahan, dan kurasa orang yang pintar tidak akan melakukan kesalahan dan kebodohan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya." ucap Hinata dengan nada suara yang dingin, Sasuke terdiam merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar.

Hinata pergi tanpa melihat Sasuke yang terdiam, pria itu mengepalkan tanganya dengan kuat, ada emosi yang tertahan di dadanya, dia memang pantas mendapatkanya, Sasuke sadar akan hal itu, apa yang dia berikan untuk Hinata jauh lebih menyakitkan di bandingkan apa yang Hinata ucapkan tadi.

 **Secret Passion.**

Tok-tok...

Hinata mengalihkan perhatian pada pintu kamarnya yang di ketuk seseorang.

"Masuk!"

Ibu Hinata muncul bersama Hanabi dari arah pintu yang terbuka.

"Ibu dan kau Hanabi, ada apa? ini sudah larut, kalian belum tidur?" Hinata menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang.

"Kau sendiri masih terjaga, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Hikari menghampiri Hinata dan duduk di tepi ranjang, sedangkan Hanabi berdiri di dekat ranjang.

"Apa ada yang ingin ibu bicarakan?" Hinata bertanya langsung dan Hikari hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ikutlah bersama kami, kita akan berkumpul bersama di Jepang." Hikari menggenggam tangan Hinata dan mengusapnya.

"Tapi aku..."

"Ayolah kakak, kita sekeluarga akan kembali bersama, kami tidak akan membiarkanmu kesepian lagi, jika kau tetap di sini tidak ada yang menemanimu." Hanabi memotong ucapan Hinata.

"Lagi pula di sini bukan tanah kelahiran kita, aku merindukan saat kita bersama seperti dulu." lanjut Hanabi.

"Aku, ibu dan ayah tidak akan membiarkanmu hidup sendiri."

"Iya Hinata, kami akan selalu ada untukmu, maafkan ayah dan ibu yang sudah menelantarkanmu." Hikari mengusap helaian indigo Hinata dan mengusap air mata putrinya yang sudah turun sejak tadi.

"Paling tidak lakukan untuk calon bayimu, kami akan selalu bersamamu untuk menghadapi semuanya."

Memang benar selama ini Hinata begitu kesepian, Hinata menghadapi semua masalahnya seorang diri, sebenarnya Hinata merasa bahagia dengan keluarganya yang berkumpul kembali.

Tapi apa dia harus kembali? Hinata merasa sangsi bila harus kembali saat ini, karena itu berarti akan timbul masalah baru, tentang kehidupan barunya yang akan di ketahui banyak orang, kehamilanya pasti akan menjadi keributan yang ditimbulkan banyak wartawan, tidak, Hinata bukanya merasa malu pada bayinya, bagaimanapun Hinata sangat mencintai calon bayinya.

Tapi sekarang Hinata punya dukungan dari keluarganya dan itu membuatnya lebih kuat dari sebelumnya, memang benar Hinata harus berani untuk menghadapi masalahnya, paling tidak dia harus melakukan semua itu untuk bayinya karena hanya itu yang menjadi penyemangat untuknya.

"Jangan lakukan untuk siapapun, paling tidak lakukan demi buah hatimu, keputusanmu akan kami terima, terlepas kau memaafkan Sasuke atau tidak, kami akan selalu bersamamu." Hikari mengusap lembut surai Hinata, wanita muda Hinata hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

 **Secret Passion.**

Sasuke duduk dengan gelisah di kursi tunggu bandara, pria itu terlihat gelisah, bagaimana tidak, sebelum dia berangkat dia tidak bertemu dengan Hinata, wanita tetap menolak pergi bersamanya, Hinata bahkan tidak mau mengucapkan kata selamat tinggal padanya.

"Sasuke, kenapa tidak bersemangat, kita akan pulang, seharusnya kau bahagia."

Sasuke mengalihkan perhatian karena tiba-tiba mendengar suara Neji, Sasuke sangat terkejut, karena tadinya dia hanya seorng diri, tidak ada keluarga Hyuga yang mengantar kepulangannya.

Senyum Sasuke begitu mengembang saat menyadari tidak hanya Neji, tapi semua anggota keluarga Hyuga berada di sana, Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagian di wajahnya saat mata obsidian miliknya menangkap kehadiran sosok wanita yang dipikirkanya.

"Sulit sekali membujuknya." Neji kembali berbisik, Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Neji.

Hinata memang mengacuhkanya, bahkan wanita itu enggan untuk menatap bahkan meliriknya, tapi bagi Sasuke semua sudah cukup baginya, Hinata hanya berbicara dengan ibu atau adiknya Hanabi, bahkan wanita itu lebih sering menundukan wajahnya.

 _'Setelah kita sampai, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu lagi, kita akan kembali bersama, itu adalah janjiku padamu Hinata.'_

 **To Be Continue.**

 **Holla OMG, udah berapa bulan nich aku ga nongol...**

 **Readers, Really sorry from deep inside my heart, aku ingkar janji...**

 **Ternyata rencana cuma tinggal rencana, i have personal problem yang bisa di bilang berat sampai bikin aku drop sampai nol...**

 **Jadi aku minta maaf karena update sangat2 terlambat...terima kasih untuk kalian yang mau menunggu dan tetap mendukung...thank u so much...i love u all...**

 **Untuk kedepanya aku usahakan kembali seperti dulu, dukung ya biar aku tetap semangat..**

 **Dan maaf kayanya chap ini bukan last chap, masih ada beberapa chap lagi...biar ga gantung dan maksa buat tamat...**

 **Bocoran masalah Sasuke bukan sama Neji tapi sama Itachi dan Sakura...**

 **Ok terima kasih, maaf chap 10 adalah chap paling ngebosenin menurut aku...**

 **C u later my lovely readers...**

 **Salam aisyaeva...**


	11. chapter 11

**Naruto Mr Mk**

 **Secret Passion**

 **Sasuhina**

 **Rate M**

 **Drama/Romance**

 **Typo(s), OOC, EYD, etc.**

 **Happy reading.**

Jepang dan London memang berbeda, suasana, kebiasaan, kebudayaan, tradisi, bahkan warna kulit, namun tidak memungkiri, kedua negara tersebut punya popularitas yang hampir sama di mata dunia.

Suasana di rumah Hinata tak lagi sepi, rumah megah itu sudah terisi kembali setelah begitu lama di tinggalkan, keluarga Hyuga memulai kembali hidup baru mereka setelah sebelumnya mengalami keterpurukan dalam rumah tangga kedua orang tua Hinata.

"Hm, rasanya senang sekali bisa kembali." Hanabi merentangkan kedua tanganya saat merasakan angin yang berhembus, suaminya hanya tersenyum.

"Ini sudah satu minggu, kau masih tidak percaya kita sudah kembali?" ucap Neji yang kebetulan sedang bergabung.

"Tentu saja kakak, bahkan rasanya ini seperti mimpi, sebelumnya sangat sulit walaupun hanya untuk membayangkanya saja." jawab Hanabi dengan senyum di bibirnya.

"Ya, tapi sepertinya Hinata belum bisa kembali seperti dulu, dia terus mengurung diri di kamarnya." ucap Neji sambil menghela napas.

 **Secret Passion.**

Tidak akan ada seorangpun yang merasa tenang jika mendapat masalah seperti yang Hinata alami saat ini, hamil di luar nikah di tambah dengan status _'Public figur'_ yang dia sandang, jangankan seorang selebritis, orang biasa pun pasti akan merasa malu.

Terkadang seseorang yang mementingkan gengsi tanpa mengingat adanya tanggung jawab lebih memilih untuk menggugurkan kandunganya dari pada membuat janin yang tidak berdosa itu hidup.

Lalu kenapa?, jika kita tidak siap menerima konsekwensi dari itu semua, kenapa kita berani melakukannya?, bukankah manusia di takdirkan untuk mempertanggung jawabkan semua perbuatanya?.

Hinata mengusap tengkuknya yang terasa merinding, membayangkan kehidupan mengerikan di luar sana yang sering dia dengar, banyak ibu muda yang ingin menggugurkan kandungan dan berakhir dengan kematian, tragis sekali.

Terkadang masalah tersebut dialami para wanita yang ada di dunia ini, entahlah semua tahu hal itu dilakukan karena keterpaksaan, tapi jauh di dalam hati Hinata, tidak ada sedikitpun niatan untuk menggugurkan kandungannya.

"Ya Tuhan, aku tidak seperti itu" Hinata mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan.

Wanita muda itu melirik ke atas meja yang berada di dekat tempat tidurnya ada banyak buket bunga yang sangat indah dengan berbagai jenis.

"Sasuke..."

Sudah satu minggu Hinata mendapat kiriman bunga dari Sasuke, tiga kali dalam sehari pria itu akan mengirim bunga cantik untuknya, semua itu dilakukan karena Hinata masih menolak untuk menemuinya.

 _'Kumohon, maafkan aku...'_

 _'Aku mencintaimu.'_

 _'Aku rindu padamu.'_

 _'Temuilah aku.'_

 _'Untuk dia buah hati yang sedang kau kandung, maafkanlah aku Hinata.'_

Kira-kira seperti itulah isi pesan singkat yang selalu Sasuke sampaikan dalam kertas yang terselip didalam bunga yang dia kirimkan.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Hinata bergumam, dia mengusap perutnya yang masih rata, sebenarnya Hinata tidak mau menerima bunga tersebut, tapi ibunya malah menata bunga tersebut di kamarnya.

Ada rasa takut dalam dirinya, tapi Hinata lebih takut lagi saat mengingat tiga hari yang lalu, di mana dia bertemu dengan Uchiha Itachi.

 **Flashback.**

 _Setelah mendapat pesan singkat dari Itachi, Hinata memberanikan diri untuk keluar rumah, mantan kekasihnya itu meminta untuk bertemu, lagi pula tempat tersebut tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya._

 _Hinata bersedia menemui Itachi karena dia pikir masih ada urusan dengan pria itu, bukan masalah pekerjaan, tapi tentang status mereka, dan saat ini adalah saat yang tepat._

 _Itachi sudah menunggu beberapa menit lebih dulu dari Hinata, saat mereka bertemu tidak ada senyuman di bibir masing-masing, sejujurnya Hinata merasa takut, apalagi mengingat pertemuan terakhirnya saat Itachi memukuli Sasuke._

 _"Lama tak bertemu, Hinata." Kata pertama terdengar begitu dingin dan menusuk._

 _"Jadi apa benar yang dikatakan sibaka itu?, bahwa kau..." Itachi menatap perut Hinata dan itu membuat Hinata risih._

 _"Itachi, a-aku..." Hinata beucap dengan gugup._

 _"Ck..ck...hebat sekali." Itachi memotong ucapan Hinata._

 _"Melihat ekspresi wajah dan juga kegugupanmu, sepertinya itu benar." Itachi melipat tangan didada, Hinata masih terdiam dan tidak ingin menjawab._

 _"Aku merasa sangat kecewa, kupikir akulah yang kejam, tapi ternyata kau jauh lebih buruk, kau bersama adikku?"_

 _"Apa ini caramu membalasku dan Sasuke?"_ _Hinata menghela napas lelah._

 _"Bisakah kau berhenti berbicara?, aku bersedia bertemu denganmu, untuk menjelaskan status hubungan kita, dan seperti yang kau tahu, kita sudah berpisah sebelum semua ini terjadi." ucap Hinata._

 _"Ya itu benar, tapi apa yang akan kau lakukan jika berada di posisiku?"_

 _"Saat kau menjadi kekasihku dan kau mencintai orang lain, setelah itu kau tinggalkan aku dan bersama dengan orang yang kau cintai dan itu adalah adikku sendiri?" Itachi berkata dengan penuh amarah._

 _"Harga diriku sebagai seorang pria sudah kau lukai." tambah Itachi._

 _"Satu hal yang kuketahui, kau memang kekanakan Itachi, kau dan Sasuke tidak lebih dari pria egois, jika kau memang pria dewasa, kau akan tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan?"_

 _"Dan jangan bicara tentang harga diri karena kau juga tidak paham arti kata itu, kau dan adikmulah yang membuat harga diriku hancur." ucap Hinata dengan menaikkan amarahnya._

 _"Aku tidak akan menerima hubunganmu dengan Sasuke, sampai kapanpun." ucap Itachi, Hinata segera pergi, dia tidak mau mendengar apa yang diucapkan Itachi._

 _Hinata merasa bimbang satu sisi dia mengerti dan menyadari sudah menyakiti banyak orang dan salah satunya adalah Itachi, tapi semua yang terjadi berada di luar kendalinya, jika bisa Hinata ingin memutar waktu, selama delapan tahun hidupnya hanya di penuhi dengan masalah dan penderitaan, dan semua yang sudah terlewati tidak akan terhapus begitu saja._

 **Flashback end.**

Tok-tok...

Hinata mengalihkan perhatian saat pintu kamarnya ada yang mengetuk.

"Masuk..."

Ibu Hinata muncul dari balik pintu dengan senyum hangatnya.

"Sekarang waktunya makan siang, apa kau mau makan bersama atau di sini saja." Hikari menghampiri Hinata yang sedang duduk di sofa dekat tempat tidur.

"Aku tidak lapar." jawab Hinata dengan singkat.

"Hm, mana mungkin kau tidak lapar, tapi mungkin saja." ucap Hikari dengan sedikit bercanda.

"Tapi ibu pikir si kecil kita yang satu ini merasa lapar." ucap Hikari sambil mengusap pelan perut Hinata, wanita muda tersebut terkejut dengan perlakuan ibunya, dan hal itu membuat Hikari juga sedikit merasa tidak enak, mungkin Hinata merasa risih.

"Bagaimana rasanya?, ibu tahu ini tidak mudah tapi akan sangat indah bila kau bersama orang yang kau cintai, dia juga membutuhkan kehadiran dan belaian dari tangan hangat dan kuat, tangan yang akan membuatnya merasa aman." ucap Hikari, Hinata mengerti memang benar semua yang di ucapkan ibunya.

"Cobalah untuk menerima semua dengan tulus." ucap ibu Hinata sambil mengusap pelan kepala Hinata, dan wanita muda itu hanya mengangguk.

"Dan jika kau mau, hal pertama yang kau lakukan adalah menerima ajakan Sasuke untuk makan siang." Hinata membulatkan matanya.

"Sasuke datang kerumah kita, dia memintamu untuk makan siang bersamanya, dia tidak menyerah."

"Dan kau harus bicara lagi dan lagi dengannya." Hikari membujuk Hinata.

"Tapi bu, aku sudah banyak berbicara denganya." akhirnya Hinata mau bersuara.

"Satu kali ini saja beri dia kesempatan." ucap Hikari kembali.

 **Secret Passion.**

Sasuke mengukir senyum dibibirnya, merasa tidak percaya Hinata bersedia pergi keluar bersamanya, Sasuke membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk menunggu Hinata, tapi pria itu tidak peduli berapa lama waktu yang Hinata butuhkan dia bersedia untuk menunggu.

Akhirnya Hinata pergi dengan terpaksa karena ibunya terus membujuk, tapi perkataan ibunya memang benar, Hinata tidak bisa terus berdiam diri, apakah Hinata harus membuka kembali hatinya untuk pria tersebut?

Setelah sampai di sebuah restoran sederhana, Sasuke dan Hinata duduk kemudian memesan makanan, sejak berangkat dari rumah Hinata enggan berbicara, tapi Sasuke tidak patah semangat dan terus mengajak Hinata untuk berbicara.

Sasuke menatap Hinata yang makan dalam diam dengan suapan yang kecil, Sasuke menatap Hinata yang memakai gaun longgar, Sasuke tersenyum bahagia, menurutnya Hinata terlihat begitu manis, wajahnya tidak berubah sejak terakhir kali dia menyentuhnya.

"Kenapa makanmu sedikit sekali?" Sasuke mulai bertanya.

"Aku tidak berselera." jawab Hinata singkat.

"Kenapa? ..." Sasuke menepuk kepalanya, kenapa dia lupa Hinata sedang hamil muda, mungkin saja wanita muda itu tidak suka dengan makanannya.

Sasuke kembali merasa bersalah, selama ini dia tidak tau bagaimana kesehatan Hinata dan bayinya, selama ini dirinya hanya sibuk untuk membujuk Hinata tanpa memikirkan bagaimana keadaaan wanita muda tersebut.

Apakah Hinata mengidam dan menginginkan sesuatu, tiga bulan usia kehamilan para wanita selalu bermasalah dengan selera makan, muntah di pagi hari, terkadang malas beraktifitas, bahkan tidak jarang mereka pingsan karena kelelahan.

"Menikahlah denganku, Hinata" Sasuke berucap pelan dan tanpa basa-basi, Hinata yang menunduk segera mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kumohon beri aku kesempatan." Sasuke kembali berucap terlihat kesungguhan di wajahnya, pria itu beranjak dan tanpa di duga berlutut didekat kursi yang Hinata duduki, dia juga mengambil kedua tangan Hinata untuk di genggamnya.

"Maaf untuk semua yang sudah kulakukan, aku tidak tau harus mulai dari mana, aku sudah terlalu banyak menyakitimu."

"Tapi kumohon, aku ingin sekali berada disisi kalian berdua, aku ingin menebus semuanya." Sasuke menyentuhkan keningnya di punggung tangan Hinata.

"S-Sasuke berdirilah, kau tidak perlu melakukan ini." Hinata merasa tidak nyaman dengan tingkah Sasuke, karena ada beberapa orang di tempat tersebut yang melihat mereka berdua.

"Tolonglah Hinata, aku mohon." Sasuke kembali berucap.

"Bisakah kau duduk kembali." ucap Hinata dan Sasuke segera menurutinya.

"Aku, ... "

Ada jeda cukup lama tapi Sasuke tetap menunggu apa yang akan Hinata katakan padanya.

"Aku, sudah bicara dengan ibuku, sejujurnya aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, apakah semua akan membaik jika aku memberi kesempatan untukmu?" ucap Hinata.

"Hinata tolong pikirkan lagi, dia tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama, dia juga membutuhkan diriku." jawab Sasuke, pria itu kembali meremas tangan Hinata yang berada di atas meja.

"Bisakah aku percaya padamu?, hubungan kita tidak pernah membaik." Hinata mulai meneteskan air matanya dan itu membuat Sasuke merasa frustrasi.

"Semua adalah kesalahanku, kau harus percaya padaku, percayalah aku akan mempertanggung jawabkan semuanya."

"Seperti yang kau katakan, aku tidak bisa berjanji, karena mungkin saja aku tidak bisa menepatinya, tapi aku akan berusaha keras memberi yang terbaik untukmu." ucap Sasuke kembali, Hinata mengangguk pelan mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Aku akan memikirkanya." senyum Sasuke mengembang mendengar ucapan Hinata, harapan Sasuke selangkah lebih maju.

"Benarkah?" Sasuke bertanya seolah tak percaya dengan ucapan Hinata.

"Untuk saat ini hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan." ucap Hinata, Sasuke hanya mengangguk, saat ini hal itu sudah cukup baginya.

"Aku akan membicarakan hal ini dengan orang tuaku dan juga Itachi." Sasuke berucap dengan yakin.

"Itachi tidak akan mendengarkanmu, sebaiknya kau jangan bicarakan tentang hal ini dulu, beri aku waktu untuk meyakinkan diriku." Sasuke menatap Hinata karena terkejut dengan ucapan wanita itu.

"Aku sudah berbicara dengan Itachi, dan dia tidak suka dengan semua ini." Hinata segera menjawab melihat tatapan bertanya dari Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau menemuinya tanpa sepengetahuanku, dia suka memaksakan kehendaknya pada orang lain." ucap Sasuke, terdengar kekecewaan dalam nada suaranya.

"Aku harus memulainya dari awal lagi, dan kupikir dengan menjelaskan semua pada Itachi mungkin salah satu dari masalahku akan selesai." ucap Hinata berusaha menjelaskan pada Sasuke.

"Tapi kau salah, Itachi, tidak menerimanya kan?" Hinata hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Dan untuk kali ini aku juga tidak akan bertoleransi padanya, aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang dia pikirkan dan dia inginkan." ucap Sasuke, sejujurnya Hinata merasa senang mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang satu ini, rasa takutnya terhadap Itachi jadi berkurang.

"Tapi Sasuke..."

"Kau hanya perlu percaya padaku, tolong beri kepercayaan padaku, hanya itu yang aku butuhkan saat ini." Hinata merasa percaya dengan apa yang di ucapkan Sasuke, ibunya memang benar, Hinata perlu bicara dan bicara dengan pria itu, dan akan lebih baik jika di antara mereka bisa mengendalikan dan menekan ego yang dimiliki.

Dan sekarang Hinata menyadari Sasuke sudah melakukannya, pria itu mampu mengedalikan dan menekan egonya yang begitu tinggi, pria yang selalu mementingkan gengsinya itu terlihat seperti pejuang yang pantang menyerah untuk mendapatkan haknya.

Sasuke bukan perayu walaupun sudah banyak bermain dengan para wanita, pantang bagi pria itu untuk memohon pada siapapun terutama pada para wanita.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." suara Sasuke kembali terdengar dan membuat Hinata tersadar dari apa yang dipikirkanya.

Hinata menganggukan kepalanya, mereka beranjak dan berjalan berdampingan tentu setelah Sasuke membayar tagihanya.

 **Secret Passion.**

Mungkin Hinata dan Sasuke lupa kalau mereka adalah selebritis, tanpa diduga saat melangkah keluar dari tempat mereka makan siang sudah banyak orang yang berkerumun untuk melihat kejadian yang tidak terduga.

Hinata dan Sasuke terkejut saat melihat pemandangan yang ada di hadapan mereka, mobil milik Sasuke di penuhi kotoran dan bekas lemparan telur dan tomat yang sudah busuk.

"Sasuke, mobilmu?" Hinata berkata sambil menunjuk mobil Sasuke yang sangat kotor, tapi sikap Sasuke terlihat begitu tenang.

"Iya, aku tahu itu mobilku." ucap Sasuke tanpa beban, Hinata merasa tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke tidak terlihat marah.

"Kita cari taksi saja, aku akan menyuruh orang untuk membawanya ke tempat pencucian." ucap Sasuke dengan sedikit senyuman di wajahnya.

"Hey, kau ini bodoh atau apa?, kenapa kau diam saja diperlakukan seperti itu, itu namanya melanggar hukum, dan lihat sekarang banyak orang yang menjadikan ini tontonan." Hinata berkata panjang lebar dengan cepat, Sasuke tersenyum saat mendengar ucapan Hinata.

"Sudah, ayo kita pulang!" Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata, wanita itu sedikit terkejut namun mengikuti tarikan di tanganya.

Semua orang yang berada di sana terdengar berbisik saat mereka berdua melewati kerumunan yang tengah menyaksikan tontonan gratis tersebut.

Dengan terpaksa Sasuke membawa Hinata dengan taksi, Hinata enggan membuka suara dan terlihat kesal.

"Jadi seperti inikah rasanya punya haters?" Sasuke membuka suara, Hinata mengalihkan tatapan pada Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Apa?, itu sangat berbahaya, bagaimana kalau mereka menyerangmu, bagaimana mungkin kau tidak sadar akan hal itu." Sasuke tersenyum kembali.

"Kau pikir ini lelucon?" Hinata kembali bersuara.

"Tentu saja tidak, ini pertama kalinya untukku, dan jika benar mereka menyerangku atau dirimu, maka mereka tidak akan lolos dariku." ucap Sasuke dan Hinata hanya terdiam.

Sikap Sasuke berubah 180 derajat, pria itu terlihat begitu tenang, sejak insiden video mereka beredar dan pengakuan Sasuke pada media, Sasuke memiliki banyak fans yang berubah menjadi haters, dan semua orang berbalik simpati pada Hinata.

Sasuke merasa bahagia, hubunganya dengan Hinata sedikit membaik, wanita itu mulai merubah sikapnya menjadi lebih hangat walaupun hanya sedikit, hampir setiap hari pria itu megunjungi Hinata di rumahnya, tidak hanya itu Sasuke memulai usahanya kembali dalam penjualan properti, beruntung Sasuke masih punya banyak tabungan, Sasuke berpikir hal itu dilakukanya untuk memulai hidup barunya bersama Hinata dan calon bayinya, karena sebentar lagi dia akan melamar Hinata dan menikahi wanita itu.

Untuk sementara Sasuke menyewa gedung untuk usahanya yang baru, paling tidak dia harus menikahi Hinata terlebih dahulu sebelum membuat gedung miliknya sendiri.

Sasuke juga merahasiakan sesuatu dari Hinata, sebenarnya Sakura sering sekali mengunjunginya dan membujuk Sasuke untuk kembali bersamanya, tapi Sasuke tidak pernah mendengarkan wanita itu, Sakura terus memohon dan terpaksa Sasuke mengusir Sakura dari apartement miliknya.

Alasan Sasuke merahasiakan hal itu karena Sasuke tidak ingin hubungannya yang baru saja membaik dengan Hinata akan terganggu, Sasuke takut Hinata akan kembali meragukanya, bahkan pria itu juga merahasiakan pertengkaranya dengan Itachi yang tetap tidak menerima keputusan Sasuke.

 **Flashback.**

 _Setelah pertemuanya bersama Hinata dengan segera Sasuke menemui kedua orang tuanya dan kebetulan Itachi juga sedang berada di sana, jadi Sasuke tidak perlu repot untuk mencarinya._

 _Kedua orang tua Sasuke merasa tidak keberatan setelah Sasuke menceritakan semua terutama tentang kehamilan Hinata, Mikoto menutup mulutnya karena merasa tidak percaya, Hinata sudah menderita karena putranya._

 _Setelah bicara dengan orang tuanya, Sasuke pergi ke kamar Itachi dan di sambut sikap dingin oleh kakaknya tersebut, Sasuke mengatakan semua maksud dari kedatanganya menemui Itachi._

 _"Cih, kau sungguh bajingan, setelah kau menikamku dari belakang, kau ingin menari di atas penderitaanku?" Itachi membuka suara dengan menahan emosinya._

 _"Tidak perlu bersandiwara, bukankah kau juga sudah tahu, dan kau juga menemuinya tanpa sepengetahuanku?" jawab Sasuke._

 _"Apa yang ingin kau rencanakan?, aku tahu siapa dirimu, kau hanya seorang pemaksa Itachi." lanjut Sasuke._

 _"Aku tidak akan menerima hubungan kalian berdua." Itachi tiba-tiba berdiri dari duduknya kemudian menarik kerah kemeja Sasuke tapi adiknya tidak terlihat gentar sama sekali._

 _"Aku bisa menerima jika dia meninggalkanku untuk pria lain, tapi aku tidak bisa menerima karena pria itu adalah adikku sendiri." ucap Itachi tanpa melepas tanganya._

 _"Dan kau juga melupakan Sakura yang sangat mencintaimu, apa kau tahu memohon pada orang yang kau cintai itu sangat memalukan kau sudah mempermalukan wanita itu."_

 _"Hinata tidak pernah melakukan apapun untukmu, ingat itu, dia tidak berkorban apapun." ucap Itachi kembali._

 _"Penantian Hinata selama 8 tahun adalah pengorbananya Itachi." Sasuke berkata dengan tenang._

 _"Ini di luar kendaliku Itachi, mungkin ini takdir." ucap Sasuke sambil melepaskan tangan Itachi._

 _"Cih, kau benar, seharusnya Hinata yang bisa mengendalikan dirinya."_

 _"Mungkin_ _dia memang menginginkan sentuhanmu."_

 _"And take it easy bro, seperti biasa kau bisa meninggalkan para wanita yang pernah bersamamu, setelah kau bosan." ucap Itachi disertai senyum meremehkan._

 _"Hanya karena dia mengandung kau berpikir kau mencintainya?, sejak kapan kau menjadi naif karena wanita seperti dia, mungkin saja bayi itu milik orang lain, dan bisa saja dia bercinta dengan pria lain." lanjut Itachi._

 _Buugghh..._

 _"Kau memang brengsek Itachi." Sasuke memukul keras Itachi pria itu tersungkur dengan sudut bibir yang berdarah._

 _"Pukulan itu untuk Hinata, karena kau berkata buruk tentangnya, dan kau pantas menerimanya."_

 _"Aku pernah pernah menilai buruk Hinata, dan itu kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupku, dan aku menyesal."_

 _"Satu lagi, orang seperti dirimu tidak akan mengerti apa artinya cinta, karena hanya ada nafsu dalam dirimu."_

 _"Aku tidak akan mengubah keputusanku, dan aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan kau lakukan." Sasuke segera pergi meninggalkan Itachi yang sedang kesakitan._

 **Flashback end.**

Malam ini terasa sedikit berbeda untuk Sssuke, Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaan di wajahnya, kali ini pria itu mengajak Hinata untuk makan malam di restoran hotel berbintang, sebenarnya Hinata menolak ajakan Sasuke, sikap wanita itu masih belum menunjukan perkembangan, Hinata tetap saja acuh dan dingin.

Seperti biasa Sasuke tampak sempurna dengan pakaian resminya, dan Hinata tampak begitu cantik dengan riasanya, terima kasih pada ibunya yang sudah membantu Hinata merias diri, gaun putih panjang tanpa lengan, dan rambut yang tersanggul rapi.

Sasuke sengaja memilih restoran yang tidak terlalu ramai, Hinata tidak suka keramaian sama seperti dirinya, terlebih setelah masalah keartisan mereka yang terjadi beberapa bulan lalu.

Hidangan yang terlihat lezat tertata rapi diatas meja, suara musik yang romantis juga mengiringi beberapa pasangan yang sedang berdansa mesra, nuansa ruangan dengan sinar lampu yang tidak terlalu terang membuat suasana semakin terasa nyaman.

"Kau suka tempat ini?" tanya Sasuke, Hinata menganggukan kepalanya, ada yang aneh dengan sikap Hinata, wanita itu kembali bersikap dingin.

Sebenarnya Sasuke sedikit merasa resah, sejak berangkat dari rumah Hinata, sikap wanita itu sedikit berbeda, sejujurnya Sasuke takut Hinata masih membencinya.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke mulai bertanya.

"Eh?.." Hinata mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Apa ada yang kau pikirkan?, kau tampak gelisah, jangan menyembunyikan sesuatu, sebaiknya kau katakan padaku." ucap Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Atau kau tidak suka tempat ini?" Sasuke kembali bertanya.

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu" jawab Hinata dengan sedikit gugup.

"Sebenarnya, .. aku bertemu dengan Sakura tadi siang, dia tampak buruk dan depresi.." Sasuke menghela napas rupanya wanita itu tidak pernah berhenti untuk mengejarnya, seperti yang dikatakan Itachi, Sakura adalah seorang wanita yang possesif.

"Jangan dengarkan apapun yang dia katakan." Sasuke berucap dengan dingin.

"Tidak, tapi kupikir apa yang dia katakan mungkin saja benar." ucap Hinata dengan sedikit emosi dalam perkataanya.

"Apa yang dia katakan?" ucap Sasuke, pria itu terlihat kesal.

"Tentang kau, mungkin yang kau rasakan untukku saat ini bukanlah cinta, tapi... hanya rasa bersalah dan tanggung jawab, aku tidak berniat menyembunyikan apapun." sungguh Sasuke ingin sekali memukul seseorang saat mendengar ucapan Hinata.

"Kau masih tidak percaya padaku?" Sasuke berusaha menahan emosinya.

"Kalau kau bisa mendengar dan memikirkan perkataan orang lain, maka kau juga harus mendengarkanku."

"Aku tahu kau masih membenciku, hanya aku yang tahu apa yang kurasakan, dan aku tahu apa yang kuinginkan, biarkan aku untuk membuktikanya."

"Dan lebih baik jaga kesehatanmu, pikirkan bayi kita, dia membutuhkanmu." ucap Sasuke, Hinata hanya mampu terdiam.

"Aku mengerti saat ini kau sedang kebingungan, tapi apa kau juga memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku, aku ingin bersamamu, aku ingin memperbaiki semua, karena aku mencintaimu."

Tanpa diduga Sasuke menarik pelan tangan Hinata untuk berdiri dan membawanya ke lantai dansa.

Sasuke menarik tubuh Hinata untuk lebih mendekat kepadanya, Hinata hanya bisa mengikuti apa yang Sasuke lakukan kepadanya.

Dengan suara alunan musik yang tenang, Sasuke membawa tubuh Hinata bergerak seirama, kedua tanganya memeluk tubuh Hinata, pria itu juga menempatkan kedua tangan Hinata di atas pundaknya.

Sasuke merasakan desiran diperutnya yang bersentuhan dengan perut Hinata, pria itu merasakan gundukan kecil yang begitu hangat di perut Hinata, ada rasa haru dan bahagia yang menyelinap di hatinya, perasaan baru yang terasa begitu aneh namun menyenangkan.

Hinata merasa tidak nyaman karena Sasuke terus menatapnya, Sasuke memeluknya begitu erat, Hinata merasakan wajahnya memanas karena merasa malu.

"Rasanya berbeda, ini pertama kalinya aku memelukmu dengan rasa cintaku." ucap Sasuke setengah berbisik.

"Belum pernah aku merasakan perasaan aneh ini." Sasuke menyentuhkan keningnya di kening Hinata.

"S-Sasu,..." Hinata berkata dengan ragu, ada sedikit genangan air mata di sudut matanya, untuk pertama kalinya Hinata merasakan tatapan hangat Sasuke, hal yang selalu di harapkanya, ingin sekali Hinata menangis dengan keras dan menyampaikan kerinduan yang dia simpan begitu lama.

"Maafkan aku." Sasuke kembali berbisik dan runtuhlah pertahanan Hinata, air matanya menetes, begitu lama Hinata harus menahan semua perasaanya untuk Sasuke.

"Tidak sayang, jangan tumpahkan air matamu itu." Sasuke mengusap air mata Hinata kemudian mengecup lembut kening Hinata, kemudian pria itu juga memeluknya begitu erat.

Wajah Hinata tenggelam di dada Sasuke, wanita itu menangis sejadinya tanpa suara.

"Aku mencintaimu." Sasuke kembali berbisik, kedua tangannya memeluk punggung Hinata dengan erat.

"Mulai saat ini kau hanya perlu mendengarkanku saja, bukan orang lain." ucap Sasuke di tengah pelukannya bersama Hinata, dia tidak merasakan anggukan atau gelengan kepala Hinata, tapi pria itu tahu Hinata pasti mendengarnya.

 **Secret Passion**

Bergandengan tangan, pernahkah Sasuke dan Hinata melakukannya?, jawabannya, pernah tapi hanya didepan kamera, tapi saat ini tidak ada kamera atau lampu sorot yang menyala.

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata dengan erat tanpa berniat untuk melepaskanya, mereka berjalan pelan menuju pelataran parkir dimana mobil Sasuke berada, ada sedikit senyum di bibir Hinata, tapi tidak masalah untuk Sasuke, mungkin Hinata belum sepenuhnya bisa menerima kembali kehadiran dirinya.

Saat semakin dekat dengan mobil Sasuke, tiba-tiba mereka dikejutkan kehadiran seseorang yang tidak terduga dan membuat Sasuke sedikit cemas.

"Hai, selamat malam, kalian berdua terlihat bahagia?" ucap orang tersebut.

"Sakura?" Sasuke berucap dengan tenang.

"Senpai?" ucap Hinata gugup, tanpa di sadari Hinata menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke dan hal itu dilihat Sakura.

"Kenapa?, apa kau takut padaku?" Sakura berjalan mendekat, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata untuk berada di belakangnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" ucap Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam dan juga dingin.

"Haha, wow Romeo dan Juliet" ucap Sakura dengan tawa sinisnya.

"Pergilah Sakura!!" Sasuke menaikan nada suaranya karena kesal.

"Oh sayang, aku hanya mau bicara dengannya!" Sakura kembali melangkah sambil memegang tas selempang yang dia pakai, suara hak sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai terdengar menggema di tempat parkir yang sepi.

"Cukup, berhentilah mengganggu kami, pergilah karena tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan." Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata dan melewati Sakura begitu saja.

"BERHENTI...!!!" Sasuke dan Hinata berhenti melangkah mendengar teriakan dari Sakura, saat berbalik mereka terkejut karena Sakura sedang menodongkan pistol.

"Sebaiknya, hentikan langkah kalian atau salah satu dari kalian akan mati." Sakura berkata dengan air mata yang sudah membasahi pipinya.

Hinata sangat terkejut saat melihat Sakura, ada rasa takut yang menyelinap dalam hatinya, apa yang akan terjadi Hinata tidak tahu.

"Apa ini, kau mengancam kami?" Sasuke berkata dengan amarah, pria itu hendak melangkah tapi Hinata menahan gerakannya.

"Senpai, jangan lakukan itu, kita bisa bicara." Hinata membuka suara dan berusaha membujuk Sakura.

"Diam kau, aku hanya mau bicara dengan Sasuke saja." Sakura menodongkan pistol ke arah Hinata, dan mengalihkan tatapan pada Sasuke.

"Kumohon sayang, kembalilah padaku, aku mencintaimu, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa dirimu." Sakura menangis sejadinya, Hinata merasa prihatin, dia juga sangat mencintai Sasuke, tapi Hinata masih bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

"Kendalikan dirimu Sakura, dan berhentilah mengemis cinta, aku bosan mendengarnya." ucap Sasuke dengan marah, air mata Sakura semakin jatuh.

"Sasuke, sebaiknya kau tenangkan dia dulu." Hinata berkata pelan dan menatap Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu, sebaiknya kita tinggalkan saja." jawab Sasuke.

"Tapi sepertinya dia sedang mabuk berat." ucap Hinata kembali, tapi Sasuke tidak mendengarnya, pria itu kembali menarik Hinata untuk berjalan.

"Aku tahu, jika aku mati kau akan senang." suara Sakura kembali terdengar.

"Tapi jangan berpikir aku akan bunuh diri, karena kalian akan senang."

"Apa maumu?" Sasuke semakin kesal dengan tingkah Sakura.

"Kalau kau mati, Hinata bisa mencari pria lain dan hidup bahagia."

"Sakura, hentikan semua ini, kita tidak punya masalah apapun, kita sudah lama berteman, kita bisa bicara secara baik-baik, aku tidak bermaksud merebut Sasuke darimu." Hinata mulai mengeluarkan emosinya.

"Diamm!!, aku tidak butuh penjelasanmu" Sakura berteriak pada Hinata.

"Jadi kupilih kau yang MATI, agar Sasuke merasakan apa yang kurasakan."

 ** _'Dorr...'_**

 ** _'Aacckkhh...'_**

 ** _'Hentikan...'_**

 ** _'Tidaaakk...'_**

Di waktu yang bersamaan saat suara tembakan dari pistol Sakura yang memekakan gendang telinga, ketiga orang yang berada di sana juga berteriak, seseorang terjatuh dan bersimbah darah, kejadian tersebut begitu cepat, dan tidak bisa di hindari.

Sakura tampak panik, tubuhnya gontai, dia juga menggelengkan kepalanya, tanpa berpikir lagi, wanita itu pergi meninggalkan kedua orang yang salah satunya sudah dia lukai.

Hinata membulatkan matanya, wanita itu segera meraba perutnya yang terasa begitu nyeri.

"Hinata.."

"Sasuke.." Hinata segera tersadar dari rasa terkejutnya, hatinya terasa begitu sakit, Hinata segera memeluk Sasuke, rasa takut benar-benar di rasakannya saat ini.

"Toloongg..." Hinata mulai berkata dengan pelan.

"Toloonngg..." untuk kedua kalinya Hinata berteriak.

"Hinata,..." Sasuke berucap pelan.

Hinata tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih, wanita itu panik, dan untuk pertama kalinya setelah delapan tahun, Hinata takut untuk kehilangan Sasuke.

 **To be continue.**

 **Fiuuhhhhh...**

 **OMG, haduchhh...nganggur lama...i am sorry my lovely readers...**

 **chap depan last chap ya...**

 **oh ya ada cerita sedikit sebelumnya thank to nisa chan (shirayuki hime)..dan himekazeera, kemarin di wattpad ada yg plagiat story aq, tp semua dah beres...gpp semua orang pasti punya kesalahan, dan aku bukan orang yg suka ngotot atau dendam...hmm...kurang baik gimna coba authormu ini...wkwk...**

 **Aku juga aktif di wattpad sekarang...follow ya..**

 **and follow juga my new instagram...ok...**

 **Selalu terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang selalu mendukung dan setia nungguin semua story dariku...**

 **I love u all my lovely readers...Muaaacchhh...**

 **Wattpad : aisyaeva**

 **Instagram : _eve_queen**

 **see u next chap...**

 **Salam aisyaeva**


	12. Chapter 12

**Naruto Milik MK**

 **Secret Passion**

 **Sasuhina**

 **Rate M**

 **Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

 **Typo(s), OOC, etc.**

 **Happy reading.**

 _'Arrgghhh...'_

 _'Hiks...'_

' _Apa yang sudah kulakukan?'_

' _Aku sudah melukainya...'_

 _'Maafkan aku, maafkan aku Sasuke..'_

 _'Aku sangat mencintaimu, aku tidak sengaja menembakmu...hiks...'_

 _'Aku harus segera pergi dari tempat ini, aku tidak mau di tangkap, aku tidak mau..'_

 _Sakura menjambak rambutnya, merasa frustrasi dengan apa yang sudah di lakukannya, sasarannya meleset karena tiba-tiba Sasuke menghalanginya._

 _Sakura segera membuang pistol yang digunakan untuk menembak Sasuke, wanita itu melarikan diri karena takut tertangkap pihak kepolisian._

 **Secret Passion**

Hinata duduk gelisah disamping Sasuke, seorang dokter tengah merawat luka Sasuke, daerah perut dan pinggang Sasuke di bebat dengan kain perban yang cukup tebal.

"Lukanya sedikit dalam, memang hanya tergores, tapi ini akan menyulitkanmu untuk beraktifitas." ucap seorang dokter yang merawat Sasuke.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, lukanya akan cepat sembuh." ucap dokter itu lagi.

"Hn, terima kasih Kabuto." ucap Sasuke yang sedang duduk di ranjang pasien, Hinata bernapas lega karena ternyata Sasuke baik-baik saja, peluru tersebut hanya menggores pinggang Sasuke di bagian kiri.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat tingkah Hinata yang begitu cemas, wajahnya pucat dan masih ada jejak air mata di pipi putihnya.

"Tidak perlu mencemaskanku, aku baik-baik saja." Sasuke menyentuh dan menggenggam tangan Hinata yang duduk di sampingnya, Hinata terkejut karena sepertinya wanita itu masih trauma.

"A-Aku, aku..." Hinata masih terlihat syok.

"Ini hanya luka kecil, kau dengar penjelasan dokter tadi kan?" wanita itu mengangguk, Sasuke kembali tersenyum.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku mati?" tanya Sasuke, Hinata membulatkan matanya.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" suara Hinata terdengar bergetar.

"Saat berada di tempat itu, aku melihatmu begitu ketakutan, apa kau masih merasa benci padaku?, aku..." Sasuke meremas tangan Hinata.

"Kau bodoh!, kenapa kau lakukan hal itu, kau bisa mati!" Hinata memotong ucapan Sasuke.

"Lalu apa aku harus membiarkan peluru itu mengenai dirimu dan juga..." Sasuke menghentikan ucapannya, Hinata terdiam saat melihat tatapan Sasuke yang tertuju pada perutnya.

"Aku sangat terkejut, kejadianya begitu cepat." Hinata berdiri tapi Sasuke malah menariknya sehingga Hinata duduk di pangkuanya.

"Dengarkan aku, tidak akan kubiarkan hal buruk menimpamu dan juga dia." Sasuke mengusap perut Hinata, wajah mereka sangat dekat dan napas mereka juga beradu.

"Sebaiknya kau juga periksa kandunganmu, aku tahu kau kesakitan." ucap Sasuke setengah berbisik, Hinata menatap wajah Sasuke yang begitu dekat dengannya, dan tidak menyadari sebuah ciuman mendarat di pipinya.

Karena terkejut kandungan Hinata sedikit bermasalah tapi semua baik-baik saja karena dokter segera menanganinya, Sasuke juga merasa cemas dengan keadaan Hinata, tapi pria itu juga tidak bisa berbuat banyak karena dirinya tidak tahu perihal kehamilan.

Hal yang terbaik untuk saat ini adalah tidak membiarkan Hinata untuk pergi keluar rumah, selama masa perawatan dia juga tidak bisa menemui Hinata karena luka yang mempersulit aktifitasnya, dan tentang masalah penyerangan Sakura, pria itu menyerahkan semua pada pihak yang berwajib.

Sasuke sangat bahagia walaupun terluka tapi sikap Hinata semakin berubah, wanita muda itu memberikan perhatian lebih padanya, Hinata juga selalu menghubungi untuk menanyakan perkembangan kesehatannya.

 _ **Di tempat lain...**_

Di sebuah rumah kecil di pinggiran kota, tempat ramai dengan orang-orang kelas menengah kebawah, rumah-rumah sewaan dengan harga yang murah dan sedikit kotor.

"Sial,.."

"Sudah satu bulan aku berada di tempat kotor ini." seorang wanita muda tengah mengumpat dengan membanting gelas yang sedang di pegangnya.

"Ohh, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Ayo, Sakura berpikirlah!!" Sakura bermonolog di ruangan tersebut, ruangan kecil yang terasa sesak bagi dirinya.

 _ **Tok..tok...**_

Sakura terperanjat saat suara pintu ruangan tersebut di ketuk seseorang, dengan perlahan wanita itu berjalan mendekati pintu dan mengintip dari celah tirai yang berada di sisi pintu.

Sakura segera membuka pintu setelah tahu siapa orang yang mengetuk pintu.

"Hai?" senyuman yang terlihat begitu manis terukir dibibir orang yang mengetuk pintu, seorang pria muda yang membawa beberapa kantong plastik ditangannya.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali...Sasori.." Sakura menatap tajam pria tersebut, Sakura segera menutup dan mengunci pintu setelah pria itu masuk.

"Hh, aku sibuk, dan hari ini aku baru bisa meluangkan waktu, apa kau lupa, setelah Sasuke berhenti menjadi model, para model lain menjadi sedikit sibuk termasuk diriku." ucap Sasori panjang lebar.

"Aku tidak peduli, aku hanya peduli tentang kapan kau membawaku dari tempat busuk ini?" Sasori menghela napas mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"Kau tahu?, di luar sana statusmu adalah buronan saat ini, jadi bersabarlah." ucap Sasori kembali, pria itu meletakan semua barang bawaannya di lantai, pria itu kemudian duduk di sofa hitam yang sedikit lusuh.

"Sampai kapan?, sampai aku mati?" Sakura menaikan emosinya.

"Dan apa kau sudah mencari tahu bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?" ucap Sakura.

"Hm ya, satu bulan yang lalu dia yang yang memberi laporan." jawab Sasori.

"Pria itu hanya tergores, dia masih hidup, jadi kau bisa tenang karena pria pujaanmu itu baik-baik saja." lanjut Sasori.

"Benarkah?, Oh syukurlah!" Sakura menangkupkan kedua tangannya.

"Ck, apa kau lupa karena dia kau jadi buronan saat ini?, tapi kau masih saja mencemaskanya, kau begitu terobsesi padanya." ucap Sasori panjang lebar.

"Diam kau Sasori, itu adalah cinta sejati, kau tidak akan mengerti!!" Sakura menaikkan nada suaranya.

"Cinta sejati? cih... kau hanya terobsesi dan itu adalah kegilaanmu"

"Kuberi saran untukmu, hentikan kegilaanmu itu dan terima kenyataan, kau hanya terlena pada ketampanan"

"Kau mencintainya karena dia tampan, selebihnya tidak ada."

"Kau tidak mencintainya dengan melihat kebaikan dan keburukannya, karena yang kau lihat hanya bagian luar saja."

"Wanita yang berkelas akan menunjukan cintanya dengan cara yang anggun dan tidak memaksakan kehendaknya." Sasori berkata panjang lebar dan membuat Sakura terdiam.

Memang benar, Sakura tertarik pada Sasuke sejak pertama kali melihat karena pria itu berwajah tampan hanya itu, sedangkan hal lain Sakura tidak pernah memikirkanya.

"Aku bicara tentang dirimu, berhentilah berpikir bahwa dirimu istimewa karena kau hanya beruntung tidak lebih."

"Apa kau tahu, kau hanya seorang wanita egois, yang kau pikirkan hanya dirimu sendiri."

"DIAAAMM... kau memang brengsek Sasori, berani sekali kau menghinaku, apa salahku kalau aku sangat memujanya?"

"Kau menyebutku wanita rendahan?, lalu siapa wanita yang kau sebut berkelas?, hahh?" Sakura terdengar begitu marah.

"Cih, aku tidak mengatakan kau rendahan, itu ucapanmu sendiri." ucap Sasori dengan senyum meremehkan dan membuat Sakura kembali terdiam.

Sasori adalah mantan kekasih Sakura, setelah berpisah mereka tetap menjalin hubungan baik, seringkali Sakura meminta bantuan pada pria itu saat mendapat masalah atau membutuhkan teman.

Tapi Sasori sudah muak dengan tingkah Sakura, karena wanita itu hanya memanfaatkan dirinya saat mengalami kesulitan, Sakura lebih peduli dengan semua yang berhubungan dengan Sasuke.

"Kau sangat menyedihkan, memaksa, mengemis dan mempermalukan diri hanya karena seorang pria, pria yang tampan, begitukan?, seandainya Sasuke berwajah jelek, apa kau akan mencintainya?, cih, ...jawabannya tidak!!" ucap Sasori panjang lebar.

"Pergi kau sialan, brengsekk!!" Sakura mulai histeris.

 **Secret Passion.**

Kesehatan Sasuke semakin membaik, pria itu sudah bisa kembali beraktifitas, senyuman selalu terukir dibibirnya saat mengingat perhatian Hinata, usia kehamilan Hinata memasuki bulan ketiga dan Sasuke berpikir untuk mempercepat pernikahannya dengan Hinata.

"Ada apa kau datang kesini?" ucap Hinata, wanita itu membawa teh hangat dan di suguhkan pada tamu yang datang kerumahnya.

"Hn, memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Aku ingin sekali melihatmu dan mengetahui keadaan si kecil." pria itu tersenyum.

"A-Apa??" Hinata terlihat gugup.

Pagi ini Sasuke ingin mengunjungi Hinata sebelum berangkat ke kantor, sepertinya melihat dan bertemu dengan Hinata sudah menjadi kebutuhannya.

"Aku akan mempercepat pernikahan kita, karena aku ingin menjagamu, dengan begitu aku tidak akan cemas karena kau bersamaku." ucap Sasuke, Hinata kehilangan kata.

"Aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko jika suatu saat Sakura akan datang dan melakukan hal yang buruk." lanjut Sasuke.

"Dia melakukan itu karena dia sangat mencintaimu, Sasuke." jawab Hinata.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, kupikir dia tidak akan melakukannya lagi, kita berdua tahu saat itu Sakura sedang mabuk dan terlihat putus asa."

"Dia tidak berniat untuk melukaimu, dan dia pasti tidak sengaja." wajah Hinata terlihat sedih.

"Kau masih tidak sadar juga, itu bukan cinta tapi obsesi, aku tahu bagaimana sifatnya, dan satu hal dia sudah merencanakan semua jika tidak untuk apa dia membawa senjata?" ucap Sasuke dengan penuh penekanan.

"Tapi, dia sahabatku, selama ini dia bersikap baik, setiap orang pasti melakukan kesalahan."

"Iya dia bersikap baik karena kau tidak mengusik kehidupannya, dan aku tidak akan memaafkannya untuk semua kesalahan yang dia buat." Sasuke kembali memotong ucapan Hinata.

"Cintamu dan cinta Sakura berbeda, kau rela menderita demi orang yang kau cintai, apa kau tahu menahan dan menyembunyikan perasaan pada orang yang kau cintai itu sangat sulit?" Sasuke kembali berkata.

"Dan kau melalakukan itu selama 8 tahun!" Hinata terdiam, semua yang dikatakan Sasuke memang benar, 8 tahun adalah waktu yang sangat lama, dan selama itu pula cinta Hinata untuk Sasuke tidak berubah sedikitpun.

"Harga dari sebuah kesetian sangat mahal dan tak ternilai, sepertinya aku tidak bisa membayar itu semua, tapi aku akan berusaha tetap menjaganya." pada akhirnya Sasuke tersenyum setelah kalimatnya selesai.

Hinata tidak menyangka, inikah buah dari kesabarannya menghadapi Sasuke, rasa haru yang dirasakan tidak bisa dikatakan dengan kata-kata, Hinata tidak tahu apa yang harus diucapkan dan jawaban apa yang harus diberikan pada Sasuke.

Wanita muda itu merasa cengeng, karena lagi-lagi dia hanya mampu meneteskan air matanya.

 **Secret Passion.**

Berbagai macam kemasan makanan ringan yang sudah kosong bertebaran di lantai, botol dan kaleng minuman ringan juga bernasib sama, tidak hanya itu beberapa botol kosong minuman keras juga setia menemani seseorang yang bersandar di sofa lusuh dengan keadaannya yang mengerikan.

Layar televisi menyala dengan saluran infotainment selebritis, tatapan kosong namun menyiratkan rasa marah, kecewa, bahkan dendam dengan aura kesedihan yang menyelimutinya.

 _"Mantan model majalah pria dewasa, Hinata Hyuga dan rekan kerjanya Sasuke Uchiha akan segera menikah"_

 _"Menurut informasi, Sasuke melamar Hinata untuk mempertanggung jawabkan semua perbuatannya."_

 _"Seperti yang kita ketahui tentang skandal yang dibuat Sasuke dan Hinata beberapa waktu yang lalu membuat publik sedikit geram dan membuat refutasi mereka memburuk."_

 _"Tapi setelah berita ini diketahui, dukungan publik berbalik dan mereka sangat senang dengan berita ini."_

 _"Semoga kabar berita ini bisa mengembalikan keadaan mereka menjadi jauh lebih baik."_

Pyarrr...

Remot kontrol televisi itu hancur setelah di lempar ke dinding dengan kerasnya, sebelumnya wanita itu mematikan siaran televisi yang menayangkan berita tentang rencana pernikahan pria pujaannya dengan wanita lain.

"Brengsek, kalian menari di atas penderitaanku!!" wanita itu berguman sarat dengan kemarahannya yang mendalam.

"Kau memilih wanita tidak berguna itu dibandingkan diriku!!"

"Dan para Uchiha brengsek hanya kumpulan laki-laki pengecut." wanita itu mengingat kembali apa yang dialaminya beberapa hari yang lalu.

 **Flashback.**

 _Sudah tiga hari setelah pertemuanya dengan Sasori berlalu, wanita itu gelisah setengah mati, pasalnya di televisi ada tayangan tentang rencana pernikahan Sasuke yang cukup ramai diperbincangkan._

 _Wanita itu marah, karena saat ini justru dirinya terkekang dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, tapi jauh disana orang yang dirindukan sama sekali tidak mengingatnya, bahkan pria itu terlihat begitu bahagia._

 _"Aku harus mencari bantuan." saat tengah malam tiba suasana di rumah sewaanya terlihat sepi wanita itu keluar dengan cara mengendap supaya tidak ada yang menyadari kehadirannya._

 _Skyne jeans dan hoody hitam dikenakannya saat ini, flatshoes hitam juga menghiasi kedua kakinya, dia juga menutup helaian mencoloknya dengan hoody supaya tidak ada yang mengenalinya._

 _Wanita itu tidak peduli dengan penampilannya sekarang, dia juga enggan bercermin, karena sudah pasti terlihat mengerikan dan berantakan._

 _Itachi membulatkan matanya, tapi kemudian tatapannya berubah biasa dan menatap bosan pada seorang tamu tengah malam yang membunyikan bel apartemen miliknya._

 _"Untuk apa kau kesini." Itachi berkata malas setengah mengantuk pada wanita tersebut._

 _"Itachi, tolong aku, ... aku butuh bantuanmu!" wanita itu berkata setengah memohon._

 _"Sudah kuduga kau akan mendatangiku, Sakura." ucap Itachi dengan menatap Sakura, saat ini mereka berdua duduk di ruang tamu apartemen Itachi._

 _"Pergilah, aku tidak ingin ikut campur, lagi pula aku tidak mau dituduh berkonsfirasi dengan kriminal sepertimu!!"_ _Itachi segera beranjak dari duduknya._

 _"Aku tidak sengaja menembaknya, Sasuke menghalangiku!" Sakura juga beranjak, berharap Itachi berbaik hati kepadanya._

 _"Ohh, jadi kau memang sengaja ingin menyingkirkan Hinata?, begitu?, periksakan kewarasanmu itu Sakura!!" Itachi berteriak pada wanita yang berada didepannya._

 _"Kumohon Itachi, kau harapanku yang terakhir, hanya kau yang bisa membantuku."_

 _"Dengan begitu kau juga bisa memiliki Hinata kembali, Sasuke hanya pantas bahagia bersamaku!!" Sakura berkata panjang lebar._

 _"Cukup, ... dimana rasa malumu hahh??... setelah mencoba membunuh Hinata, kau ingin bersama dengan Sasuke?, kau pikir dia ingin bersamamu?" Itachi merasa muak dan menganggap wanita itu benar-benar sudah gila._

 _"Ya, Sasuke mungkin tidak ingin bersamaku lagi, tapi jika Hinata mati, paling tidak dia merasakan penderitaan yang sama denganku." Itachi menggelengkan kepala mendengar ucapan Sakura._

 _"Dengar Sakura, terimalah kenyataan, masih banyak pria baik di luar sana yang pantas bersanding denganmu" Itachi merendahkan nada suaranya._

 _"Siapa??, siapa pria yang bisa melebihi Sasuke?, katakan padaku?" Sakura meraung, wanita itu terlihat putus asa._

 _"Katakan siapa? kau tidak punya jawaban kan? karena memang tidak ada yang bisa melebihi Sasukeku!!"_

 _"Oh Ya Tuhan, kau sudah buta!, hal baik apa yang pernah si baka itu berikan kepadamu?, dia juga hanya manusia biasa, apa yang kau harapkan?" Itachi mendekat dan mencengkram bahu Sakura dan sedikit mengguncangnya._

 _"Jangan bertingkah seolah kau peduli pada Sasuke, selama ini kau hanya menjadikan adikmu sebagai alat penghasil pundi-pundi uang di rekeningmu, kau tidak lebih baik dariku."_

 _"Jadi apa salahnya jika kau memanfaatkan adikmu sekali lagi." ucap Sakura dengan bujukan di setiap kata-katanya._

 _"Pergilah, lakukan apa yang kau inginkan, aku tidak ingin terlibat dengan semua urusanmu!!" Itachi terpaksa menyuruh Sakura pergi dan wanita itu begitu marah padanya._

 _"Dan sekarang aku mengerti kenapa adikku lebih memilih wanita lain dari pada kau?" tambah Itachi._

 **Flashback end.**

Sakura menjambak rambutnya sendiri, wanita itu frustrasi, gelisah, itu yang dirasakannya saat ini.

"Sialan kau Itachi!!"

"Sepertinya aku memang harus melakukannya sendirian."

 **Secret Passion.**

Sasuke sangat sibuk, tentu saja, pria itu sibuk mempersiapkan pernikahannya, butuh waktu yang lama untuk membuat Hinata menerima lamarannya.

Setelah akhirnya Hinata mengatakan "Ya" pria itu tidak membuang waktu lagi, Sasuke kembali mengadakan konfrensi pers karena ada salah satu media yang menanyakan perihal rencana pernikahannya, gosip cepat sekali menyebar, padahal Sasuke ingin merayakannya dengan sederhana.

Tapi paling tidak refutasi buruk tentang dirinya sedikit berkurang, Sasuke bersyukur respon baik yang diberikan membuat nama Hinata kembali bersih.

Pernikahan sederhana, itu yang Sasuke inginkan, upacara yang hanya dihadiri keluarga atau para sahabat, Sasuke tidak berniat mengundang media hiburan apapun karena Sasuke bukan lagi seorang artis.

"Kau sangat cantik." Karin mencubit kecil pipi Hinata karena gemas, mereka tengah berada di ruang rias pengantin wanita, Hinata mengenakan gaun putih panjang gaun sederhana namun terlihat mewah dengan gaya modern.

"Kenapa kau murung, seharusnya kau bahagia, ini hari pernikahanmu!" Karin kembali bersuara.

"Aku hanya teringat tentang Sakura, bagaimana keadaannya sekarang." ucap Hinata sendu.

"Ya aku tahu, seharusnya kita semua berbagi kebahagiaan, tapi dia pantas mendapatkan hukuman untuk semua yang sudah dilakukannya, cinta membuatnya jadi gila." jawab Karin panjang lebar.

"Aku sangat bingung Karin, satu sisi aku menikah dengan pria yang kucintai, tapi satu sisi rasanya ini bukan waktu yang tepat, Sakura, Itachi mereka tidak suka pernikahan ini." ucap kembali Hinata.

"Apa kau memikirkan perasaan Sasuke?" tanya Karin.

"Eh??"

"Dia sangat bahagia, jangan membuatnya kecewa dengan pemikiranmu itu, jika dia tahu dia akan sedih dan merasa sudah memaksakan kehendaknya." Karin berkata panjang lebar.

"Jika kau memang ragu kenapa kau menerima lamaran Sasuke, kenapa tidak menolaknya saja." tambah Karin.

"Karin!!, aku..."

"Hhh, aku kesal padamu, aku tahu kau memikirkan Sakura dan Itachi, tapi apa kau juga memikirkan tentang Sasuke dan bayimu, paling tidak hargai niat baiknya untuk bertanggung jawab." Karin menghela napas dan mengungkapkan kekesalannya.

"Sasuke berhak memilih dan Sakura tidak bisa memaksa Sasuke untuk bersamanya, sebesar apapun cintanya." Hinata menatap Karin, ucapan Karin memang benar, kenapa Hinata tidak memikirkan hal itu.

"Kau mengerti Hinata?" Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Ingatlah tatapan Sasuke kepadamu." ya sekarang Hinata hanya perlu untuk memikirkan kebahagiaan Sasuke, menghargai niat baik pria itu, terlepas dari masalah lainnya Hinata akan menghadapinya bersama dengan Sasuke.

"Terima kasih Karin." mereka berpelukan, akhirnya Hinata mendapat ketenangan dalam hatinya.

"Aku keluar dulu, aku akan memanggil ayahmu, acaranya akan segera dimulai, dan Sasuke pasti sudah menunggumu di altar sana." Karin tertawa dan menggoda Hinata, dan wanita itu segera beranjak.

Hinata menatap dirinya didepan cermin, untuk pertama kalinya senyuman cantik yang menandakan kebahagiaan terukir dibibirnya, setelah begitu lama dia selalu menderita.

Iya dia berhak untuk bahagia begitupun Sasuke, mereka tidak menghianati siapapun, cinta tidak bisa dipaksakan itu benar, dan sudah seharusnya Hinata menghargai semua yang sudah dilakukan oleh Sasuke.

 _Krieett..._

Pintu kembali terbuka secara perlahan, Karin mungkin sudah kembali bersama dengan ayahnya untuk menjemput dirinya.

"Kau sudah siap rupanya."

 **Secret Passion**

Acara pernikahan akan segera di mulai, para anggota keluarga dan kerabat sudah berkumpul, ya pernikahan yang hanya dihadiri orang-orang terdekat, mereka sudah menunggu pengantin wanita karena pengantin pria sudah siap.

Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum bahagia dihadapan para pria Uchiha lainnya, mereka pasti berpikir bagaimana bisa dirinya menikahi Hinata, wanita yang pernah dipermalukan olehnya saat pesta ulang tahun pernikahan ayah dan ibunya.

Madara, Obito, Izuna, Shisui, Sai, dan bahkan Itachi hadir di tempat tersebut.

"Kau lihat karena dirimu mereka memandang iba padaku." ucap Itachi.

"Pasti mereka merasa kasihan padaku, ck menyebalkan."

"Aku tidak peduli." jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Ch, kau memang adik tidak berguna, setelah menikah kau tidak akan bebas lagi, baka." ada sedikit tawa dalam ucapan Itachi.

"Aku tidak ingin berbasa-basi, jadi katakan padaku alasan apa yang membuatmu hadir disini, apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu?" ucap Sasuke yang ditanggapi dengan tenang oleh Itachi.

"Hn..." Itachi terdiam sejenak namun bibirnya tersenyum tidak lama setelahnya.

"Mungkin karena pukulanmu tempo hari membuatku jadi orang bodoh."

"Atau..."

"Saat aku melihat adikku hampir mati karena tertembak oleh wanita gila mantan kekasihnya." Sasuke menekuk alisnya karena ucapan Itachi.

 **Flasback**

 _Saat mendengar Sasuke tertembak Mikoto segera memberi tahu Itachi dan suaminya, mungkin Itachi memang egois tapi saat mendengar adiknya celaka diapun merasa khawatir._

 _Di luar ruang rawat Sasuke, pria itu bisa sedikit melihat dari celah pintu yang terbuka, pakaian Sasuke yang dipenuhi dengan darah membuatnya sedikit merasa ngeri, ditambah pria itu melihat ekspresi Hinata yang begitu panik._

 _'Jadi dia memang sangat mencintai Sasuke?' dua sisi dalam pikiran pria itu terus bergelut antara merelakan atau tetap tidak menerima hubungan Hinata dan adiknya._

 _Setelah itu Itachi bisa melihat betapa Hinata dan Sasuke saling mencintai, Sasuke yang mengusap perut Hinata, Sasuke yang mencium lembut pipi Hinata, semua tidak luput dari tatapan Itachi._

 _'Apakah kau tega untuk tidak merestui mereka?'_

 _'Dengan atau tanpa ijin darimu, mereka tidak akan berpisah, menikah atau tidak mereka akan tetap saling mencintai.'_

 _Itachi memikirkan perkataan ibunya, ya itu memang benar, salah siapa? Hinata sudah menolaknya sejak awal, wanita itu memiliki orang yang dia cintai, dan Hinata tetap menyimpan rahasia itu begitu lama, rahasia cintanya._

 **Flashback end.**

"Aku tidak menyangka cinta membuat semua orang menjadi bodoh." ucap Itachi.

"Jadi kau menerima semua ini?." tanya Sasuke.

"Hhhhh, terpaksa..." ucap Itachi enteng.

"Sekali lagi aku tidak peduli." ucap Sasuke namun ada sedikit senyum dibibirnya.

"Sudah jangan banyak bicara, cepat mulai acaranya sebelum aku berubah pikiran, dan mengacaukan pesta pernikahanmu." lanjut Itachi.

"Aku akan membunuhmu kalau itu terjadi." jawab Sasuke.

"Karin dan paman Hiashi sedang menjemputnya diruang rias." tambah Sasuke, pria itu melihat kesekeliling untuk mencari orang yang sedang dibicarakan.

"Sasukeee, ..." netra Sasuke menemukan sosok Karin yang sedang berlari ke arahnya, dan wanita itu terlihat panik tidak hanya itu Karin juga memegang kepalanya yang berdarah.

"Sasukee,..." Karin kembali berteriak.

"Karin ada apa?" Sasuke dan Itachi segera menghampiri Karin.

"Hinata, ... Hinata..." Karin terlihat begitu ketakutan, suami Karin yang juga hadir disana segera menghampirinya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Sasuke segera menolong Karin begitupun Itachi dan suaminya, semua orang yang berada disana juga terkejut melihat Karin yang terluka.

"Hinata, ..hh.. dia menghilang." ucap Karin dengan menahan rasa sakit dikepalanya.

"Apa??" Sasuke sangat terkejut.

"Cepat bawa Karin kerumah sakit!" Itachi berkata pada Suigetsu dan pria itu segera menggendong istrinya.

"Tunggu, ..." ucap Karin dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Sasuke..." wanita itu menyerahkan sebuah kertas putih yang terlipat, ada sedikit darah di kertas tersebut.

Sasuke segera mengambil kertas tersebut dengan rasa takut, setelah Karin dibawa kerumah sakit, Sasuke segera membuka lipatan kertas tersebut dan tatapannya terpaku pada pesan singkat didalamnya.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Itachi bertanya tapi Sasuke tidak menjawabnya, dengan segera Itachi menyambar kertas yang berada di tangan Sasuke, pria itu juga tampak terkejut.

"Sakura!!" ucap Itachi sambil menatap Sasuke.

 _'Aku ingin kau kembali sayang, aku akan menunggumu, dan aku terpaksa membawa calon pengantinmu untuk jaminan kau akan datang padaku.'_

 _'Salam cinta'_

 _'Sakura'_

 **To be continue.**

 **Haloooo semuaaaa**

 **Ada yg kangen ga sama SP ...**

 **Masih ingat ga sama cerita ini?**

 **Nich aku update tapi biar penasaran chap akhirnya chap depan alias chap 13**...

 **Tetep tunggu ya chap depan ga terlalu panjang kayanya...**

 **See you next chapter**

 **Salam aisyaeva**


	13. Chapter 13

**Happy reading**

Sasuke menyesal? Ya dia menyesal karena masalah yang ditimbulkan Sakura, kenapa dia tidak memperhatikan sistem keamanan di gedung tersebut, tidak, bukan tanpa keamanan, mana ada hotel dengan tingkat keamanan yang sangat minim, Sakura memang nekad, wanita itu menyelinap seperti tamu lainnya dan tentu saja pihak hotel tidak tahu bahwa dia seorang buronan.

"Sial..." Berkali Sasuke mengumpat sambil sesekali memukul kemudi mobilnya, Itachi yang ikut bersamanya hanya mampu mendesah melihat adiknya yang begitu cemas.

"Kemana dia membawa Hinata?" tanya Itachi.

"Apartemen miliknya." Sasuke menjawab singkat.

Sasuke cemas? tentu saja, dia takut terjadi hal yang buruk pada Hinata dan bayinya.

 **Flashback**

" _Kau sudah siap rupanya?"_

 _Hinata membulatkan matanya, saat melihat pantulan orang tersebut di cermin, dengan segera dia berbalik._

 _"Senpai!!" Hinata terlihat panik tapi orang itu justru tersenyum puas._

 _Sakura dengan gaun Peach Backless, wanita itu berdandan cantik layaknya tamu undangan._

 _"Oh kau sangat mengenalku!" Sakura membuka rambut palsu berwarna hitam yang dipakainya dan berganti dengan rambut aslinya dengan warna yang mencolok._

 _"Apa yang kau inginkan?" ucap Hinata dingin namun tergambar jelas ada ketakutan dimatanya dan sayangnya hal itu disadari oleh Sakura._

 _"Sasuke ... tentu saja, memang apalagi yang kuinginkan darimu!!" ucap Sakura, wanita itu melangkah dan mendekat, matanya menilai seluruh ruang rias tersebut._

 _"Hh, uang kalian sangat banyak kenapa tidak menikah dihotel mewah saja, supaya pernikahan kalian yang akan gagal menjadi viral seperti skandalmu waktu itu." Sakura tertawa, Hinata masih terdiam._

 _"Aku tidak akan membuang waktu, ayo ikut denganku sekarang juga!!" Sakura berteriak dan menarik paksa tangan Hinata._

 _"Hey lepaskan dia!!" Karin tiba-tiba datang dan membuat Sakura terkejut, Hinata tidak melihat kehadiran ayahnya, bukankah Karin akan menjemput ayahnya._

 _"Jadi benar itu kau? ch sudah kuduga, penyamaranmu tidak berguna untukku Pink." ucap Karin, beberapa menit yang lalu Karin keluar untuk menjemput ayah Hinata, saat berjalan di koridor hotel, Karin berpapasan dengan seorang wanita, Karin merasa pernah melihat wanita tersebut dan terus memikirkannya, setelah sedikit jauh Karin tiba-tiba teringat dengan Hinata, tanpa berpikir lama Karin segera kembali karena merasa cemas._

 _"Ah ya ampun, kenapa kau muncul? aku tidak punya urusan denganmu, pergilah!!" ucap Sakura pada wanita berkaca mata itu._

 _"Kau yang harus pergi Sakura!! jangan membuat kacau, kalau tidak aku akan memanggil pihak keamanan!" ucapan Karin penuh dengan ancaman._

 _"Sialan kau..." umpat Sakura._

 _"Pergilah Sakura!!"_

 _"Kau selalu membela wanita lemah ini Karin!!"_

 _"Hinata tidak lemah, dia selalu mengalah, dia selalu memikirkanmu!!"_

 _"Omong kosong!"_

 _"Hentikan!!" Hinata mulai bersuara, membuat Karin dan Sakura berhenti bertengkar._

 _"Dengar Sakura, aku tahu kau sangat memuja Sasuke, tapi kau tidak bisa memaksanya, jika kau benar-benar mencintainya maka lepaskan dan biarkan dia bahagia, sama seperti yang sudah kulakukan untukmu dulu." ucap Hinata, Sakura terdiam._

 _"Bicara dengannya hanya membuang waktu, lebih baik aku panggil penjaga." Karin menyela ucapan Hinata dan bermaksud untuk segera memanggil penjaga untuk membawa Sakura, namun sebelum sampai di pintu tiba-tiba rasa sakit menghantam kepalanya dan dia mendengar Hinata yang berteriak memanggil namanya._

 _Entah benda apa yang Sakura gunakan untuk memukul Karin, wanita itu tersungkur dan tak berdaya._

 _"Itu balasan untukmu karena kau membuatku marah!!" dan itu adalah ucapan terakhir Sakura yang Karin dengar._

 **Flashback end**

 **Secret Passion**

Gaun yang panjang membuat Hinata kesulitan untuk bergerak, Hinata masih merasakan ujung senjata yang menempel dipunggungnya, Sakura membawanya melalui pintu dibagian lain hotel tersebut, Hinata juga mencemaskan keadaan Karin, dia terkejut saat Sakura memukul Karin dengan ujung belakang pistol yang disimpan di dalam tas tangan wanita itu.

Beberapa kali Hinata berpapasan dengan orang lain saat berjalan, tapi Hinata tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena Sakura mengancamnya, dan tidak ada yang menyadarinya, karena semua orang berpikir Sakura adalah pendamping pengantin wanita, Hinata yakin semua orang termasuk keluarganya akan merasa cemas saat mengetahui kejadian ini.

Sakura membawa Hinata dengan mobil pribadinya, saat berada di dalam mobil, tak hentinya Hinata bicara dengan Sakura dan terus menjelaskan semuanya berharap Sakura bisa menerima kenyataan tapi sulit sekali membujuk wanita itu, sebaliknya Sakura semakin gelisah.

"Jangan bersikap seperti orang baik, kau terus bicara tentang kebaikan, ya tapi itu untuk kebaikanmu sendiri, kau egois." ucap Sakura dengan amarah yang meluap.

"Kau tahu aku melakukan usaha yang keras untuk mendapatkanya? aku menyerang wanita lain, aku melakukan hal buruk dengan menikam dirimu dari belakang, semua itu kulakukan hanya untuk dirinya!" Sakura terlihat putus asa dengan ucapannya.

"Tapi kenapa dia mencintaimu? kau hanya diam dan tidak berbuat apa-apa." Sakura melajukan mobilnya di atas kecepatan rata-rata dan membuat Hinata semakin takut.

"Kau bisa mencari pria lain Hinata, tapi aku tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa dia." Sakura menangis, saat ini mereka sudah berada di apartemen milik Sakura.

"Aku juga sangat mencintainya, sejak dulu bukankah kau tahu itu?" jawab Hinata.

"Karena kau aku menahan perasaanku untuknya, karena kau memaksaku untuk berjanji, aku ..."

"DIAMM..." Sakura kembali mengarahkan senjatanya tepat di depan wajah Hinata.

"Kalau kudengar lagi satu kata saja dari mulutmu itu, akan kupastikan Sasuke tidak bisa melihatmu dan bayi yang ada di perutmu itu!!" Hinata terdiam, dia tahu Sakura tidak main-main dengan ancamannya, sama seperti ditempat parkir tempo hari.

"Aku muak berkata cinta padanya, kau tahu kenapa? karena dia tidak pernah peduli." tambah Sakura.

"Dan sekarang ayo ikut aku, Sasuke akan datang sebentar lagi." ucap Sakura dengan senyumnya.

 **Secret Passion**

Sasuke tiba di tempat parkir apartemen Sakura, tanpa menghabiskan banyak waktu pria itu segera turun dari mobilnya.

"Sasuke, sebaiknya kita tunggu pihak kepolisian." Itachi berkata pada Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bisa menunggu, Hinata dalam bahaya." ucap Sasuke tanpa menoleh ke arah Itachi, dan pria itu juga meninggalkan kakaknya yang masih berada didalam mobil.

Sasuke membuka pintu apartemen Sakura, rupanya wanita itu tidak mengganti passwordnya, seluruh ruangan ditempat itu kosong, bahkan dia tidak menemukan Hinata di kamar milik Sakura.

Sasuke putus asa karena tidak menemukan Hinata, tapi saat mendengar suara yang sedikit samar, Sasuke segera menuju tempat di mana suara itu berasal.

"Hinataaa..." Sasuke memanggil Hinata, wanita itu tengah ketakutan, mereka berdua, Sakura dan Hinata berada di balkon, tidak hanya itu, kedua wanita tersebut tengah berdiri diatas tembok pembatas yang hanya berukuran satu telapak kaki, mereka berdua berdiri menghadap ke arah pintu yang berada di balkon.

"Sasuke tolong aku!" Hinata berucap dengan suara yang hampir tidak terdengar, Hinata ketakutan saat melihat ke bawah.

"Sayang, akhirnya kau datang padaku!" Sakura menatap Sasuke, tatapan penuh harap dan rindu yang yang dideritanya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Lepaskan Hinata, atau aku akan membunuhmu!!" Sasuke mengeluarkan amarahnya.

"Hiks... Aku merindukanmu." Sakura menangis, tangan kirinya memegang lengan kanan Hinata.

Sasuke merasakan kecemasan yang luar biasa, saat melihat Hinata berdiri di pagar pembatas, bagaimana jika Hinata jatuh dari tempat itu, ditambah gaun pengantin yang cukup berat dan panjang membuat Hinata sulit untuk bergerak.

"Kembalilah padaku dan aku akan melepaskannya." ucap Sakura masih dengan tangisan pilunya.

"Aku tidak bisa menerima kalau kau bersamanya atau dengan wanita manapun." tambah Sakura.

"Kau gila Sakura!" ucap Sasuke, pria itu mencoba mendekat.

"Jangan mendekat!! satu langkah lagi saja, maka aku dan Hinata akan terjatuh kebawah." ancam Sakura.

"Sakura hentikan ini, ... " ucap Hinata disela ketakutannya.

"Sudah kukatakan jangan mengatakan apapun jadi sebaiknya kau diam." Sakura menarik tangan Hinata dan membuat Hinata ketakutan karena tubuhnya bergerak dan hilang keseimbangan.

"Achh..." Hinata merasa takut.

"Tidak, hentikan Sakura!!" Sasuke berteriak dan berusaha menggapai.

"Aku akan menuruti apa yang kau inginkan, tapi lepaskan Hinata." ucap Sasuke, pria itu melihat Hinata yang menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Benarkah sayang?" Sakura tampak bahagia, Sasuke berusaha naik pada pagar pembatas di sebelah kiri, saat melihat kebawah Sasuke merasakan ketakutan yang dirasakan Hinata, apartemen Sakura berada dilantai 17 dan apa yang akan terjadi jika terjatuh dari sana.

"Lepaskan Hinata maka aku akan datang padamu." Sasuke berjalan perlahan menyusuri pagar atau benteng tersebut.

"Sasuke..." Hinata menatap Sasuke, wanita itu menangis, dia tahu Sasuke hanya ingin melindunginya.

Saat sudah berada dekat tanpa ragu Sakura memeluk Sasuke, dengan tangan kanannya dia merangkul pundak Sasuke, sedangkan tangan kirinya masih setia memegang lengan Hinata.

"Kau hanya milikku, kau hanya milikku!!" Sakura berucap ditengah pelukannya, tangan Sasuke merangkul punggungnya.

"Lepaskan Hinata, dan aku akan kembali padamu." Sasuke berbisik dan tangan kanannya berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Sakura pada Hinata.

Dengan perlahan genggaman tangan Sakura terlepas, Sasuke segera mengisyaratkan Hinata untuk segera turun, wanita itu menatapnya.

"Cepat turun Hinata." suara Sasuke yang penuh penekanan membuat Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya, dia tidak rela jika Sasuke kembali pada Sakura.

"Cium aku sayang, aku sangat mencintaimu." suara Sakura kembali terdengar.

"Kumohon..." wanita itu memohon pada Sasuke, Hinata mengalihkan tatapan ke arah lain, saat Sasuke dan Sakura berciuman, iya Sasuke terpaksa melakukan itu demi Hinata, jika tidak bisa saja Sakura marah dan menjatuhkan Hinata dengan mendorongnya.

 _Grebb_...

Hinata terkejut saat seseorang memegang tangannya.

"Cepatlah!!" orang itu berkata, Hinata menatapnya seolah tidak percaya, Itachi berada di bawah benteng untuk membantunya turun.

Sasuke bernapas lega saat Hinata sudah menapakan kakinya dilantai balkon berkat bantuan Itachi.

Itachi segera naik setelah memastikan Hinata benar-benar menjauh dari tempat itu, Itachi menarik tubuh Sakura yang masih mencium Sasuke.

"Berhentilah dengan kegilaanmu Sakura." Itachi berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sakura dari adiknya, tapi tangan Sakura memegang kuat lengan Sasuke.

"Pergi kau Itachii, Sasuke hanya milikku!!" Sakura berteriak dan berusaha menarik tubuhnya dari Itachi, namun sayang tubuhnya oleng saat berusaha lepas.

"Ackhhh..."

"Tidak..."

"Sasukeeeeee..."

Kejadian yang begitu cepat, Hinata yang baru menapakan kaki dilantai balkon terkejut saat tiba-tiba ketiga orang tersebut jatuh dan melayang ke bawah, saat Itachi berusaha melepaskan Sakura dari Sasuke.

Hinata berteriak memanggil Sasuke saat pria itu juga terbawa karena Sakura masih memeluknya.

"Hiks...tidak mungkin." Hinata menangis histeris setelah mereka bertiga terjatuh, hanya suara sepi yang membuat tangisan Hinata terdengar.

Balkon apartemen Sakura yang sepi menjadi saksi tangisan pilu Hinata.

 **Secret Passion**

 **Last Chapter...**

 **Aahh beneran nich tamat? Jangan tutup dulu ya...**

 **Sebelumnya terima kasih untuk yang selalu setia nunggu, baca dan kasih dukungan, tanpa dukungan cerita ini ga bakalan berarti apapun...**

 **Ya cerita ini salah satu milikku yang kebetulan punya banyak pembaca apalagi di ffn ...**

 **Pengunjung untuk cerita ini benar2 di luar dugaan, jadi aku ucapkan banyak2 terima kasih...**

 **Sedih juga harus berpisah dengan cerita ini, hiks...**

 **Tapi sampai jumpa dicerita yang lain**

 **Good bye for "Secret Passion"**

 **(Sasuhina)**

 **Secret Passion**

Hinata masih menangis, benarkah semuanya terjadi? kenapa itu harus terjadi? meraba perutnya yang berdenyut, Hinata memikirkan bagaimana nasib bayinya kelak, jika Sasuke meninggalkannya.

"Sasuke..." Hinata memanggil dengan suara yang pelan, tangisannya tidak bisa berhenti, Hinata juga tidak kuasa untuk melihat ke bawah, dia tidak mau melakukannya.

Suara sirine ambulan terdengar, Hinata merasa lututnya begitu lemas, dibawah sana pasti banyak orang yang melihat kejadian tersebut.

Hinata tidak sanggup membayangkan tubuh Sasuke yang tergeletak dan bersimbah darah, tidak hanya Sasuke mungkin Itachi dan Sakura juga bernasib sama.

 _"Achhhh..."_

Hinata terkejut saat mendengar suara seseorang, dengan cepat dia berlari ke arah benteng yang hanya setinggi dadanya, lututnya terasa lemas tapi dia berusaha, mungkin ada yang selamat diantara mereka bertiga.

Hinata menutup mulutnya, air matanya juga mengalir saat melihat seseorang yang memegang sisi benteng dengan satu tangannya.

"Sasukeeee..."

Hinata berteriak dan berusaha membantu Sasuke untuk naik kembali dengan cara menarik tangan pria tersebut.

Sasuke tampak kesakitan dan tidak bisa menggunakan satu tangannya.

"Tolong..." Hinata berteriak meminta bantuan karena kesulitan menarik tubuh Sasuke.

Brakk...

Pintu apartemen di buka paksa oleh petugas keamanan, beberapa orang dari mereka segera membantu saat mendengar teriakan Hinata, ya mereka terlambat karena tidak tahu ada tindak kejahatan yang sedang terjadi, tapi setelah ada yang terjatuh mereka segera bertindak ke tempat dimana kejadian itu terjadi.

"Sasuke!" Hinata segera memeluk Sasuke, napas pria itu tersenggal.

"Hinata?" Sasuke membalas pelukan Hinata, pria itu merengkuhnya dengan erat.

"Syukurlah!" ucap Hinata dengan tangisannya.

"Itachi?" Sasuke berucap dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, Hinata menangis dan tidak mampu berkata, apakah Itachi selamat atau tidak.

 **Secret Passion**

Ruang rumah sakit yang di dominasi warna putih menjadi tempat berkumpulnya keluarga korban kecelakaan, tidak ada yang tidak bersedih di tempat itu.

Sasuke sudah mendapat pertolongan karena tulang sendi di bahunya terlepas, saat terjatuh Sasuke masih bisa menyelamatkan diri dengan berpegangan pada benteng tapi satu tangannya menahan tubuh Sakura dan tertarik karena tidak bisa menahan berat tubuh wanita itu dengan satu tangan.

Hinata duduk di tepi ranjang saat Sasuke berbaring, satu tangan pria itu memakai penyangga, Hinata merasa tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Hey, kau masih belum mengganti bajumu?" ucap Sasuke, Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sudah jangan menangis, semua akan baik-baik saja." tambah Sasuke, pria itu mengusap air mata Hinata dengan tangan kanannya.

"Maafkan aku, kenapa jadi seperti ini?" Hinata terisak.

"Ini bukan salahmu!" ucap Sasuke kembali.

"Tapi semua terjadi karena cintaku." sesal Hinata, iya jika cintanya pada Sasuke tidak terungkap maka semua akan tetap sama, memang benar semua terjadi begitu saja, tanpa disengaja, tanpa direncanakan, banyak hal berubah karena satu kata yaitu cinta.

"Tenanglah, lagi pula mereka selamat." Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata dengan tangan kanannya.

"Karin juga sudah mendapat pertolongan."

"Itachi mengalami gegar otak dan patah tulang yang cukup parah, tapi tentang Sakura aku turut menyesal, sekarang dia koma dan lumpuh." Sasuke mencium tangan Hinata dengan cukup lama.

Hinata mengerti, walau seperti itu, Sasuke pernah menyayangi Sakura dan wajar saja jika Sasuke merasa prihatin atas apa yang terjadi pada Sakura, tentu saja Sasuke hanya manusia biasa yang punya rasa iba dan kemanusiaan.

"Dengarkan aku, jangan berpikir untuk meninggalkanku, aku sangat membutuhkanmu Hinata." Sasuke memeluk Hinata dengan erat, dia merasakan anggukan kepala Hinata dalam pelukannya.

Itachi dan Sakura jatuh bersamaan tapi Sakura jatuh tepat diatas sebuah mobil yang terparkir di depan gedung apartemen, wanita itu jatuh tepat di depan kaca mobil tersebut sehingga bagian mobil tersebut hancur, sedangkan Itachi jatuh tepat di bagian atap mobil kemudian terpental ke tanah.

Hinata dan Sasuke kembali menunda pernikahan, tapi Sasuke akan segera menikahinya dalam satu bulan kedepan, dia tidak bisa menunggu sampai perut Hinata membesar, paling tidak setelah Itachi sedikit pulih dari sakitnya.

Darah lebih kental dari pada air, itulah yang dipikirkan Sasuke, mungkin dirinya pernah saling membenci dengan sang kakak, tapi hubungan saudara mereka tidak bisa diputuskan, lagi pula pemikiran Itachi sudah berubah, mungkin pria itu menyadari semua kesalahannya, Itachi tidak bisa mengubah apapun.

"Sungguh, aku berterima kasih padamu Itachi, jika bukan karena dirimu, aku tidak tahu, apakah aku masih hidup atau mati." ucap Hinata, Itachi yang duduk di kursi roda hanya tersenyum.

Hinata menjenguk Itachi dirumah sakit, mereka hanya berdua karena Sasuke berada di luar untuk memberi waktu mereka berbicara.

"Aku senang, jika kau bahagia, aku sudah menerima semua, jadi tenanglah." Itachi berusaha berbicara walaupun terdengar kesulitan.

"Aku akan berdoa untuk kesembuhanmu, Itachi." Hinata menyentuh tangan Itachi dan Itachi membalas genggaman tangannya.

"Iya itu memang sudah seharusnya." Hinata tersenyum mendengar ucapan Itachi.

"Cepatlah menikah, sebelum si wanita pink itu terbangun dan berbuat ulah lagi." Hinata dan Itachi tertawa, sungguh rasanya melegakan saat masalah yang kau punya berkurang sedikit demi sedikit.

 **Secret Passion**

Seorang wanita terbaring dengan kedua matanya yang terpejam rapat, alat medis terpasang di tubuhnya, wanita itu seperti tertidur pulas dengan tenang, hanya terdengar helaan napas pada selang oksigen yang terpasang di hidungnya, sesekali terlihat uap dari hasil pernapasannya.

Hinata dan Sasuke hanya bisa melihat dari pintu luar ruangan Sakura, ya sudah beberapa kali mereka menjenguk wanita itu, semua karena keinginan Hinata.

"Entah kapan dia sembuh, dan jika waktu itu akan tiba, kuharap ingatannya tentang kita bisa dia lupakan." ucap Sasuke sambil merangkul bahu Hinata.

"Karena aku takut dia tetap tidak menerima, ditambah kondisinya yang sudah tidak seperti dulu." tambah Sasuke.

"Apapun yang akan terjadi, yang terpenting dia sembuh terlebih dahulu." jawab Hinata.

"Hey, ayo berjanji." Sasuke menarik Hinata kedalam pelukannya.

"Apa?" jawab singkat Hinata.

"Saat bayi kita lahir, beri nama mereka Ayashe dan Ayana." ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Ap-Apa?" Hinata terlihat gugup.

"Aku tahu bayinya kembar!" ucap Sasuke sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" wajah Hinata memerah.

"Dokter kandunganmu yang mengatakannya, aku bertemu dengannya tadi, dan dia bilang bayinya kembar laki-laki dan perempuan." ucap Sasuke, Hinata memang belum mengatakan hal itu pada Sasuke, karena dia berpikir saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat.

"Jadi jangan menolak dan menunda lagi pernikahan kita." ucap Sasuke sambil mengusap rambut Hinata.

"Ini tempat umum, apa kau tidak malu memelukku seperti ini?" Hinata berucap sambil melepaskan pelukan Sasuke, wanita itu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang tersenyum menatap kepergianya.

"Hey, aku belum selesai berbicara." Sasuke berusaha mengejar Hinata yang pergi lebih dulu.

 **Secret Passion**

Kali ini Sasuke tidak ingin pernikahannya gagal, dia berharap semua akan berjalan dengan lancar, memilih tempat yang dirasa lebih aman dari tempat manapun yaitu di rumah baru yang dibelinya untuk Hinata dan keluarganya nanti.

Semua orang tersenyum bahagia termasuk Itachi yang hadir bersama kedua orang tuanya, orang tua Hinata dan adik perempuannya.

Mengambil konsep pesta kebun, pernikahan Hinata Sasuke diadakan dihalaman depan rumah baru mereka, gaun sederhana namun begitu cantik untuk Hinata, sedangkan sebuah mahkota bunga dan dedaunan menghiasi rambut Hinata..

"Selamat Sasuke, takdir memang tidak bisa diduga, aku ingat kau dan Hinata selalu bertengkar saat masih menjadi model dulu." Sasuke tersenyum mendengar ucapan Jiraiya yang kebetulan datang ke pesta mereka.

"Terima kasih, itu benar dulu aku bersikap buruk padanya." ucap Sasuke sambil mengalihkan tatapan pada Hinata yang sedang bercengkrama dengan tamu lainnya.

"Pernikahan sederhana tapi akan menjadi berita utama di semua media." tambah Jiraiya, pria tua itu menepuk pundak mantan model yang pernah bernaung di rumah produksinya.

Sasuke menghampiri Hinata, pria itu terlihat bahagia, tanpa ragu dia merangkul tubuh Hinata yang sudah resmi menjadi istrinya.

"Wah, kau benar-benar bahagia, baguslah, aku tidak perlu lagi melihat wajah dingin milikmu." seorang pria dengan sejuta pesona menghampiri pasangan yang baru saja resmi menjadi suami istri.

"Madara-san ... " Hinata menganggukan kepalanya.

"Hai nyonya Uchiha, selamat untuk pernikahanmu!" ucap Madara, ya mereka pernah menjadi teman walau hanya sesaat, tapi perteman itu cukup berharga dan berkesan bagi mereka.

"Terima kasih." jawab Hinata, Sasuke segera memeluk Hinata dari belakang dan hal itu membuat Madara tertawa.

"Aku benar wajahmu sedikit lebih ramah sekarang." ucap Madara pada Sasuke yang masih setia memeluk Hinata.

"Terima kasih untuk pujiannya." jawab Sasuke singkat.

Hinata bersyukur atas apa yang didapatkannya, dan untuk kedepannya mungkin dia tidak akan menderita lagi, dia percaya pada Sasuke, Tuhan memberi berkah pada dirinya atas semua kesabaran dan pengorbanannya selama ini.

Tidak ada manusia yang bebas dari penderitaan, semua orang mengalaminya, terkadang pengorbanan dibutuhkan demi tercapainya kebahagiaan.

 **Secret Passion**

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Sasuke, saat ini mereka tengah berada di taman belakang rumah mereka, pesta sudah selesai sejak tadi siang, semua tamu sudah pulang termasuk para keluarga dengan alasan tidak ingin mengganggu pengantin baru.

"Hn kenapa bertanya seperti itu?" bukannya menjawab Hinata balik bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Jawab saja!" Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata yang sedang merapikan kain taplak meja yang sedikit berantakan bekas pesta tadi siang.

"Aku sudah menjadi istrimu, apa itu penting?" ucap Hinata.

"Kau belum pernah mengatakannya." ucap Sasuke dengan tatapan serius, itu benar Hinata mencintai Sasuke sejak delapan tahun lalu, tapi dirinya belum pernah mengatakan cinta pada pria itu.

"Aaa, aku ke dapur dulu, aku lapar dan mau mengambil makanan." Hinata tampak gugup, wanita itu melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke kemudian pergi kedapur seperti yang dikatakanya.

Sasuke menghela napas, dia menjambak rambutnya, pria itu berpikir Hinata masih belum menerima dirinya atau wanita itu masih membencinya.

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya kemudian berbalik setelah Hinata menghilang ke dapur, menikmati malam di taman dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk.

 _Grebb_...

Sasuke merasakan pelukan sepasang tangan di perutnya tidak perlu berpikir lama dia segera membalas pelukan tersebut, dia menyetuh kedua tangan Hinata.

"Aku mencintaimu..."

Sasuke tersenyum mendengar ucapan Hinata.

"Aku tidak kuasa untuk menatap matamu."

"Dulu, aku ingin sekali membencimu, tapi ternyata aku tidak bisa."

"Aku tidak tahu, seringkali aku menganggap diriku bodoh karena selalu menyimpan perasaan untukmu."

"Bukan aku yang memilihmu, tapi hatiku."

"Aku mencintaimu, dulu, sekarang dan seterusnya."

"Aku juga berhutang nyawa padamu sebanyak dua kali."

Sasuke merasakan punggungnya basah, rupanya Hinata menangis saat mengucapkan kata itu, Sasuke segera berbalik matanya menatap wajah sembab Hinata.

"Maafkan aku, karena membiarkanmu tersiksa begitu lama." Sasuke mengusap air mata Hinata, kemudian menarik tubuhnya kedalam pelukan yang hangat.

"Sudah malam, ayo tidur dan istirahatlah, besok kita akan memulai kehidupan kita yang baru." ucap Sasuke yang dijawab anggukan oleh Hinata.

"Tapi sebelum itu kita-..." Sasuke tersenyum jahil, Hinata membulatkan matanya, dan sebelum dia mengeluarkan kata-kata tubuhnya sudah melayang karena Sasuke menggendongnya, tidak hanya itu bibirnya sudah bersentuhan dengan bibir Sasuke yang menciumnya dengan lembut.

Hinata melingkarkan tangan dileher Sasuke dengan ragu, dia juga membalas ciuman Sasuke, ciuman pertama mereka setelah begitu lama setelah kejadian yang membuat hidup mereka berubah.

Sasuke membaringkan Hinata diatas tempat tidur pengantin yang bertabur dengan bunga mawar merah.

Hinata memejamkan mata saat Sasuke berada di atas tubuhnya, sebuah ciuman Hinata rasakan di keningnya, wanita itu membuka mata secara perlahan dan melihat Sasuke sedang menatapnya.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya seperti ini, mereka bisa kesakitan." usapan di perut Hinata membuat wanita itu bergerak tidak nyaman.

Sasuke mengusap perutnya dengan gerakan yang melingkar, darah Hinata terasa berdesir karena sentuhan tangan Sasuke, begitu hangat dan nyaman walaupun masih tertutupi dengan pakaian tidur tipis.

"Ya Tuhan, aku bisa merasakan mereka bergerak di dalam." Sasuke merasakan haru yang sangat luar biasa, pria itu mencium perut Hinata beberapa kali.

Wajah Sasuke berada di depan wajah Hinata, beberapa kali dia mencium dengan mesra.

"Apa kau merindukanku? apa mereka juga begitu?" wajah Hinata memerah menahan malu karena ucapan Sasuke.

"Jangan merasa malu sayang, puaskan rasa rinduku ini hn?" Sasuke berbisik ditelinga Hinata.

Sebuah pelepasan hasrat Sasuke nikmati walaupun dengan gerakan yang terbatas, rasa manis dan hangat yang sama dirasakan Sasuke dari tubuh Hinata, sangat menggairahkan.

"Bisakah kau melakukannya seperti dulu? seperti yang kita lakukan di depan kamera!" ucap Sasuke.

"Ap-Apa?" Hinata terkejut saat Sasuke mengatakan hal itu, dia mengerti Sasuke ingin Hinata menjadi sedikit nakal dan agresif.

"Hhh... Aku hanya bercanda sayang, aku tidak akan menjadikanmu wanita seperti itu, tidak lagi, jadilah dirimu sendiri, dan berjanjilah kau akan mengatakan semua yang kau rasakan dan jangan menyimpanya." ucap Sasuke, Hinata menangis, wanita itu memeluk suaminya, benar tidak perlu lagi ada rahasia yang dia simpan.

"Aku berjanji, akan kulakukan demi Ayashe dan Ayana." ucap Hinata dalam pelukan Sasuke.

Hal yang paling menyakitkan adalah saat kita menyimpan sebuah rahasia yang tidak bisa dikatakan pada siapapun, tapi percayalah setiap orang memilikinya, baik atau buruk, rahasia tetap ada jika tidak diberitahukan kepada orang lain, tapi rahasia tidak akan ada jika orang lain mengetahuinya.

 **The End...**

 **Oh my goooooddd...**

 **Aihh aku bingung bikin ending untuk SP...**

 **Tapi hanya itu yang ada dalam pemikiranku...**

 **Maaf jika ending SP tidak memuaskan...**

 **Aku sempat hilang flot dan jalan ceritanya...**

 **Sekali lagi maaf dan terima kasih untuk semuanya...**

 **Good bye...**

 **Salam aisyaeva... :(**


End file.
